True Love Seth Clearwater Love Story
by Aurora Lilac 03
Summary: Stella's pack was destroyed by vampires and she was forced to escape and find a pack in Washington, she expected to make pack mates but was surprised to find her Imprint as well. Seth/Oc
1. The Rogue

I leaned my head back into my seat, and sighted and smiled finally after months and months of restless nights I could finally relax after all I was able to find clues and now I know where they are.

..….

Well I think I know where they are….

Let me start from the beginning my name is Stella Roselle, I am your typical 16-year-old girl except not that typical after all I'm a shifter, no I can't shift into any animal or person I want, I'm not Beast boy or Mystique but I can shift into a wolf, now that that is out of the way you might be wondering why is a young female shifter doing alone (with the nice driver lady) in a taxi going who knows where, well the answer is simple my pack was raided and destroyed by the cold ones commonly known as vampires, after that my dad told me to escape and go to Washington that there is a pack that will welcome me, he also gave me his debit card and here I am now, well that's the gist of it.

You must be wondering how I can be so calm, the thing is I'm not, I'm really broken but I had months to grieve and be depressed, I didn't start looking and researching for the pack till 3 months ago…. Yeah I've been on my own for 6 months, so i guess i'm a rogue... Man it would have been so much faster if my dad would have told me what part of Washington instead of leaving me to figure it out and wow I must be going crazy since I'm talking to myself.

I sighed again

"That must be the tenth time you've sighted sweetheart, it's such a waste to frown when you have such a beautiful smile" The driver told me, she is an older lady with brown hair and kind eyes, she is such a nice lady and has such a positive outlook of life, I remember having a similar outlook of life before the tragedy happened. "I have no idea why such a young pretty girl like yourself is going to a town on your own but I believe you should think of this as a new beginning, a new chapter in your life and enjoy every second of it" the wise lady told me with her kind eyes looking at me.

'Huh new beginning, new chapter in my life…. I hadn't thought of it like that I've either been too busy grieving or looking for the pack that I hadn't thought of the idea that I'm going to be starting anew and I can't help but feel a sense of excitement and a tinge of nervousness' and without realizing it a small but warm smile appear on my face as I thought of my new life.

I saw the lady smile gently at me "So tell me sweetheart, do you know where you will be living?"

SHIT

My eyes widened and my face paled 'shit I hadn't though that far ahead I was just happy to have found a clue to where they had been I totally forgot about my staying.

"I can see from the look in your face you don't have a house, right?" The lady told me with a sad look.

"uh I hadn't even though of where I will be resting…" I told the lady with shame and embarrassment.

"Oh honey…." I was too embarrassed to even look at her so I simply shrugged "um its fine ma am I'm sure I can find a hotel nearby.

"I'm afraid that's the problem dear" "what do you mean?" I said afraid of her answer "La Push doesn't have any hotels"

WELL IM FUCKED

I stood still, frozen from the information she just told me, ironic since I can't feel the cold and since I'm literally a heater.

'What the hell can I do? Live in the streets? On the beach? Well I heard they have a very beautiful beach and a huge waterf- and I'm getting side tracked shoot what to do…. Go to the police…? No I can't they are going to ask for my parents and does La Push even have a police? From what I've researched it's a tribe town where the elders are- and I'm getting side tracked again I really need to stop doing that, maybe I could' but before I could torment myself more, the nice lady got me out of my turmoil by saying "Don't worry hon I have a friend that can help you out, I'll take you to him"

This lady is an angel sent to me by the stars I couldn't have been luckier, thank god I'm old fashioned and choose to take a taxi instead of an Uber like most do nowadays'

"Thank you so much Ma am I don't know how to ever repay you" I said thankfully "Just seeing that perfect smile is enough for me dear" She tells me smiling gently at me 'Wow glad to see people like her still exist most people wouldn't give a- "And a good tip would also be nice" And I'm back to reality'

I give her a smile but I'm sure it came out as an awkward smile I could mentally see myself having an anime sweat drop. The astute lady chuckled "Oh I'm just playing dear, helping a young person find their way in life is reward enough" 'Ok it's not astute lady anymore now its poetic wise lady…. I really need to stop giving people names'

"I appreciate the help Ma am" I tell her politely 'What? Just because I give people names in my head and I'm weird doesn't mean I'm not polite, I was taught manners too'

"Oh please no Ma am just makes me feel old just call me Karen" She said with a smile "Ok Karen, I am Stella Roselle"

"Well nice to meet you Stella"

"Pleasure to meet you Karen"

And great pleasure it was as I could feel the tension leaving my shoulders and I rested my head in my seat and not a minute later I fell into a peaceful slumber.

Just letting you know whenever someone has " they are talking and whenever someone has ' they are thinking it usually whoever POV I am in

Also this story takes time after breaking dawn so Seth is 16.

Kudos for all who know who Beast boy and Mystique are ;D

Hope you like it


	2. Welcome to La Push

Chapter 2

I rested my head for what it felt like minutes when I heard Karen say "Welcome to La Push," And I quickly woke up in a jolt eager to look outside the window and saw lush of green 'glad there is plenty on nature reminds me of home' I though before I took a step outside the taxi and the scent hit me "shifters…"

No there weren't any near me but I've always had good sense of smell, all shifters have better sense of smell than humans but I have superior hearing and superior smell' "Jackpot" I whispered

Apparently my clues got me to the right place' I sniffed onto the air 'hmm their smell is similar yet different to the one of my pack mates- or should I say former pack mates…No! now is not the time to get depressed I had 3 months for that besides I know they survived they had to, especially my dad, he is the strongest man I know besides the alpha, Jade knows how to defend herself, and is real strong as she should be as the Alpha's daughter, Nathan had to survive too he is really fast and has the highest jumps within our pack and he promised me he would….' I thought as my eyes started to get teary

"Stella?" I jumped as I heard the sound of my name "yes?"I exclaimed as i rubbed my eyes hoping she didn't see the tears "Sorry about that you must have been entranced with the nature's beauty" Karen tells me

'Well she wasn't entirely wrong' "Oh my bad let me get out my bags" I said after realizing it

"Oh no its fine dear you just leave them there they must be too heavy for you" Karen said stopping me from getting my bags 'if only she knew I could lift her and her taxi and not break a sweat' "The boys will take care of that" Karen explained

"Boys?" I questioned "Yes there are some boys that live here in La Push they are always together; they are pretty strong they can take care of the bags for you" Karen smiled kindly

"I really don't want to be a bother Karen" I said while getting close to the trunk to get my bags

"Nonsense Stella besides before you get your bags down, shouldn't we get you a house first?" I stopped on my tracks 'she's right, of course she is man I really need some sleep I'm normally not this absentminded'

"Lucky for you the house of my friend is a couple of houses away, hope you don't mind walking besides young people need to exercise while they can" She says with a giggle

"I don't mind at all I always enjoy a nice walk" And we started walking while we were on our way I marveling the reservation when a scent caught my attention and look towards the scent and I saw a guy around my age he was really tall with dark hair and was muscled, I could tell from the scent and his looks that he was a shifter I inwardly smiled feeling proud for finding their location

I went back walking with Karen I could tell he hasn't notice me since he continued carrying food and hadn't looked my way, I thank my superior smell and superior hearing again, made me more alert to my surroundings after walking some more he finally noticed me as I saw him from the corner of eye and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking since he is going to be my future pack mate and first impressions are everything from what I could tell there was no suspiciousness or fear then again the dude is around 5'11 and I'm just 5'8 which is tall for a girl but not a female shifter, anyways all I saw was curiosity and excitement, excitement for what I don't know, I wonder if he realized I'm a shifter as well'

I kept walking with Karen I ignored his stares and saw Karen hadn't noticed him, not long I could smell more shifters coming from a house a few feet from us and I noticed that we were walking towards that house and I felt nervous and eager to meet my future pack mates some minutes later Karen stopped in front of said house

"This is where my friend lives" And saw Karen knock on the door, a minute later an older man with a strict face who I could see was of Indian descendants and a shifter, 'he is one of the shifters I smelled though I can smell another one in the house'

"Oh hello Karen it's been awhile how are you?" The older shifter says "Hello Quil you know just working as always, my son still hasn't visited but he has written. Oh! That reminds me this is Stella she just moved in, she is truly beautiful and polite she is such a treasure" Karen said giddily I couldn't help but blush a bit 'Karen sure knows how to compliment a girl'

"Yes she does seem lovely, nice to meet you I'm Quil I am one of the elders of La Push, I welcome you here" he says but he still keeps his poker face making it hard for me to know if he was actually welcoming me

"Thank you very much sir, I am very glad to be here" I said with a polite smile "And you have good manners I wish my grandson was as good mannered as you are, so tell me where would you be living?" he said still with a poker face 'here comes the hard part "I was actually wondering sir, if there was any house available that I could rent?"

"Rent? But you look so young, don't you have a relative to live here with?" He said confusion in his eyes

"No I'm afraid not but even though I'm underage I'm very responsible and can manage living on my own besides I'm going to be 18 in 2 years" I said very seriously and politely ' I could notice the uneasy and suspicion in his face and I can't blame him why would a 16 year old come to La Push a town no one knew and come alone to live by herself seems pretty suspicious I would tell him my true intentions but Karen is still here and she can't hear this

"I'm very sorry Stella but you can't live here without a Guardian as long as you are underage…"

My heart sunk with his words 'I don't know if he said that because he knows I'm a shifter and this is his way of rejecting me to enter their pack or simply because he doesn't know what I am and is shooing me away because he thinks I'm a threat but no matter which one it is I refuse to give up since I'm done with running away and if my dad told me to come to them I will join them no matter what it takes, I don't normally don't do this unless it's an emergency but desperate times call for desperate actions'

My eyes get teary and bright eyed as I start stuttering "P-please I really need to live here, it can't be anywhere else I promise I'll pay my rent and all my bills I'm very responsible..." I see Karen look at me with sadness and guilt and Quil still kept his poker face on but I could see uncertainty 'good they are giving in, one more push!' "I'll work 2 part time jobs if I need to and if I'm required to go to school I'll somehow squish that into my schedule _please_ " as my voice gets higher pitch" I beg you I need to live here, I can only see myself living in La Push…"

"I just can't…well" Quil starts to say, And I freeze afraid of his next words but freak out on the inside 'Noooo my puppy dog face has never failed me why now?!'

But before Quil can continue Karen interrupts him "Poor baby! Goodness I'll take care of her!" Karen exclaims with tears in her eyes "HUH?!" I say astounded for what Karen just said "K-Karen are you sure, taking care of a teen is hard work, I should know" Quil said surprised as well

"Oh Quil you know I'm not new to this I have a son too remember? Beside this girl really wants to stay here and who am I to say no to such a bright and sweet girl" Karen said wiping a tear from her eye 'Wow she really is an angel "Besides I've always wanted a girl" Karen said with bright eyes 'And thank god she did or else I would be sleeping with the fish in the beach' "Thank you very much Karen I would love to live with you" I said with a bright smile "It's my pleasure dear I know we're gonna have fun living together" I nodded

"Well since Karen has decided to be your guardian I officially welcome you to La Push" He says with well his usual face but I can see some warmth in his eyes 'I'm glad he's warming up to me' "Thank you very much sir I am glad to be here" I tell him smiling brightly

"Well I live near Quil so we don't have to walk much dear" "Ok!" I say happily still glad to not be living on the streets, Karen and I started to walk out of Quil's house when Quil said "Karen I'll send my boy to carry her bags later" "Oh that's not necessary sir I can carry my bags myself" I said not wanting to trouble anyone

"it's no problem at all besides I'll do my lazy grandson some good it's already 2pm and he is still sleeping, I'll send him to you after waking him up" he says with a tone that leaves me no room to argue

"Thank you, sir" "I reply with a small polite smile "No problem he should be over in a few minutes" Quil says as we exit his house.

After that me and Karen started walking to her house when she said "I've always wanted a girl I'm quite girly so I hope you don't mind me wanting to sometimes make your hair" 'after agreeing to be my guardian she could dress me up if she wanted to' "I don't mind at all I like wearing girly hairstyles and clothes" I said with a chuckle as I looked down at my current outfit 'I love dressing up in different styles though girly/feminine has always been my favorite' we soon got to her house and it look very much like Quil's "Well come on dear go in" Karen hushes me in and it looked very tidy and clean "Follow me I'll show you to your new room" and I followed her in to a lovely room with a bed and some girly furniture

"Thank you very much Karen the room looks lovely" I tell her as I look around "I'm glad you like it my niece used to visit me so this rooms was hers"

"Oh would she mind that I'm using it? 'last I want is get in a cat fight with a girl over a room'

"Not at all she recently went to college and probably won't visit me for a while"

'Oh good, I have to admit the girl has style I really like the room' "Well I'm going to go ahead and cook us something" Karen says after a while of me looking at the room "Oh would you like me to help out?" I ask her wanting to be of assistance

"I'm sure you must be exhausted after traveling such a long way, you should rest dear before Quil's grandson comes with your bags" She says kindly

"No I'm fine Karen I slept halfway here while you've been driving, its fine I can cook you should rest" I said not wanting to take more advantage of her

"I've been a taxi driver for a while so I'm used to long journeys like those but okay I'll take you on your offer" Karen says with a smile

"Okay thank you Karen" I said with a sigh finally winning against her

"No, thank you on agreeing to help me out with cooking"

'I knew it wouldn't have been that easy'

A/N: Hahaha in the end Karen didn't let Stella take care of the cooking and only agreed on letting her help

Hmmm…. Who could be the shifter she saw in the streets…? Seth or someone else from the pack..?

Read to find out~

Seth's POV will come next chapter

Hope you like it


	3. The New Girl

Ch 3

 **~Seth POV~**

I laugh with the guys as we joke around, we're all eating at Emily's again everyone in the pack is here well except Sam and Jared who are on Patrol, Paul is bringing more food for Emily since she is running out, 'Can't blame her we eat like crazy because of our metabolism, I feel kind of bad all she does is cook' and Leah Is on the coach reading a book ignoring us like always.

'Wait a minute..' I think "Hey guys where are Jake and Quil?" I ask them after realizing they aren't here.

"Jake is probably with the leech" I hear Embry say with a bit of a scoff

"Aw come on dude the Cullen's aren't that bad" I tell him 'even after the imprint of Jake to Nessie the pack still doesn't like the Cullen's and they try not to talk to them unless necessary'

"Yeah, yeah" Embry replies "Hey though what about Quil?" Collin says

"Yea I was wondering the same thing" I tell Collin "Well he's probably with Claire" Brady says

"Or still sleeping" Embry chuckles 'yea it was no secret Quil always overslept' I think as I chuckle

Just then I hear the door open and I see Paul coming with our food though he comes with an overbearing smirk 'I wonder what he did now" I can't help but think

But before he or us can say anything, Emily comes out of the kitchen "Oh Paul you brought the food, thank you!" She says with a kind smile

"It's no problem" he says while handing her the food, Emily grabs the bags and goes back to the kitchen

"Okay dude are you gonna tell us why you have that big smirk on your face" Embry tells Paul a bit impatiently

"I saw someone new today" Paul tells us still with a smirk

'New?' We don't really get new people on La Push' "Is that person going to be living here" Collin asks "Forget that most importantly is that new person a girl?" Brady asks with a grin 'Heh typical Brady'

"Oh not just any girl, it was a really hot girl" Paul says his smirk only widening

"Hey Paul I don't need to remind you that you have already have a girlfriend/imprint" I tell him with an amused smile

"Yeah I know that Seth" Paul said his smirk coming off his face "But you never know she might be your imprint, or Embry's or Collin's or Brady's heck who knows it might even be Leah's we don't know if she's straig-" But he was cut off by a book slamming his face and big surprise 'not' Leah had thrown her book at Paul

"Shut the fuck up, Paul!" she said angrily "Damn I don't think even your imprint will be able to handle you Leah, take a joke" Paul said with a frown after rubbing his face "Shove your jokes down your ass" Leah said as she started to leave 'Paul had that coming, Leah is very sensitive to the topic of Imprints and we all know that'

"Though there was something weird about the girl though" Paul said continuing "She didn't smell human" he said his expression turning serious and with that Leah stopped from walking out the door

"Are you saying she's a leech?" Collin asked

"No she didn't smell sickeningly sweet like a blood sucker, besides she was walking with Karen, she would have drunk her blood already"

"You never know some vampires have restraint though your right if she didn't smell like them she couldn't be one of them" Collin said

"What did she smell like then?" Leah said getting near us though still keeping her distance

"I don't know I wasn't close enough to her though it definitely wasn't human or leech" Paul said

"Could she be a shifter?" Leah said with some hope in her eyes

"I doubt it, she was pale and blond" Paul said with a pensive look

"Either way we have to report it to Sam" I say

"Yeah I know I plan on telling him when he gets back from patrol" Paul tells me

All of us stood in though till Brady broke the silence "Hey guys think about it whatever the heck she is, she's still pretty she might be the imprint to one of us" Brady said with an eager smile

'Huh Imprint, I've actually really been wanting to find mine since the connection that Jake and the others share with their imprints sound amazing' I think as the guys start chatting about who she might be and Leah goes back to the coach and just stays deep in though

'I don't really show it but I can't help but feel a little envious whenever Jared and the others are with their imprints, Brady has been telling me that I should go on a date or two with girls from our school but I can't since I know that none of the girls from our school is my imprint and I can't date someone who isn't my imprint because I would hate to be in Sam's position as he was when the drama with Leah and Emily, besides I know Leah would never forgive me if I did so I decided to just wait for my imprint, half of the guys in the pack found their imprint so I'm sure it isn't as rare as they make it seem'

~Stella POV~

Karen and I are finishing up cooking the food when we hear the doorbell "Oh! That must be Quil's grandson" Karen says happily while she cleans her hands before going to the door 'she hasn't even opened the door and I can already smell that it's a shifter' I think before trailing slowly behind her when she opens up the door a tall, black haired guy with an impish grin is at the door

"Hello Karen, I was told to help out with some bags?" He tells Karen with a friendly smile 'oh good he seems nice I hope his pack mates are as nice so they let me join.'

"Yes but before that this is Stella, she's really sweet and just two years younger than you" She says with a grin 'Oh god please don't tell me Karen is trying to set me up with my future pack mate'

"Oh really nice to meet you I'm Quil Ateara V" he says with a smile unbeknownst to Karen scheme, before looking at me and he still has his friendly smile though I can see curiosity and surprise in his eyes 'he must have realized I don't smell like a human' he then extends his hand to me

"Nice to meet you as well my name is Stella Roselle" I say with a smile before shaking hands with him and I can feel how hot his hand is though I'm not surprised as my temperature is high as well like a shifter should be though not as high as his probably because I come from Canada and its really cold there cooling our high temperatures a bit.

I can see surprise in his eyes as we shake hands 'I wonder if he has found out I'm a shifter' I think with a smile

Karen sees us lock eyes and misunderstands the situation "Oh Quil why don't you join us for Lunch I'm sure Stella would love if you joined us" Karen says with a mischievous smile

'Karen it's really not what you think…' I mentally sighted

"Oh I would love that thanks a lot Karen" Quil says with a huge smile 'Shifters have huge appetite so I'm not surprised he accepted' I think with a grin

We go to the kitchen and I serve the food in the center of the table as I know he will probably want seconds and thirds and most likely fourths

And we start eating and Quil eats a lot as I had expected and Karen just chuckles at that she must just think he has a big appetite" though I surprised both by eating a lot though less than Quil (still more than a normal girl) though at a much slower pace unlike Quil's fast pace

"The food was delicious thanks Karen!" Quil says after we all finish eating

"It's no problem and I didn't do it alone Stella helped me" Karen said

I stood up and got my plate and Karen's and Quil's and headed to the kitchen to wash the dishes though Karen was fast behind me "Stella don't worry about the dishes, and lead Quil to the car"

"Ok Karen" I said knowing I can't win against her

"Well Quil let me help you with my bags I don't want you to do it alone" I told him as I led him outside

"Oh its fine I can handle heavy things" He said while standing up as well

"Well okay let me lead you to the car" I told him as Karen watches us with a smile

"So what made you want to move to La Push?" Quil asks me as we started walking to the car

'Should I tell him…? I mean he seems nice and all but he isn't the alpha I can notice that from his aura since Alphas have stronger auras than normal shifters, and if I want to join his pack talking directly with the alpha sounds like a better choice'

"Well I heard La Push was a peaceful town, full of nature and was a warm place compared to where I'm from" I tell him coming up with a fast excuse

"Oh really? Where are you from" Quil asks me curiously

"I'm from Canada" I tell him honestly

"Oh! From Canada yeah I heard it's pretty cold over there" He said

"Well yeah it takes some getting used to" I tell him with a smile 'not if you're internally heater though'

After that Quil begins to tell me about La Push and the beach and all its greats places before long we reach the car where I open the trunk and Quil carries the bags with no trouble

"Well since your new and all, my gramps would like to welcome you to our bonfire, many of my friends will be there and their all nice, so you can meet all of them and get acquainted more" He says with a friendly smile

'Many people? I'm not a very sociable person I prefers to have few true friends than a million acquaintances, though those friends are most likely his pack so this is my chance.'

"Yeah I'd like that very much!" I say with a happy smile

"Great it's today I'll pick you up at 6 pm since I don't want you to get lost" he says with a impish smile

And while we walk back to Karen's house he tells me about his friends, and I can notice he seems to admire his friend Sam 'most likely the alpha', and seems to be close friends with the other guys who he tells me are around his age 'huh wow so they are around his age lucky him, there were only 3 shifters around my age in my pack and two of them hated me the rest were in their 20's or 30's or like my dad 40's.'

When he tells me of his friends, I can't help but think of my two true friends Ruby and Nathan, Jade being a year older than me but still being so strong and protective of me always fighting to protect the pack as she will soon be leading it and being strict but kind to everyone and Nathan or as I like to call him Nate he's older than me by 7 years, he was always by my side when I was alone and needed company, he was always looking for ways to make me happy no matter how wild or dangerous it was since that was the type of person he was, adventurous and always wanted to have fun even if it meant breaking some rules to do so. He has been like an older brother to me.'

And before I knew it we had reached Karen's house, "Thanks a lot for everything Quil, I can take it from here" I tell him when we reach the door

"You sure?" he says while putting my bags on the ground

"I'm sure, thanks again for everything!" I tell him

"It was no problem! See ya later!" Quil says while leaving

I make sure he has walked enough so that he's out of sight and I ring the door bell

"Oh hello dear, huh where's Quil?" Karen says confused

"I told him that I could take it from here" I tell Karen while grabbing my bags

"Oh but hon I'm sure he- "but then she looks at me with surprise when I grab all of my bags with my hands with no trouble and start walking in to the house

And all the way to my room as she follows me there

"Wow how were you able to do that" She asks me with awe

"I did some wrestling back at home so I'm quite strong even though I don't look it" I say coming up with a lie

Karen starts giggling "Wrestling? Wow I never thought of you as the type but whatever makes you happy"

I smile at her cheerfulness and then say "Oh yeah Quil asked me to go to a bonfire with his friends" I tell her letting her know

"Oh! A bonfire? I had heard Old Quil and his close friends did that bonfire but they don't really invite new people yet they invited you which means…" She says pensively

'Oh Karen don't tell me she has noticed Old Quil and the others are shifter!' I think worriedly

"That Quil's boy must really like you! Hehe I'm so happy for you I've heard the boys only ask their girlfriends to go besides the regulars there"

'Ufff I'm glad that Karen didn't figure it out though I really don't want her to get the wrong idea of me and Quil'

"Karen, Quil said his grandpa was the one inviting me so it's not what you think besides he's really nice but I don't think I can see him as anything else but a friend" I tell her with a gentle smile hoping she can take a hint

"Yes, yes I understand well if you're not interested in Quil I'm sure one of his friends might interest you they are all very handsome guys and all seem very nice" She says still not giving up

"Well who knows maybe Karen though I can assure you I didn't come to La Push for a boyfriend, I came here to start a new chapter in my life like you said" I said giving her an amused smile

"Hehe okay I'll get out of your beautiful blonde hair so you can start unpacking" She says with a giggle as she heads for the door

"Though just know that you can start a new chapter of your life with finding your true love" she says with a sweet smile before shutting the door, leaving me in the room

And instead of unpacking I throw myself to the bed and I close my eyes and a smile appears on my face

'True Love…. For the longest time I've been longing to find it, ever since I was a little girl and I saw my parents deep love for each other it wasn't till I phased that I learned that the reason why they were so happy together was because they were each other's imprint, they had what was most rare, a double imprint which was what one could only describe as True Love, seeing my pack mates find their imprint always gave me happiness but also some envy as they had what I've been dreaming for the longest time.

My friend Nate always called me a hopeless romantic and well it is true though I knew no one from my pack or in Canada was my imprint as Nate took me to explore all Canada which was one of the many times he broke the pack rules as we needed to do patrols though he never cared for rules and only cared for his and my happiness, while Jade always scolded me for breaking the rules but always covered for me when Nate and me did our mischiefs, Jade never really shared my love for imprints as she mostly cared for getting strong and becoming the next alpha.

While I was on my search for the pack many times I wished for finding my imprint so that something could finally go right in my life but I'm happy to be here besides who knows maybe after joining this pack they will help me find my imprint.'

"Okay!" I exclaim after stretching "I gotta start unpacking Quil is coming in a few hours to pick me up" I tell myself as I get out of the bed and start to unpack my bags.

A/N: Yes I know that Quil has imprinted on little Claire but remember that Karen is human so she doesn't know that so she tries to play match maker XD

And Paul was the guy that Stella had previously seen while walking with Karen

Anyway I hope you like to finally see Seth

ps. I've updated the last chapters and now posted how Karen looks like and edited the pics for her clothes and room

Stay tuned for more~ :D


	4. The Bonfire

Ch 4 The Bonfire

 **~Seth POV~**

"So she came walking with Karen?" Sam asked Paul looking very pensive

Sam and Jared had come back from patrol a few minutes ago, and Jake came back from his date with Nessie, so Paul wasted no time to tell Sam, Jared and Jake listened in surprise and confusion with the information

"Yeah she looked young probably around 16 years old or so, pale with long blonde hair though she was pale but not inhumanly pale like a blood sucker"

"Not to mention very pretty right Paul?" Brady said happily

"Not now Brady" Sam said sternly

"Well Brady isn't lying" A voice said and I looked back and Quil entered the house 'we were so wrapped up in our conversation, we didn't hear Quil coming to the house'

"What are you talking about Quil?" Sam said turning to Quil

"I just came from talking to her, her name is Stella, apparently Karen drove the her here and she was looking to rent a house here in La Push"

"Rent? but Paul said she looked like a teenager around 16 years old" Sam said a bit confused

"Yeah she is 16 years old, that's why my gramps told her she couldn't rent a house though Karen offered to be her guardian" '16? She's my age'

"Wow just like that? did they know each other beforehand?" Jared said interested

"No Karen had just met her when she was driving her" Quil replied back

"Hey you don't think she is a leech with powers of mind control or something?" Collin said

'Hmm that might be it' I thought to myself

"Nah it couldn't be, Karen was acting like her usual self and Stella wasn't a leech she was beautiful but not in an inhumanly way and she didn't smell like them either, and I could hear her heart so she definitely isn't a vampire" Quil said giving us more info

"Well Quil tell us more about your conversation with her" Sam said bringing us back in focus

"Well anyways my grandpa later woke me up cause all that happened while I was sleeping, my gramps just told me what happened"

"Ha! I knew he was sleeping" Embry said smirking

"Anyways" Quil says while rolling his eyes "My gramps sent me to carry her bags to Karen's house" and he had warned me that she smelled differently so to keep a watch on her though she didn't seem like a threat, so I went to their house and my gramps was right she smelled different kinda like us though still different" I noticed Leah looking intently at Quil when he mentioned "she smelled different kinda like us" and I saw a glint in her eyes

"She was very polite and nice, though when she shook my hand that's where it got weird she was very hot" but was interrupted "Heh we've heard how hot she is plenty Quil" Brady said with a snicker "Very funny Brady no I'm talking about her temperature it was higher than a human" "Is she one of us?" Leah said talking for once in the conversation "Well it was high but not as high as ours" After that Leah sank to the couch

"Anyways when she shook my hand she gave me a look as if she expected my surprise and as if she knew something" Quil said

"Did she mention why your hand was hot?" I asked after a while of listening

"No she didn't it was as if she had expected it after that Karen invited me over to eat" "Lucky!" Brady said butting in his story again "Did she serve something good?" Collin asked curious as well "Yeah she served grilled chicken with mashed potatoes" Quil says with a smile 'it must have tasted good' I think to myself

"Moving on" Sam said irritated at the interruptions "Though there was something weird too she ate A LOT" Quil said emphasizing the A LOT

I quirked my eyebrow "So? A lot of girls eat a lot and remain skinny" I say "Pfft yeah I mean look at Leah" Paul says as he smirks and Leah growls and kicks him in the leg "ow!" Paul yells out before cursing quietly in his breath

"Well yeah I guess that's true but still she ate in great quantities more than I've ever seen a girl eat well except for Leah" Quil says ignoring Paul and Leah's quarrel as Leah shoots him a glare "No offense Leah, you're a shifter its necessary" Quil said holding his hands out in a please don't hurt me kinda way "So she ate the same as you?" Jake asked joining the conversation

"Not the same a bit less and also at a slower pace" Quil said "So like a normal person and not an animal?" Leah said with sarcasm in her tone "Yeah she ate kinda like Leah, slower pace than us but still a lot of food" Quil said

"Was Karen okay with that after all you two must have raided her food" Jared says "Yeah she was fine with it, she seemed amused" Quil said as he chuckled

"Well we can at least cross out that she's a vampire since they hate human food" Sam says

"Yeah agreed well after we ate Stella led me to the car and I asked her why she came here of all places and she said she liked the peace in here and the nature and that it was pretty warm here"

"Did she come from a cold place or something?" I ask with curiosity

"Yeah Canada" after Quil said that we all turned towards to Jake "uhh well yeah its cold there I guess though I didn't really feel it" Jake said looking at the side awkwardly 'yeah can't blame him after all when he went to Canada it was after reading Bella and Edward's wedding invitation'

"So yeah after that I started telling her about La Push, she seemed very interested and happy to be here I really didn't see any threat in her though she definitely knows something and seems to hide something as well though I don't know what" Quil said and Jake seemed glad the attention was away from him

"Probably her species" Jared said then a though came to me "Wait what if she's a half, like half vampire like Nessie" I said and I noticed Jake attention turned back to the conversation at the mention of Nessie

"I doubt it she really didn't smell like Nessie does" Quil replied back "Like I said it was somewhat similar to our smell, there wasn't any vampire smell in her"

"Did anything else happen Quil?" Sam asks Quil

"Well before dropping her off in her house I told her that my gramps is inviting her to a bonfire tonight" Quil said

"Huh? We have a bonfire today?" I asked confused "Now we do, if Old Quil invited her that means he wants us to meet her and I couldn't agree more since we don't know if she poses a threat" Sam said with his usual sternness

"Ok whoever has to go on patrol go and the rest help prepare for the bonfire I'll go tell Emily to prepare the food" Sam ordered us and I was about to go for firewood but before I could do that I received a text

 _Mom: 4:13 pm_

 _Don't forget to clean your room and do your chores_

'Oh mom…' I sighted silently before texting back

 _Yes I will but not right now I gotta do some pack stuff right now_

My mom has always been understanding of pack work I'm sure she will let me off for today

 _Mom: 4:15 pm_

 _You have been putting off this for days Seth, you will do it NOW_

'Oh Mom why today' I think before going to the guys and apologizing for leaving and phasing into a wolf and running to my house

 _'Man you know she is serious when she capitalizes letters' I think to myself 'That's what you get for not doing it the first time Mom told you to do it' I hear a sarcastic voice in my head, Leah 'shit I forgot it was her turn to be on patrol'_

 _'Hey don't forget me' I hear a familiar voice, Embry_

 _'Yea sorry about that well I have to go home to do some chores, tell Sam that I'm sorry for not helping out and that I'll make sure to be on time for the bonfire'_

 _'Your never on time for anything' I hear the voice of my 'smartass sister' 'Watch it Kid!' I hear her warning voice and I roll my eyes before finally seeing my house and phasing back "Ugh finally have her out of my head"_

 _"_ Seth!" I hear my mom's voice calling out to me "I can't have a calm day…" I say before sighing and putting on my clothes and dashing to my house

 ** _~Later~_ **

**~Stella POV~**

I sit at my bed as I look at my phone to see the time its 6:03 pm 'hmm he should be here by now; I should have asked him for his number'

I fall on my back in the bed 'Oh well nothing to do about that at least I finished unpacking my bags I think before looking around my new room and then I stand up and go to the vanity mirror 'hmm I look fine and I think my clothes are okay I don't feel like changing' I think but still grab my brush and brush my hair to make sure it doesn't have any tangles and apply a light coat of makeup powder and retouch my mascara 'I've never applied much makeup to myself unless I'm going to a formal event' Then I look at myself again.

And before I can check my phone again I smell a familiar shifter scent…"Quil"I said before going downstairs towards Karen "Quil is here I'll be back later" I tell her with a smile and a quick hug "He's here? I didn't hear the doo-" but was interrupted by the doorbell "Well see you later" I tell her before going to open the door and hear her giggle and say "What a special girl"

And I go open the door "Hello Quil" I give him a small smile

"Hey you ready?" he said while giving me a friendly smile

"Yup let's go" I tell him

"I'll be sure to send her back Karen bye!" Quil said waving to Karen

"You better!" I hear Karen replied while waving back before we left

"So I hope you don't mind dirtying your skirt since we're gonna sit in logs" Quil tells me after we begin our walk

"Not at all I'm not afraid of dirt, if anything I'm quite used to it" I tell him with a smile 'I want to tell the alpha directly, but it won't hurt to give subtle hints'

Quil just give me a confused look before saying "All my friends are pretty nice I'm sure you'll have no problem with any of them" He said giving me a smile 'Oh good nice pack mates I really don't want to have any drama or problems with my pack mates like I did with my former pack' "Well except maybe one person" 'Or maybe I'm not that lucky' I quirk my eyebrow showing my confusion

"Yeah well Leah is pretty rude and sarcastic so don't let it get to you, she's like that with everyone" Quil says with a small smile 'A female? Females shifters are pretty rare, well I hope we do get along'

"And" 'Shit there's more…?' "Paul's a pretty cool guy but he has bad temper, so try not to anger him" Quil tells me "Sure, don't worry I'm pretty calm" I tell him 'unless he pushes my buttons' I think to myself

"Also" 'Man there's more….?' "Sam seems kinda scary since he's pretty strict but he's a nice guy so just follow all his rules and you'll be fine" 'definitely the Alpha' "and his fiancé Emily she…was attacked by a bear some years ago so her face is scarred and Sam doesn't like it when people stare at her"

'Bear? I doubt it with the way he hesitated saying it though I'll know it when I see it'

"Sure thing I'll keep that in mind" I tell him with a smile

When we got to the bonfire, there were several people there and when we walked closer to the bonfire all eyes were on us or well to be precise, me

But after a while of staring a tanned, tall and buff guy, older than the other guys came towards us and said "Hello I'm Sam, Welcome to La Push" he said sternly to me 'yup he's the alpha I can feel the power radiating from him'

"Stella Roselle, it's a pleasure" I told him with respect and I could see that he had noticed my tone of respect 'This is my chance to tell him' I though eagerly but before I could say anything else a tanned guy around my age came up to me and said with a smile "Hey Beautiful, my name is Brady, what's yours?" He said with a flirtatious smile 'before leaving home I would probably have no idea what to say since Nathan was always with me so no boy ever came close but after being on my own for 6 months I've learned to deal with hormonal, flirty boys' I thought to myself

"It's Stella and thanks for the compliment but I'm not interested in little boys" I told him with a sweet smile and saw his smile fall down just as a tanned guy probably Brady's age comes besides Brady and says "Hey, I'm Collin Littlesea, nice to meet you" he said with a nervous smile looking intently into my eyes

'How cute, I can see he's looking into my eyes to see if I'm his imprint unfortunately I feel nothing so there weren't any sparks'

After the two youngsters more guys come my way and introduce themselves they were Paul, the guy I had seen earlier in the day, Embry, Jacob who had a surprisingly powerful aura 'could he be an alpha? no La Push couldn't possibly have two alphas...could it?', and Jared I could see they all had curiosity and suspiciousness of me even as they introduced themselves nicely to me

Not long after that a beautiful tanned girl with long black hair came to me with a smile it was then that I noticed 'she has scars in her face though I know bear marks and those aren't it, she was probably too close when one of them snapped' I couldn't help but feel pity for her as I know people who also had that but I didn't let it show in my face as the last thing I want is to make her is uncomfortable

"Hello good to see there's another girl here" I tell her with a smile

"Hehe yes sometimes the boys bring their girlfriends here though today's bonfire was short notice, my name is Emily Young" She says with a smile before adding "Muffin?" she says while giving me a muffin

"Yes thank you" I tell her gratefully before taking a bite and saying "Wow its delicious!" and devouring it whole

Emily looks at me and giggle "Glad you like it" 'Such a shame she isn't a shape shifter if she was, those scars would be gone in a flash'

"Well I'd love to chat more but I need to continue cooking" She tells me as she turns her back

"Oh I could help you out" I tell her wanting to assist her

"No need Its your first day so go and chat and get to know everyone, feel free to visit me anytime I'd love to chat more, great meeting you Stella" She says with a kind smile before heading back to the kitchen

I feel the like I'm being stared at I look around to see who is staring at me and I see a beautiful tall tanned girl with a short black haired bob and I could smell she was a shifter and from the way she was distanced from everyone else and had a frown on her face as she suspiciously looks at me I can guess that was Leah, feeling brave I went her way when she saw me get closer to her I could notice her looking at me even more intently

"Hello I'm Stella" I tell her as I sit next to her on the log "Leah" she answers curtly

"Hey I got to say I like the way you put Brady in his place" She tells me with a smirk in her face

"Well I wasn't lying when I said I'm not interested in younger guys" I tell her with a smile 'or anyone who isn't my imprint' I couldn't help but think

"I'm surprised you could tell Brady is younger than you" Leah said with amusement

"He is tall and muscular for his age but I was able to tell from the way he acted his age besides it just wasn't the younger that isn't my type also the immaturity" I tell her with a smirk

"The world is full of immature guys!" Leah says as she begins to chuckle

"Is there any guy you like?" I ask her curiously

"With meat heads like them no thank you" she says sarcastically though I can see sadness and pain in her eyes

"Well, we can just be single together" I said nonchalantly

"You and I are going to get along just fine" she tells me with a smile

I smile back at her "So is everyone here?"

"Not all we are still missing the dorkiest guy, my younger brother Seth" Leah said with a smirk

I giggle at her comment "Is he really silly or something?"

"Nah I just say that cuz I'm his sister he's actually matured over the years" Leah says and I can see pride and love in her eyes

"Must be nice to have sibling" I mutter to myself with a gentle smile 'I've always wanted to have a sibling maybe then things would have been easier for me…'

Though I know Leah heard me because of shifter hearing and the curious glint in her eyes but before she or me can say anything we hear ruckus and there comes a tanned guy running to the bonfire and stops a few feet from us and starts talking to Embry and Jared, I can't see him clearly since he is facing sideways to Jared and Embry

"What a dork, here I am saying he has matured and he comes here running like an idiot…" Leah says unamused

I couldn't help but laugh at her comment, it is then that I notice Seth coming our way and I could see him more clearly, 'Wow he's so handsome…"

I couldn't help but think as heat rushed to my face, he has beautiful tanned skin, short black hair, tall, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, manly face with boyish features and a cute smile 'Stop it Stella you can't think that you have to wait for your imprint' I scold myself

He came over to us turning to Leah and says "Very funny Leah I heard that" he tells Leah with a handsome smile not affected by her insult at him 'He must be used to her insults'

He then started to shift his attention to me "Don't listen to Leah, my name is" but stopped when our eyes met.

Right then I forgot to breathe as everything else around me disappeared, all the chatter, the guys, Emily and even Leah who was sitting right beside me and all I could see was him.

CLIFFHANGER!

I know I'm so evil I normally don't like to end on a cliffhanger as I like to end my chapters in a nice or funny note but this time I couldn't help myself….sorry….

Don't worry I'll update as fast as I can ;D

YASSS Finally the destined couple finally meet w

And Leah seems to like her hopefully she won't mind the imprint between her brother and her new friend

Comments are always welcome~


	5. Double Imprint

**Ch 5 Double Imprint**

 **~Stella POV~**

I felt something shake inside of me as I felt my heart throb as I stared at the handsome guy in front of me, I felt as if gravity had shifted as I melted in his chocolate brown eyes, and I felt an inexplicable pull towards him and suddenly he was my everything and I would do anything for him and be anything he wanted me to be, to see him always smiling to me with that bright smile as he was suddenly the most important person for me

My Mom, my Dad, Nathan, Jade, my pack; none of them even compared to my imprint and all the grief and suffering I've ever felt left me and I felt as if I could really breathe for the first time in my life

And as I stared at his warm brown eyes I started seeing flashes of our future, _us holding hands while walking the La Push beach and staring at each other with love, cuddling in my room as he later tickles me and tells me my laugh is cute and wants to keep hearing it, sharing a sweet kiss in the middle of the school hallway as many girls and guys stare at us and later a teacher scold us, him giving me a piggy back ride as I laugh with him and he spins me around in the middle of a forest, us saying "I do" in our wedding as I watch him wearing a handsome tux looking dashing as always and wearing a bright smile, us playing with our kids in the park as Seth's gives a piggy back ride to our little girl while I push the swing to our little baby boy._

It is then that the flashes stop and my vision comes back to the present time and I can still see the handsome tanned guy in front of me as I see his eyes sparkle as he looks at me with so much love and awe

It is then that I go over his features more carefully as I'm closer to him both physically and emotionally, he has russet skin, black short hair, sparkling bright chocolate eyes, a dazzling smile, he's pretty tall, and looks muscular, I can only imagine the abs he has under his green shirt and he also has an enticing rainforest smell mixed with chocolate I've always had a sweet spot for chocolate but now I love it so much more as he makes it work so well and I love nature so the mix is so fascinating

'I remember my parents telling me about the feeling, the connection you feel with your imprint but no words they ever told me could explain this wonderful feeling and pull I feel with this handsome stranger as he begins to be my everything even thought I just met him, so this is what a double imprint feels like...'

I hear him murmur "Oh…Woah" wow he has a deep rich voice to top it all up

It is then that I hear a "hmph" and I snap out of my trance as I look at the source of the noise and see Leah looking at me and Seth with amusement, happiness and…sadness?

As I notice her staring at us, heat rapidly covers my cheek as I look another way and I find out that many others also seemed to notice our little moment 'which was a heck of a lot of moment to me' as they were all looking at us and smirking as Jacob 'I believe that was his name, he's the one who has the Alpha aura' gave Seth a friendly punch on his shoulder and started grinning at him which was when Seth finally tore his eyes from me to look at Jacob and gave him a chuckle as Jared also got near him and whisper extremely quiet "Congrats man" thanks to my shifter hearing I could hear what they said and I felt my blush redden even more, though I lost all my nervousness when Seth turned to look back at me and with a spark in his eyes and flashing me a bright smile and said "Nice to meet you, I'm Seth Clearwater" I gave him a bright yet shy smile as my blush wouldn't lessen "Stella Roselle, nice to meet you too" I told him as I put a strand of hair behind my ear

I was too busy looking at his handsome face I hadn't noticed he had offered me his hand after I realized I quickly shook it and when I did I felt as electricity and sparks went through me from my hand all through my entire being

"Oh" was all I could muster after feeling all those rushes of emotion

I noticed Seth wanted to say something but before he could Sam called him "Seth come here!" He suddenly looked at me with sadness as if he truly couldn't bear to be away from me a single minute and I couldn't blame him as I too didn't want him to leave "Seth!" I hear Sam beckon him again though this time I could notice it sounded louder and more like an order 'he was using his Alpha voice' Seth with a lot of reluctance left my side as I sighted watching him go

'I can't blame him he has to obey an alpha's order as does every pack member since I'm not part of his pack, Sam's Alpha voice does nothing to me'

"Well I guess my brother has made an impact on you huh" I was snapped once again from my trance by Leah's voice from my side

"Oh, well…yeah he's really something else" I said lamely not knowing how to describe my feelings to Leah

Leah just chuckles at me 'I don't know if it was because of my lame words or my blushing face probably both'

"Heh well I'm gonna go to the food table before the guys devour all the food, wanna come?" She asks me as she stands up from the log

"Oh yeah!" I told her with much more enthusiasm than needed but I couldn't help it 'God I can't believe after all this time I finally found my imprint I'm so happy I feel like flying!' I couldn't help but think as a natural smile came to my face 'Also I need to cause a good impression on Leah as she is my imprint's sister and I would love her blessing on our….um future relationship' I think to myself with a blush as I walk next to Leah as we head to the food area

'ufff calm down your blush Stella calm down, keep your cool' I tell myself as I'm normally more calm and cool and not a…. blushing little school girl

But as I see the food I hurriedly grab a plate and serve myself plenty and see Leah do the same as we begin to eat and I can see we go on the same pace "Mmmm the food is so good, I don't remember eating something this good in a long time" I say as I munch on my food with happiness

'Emily sure knows how to cook, like wow!' I say on my mind as I can't voice it since I'm eating "Well If you like good food you should come over my house sometime my mom can cook some good meatloaf" Leah says enthusiastically

"Oh I would love that, thank you very much!" I tell her with glee 'hanging out with a friend it's been so long since I've hanged out with someone '

'Wait… if I go to Leah's house and she's Seth's sister that means I'll be going to Seth's house as well' I think as my heart starts to pound harder 'Oh god and that would mean I would meet Leah's AND Seth's mom!' I feel like a tomato as I try to distract my mind from those thoughts by eating more food

Unbeknownst to me Leah was looking at me with a knowing gaze and a slight smirk

"Anyways I can see you have a big appetite" Leah says with amusement

"Yeah I've always loved to food since I was little so I always ate more than I should though I exercise regularly so I don't really gain weight" I said slightly guilty 'I don't like to lie specially to my new friend and my imprint's sister but I must and well technically I'm not lying as I do love food and I do exercise regularly

"Well that's good, I do too as you can see" She tells me as she motions to her full plate of food

"Most girls and guys are bothersome whenever one doesn't eat what she's _supposed_ to" She tells me while emphasizing supposed as she looks rather annoyed, thankfully it's not at me

"Who cares what they think besides dieting is overrated" I tell her with a playful smile

"Couldn't agree more!" Leah says before laughing and I laugh with her

 **~Seth POV~**

"Seth I'm really happy you imprinted but we still can't forget she might be a threat" Sam tells me as we distance ourselves from everyone else though I still make sure to keep an eye on Stella, my lovely imprint

"Sam you don't know that, besides you can't hurt her I wouldn't let you and you can't because of the pack rules that prohibit from hurting imprints no matter the species remember what happened with Nessie" I tell him as I began to get mad just at the thought of someone hurting my Stella

"Calm down Seth I know that very well I'm not saying we will hurt her I'm just telling you to watch out since we don't know what she is" Sam tells me with his usual sternness and a bit of irritation

"No matter what she is I know she could never do anything to hurt me or the pack" I tell him as I watch my innocent imprint laugh with Leah and I can't help but want to be there and be the one to make her laugh but instead I'm stuck here listening to Sam's unneeded worries and as I watch her talk and eat with my sister and I zone out from Sam's speech and think about how I met her

 **FLASHBACK**

 _'Shit I'm late! Sam is gonna kill me if I skip this bonfire he's already mad enough since I didn't help out but I couldn't help it since my mom insisted I did the chores today, man he's probably gonna tell Jake to give me extra patrol hours'_ I think as I run from my house to the bonfire in my wolf form when I know I'm close enough I phase back and put back my clothes and start to run the rest of the way before finally reaching it and only stopping when I see Embry and Jared

"Wow sad to say Leah was right when she said you were gonna be late" Embry says as he chuckles

"Yeah man you should have hurried up to prove her wrong" Jared says amusedly

"Whatever man I don't care what-" but I stop when I hear a certain rude voice say from a distance "What a dork, here I am saying he has matured and he comes here running like an idiot…" and I turn to the direction of the voice and see my sister talking to a beautiful blonde girl

"Is that her?" I whisper to Embry and Jared as if she could hear us from our distance

"Yeah though she hasn't done anything to be a threat" Jared says "Yet" Embry replies as he looks at her suspiciously "We can't be sure yet she didn't say much to us besides introducing herself when she came here, the only people she talked to more is Quil and Leah" Embry explained

"Well either way I'm gonna go introduce myself" I tell them before going her way and as I go her way I can see she was very beautiful with her long curly blond hair, and sweet smile as she talks to my sister and heck does Leah actually look somewhat…happy?

'That's a surprise maybe the new girl moving here will be a good thing as Leah doesn't really have friends' When I got near them I told Leah "Very funny Leah I heard that" I told her with a smile 'I always noticed it bugged her more when I take her insults with a smile' I started to turn to the new girl while saying "Don't listen to Leah, my name is" but completely stopped when I met her dark blue eyes I felt as if all breath had gone away from me and I felt as time stopped

I felt my body freeze as the most wonderful and addictive warmth came to me. I felt a pull like I've never felt drawing me to her with immense strength, I realize I wanted to be whatever she wanted me to be, I would do anything for her. I wanted to move sky and earth for her. Nothing I've ever felt about anything or anyone could compare to the great love I feel for her.

Every part of my mind and soul was already hers, of this gorgeous girl and I knew I will do everything in my power for her entire being to be mine soul, mind and body

And she smelled so wonderful it's a mixture of vanilla, lavender and jasmine, her smell is so intoxicating, I don't get how could the guys be suspicious of her alluring smell though it's better for me as I don't want any rivals

I drowned in her bewitching dark blue eyes and as I drowned in them I started seeing flashes of our future, _us having a picnic in a park when Stella shoves some food in my mouth and then giggles at how silly I look with food coming out of my mouth, us walking together she sees her house and kisses me in the cheek and dashes quickly to her house, us being in a dark forest while she clings to my arm, me laying on Stella's lap as she plays with my hair, Stella grabing me by my tie and kissing me passionately, Stella walking down the aisle looking gorgeous as she looks unbelievably happy, us reading bedtime stories to our two children as they nuzzle up and fall asleep and I hold her by the waist and kiss her and we get lost in our kiss_

The Flashes stopped and I'm back to seeing her flawless face and as she looks at me with her twinkling midnight dark blue eyes that seem to stare right through me, with long eyelashes, her long curly blonde locks that cascaded so elegantly down her back and front it looked so soft, I wanted to run my hands through it but I held myself back as I started to see her smooth milky skin all down to her pretty peach lips that I desperately wanted to kiss as I wonder if they were as soft as they looked but I nearly lost my resolve as I saw all of her womanly curves that went well with her thin but curvy body as she wore a pretty white and pink dress that fitted her so well

"Oh…Woah" was all I could murmur as I stared at my gorgeous imprint

I shifted my gaze back to her lovely face as I saw she was looking at me with so much warmth and love but sadly our moment was interrupted by my sister when she said "hmph"

And I saw how my beautiful angel started to blush and she had no idea how adorable she looked even though she had tore her eyes from me I wanted to go to her and hug her so badly but I knew it was too early for that so instead I resolved to at least introduce myself though Jake appeared by my side before I could do so and gave me a friendly punch on my shoulder and started grinning at me noticing our moment

'I totally forgot about everyone after I looked into her eyes, I guess some people noticed our stare off' I just gave Jake a chuckle as Jared also came near me and whispered to me "Congrats man" I nodded thanks before finally looking at the lady in question as she was blushing adorably I told her with happiness clear in my voice "Nice to meet you, I'm Seth Clearwater" I told her as I extended my hand out to her 'God I want to touch her so bad even a shake will be enough…for now'

She then flashed me an adorable yet breathtaking smile and said "I'm Stella Roselle nice to meet you too" she told me as she shyly put a strand of hair behind her ear 'Even her voice is amazing it's the perfect tone of femininity and firmness of an angel'

'And her name….Stella, Stella what a beautiful name, it suits her' I think as I look at my dream girl

She then noticed my hand and came on to shake it when we touched I felt so many sparks from her touch and her hand was soft yet firm as if she was used to hard work yet still made sure to take care of her skin

"Oh" I heard her murmur softly 'Is she feeling all those rushes of emotion as I am? Gosh I hope so'

Not much later Sam had to ask me to go to him as much as I wanted to just stay close to my imprint unfortunately he used his Alpha voice so I knew he was serious though I didn't had to obey as I was in Jake's pack but I knew he wasn't gonna leave me alone if I didn't go to him so I left her side and here I am now still listening to Sam's long and boring lectu-'

"Seth are you listening to me?!" I hear a stern and commanding voice shaking me from my daydream

"Oh uh…" was all I was able to muster still shaken from being awoken from my daydream

Sam sighs loudly "What I'm trying to say Is that we will need to question her as we need answers"

"No Sam we can't she might feel scared and leave and you know I can't be without her, we need to do this slowly" I retorted back to Sam "I need to get to know her so she can slowly give me the answers we need"

"Ok Seth you win" Sam said with a big sigh and a bright smile came to my face "but this is your responsibility, you need to keep an eye on her so nothing happens" he added sternly after seeing my cheerful expression

"Oh don't you worry about that; I'll make sure to never leave her out of my sights" I tell him while looking at Stella from the distance 'I must look like a lovestruck fool but I don't care'

"Yea I'm sure you will" Sam said with a content tone "I forgot to say this but congrats Seth, I'm glad you found your imprint but don't forget your duties ok?" Sam told me and then patted me in the back as he went to the kitchen probably to look for Emily

As I went back to the bonfire and got closer to Stella as she was still talking with my sister, Brady approached them before I could "Hey Stella I know you might think I'm a runt but I'm really just a year younger than you and believe me I'm pretty mature for my age so why don't you let me show you around La Push tomorrow I know the funnest places around" Brady said getting close to my imprint and acting like a flirt

I felt a growl come to my throat as I felt angry at Brady for flirting with MY Imprint as I started to shake just at the thought of my imprint agreeing to stroll around La Push with him and I hurriedly started getting closer to them as I began to shake from the anger and jealousy

"Thanks for the offer Brady but Leah already offered to show me around" Stella said with her charming sweet voice as she had a slight smirk on her face, I looked at my sister and saw her shoot me a wink as she gave me a 'I got your back' look, I immediately stopped shaking and gave her a nod of thanks and saw Brady pouted and said "I see…well next time then" and leaves to talk to Collin

I shoot him a glare even though he doesn't see me I turn my head back at Stella and see her already looking my way and I gave her a grin and get closer to her and Leah

"Hey so do you like the food?" I tell her not knowing what topic to approach her with, while grabbing some food 'Man I've been so busy doing chores, I haven't been able to eat, I'm so hungry'

"Oh yes its really delicious! I really enjoyed it" she told me cheerfully

'Wow she loves food; I love food we're perfect for each other' I thought happily

I was happy just staring at her 'as creepy as it might sound like' when my sister had to break my moment by interrupting

"Did you finish doing your chores? Or did you make a half assed attempt at it again?" She asked me intentionally trying to make me look bad in front of my Imprint 'Damn you Leah, what happened to the got your back look you gave me a minute ago'

"Yes I did the chores Leah, mom said it looked good and I could come" I told her irritated 'You've done your part of protecting my imprint from Brady but your job is over I'm here now shoo shoo' I think irritated as Leah still doesn't move from her spot and from the look in her face it doesn't look like she's planning to, I munch my food angrily and quickly finish it while glaring at Leah and staring adoringly at Stella not long after we a loud voice shout

"Everyone gather around! The legends are gonna begin!" I hear Paul shout as everyone start to gather in the bonfire

"Legends?" Stella asks in her melodic voice

"Yeah we tell the tales of our ancestors though they are only legends they're pretty interesting stories overall" I tell Stella as we get near the bonfire as she sits in the log I'm about to sit at her side but Leah purposely pushes me aside and sits at her side

I lowly growl at her and she simply rolls her eyes at me and I feel like attacking her just for getting in the way in the way of me and Stella but before I did anything Stella says "There's a free space here" as she patted the log from her other side

"Oh thanks!" I tell her brightly, glad she wants me around as I go to her other side, she then giggles and says "It's no problem" while dazzling me with her angelic smile

'Oh god this girl is gonna be the death of me' I think as I feel some heat go to my cheeks as she smiles at me and I see from the corner of my eye Leah roll her eyes and murmur "Lovestruck idiot"

WOOO~! They finally imprint, Yay and they seem to be equally lovestruck XD

Hope you like it, this chapter is longer than the others so it took me a little longer than the others to finish also it was kinda hard for me to describe the inexplicable feelings of an imprint but i did my best hope ya like it~!

Lol Leah is not the antagonist dun worry~ *cough*notentirelyanyway *cough*

Please tell me if you see any typos as I checked many times but as it was really long (compared to my other chapters) I might of missed some

Next chapter the legends will begin and we'll see how their love story develops

Also If you have an Oc that can be in Jacob's pack please tell me as i still have 3 available spaces, you can have more info in the next chapter

And if you could please send me a tribal wolf tattoo it would really help me out :)

If anyone wants to be my beta reader that would really help me out :D

Comments are welcome!


	6. Tribe Legends

**Ch 6**

Quick A/N I took away the ' when she thinks and I'm just gonna write it as regular text if you guys prefer this way tell me so I can keep it in this format if you prefer the other way I'll change it, thanks!

 **~Stella's POV~**

Legends huh? I wonder how their legends differ from my tribe's

I see Quil's grandfather sit in the log and begin to tell the legends.

Now that I think about it Quil's grandfather is the only elder in the bonfire I wonder if the other elders couldn't make it…?

Hmm well Emily did say this bonfire was in short notice I though as Quil's grandpa started talking how the Quileute's have always had magic in their blood and so on and I was able to listen attentively to their origin story, it was very interesting and very similar to what my tribe 'Legends' are though sadly I can't give it my full attention since I have Seth by my side and many times I can feel his eyes on me and when I look at him he already has his eyes trained on me and I gently smile at him only for him to give me an excited grin that melts my heart

But as the legends went Quil's grandpa started talking about the cold ones and I couldn't help but feel a shiver down my spine and look down at the floor instead of looking at Quil's grandpa as I was before and I unconscionably wrapped my arms to myself as I started to remember what happened only a few months ago

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Louds growls and piercing screams were heard everywhere and unfortunately because of my superior hearing I could hear them closer than they actually were_

 _And all I could smell was that_ sickeningly _sweet smell everywhere around me, my pack mates scent mixed with theirs_

 _And all I could see was vampires and wolves fighting, howls of pain, dead wolf bodies lying on the ground, fur and blood everywhere heck I think there was even on me, and unlike my fellow pack mates I couldn't fight against them I was too scared_

 _Too scared to even move_

 _I felt numb and petrified on my hiding spot as I watched my pack mates fighting to protect their pack as I should have done and suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder I whipped around scared to find a bloodsucker but thankfully I wasn't met with blood red eyes and instead with electrifying blue eyes_

 _"Dad!" I yelped, happy that my dad had been alright and only had some bruises on him and I knew they would heal quickly thanks to our shifter healing_

 _"Stella! You need to get out of here it isn't safe!" He said grabbing my arm and quickly taking me out of the pack site and into our house_

 _"I don't understand Dad we've fought vampires before why can't we defeat them?!" I ask my dad desperately as he hurriedly takes my suit case and begins hurriedly putting my clothes, laptop, phone and other necessities_

 _"They are different Stella, they have special abilities the other cold ones we've fought hadn't had" he says angrily while putting more stuff in my suitcase "They are using they're special powers to destroy us"_

 _"Special powers…?" I say frightened "Yes, that is why you must leave immediately" My dad tells me throwing me my suitcase as I catch it with ease_

 _"Wait…I leave? What about you, daddy?" I ask him already fearing what he might tell me as my eyes start getting teary_

 _"I can't leave them Stella they need me, I'm the Beta" My dad tells me with pained eyes as he grabs me by the arm and carries me bridal style and starts to run away from our pack_

 _"But, but I need you too I won't leave either if you're not coming with me" I tell him crying and I wiggle my legs in hope of him letting me go and go back to our pack_

 _"You can't! You're leaving Stella it's an order!" My dad yells at me using his Beta voice and I stop wiggling immediately, damn it he rarely ever uses his Beta voice on me…._

 _"Y-you have to Stella…. I can't lose you… I wouldn't be able to keep on living if you were to die… I already lost Diane…" my dad tells me sorrowfully; I see tears on his eyes_

 _"Mom ..." I mutter gloomily remembering her sweet smile and kind baby blue eyes and how caring she was with me_

 _If she was here she would know what to do, she always knew what to do…_

 _A loud voice awakens me from my thoughts "WAIT!" and both my dad and me turn around fearful to see a blood sucker_

I feel a hand on my shoulder and yelp still alarmed but I'm soon calmed down as I look at the warm yet worried chocolate brown eyes I have fallen in love with

"Stella are you ok?" Seth asks me looking very concerned as I still feel the warmth of his hand on my shoulder and discreetly sniff his chocolate, rainforest smell to completely calm myself down

"Uh yes Seth I'm fine don't worry" I whisper back to him as Old Quil is still telling the legends and all eyes are on him

"Are you sure? You were shaking…" he replies back still not convinced I'm ok

I was shaking…? I must have been too much in the memory

"If the legends are too much for you we can go do something else" Seth suggested taking his hand away from my shoulder

Nooo don't remove your hand I inwardly whimper as I wanted him near me

Much to my surprise he removed his hand from my shoulder and instead grabbed my hand

I felt my heart doing flips in me as I started feeling extremely happiness though it looked like he was preparing to stand up so we could leave the bonfire so I quickly yanked him back and he stumbled back to his seat in the log

"It's really fine Seth I like the legends they are very interesting I just suddenly remembered something but really I'm fine, believe me" now that you are here with me though I'll keep that bit to myself

"Are you sure?" He asks me as for the million time if it was anyone else I'll probably groan in annoyance but since its Seth and he's adorable I just giggle at him at him and nod

Then I feel a hand on my shoulder from my other side and turn around to see Leah "If you ever need anything we're here for you" she tells me with a slight smile

I smile gently at her, happy to be her friend and have her at my side not to mention my imprint

I feel Seth scoot closer to me as he wraps his hands behind me and hear him whisper in my ear "Don't worry I'll protect you so don't fear" And I feel my heart flutter at his words and feel a blush in my cheeks as I don't trust my own voice I just nod to him

How did he know… exactly what to say… The imprint bond really amazing

I relax on his hold and even let out a soft laugh when Leah comments "That's funny coming from the guy who couldn't sleep without his blanket" and Seth growls at her and says "I was 7 years old, Leah!" He whisper-shouted to Leah as Old Quil was still in story time

It was really entertaining watching the siblings squabble and I felt all the fear and worry leave my body

But I started paying close attention to the story of the third wife and as Quil's grandpa was telling it I noticed Sam holding Emily close and looking at her enamored, and I saw Paul, Jacob, and Quil looking happily dazed probably thinking of their imprints

Brady, Colin and Embry looked around grumpily and/or bored I specially noticed Brady and Colin looking at me, Brady annoyed as he saw Seth's arms around me and Colin just smiled sadly at me though I barely registered that as I could feel Seth's gaze on me and I felt my heart fill with happiness as Quil's grandpa went on the story though I still managed to pay attention

I noticed Leah was looking away and was frowning perhaps she wasn't a fan of the story but the pain in her eyes told me there was something deeper than that

….

I found the story of the third wife more tragic than romantic unlike most people in the bonfire but who knows maybe its cause the story hit too close to home but I refrain from having any depressing thoughts as Seth holds me in his arms and his scent envelopes me if his smell didn't allure me so much I probably would have fallen asleep but I don't want to sleep and lose the time we have together not to mention how embarrassing that would be

Overall I find all the stories very interesting, my tribe legends are alike as in the wolf comes from our ancestors and what not but we have our unique stories as well so it's good to learn about other tribe ancestors

As the legends were over people began dispersing and chatting amongst themselves I took the chance to stand up sadly leaving Seth's embrace and stretched my body and releasing a sigh and turned to look at Seth and Leah still sitting in the log "So now what do we do?" I asked them not knowing what happens after story time

"Now we eat" Leah says and stands up and heads to the food area and Seth stands up and says "Uhh everyone in the pack has always had big appetite so we eat really often" Seth tells me panicky

How cute he probably thinks I'm gonna find it weird since we just ate not too long ago

"That's cool I was just getting hungry as well" I tell him with a playful smile and start walking towards the food area

"Are you sure? You don't have to force yourself or anything" Seth insists following me to the food area

"Oh Seth you will soon see what a pig I am, I love to eat" I tell him jokingly

"You could never be a pig… you're too beautiful and poised to ever be one" I heard Seth mutter quietly on his breath but thanks again to my shifter hearing I could hear him clearly and felt my cheeks blazing but managed to somewhat shake it off to reply to him

"Hm? Did you say something?" I ask innocently fighting my blush and the want to throw myself to him and hug him to death, not that I could he's probably stronger than me as he's a male shifter but you get my point

"Huh? Uh no! nothing!" he says alarmed as he starts to blush and it's so hard for me to contain myself from going up to him and kiss the heck out of him but I contain myself and only face front to the food area and smile like an idiot but I don't care I'm too happy to care

Once we reached the food area Leah gives me a plate full of food "Here, I managed to save this for you before the pigs ate everything" She tells me with a tone of annoyance but I can tell deep down she truly cares for her pack members, pigs or not

"Thanks a lot Leah! It all looks delicious!" I tell her enthusiastically

"Yeah I got you one of everything since I don't know your favorites" She tells me as she starts to eat herself

"Hey Leah did you save me some?" Seth asks after hearing our conversation

"No I'm sure you can find your own food, what am I? your babysitter? Stella is new you're not" Leah tells him uninterested

"What the heck Leah you could of easily-" Seth tells her getting mad at her but I interrupt him

"You could have some of mine, Seth" I offer him nicely fully knowing this plate isn't enough for him, but hey it's the thought that counts

"Oh! No thanks Stella I could easily get myself some food" Seth says bashfully and I look at the food table and see all the guys grabbing food savagely and eating it like well….animals

"Ok then good luck" I tell him with a supportive smile

Seth smiles brightly at me before pushing himself through the masses of huge, bulky guys

"Well I just hope he comes back in one piece" I tell Leah a bit worried

"Eh he should be, as young as he is he can still hold himself together pretty well" Leah replies to me nonchalantly "especially since he has you in his life now" Leah muttered softly and of course I was able to catch it and felt so happy that Leah is accepting me

I started to eat the food in hope to hide the huge smile off my face and Leah joined me in eating as she ate her own food

Not long after Seth came back and much to my relief in one piece

"Hey I'm back" Seth tells us, well a bit more directly to me

"Why did you come empty handed? Did the guys not even leave you leftovers?" Leah said teasingly

"They ate everything so Em told me she was gonna bring me some extras she made" Seth replied back to Leah

"It's amazing how much Emily can cook" I tell them as all the food is gone and it used to be a lot, in my pack we had several women who were typically imprintees who did the cooking but Emily to manage it all herself which is truly impressive

"Hey Stella, how did you like the Bonfire?" Quil said coming to us after wolfing his food down (N/A: you see what I did there ;D)

"It was really fun! Please tell your grandpa that I'm really thankful to him for inviting me" I tell Quil as I noticed Old Quil had left to his house awhile ago

"Sure thing! Well whenever you're ready just tell me so I can drop you-" Quil was saying when his cell phone rang and he took the call "Yes hello… Wait right now?...No no its fine anything for Claire… ok no problem bye" Quil answered before looking back at me and saying "I'm sorry Stella but I have to go somewhere so I won't be able to drop you off, I'll ask one of-"Quil was saying apologetically but he was interrupted by Seth "It's no problem dude I'll take her home" Seth said enthusiastically

"Heh course you will Seth" Quil says teasingly but Seth was unperturbed by his comment probably just being as happy as me that he doesn't mind his comment

"Well see ya later Stella! I have a feeling we're gonna be seeing each other more frequently" Quil said with a friendly smile

"Well I did move to La Push" I tell Quil jokingly

"Oh no that's not the reason why, I'm sure Seth's gonna tell you when the time is right" Quil says with a teasing grin before running away to the forest in a human speed probably doing it since I'm here

I glance at Seth and see him glare at Quil with a small blush and I smile gently at him

He's so cute if only he knew I already know everything

Emily comes towards us give a big plate of food "Here you go Seth, hope you don't mind the extras" The heck all THAT is extras, damn we don't even call all that extra I think to myself as Seth says "Thanks a bunch Em!" and takes the food and digs in and Leah just looks the other way suddenly in a bad mood

"Well since story telling is over and I ate, I'm going home" Leah says looking angry

I notice Emily looking a bit down casted than she was a minute ago and I can't help but wonder if something happened between them

"Oh ok see ya at home Leah!" Seth says surprisingly happy probably since she won't be here to embarrass him or bother him

"It was great meeting you, Leah" I tell her cheerfully

"Yea…" She says to me with a slight smile of her own before starting to walk away but after a couple of steps she turns back and says "I'll see you tomorrow Stella you better not sleep in!" she tells me with a playful glare before walking away

"I won't, I promise!" I yell out to her back and she just gives me a wave still walking away

"You're seeing each other tomorrow?" Seth asks me

"Yeah Leah said she was gonna show me around La Push" I tell him cheerfully

"Oh sounds awesome!" Seth says with an elated smile

He seems like such a sweet and cheerful guy I'm so glad I imprinted on him

I start to look around and notice people starting to leave and tell Seth "Well since people are starting to leave maybe it's time" I tell Seth

"Huh? Oh… yeah I guess so" Seth tells me with a sad smile

Why does he look so sad? He looks like a sad lost puppy. Does he not want to walk me home? Oh wait… he probably doesn't want us to part

"Well c'mon it's this way" Seth says as he walks me out of the bonfire

We both just walk side to side in silence not knowing what to say

I though Seth was a chatty guy as he seemed to argue with his sister about everything but now that we are alone he seems awfully quiet… Oh no did I ruin his mood by saying I wanted to leave?

Before I could internally torment myself longer Seth asked me a question "So Stella I heard you came from Canada what part? Is it beautiful? I heard it is" Seth asks me eagerly

There's the excited guy I was talking about he was probably as nervous as me to approach me with a subject

"I come from a small town called Fort Smith in Northwest Canada, yes it does have beautiful parts such as the enchanting nature and the relaxing lakes you can also find buffalos, mooses, bears, oh and wolves!" I tell him playfully to see him tense and look nervous

"Though my favorite is the Northern lights they're so beautiful! They shine brightly in the dark sky and are full of beautiful colors and looks so magical, as they swirl across the sky almost as if they were dancing a mesmerizing dance" I tell him excitedly just as I remember the beautiful auroras in the sky as I look up dreamily at the sky and imagine the enchanting lights

"Really? It sounds amazing I would love to see it" He tells me ecstatically

"It is amazing and oh so beautiful~!" I tell him gleefully as I twirl around to face him and give him an overjoyed smile and add "And I promise one day I'll take you to see it"

And as I look at his face he looks at me so entranced and enamored and I realize no one has ever looked at me like that and before I could help it I felt my cheeks blazing so I turned my head away from him to calm myself and told him "heh sorry I just blabber on when I remember the Auroras" I tell him embarrassed as I put a strand of hair behind my ear

"No!" he suddenly yells out and holds my hand and I turn to look at him surprised and blush again from his warmth near me

"I think it's wonderful that you love the auroras, I've never seen them before besides the Internet but I can tell from the way you talk about them how marvelous they are, and I would love to go to see them with you…." Seth tells me while looking at my eyes earnestly and I can feel the honesty coming from him as he still holds my hand

"I don't mind if you blabber about something as I'm quite a chatterbox myself, my friends get sick of me all the time" he tells me with a playful yet sincere smile

"I could never get sick of you…" I tell him softly before I can think twice and squeeze his hand

"Huh?!" Seth yelps alarmed as his russet skin glows red from my comment and action and by doing so hastily let's go of my hand

"Uh! Um…"I say incoherently and look around and see my house few feet away "Thanks for walking me home Seth I appreciate it!" I tell him before quickly hugging him against my better judgement as I need his warmth hopefully that hug will be enough for me for a day or so anyways

And I run back to my house I was too embarrassed to actually notice if I went on human speed or shifter speed what I do know is I got to my house quickly and opened the door with a key Karen gave me and that I accessorized

God I hope he doesn't think I'm a weirdo or a flirt by randomly hugging him

"Hello dear, how was the bonfire?" I hear Karen sweet, motherly voice as I enter the house

"Oh it was amazing!" I tell her brightly

"I'm glad you had fun, did you make friends?" She asks me warmly

"Yeah I did" I tell her as I remember Leah and Quil but start to blush when I remember Seth's entranced face he showed me just a few minutes ago

"Oh?~ I see you met more than just friends right hon?" She tells me with a cheeky smile

"Um It's really late I'm going to get some sleep, thank you again for letting me stay in your house, let me know if I can help you with anything Karen" I tell her politely still with a blush as I hurriedly run to my room in an inhuman speed I hope Karen doesn't question it but honestly I'm too happy to care

I throw myself to my bed and kick and flail my legs as I scream on my pillow out of happiness I don't think I've ever felt this happy I'm used to fangirling over my OTP (One True Pairing) or character on a show but this feeling of happiness is indescribable nothing I've ever felt before

I look at my desk and see a family picture of my dad, my mom and me, I was around 10 years old in that picture

I grab the picture and whisper "Finally Mom and Dad, I've finally met him and he is everything I have dreamed and more… Now I finally now how you both felt towards each other"

Oh… God I'm too happy I really need to phase so I can get it all out but I can't do it here in my room so I look out my window and see a tree and climb down with swiftness and make sure to make no noise

"Uff I'm out" I whisper to myself then I look around no one is around but that isn't good enough I need to get farther away so they can't smell me and with that I took off running in an inhuman speed and made sure to use my superior hearing and smell to make sure to know if there are any humans or shifters around me thankfully it's just humans and I manage to avoid them easily as I run farther away till I feel I'm a good distance away and covered by nature I quickly strip down

It would be a shame to rip such a cute outfit like that

So I let all the happiness and love I feel for my Imprint, Seth and before long I look down and see a paw instead of my hand I start running like crazy around the clearing and see a lake and I see myself in the lake and all I can see is a small cream colored wolf well small compared to the giant shifter wolves I'm still bigger than an average wolf but smaller than a shifter wolf I often got teased for my size but I didn't let it get to me as I had two superior senses while most didn't even had one

But I pushed those sad memories in the back of my mind as I continue to run and think of how amazing Seth is, with his warm brown eyes, that dazzling smile and sweet personality, god I can already imagine his abs I could see his muscles so he is definitely built as most shifters are but I don't care about the other shifters or any other guy all I can think about is Seth, with no doubt my dream guy I was so happy that even running around wasn't enough for me so I started to run in the lake

The water got to my paws and I continued to run in the water as the water got to my fur and I felt as if I was dancing in the water and I've always loved to dance in my human form but it's not bad to do it in wolf form though I'm sure it doesn't look like dancing in wolf form but I still move around and dance from happiness

As I felt my fur getting heavy I decided to step out of the lake and continued to run around in the land air drying my fur and when I started to remember how cute he blushed and how he hold me in his arms I involuntary howled and as fast as I managed to realize what I did, I shut myself up

Shit I just howled like really fricking loud they had to have heard me so quickly and silently I went back to where I put my clothes and phased back and put my clothes back in a rush and dashed out of there back to my house

I made sure to use my sharpened hearing and smell to avoid the pack but I did manage to smell and hear them going to the way of my 'fangirling spot' so I stayed out of their point of view and smell, thank god it doesn't seem they have someone with superior smell, superior hearing or superior sight or maybe those shifters are out either way that's good news to me and I safely go back to my house by climbing back up to my room

I've never felt so much emotions, in my entire life it's been quite a day so I decide to take a relaxing bath

"Hmmm… wait… why am I running away…? Wasn't I gonna tell the Alpha who I was at the Bonfire…?" I ask myself after soaking for awhile

Shit I meet the boy of my life and suddenly I forget everything

I relax in the bath tub for a while and then I climb out of the bath tub and dry my hair and put on pajamas that make me think of Seth (more anyway) and go to bed

….Oh well I'll see what happens tomorrow

And with that last thought I close my eyes but the sleep never comes to me

Damn I'm too excited to go sleep if I close my eyes all I see is him…

On second thought that might not be so bad

Gosh so much fluff XD

She phased~ yay! I'm sure some of you have been wondering what her wolf looks like and that's how

I also hope you like to know more of her background story

Yep she has OTP and fangirls deal with it XD

Special thanks to AuthorUnknown for helping me with a city in Canada!

Phew so many pics please be sure to click em might give you a better image

Hope you like it expect Seth's Pov on the next chapter


	7. My mysterious Imprint

Since no one really said what format they preferred, I'll keep it like last chapter enjoy

 **~Seth's POV~**

The legends started and I was curious into how Stella would take them, hopefully she doesn't think we are weird since we say we come from wolves

I look at her with extreme attention as I want to capture all of the faces she's gonna make with our legends not to mention she's super pretty so I love looking at her

Many times she saw me looking at me and I was a bit nervous she would find it creepy but she gave me a sweet smile which only made me happier

Thought as Old Quil continued with the legends I payed attention to him but suddenly I felt an extreme feeling of sadness, terror and anger overwhelm me and I looked at my side to see Stella shivering as she has her arms wrapped around herself while looking down

I feel immensely worried and confused at her sudden change as it hurts me to see her like this

Even though I can't see her eyes as her hair is covering her face I know she's scared so I grab her shoulder and lightly shake it as I don't want to scare her more and she jolts alarmed as she looks at me with horror-stricken eyes as she lets out a small surprised cry and I feel my heart drop to my stomach at seeing her panicked state though she seems to calm down at seeing it's me

I'm at least glad she's not scared of me

I asked her if she was okay many times afterwards but she kept saying she was okay that she simply remembered 'something', never before have I ever wanted to know so much what 'something' was

I grabbed her small, soft hand to take her somewhere else though she stopped me and yanked me back to the log

Wow how the heck did she have the strength to- but my thought was interrupted when she told me, she wanted to stay and listen to the legends

I asked her again if she was sure, I must have been really annoying to her but I can't help it, nothing has made me more worried than seeing her panicked state, why? Well she is kind of…

The love of my life

I hear Leah tell her that we are here for her and I felt happiness that my sister cared for my imprint

I scooted closer to Stella and put my arm around her and whisper in her ear "Don't worry I'll protect you so don't fear"

Wow I did that before thinking it twice I hope she doesn't find me weird or creepy

Though all my worries disappear when I felt her relax though my happiness is short lived when Leah snorts and says "That's funny coming from the guy who couldn't sleep without his blanket" and I quickly defend myself as we argue quietly as Old Quil is still telling the Legends

Old Quil then said the third wife legend and I suddenly felt giddy to be able to look at my imprint when this story is being said instead of wishing I could find her as I've done many times before

I could see her observe everyone and noticed Brady and Colin looking our way, Brady looked annoyed but when he saw my gaze he quickly mouthed "sorry" to me with a worried smile, that's right Brady had flirted with Stella before I came (Quil had told me) and flirted once again when I was here, I just give him a glare

We are gonna talk about this tomorrow Brady…

I calm myself the best and easiest way I know which is by looking at my beautiful imprint

…..

Best council meeting ever! No doubt at all, or like we told Stella best Bonfire ever

Having her in my arms and smelling her alluring scent was amazing though I couldn't enjoy the moment forever as Stella soon got up and stretched it made me sad she was leaving my side but watching her stretch only let me capture all of her curves with my eyes so it was a bittersweet feeling

Leah then went to eat as did many of the guys

I panicked as Stella might find it strange how hungry everyone got quickly, though surprisingly she took it well and even said she was a pig herself

I felt astonished at that and even whispered my thoughts "You could never be a pig… you're too beautiful and poised to ever be one"

In which she asked if I said anything and I quickly denied it

Shoot I was too loud…thankfully she didn't hear me

We then reach the food area and Leah hands Stella a plate and I feel thankful to my sister for saving some food for my Imprint

I asked her if she saved for me and of course she sassily denied it and we started to argue and Stella like the angel she is offered to give me some of hers and I told her it wasn't necessary and after she wished me luck I felt the energy and went to get some food for myself as I went through the guys, sadly they had devoured everything I let a sad sight thankfully Emily saw me and offered to give me some extras, so with newfound happiness I went back to Stella and sadly Leah as well

And told Stella that I was back and Leah butted in again and teased me why I didn't bring food with me and I quickly explained to her Emily was bringing me some extras

Not long after Quil came and asked Stella how she was doing and was about to telling her they can leave whenever she wants

Noooo don't leave me, Quil give me your place and let me escort her back….Man I wished I was the one to have met her first

Thankfully someone called Quil and he had to leave so I quickly volunteered to take Stella home, in which Quil starts teasing me before leaving

Emily then comes and gives me the extras, Leah looks away from Em

It's been years and Leah still feels resentful at Sam and Emily though I suppose Leah has calmed down a bit since we joined Jacob's pack

Leah then leaves though it seems her and Stella are meeting each other tomorrow

So I ask Stella "You're seeing each other tomorrow?"

"Yeah Leah said she was gonna show me around La Push" she answers me with her sweet voice

Great! Leah is probably being my wingman uhh I mean wingwoman and is gonna call sick or whatever and let me take her place

So I answered her joyfully "Oh sounds awesome!"

Stella then looks around and tells me she wants to leave

Nooo I want to spend the most time with her I'm finally alone with her since Leah finally left, does she feel uncomfortable with me?

I answer her sadly "Huh? Oh… yeah I guess so"

We then leave the Bonfire and I can't help but think of why she would want to leave early, does she only like Leah and was only being polite with me? Wait…does she have a boyfriend? Oh no oh no calm down Seth or you will accidentally phase, she can't have a boyfriend or she wouldn't have let me put my arm around her though that's true I don't know anything about her besides her name I should ask her some basic questions

"So Stella I heard you came from Canada what part? Is it beautiful? I heard it is" I asks her eagerly

"I come from a small town called Fort Smith in Northwest Canada, yes it does have beautiful parts such as the nature though my favorite is the Northern lights there so beautiful! They shine brightly in the dark sky and are full of beautiful colors and it looks so magical" Stella tells me excitedly as her eyes sparkle and she looks up at the night sky

"Really? It sounds amazing I would love to see it" I tell her enthusiastically

"It is amazing and oh so beautiful~!" she tells me gleefully as she elegantly twirls around to face me and give me a dazzling smile and adds "And I promise one day I'll take you to see it"

Did she actually say she would take me to her most favorite place? God I barely know this girl and I'm already so in love with her, her dazzling smile, her enchanting blue eyes, her sweetness that even affected the grumpiest person, my sister, her beautiful curly blonde hair and her wonderful passion for the Auroras and she would actually take me to a place that's so special to her

And under the moonlight she looks even more gorgeous as the moonlight gives her a special glow

And her cheeks turning red is so adorable as they are going now

Though before I can marvel her more she turns her head away from me and says "heh sorry I just blabber on, when I remember the Auroras"

"No!" I suddenly yell out and grab her hand and she turn to look at me surprised and blushes adorably again

"I think it's wonderful that you love the auroras, I've never seen them before besides the Internet but I can tell from the way you talk about them how marvelous they are, and I would love to go to see them with you…." I tell her while looking at her captivating eyes and losing myself in them again

"I don't mind if you blabber about something as I'm quite a chatterbox myself my friends get sick of me all the time" I tell her with a playful yet sincere smile as I recall the times my friends and Leah roll their eyes at me and get sick of me talking, It's really hard to not notice specially when we're in wolf form and I can hear their thoughts

"I could never get sick of you…" she tells me softly and squeezes my hand

"Huh?!" I shout alarmed as I feel my cheeks getting red from her comment and action and by doing so hastily let's go of her hand

"Uh! Um…" Stella says blabbers incoherently and looks around quickly before saying "Thanks for walking me home Seth I appreciate it!" before quickly hugging me though she does it too quickly for me to put my arms around her and return the embrace though I was able to feel her soft, lustrous hair before she let go and ran back to her house at immense speed and I could only look her way and saw her enter her house

Before I could help it the shock left me and a great feeling of happiness, excitement and love overwhelm me and I phased without a second though ripping my clothes in the process

Mom is gonna kill me but I don't care, I'm too happy to care

I start running back to my house but before I can think twice I howl loudly the feeling too much for me to handle and I had to let it out thankfully I'm far enough from Stella's house

When I see my house a couple of feet away I quickly shift back to human form and dress up with the clothes I always hide behind bushes

I enter my house and see my Mom cutting some vegetables

Ew…. Not a fan of vegetables but my mom doesn't seem to care

"Hey Seth how did the Bonfire go? I wish I could have gone but I had to work overtime" My mom tells me nicely

"It went amazing! Best bonfire I've ever went with no doubt" I told her dreamily still happy about meeting Stella

"Really? Yeah I figured It was a special bonfire as Leah came home pretty happy herself" Mom said while giggling

"Leah?" I asked her curiously

"Yeah well she wasn't skipping or humming but she did look pretty happy as she came in here smiling I asked her if something happened and she told to ask you" My mom said happily with curiosity in her tone

"Oh" well she did seem to like talking to Stella

"Seth? Don't keep me waiting, tell me what happened in the bonfire?" My mom asks impatiently not that I can I can blame her Leah smiling is something pretty rare and well I'm sure I look happier than usual

"Ok Mom but please don't freak out okay?" I tell her as I know how easy she is to excite

"Freak out? Is it a dangerous shifter mission?" Mom asks worriedly

"No Mom Its just um… well I imprinted" I told her ready for her explosion

"What?!" My Mom yells out surprised and throws the knife at the wall to her back, thankfully no one was behind her

Mom squeals before running to me and engulfing me in a hug and I'm sure if I wasn't a shifter I would have probably not been able to breath

"Oh Seth! I'm so happy I knew you would find her" She tells me looking at me still hugging me but not as tightly as before

"My little boy finally met his soulmate" My mom says in a happy tone as a tear slides down her cheek

"C'mon Mom don't cry" I tell her gently while handing her a napkin

"Sorry, sorry I'm just very happy for you!" My Mom said while wiping her tears "So tell me is she pretty?"

"Oh Mom pretty doesn't begin to cut it, she's gorgeous she looks like an angel, she's super sweet, loves food and smells wonderful, she's special" I tell her dazed remembering Stella

"Oh my! She sounds wonderful, so that's why Leah was happy when she came home she must be so happy for you to find your imprint" Mom says elated

"More like happy to find another way to torment me now that she found my weak spot" I tell my mom half joking as Leah already embarrassed me plenty in the bonfire

"Oh Seth you know how much Leah loves you" Mom says playfully

"Yeah, yeah loves to embarrass me, though seriously talking I'm sure she's happy since they got along pretty well"

"Your Imprint and Leah?" My mom asks surprised

"Yeah Stella's sweetness even got to Leah" I tell my mom chuckling at my imprint's power

"More like the probability of her being a shifter" I heard a voice behind me and there stands Leah

"Wow eavesdropping isn't a good hobby you know Leah" I tell her teasingly wanting to get back to her at least once

"Yeah well your loud lovestruck voice was kinda hard to tune out even when I had music blasting through my ears" Leah replies sassily back to me

"What do you mean probability of being a shifter?" Mom asks Leah curiously

"Well it's a fact that she isn't a human or a vampire, she eats a lot, doesn't smell human or leech, has high body temperature, and plenty more things" Leah stated matter factly

"Oh wow I can't believe there are more female shifters" Mom answered astonished with the information

"Yeah, though Seth wasn't kidding when he said she was special, she isn't prissy like most girls yet is still kind and feminine and still has sass in her, so she isn't bad" Leah says while smiling slightly

For Leah to say someone isn't bad is a huge compliment so I'll take it

"Oh she definitely has to come over! Seth you did invite her over so I can meet her, right?" Mom asked me eagerly

"Mom I just met her today it would be pretty weird if I just asked her to come to my house out of the blue" I answered her

"Aww" Mom says as she looks down casted

"Of course Sethy wouldn't be able to do it, so I took it upon myself to invite her over, Mom" Leah said while smirking at me

"Really?!" Mom answered her excitedly

"Yeah I invited her over for a meal, told her you could make an amazing meatloaf" Leah answered nonchalantly

"Well my meatloaf is pretty wonderful if I say so myself" Mom answered proudly

"Well since Seth imprinted and Leah actually had the guts to invite her over, I'll make both of your favorites, Seth's tomorrow for lunch and Leah's for tomorrow's dinner" Mom said happily

Damnn I can't believe my own Mom burned me like that…. That hurts…. I'll just think of Stella that seems to be able to make me happy and forget everything else but before I could go to my daydream Leah said

"Sure thanks Mom" Leah says before turning to me "Oh and by the way you don't need me to embarrass you, you can do that yourself perfectly" Leah says teasingly before starting to walk out back to her room as I glared at her

When suddenly I heard a loud howl, it sounded so happy with happiness and I couldn't help but feel warmth at hearing that howl and felt it was really familiar even though I'm sure I've never heard that howl before

The heck? That didn't sound like any of the guys howls it sounded pretty feminine and Leah is here

Though when I turn to look at Leah she is still walking back to her room

Did she not hear the howl?

When my phone rang I saw who it was and saw it was Jake so I answered "Hello? Jake?"

"Did you hear that?" He answered surprisingly sternly

"What? The howl?" I answered a bit dumbly

"Huh so you were still able to hear it all the way from your house, can't say I'm surprised since you do have that superior hearing" He said while chuckling

Heh I felt pretty proud at being praised by Jake but that was soon cut off when he talked in a serious tone again

"Either way you and Leah come to the riverside, I'm sure you both can follow the scent to know what river I'm talking about, its important so hurry"

And with that he hanged up

"Le-!" I begin to yell out to Leah but was cut out by her when she answered "Yeah I heard, let's go"

And with that we both leave the house after giving mom a quick "be right back" and each went to our own spot to shift as I put my clothes to my ankle and _shifted and saw Leah in her wolf form her clothes in her ankle as well_

 _And we both sprinted forward smelling the scent and before long we reached the spot and saw both packs already there except Jared_

 _I was about to ask what happened when I smelled the air and wow I felt electricity through me as warmth flowed through me and I felt dazed from the scent_

 _"_ _Seth? You okay?" I heard Embry's voice in my head_

 _"_ _Uhh d-did you guys feel that too?" I asked still drunk off the scent_

 _"_ _Feel what? All we saw is see you space out as your mind suddenly went blank and that's a first you're always chatting or thinking something no matter how little" I hear Leah's voice in my head_

 _"_ _I dunno I just felt something but anyways what happened? Who's smell is this?" I ask curiously everyone_

 _"_ _Well we were all going home when some of us heard the howl we came running here and called the few who we knew lived farther away from here" Sam answered_

 _"_ _And well there is a scent spared all through this area, we don't know who's it is" Quil said_

 _"_ _Except that it smells an awfully lot like our new resident" Paul said suspiciously_

 _Stella! No wonder the smell and the howl sounded and felt familiar and warm to me it was all her_

 _"_ _Seth what exactly do you mean familiar and warm?" Jake asked me sternly_

 _Shoot I forgot everyone from my pack can hear all our thoughts_

 _"_ _Uhhh anyway where's Jared I don't see him here" I ask distractedly to everyone_

 _"_ _He didn't answer his phone he's probably sleeping, now answer the question Seth" Jake answered sternly, still not using his Alpha voice but I know he will use it soon if I don't answer him_

 _"_ _What are you talking about Jacob? What does Seth need to answer" Sam asked, you see only people in the same pack can hear each other's thoughts since Sam is from the other pack he can only listen if we choose to address the whole pack or an individual wolf since I just thought that to myself only people from my pack heard me_

 _"_ _Yeah Seth why don't you tell us" Jake asks again as I feel everyone look at me_

 _"_ _Ok, ok yeah I could smell Stella everywhere in here and when I heard the howl it was very familiar and it filled me with warmth just like when I met her" I told everyone_

 _Everyone stayed silent though I could hear my packs confused thoughts in my head though Leah seemed pretty excited unlike everyone else_

 _"_ _Ok! We won't gain anything from just standing here and it's really late so let's all meet tomorrow at Emily's" Sam addressed all of us_

 _We all nodded and started walking back to our homes when Blake, one of our newest and youngest members approached me_

 _"_ _Hey Seth what's all this about a female shifter you met at the bonfire, is she really your imprint?" Blake asked me_

 _Oh right Blake was on patrol during the bonfire since Sam and Jake needed someone to patrol_

 _"_ _Yeah she is my imprint though I don't know if she's a shifter or not"_

 _"_ _Oh" was all he answered me but he also thought 'I wonder if she's a threat to the pack'_

 _I immediately stopped on my tracks and told him "I don't know her species Blake but I do know she's no threat so don't you even think about that" I told him angrily_

 _"_ _Oh uh… sorry Seth I'm sure she's not uh" Blake replied surprised and worriedly_

 _"_ _No it's fine Blake sorry I lashed out, I just really hate it when people mistrust her cause I know I just met her but I know she could never hurt any of us" I told him back_

 _"_ _Heh no worries Seth, I understand she's your imprint so of course you want to protect her and care for her, I might not have an imprint myself but I do know they are chosen as our perfect partner and she wouldn't be your perfect partner if she was a threat" Blake replied back_

 _"_ _Yeah! I'm glad you get it Blake" I answer Blake cheerfully_

 _"_ _Seth you coming or are you gonna continue your bromance?" I hear Leah shout at me_

 _"_ _Coming! Well Later Blake" I tell him before running back to my house with Leah_

After shifting back, I go to my room and contemplate all that has happened

So much happened in a day… Though I don't mind as I finally met my imprint and I think she likes me too

God and I can't help but think about her endearing words and her adoring eyes

"I could never get sick of you…"

I grab a pillow and squeeze it tight and sigh "Did she really mean that? Could she feel the bond too? I hope so…."

Many times I feel as I irritate and bother the guys and well my sister and I could feel their irritation specially from Leah she makes it plainly obvious so I can't help but feel like a bother many times but after meeting Stella and hearing her words I feel as if I could never be a bother for her

Man I'm worried about her I know the guys wouldn't hurt my imprint as it's against pack law but they are still very wary and suspicious about her, I know I won't be able to sleep without checking on her so I get out of my house without making a sound and put my clothes on my ankle and _phase and go to Stella's house_

 _I run towards her house and while staying alert if any of the guys were near but thankfully they weren't so I should be fine_

 _upon arriving I shift behind some bushes and trees and_ put on my clothes

I wonder if what her room is well there's a window in the second floor hopefully that's hers it would suck if that was Karen's room I would be branded as pervert my whole life

….wait if I go to Stella's room won't I be branded as a pervert too?

….

No I wouldn't she's my imprint and I need to see her even just for a little bit

With that last thought in mind I climb the tree and see through the window and to my relief Stella is sleeping there peacefully

I open the window glad that it wasn't locked though still worried someone else could climb up to her room

She's facing me but still has her eyes closed and breathing softly so she's definitely asleep

I'm glad she's here sleeping peacefully and so beautiful, if the guys saw her peaceful sleeping face they could never be suspicious of her though I can't bring myself to show them this side of her as I just want to keep her to myself and as I get closer to her I just look at her pretty pink lips as they breathe softly

God I want to kiss her so much…

But I can't bring myself to do it as I want her to be awake so she can enjoy it with me and want her approval as well

So I simply grab a lock of her hair and kiss it while softly saying "I promise to never let anyone hurt you…I'll protect you"

After whispering those words and letting go of her hair, I see her give a small smile and it warms my heart to see her smile almost as if she heard me

As much as I wanted to stay with her I need to get home and get some sleep myself so swiftly and quietly I left through her window and landed perfectly on the floor

Wow her hair is as soft as it looks I think as I walk to my hiding spot so I can strip but before I could I hear a familiar sassy voice

"Wow didn't think you would actually go to creep on her"

"Leah!" I yelped loudly "What the hell are you doing here? Is there anyone else with you" I ask alarmed

"Chill I'm here alone, I went to your room to talk with you, but saw you weren't there so I guessed you came here and of course I was right" Leah answered nonchalantly

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask her curiously

"What do you think? Stella though right here isn't the best place to chat so let's go home" Leah said before running away probably to find a hiding spot to shift

I stayed on my spot to strip and _phased as Mom is sick of buying us clothes when we rip them off_

 _"_ _Hurry up! Your too slow!" I heard Leah's voice in my head_

 _"_ _Yeah don't forget you have superior speed" I answered back_

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah excuses, excuses" She replies back_

 _I roll my eyes as I continue to stride forward and we stay alert to see if any of the guys were near but they weren't so they probably just headed home_

We soon got home and I noticed how close my house was to Stella's, I felt glad that our houses were near as it will be faster to get to her house

We both phased back in our own hiding spots and I climbed back to my room and when I entered through my window Leah was already sitting on my bean bag (PIC)

Of course she got here before me with her speed

"Sure go ahead and get comfortable" I said sarcastically

"I already did" she said nonchalantly

"So what did you wanna tell me?" I ask her sitting down in my bed as she already took my favorite spot

"How did it feel?" she asked earnestly, her eyes looking at me really serious and I could see I had her full attention

"What?" I asked dumbfounded

"The imprint, doofus what else" she said in a no nonsense tone

"Ohhhhh…" I said letting the words carry as I remember the amazing warm feeling I felt when I met Stella

"It felt amazing Leah! As If I could finally breath for the first time, I felt all warm and oh dang it's so hard to describe it" I said excitedly trying to describe it to Leah

"Yeah so I've heard…" Leah said with a sad smile

"Like when Jacob said she holds your whole world it's not an understatement as she IS your whole world and you would do anything to make her happy" I said dreamily as I began to think about Stella

"Ok, ok before you go to dreamland I also need to talk to you about something else" Leah said snapping me of my trance

"What?" I asked her curiously, we had grown closer this last year or so as she is slowly getting over Sam but still acts distant with him and Emily though most of our closeness is her bothering or teasing me but hey that's her way of showing affection though we don't usually have these serious conversations

"You need to be careful with Sam and all of the guys it's obvious they are suspicious of her and even though they can't hurt her because of pack law and because they care about you, you still need to be careful of yourself and most importantly of her as we don't know if she can defend herself as we don't know what she is" Leah said extremely serious, looking me dead in the eye "You also need to guard your thoughts better so Jacob doesn't question you again"

"Leah, are you suspicious of her?" I ask her as I find it weird she doesn't seem suspicious of her as all the others

"No I'm not" she said with no hesitation before continuing "I don't know what she is, but I do know she wouldn't be a threat to us, I could notice it in her eyes she holds no evil in her eyes and no one's that good an actor"

"No evil huh, that's true…" I say as I remember looking at her blue eyes and only seeing love and awe in them

"Though…" Leah says continuing in a serious tone though she shifts her view to the floor before looking back at me "She does hold a lot of pain, Seth"

"Pain?" I ask but suddenly remember how she had hugged herself and started shaking in the bonfire and how when I touched her she flinched and looked at me terrified

"You don't think she's scared of our kind, do you?" I ask worried she wouldn't accept me and that shakes my heart

"I…Don't know…" she said sullenly "Though I do know she just met you and already loves you" she said giving me a slight smile

"Love?" I ask as a wide smile comes to my face

"Well or at least a lot of affection or it could be attraction I don't know though" she said casually before adding "Either way we should get some sleep it's been a long day" Leah says while standing up from the bean bag

"Hey Leah, do you want her to be a shifter like us?" I ask her curiously

"Yeah… I really do, that would mean I'm not alone in this plus it would be nice to not suffer alone being the only female in the pack" Leah said while showing a gentle smile

Wow it's been a while since she smiled sincerely its usually a smirk or a slight smile, I'm glad she's opening up again

"Wait Leah, If Stella is a shifter and I imprinted on her that must mean you can Imprint on someone too right?" I ask her happily the thought just coming to my head

"I do want to find my imprint but there's a chance I will just get hurt again…. so all I want now is to know if there are more females like me" My sister said looking away from me and showing sadness and vulnerability, she then coughed "Anyway it's really late so I'm going to go to sleep" Leah said and left my room

I just stretch before falling back to my bed

I know Leah is scared of getting hurt again, I really hope she meets her imprint cause when she meets him I'm sure she will feel safe, I know that because I want to keep Stella safe from everything including myself that's why I'll make sure to always keep my anger in check so I don't make the mistake Sam made with Emily

I sighed

Leah is right though I wonder what caused Stella so much pain to actually make her shake that something must of scarred her

At the thought of that a great feeling of sadness and anger overwhelms me

Gosh I need to calm down before I phase in my room

"She's fine now she has me by her side, I'll protect her from anything and everything…She actually said she wouldn't ever get sick of me, she hugged me... she said she'll show me the auroras which is her most favorite thing in Fort Smith…" I mutter happily dazed

I start to laugh loudly "She actually said she will never get sick of me!" I say as I remember her sweet smile "Gosh and now I have her wonderful scent on me!" I say as I remember her hug and sniff and I can faintly smell her "Man I'm never taking a shower after this!" I say gleefully

I hear my text tune and see it's my phone and open it to see a text

 _Cranky Leah: 1:37 am_

 _Shut up your being too damn loud! And unlike her I'm getting sick of your screaming_

Dammit Leah you just couldn't let me enjoy thinking of my Imprint... my mysterious imprint...

Then I hear the tune again and check to see another message from my lovely sister

 _Cranky Leah: 1:38 am_

Also you better shower, you already stink enough as is

Well damn I can feel the love

Hahaha I love writing their banters which many of them I get from my own banters with my sister I just change some things to make it brother and sister instead of sister and sister

Wow has it really been 2 weeks? Wow time flies I'll try to be faster but it took me awhile as I've been watching romance anime, romance manga, romance fanfics, romance movies pretty much romance everything as I have no love life myself ….Oh well

Also I know must fanfics depict Sam as Seth's Alpha but according to the movie Jacob is Seth's and Leah's Alpha (and three unknown wolves) And I read also that one of the reasons Leah left to Jake's team is so Sam doesn't read her thoughts though I figured they needed to communicate someway so I thought of talking to each other through mind link when they choose to, even though the wiki states only Apha's can communicate, hope it's not confusing

Well Seth checking on her while she's sleeping is so not creepy at all and quite romantic XD (Don't question my logic)

Hope you like Seth fangirling I mean fanboying yup that's totally a word

Sorry I didn't go into too much detail on Seth's POV while they were still in the Bonfire I just didn't want to repeat myself too much as those scenes already happened in the last chapter but with Stella's POV

I made some grammar edits and some small changes such as adding a line when Quil tells Seth that Brady flirted with Stella and Stella hearing Seth's howl feel free to re-read if you would like though I haven't added anything major to the last chapters


	8. Protecting my imprint's innocence

I wanna thank you all for reading this far! :D

And to thank you I made this chapter longer than the rest X3

Enjoy~

* * *

 **~Stella POV~**

I get up from my bed and stretch as a yawn escapes my lips "Mmm~ Finally some restful sleep in a comfy bed, those Motel beds aren't comfy at all" I say with a sight

Not to mention finally meeting my soulmate, I can breathe, sleep and feel like never before

I even dreamed he was with me I could feel him near me and smell his wonderful scent and hear his voice

"Wait.." I say before sniffing the air "This smell… It's him…" I say before sniffing more "This enticing smell can only belong to him"

Though how can that be? Is it because he hugged me closely yesterday? I mean I can faintly smell him in me though… I can mostly smell him in my hair

I think before moving around my room sniffing it, till I reach the window "No doubt… my nose has never failed me... he was here…"

Not to mention the window is open and I know I closed it yesterday

I start to squeal before putting my hands in my mouth

I need to calm down I don't want Karen to freak out because of my screams

Why would he be here? Did he miss me? Did…he do anything to me?

I start shaking my head violently as I could feel heat coming to my cheeks as my thoughts went crazy

No! he wouldn't he's not that type of person, he would wait until I'm awake for that type of stuff… Not that I'm ready for… you know

I hear my texting tune which snaps me out of my internal turmoil and check my phone

 _Future sister in law 10:23 am_

 _I'll be over your house in 20 mins_

Leah! I had forgotten I had made plans with her…I need to change her contact name, I was overly excited to learn she was Seth's sister and named her that, if her, Seth or anyone for the matter found out I named her like that I will never be able to live down the embarrassment

Right! She'll be here in 20 mins I need to change as I'm still in my pajamas, I go to my closet and pull out a casual white dress with brown accessories to give out a pretty but casual look and of course my family ring and my special necklace after that I put a touch of makeup, always staying natural as my dad always told me I don't need makeup but like mom always said "makeup should enhance your natural beauty"

Just as I finished brushing my hair and putting it into a ponytail I smell Leah coming

I quickly but neatly made my bed making sure it always looks presentable, Karen was nice enough to let me live with her the least i can do is always keep my room clean and tidy

I grab my phone and keys and put them in my purse and go downstairs and see Karen drinking coffee, dressed in casual clothing "Hello dear, good morning did you sleep alright?" she asks me kindly

"Good morning Karen, and yes I slept great" I told her with a smile and then added "By the way I met a girl at the bonfire, her name is Leah she's gonna show me around La Push"

"Oh! Sue's daughter yes I know her she's a quiet girl, well I hope you two become great friends and have fun!" Karen says with a smile

"Thanks Karen!" I reply and right on time I hear a doorbell "Well I'll see you later, Karen!" I tell her before heading to the door

"Oh Stella before I forget!" Karen suddenly called me "try to be back by 5pm I called in the local high school and got us an appointment so we can get you enrolled"

High school! I had totally forgot with all my traveling and searching

"Okay Karen!" I tell her and then go to the door opening it up and I see Leah wearing a casual blue shirt and shorts with an impassive look

"Good morning" she says curtly

Hehe I figured Leah was shy

"Good morning, Leah" I tell her with a smile

"So have you ate?" she asked me as we started walking away from my house

"Oh no I haven't, have y-" but stopped when I smelled Seth's scent in a bush and unconsciously got near it looked at it and followed the scent to a tree all the way to my window I touched the tree and was about to climb it to see if I could smell his scent more if I go up the tree but was stopped when I hear Leah's voice

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" I answered dumbly and looked at her surprised totally forgetting her presence "Oh uh I thought I heard a squirrel" and coming to my rescue was a squirrel coming out of some of the tree's leaves

"Squirrels? Yeah we have lots in here" Leah said with a poker face

"Oh yeah hehe they're just very cute that's all anyways where were we?" I replied before walking with her and continuing chatting about whatever came to our minds

That was close, thankfully there was a squirrel there though I wonder why Seth came to my house I know it wasn't when he walked me home as I ran on my own many houses away so he didn't actually drop me off my house and not to mention I could smell him in my room, bush, tree and weirdly enough my hair

Well I probably shouldn't overthink it, I'll ask Seth once we grow closer

"So Leah how was your morning?" I asked Leah as we had sat at a table at a diner as neither of us had ate

"Heh, amusing to say the least…"Leah said with a smirk

I wanted to ask her what she mean but a waiter beat me in talking as he asked for our drinks

 **~Seth's POV~**

I groan as I wake up and sit in my bed rubbing my eyes

Man what time is it? I check my phone, 9:50 am that's weird I usually wake ay 11 or 12 when it's a weekend I wonder why I woke up earlier then it hit me like a wave. Stella! That's right our meeting, her words, and her hug

I stand up from my bed sleep completely awake as I think about my imprint

That reminds me, Leah had invited Stella to tour La Push I need to get ready if I want to join them, gosh I hope Leah didn't leave early just to piss me off then the thought of Leah waking up early made me laugh as she's not an early riser at all

I quickly take a quick shower and dress up comfortably like always and head out my room to go downstairs when I go downstairs I simply see my mom already up, cooking something so I go up to her and give her a happy "Good morning, Mom!"

"Well someone's happy this morning, oh right! How couldn't you be when you found your soulmate" My mom says teasingly

"Oh c'mon Mom don't embarrass me" I tell her playfully

"Oh sweetie, you don't need me for that" Mom says with a playful wink

"Oh Mom! Not you too I already have enough of that from Leah" I tell her with a pout

"Well I had to get my sense of humor from someone didn't I?" I hear a voice behind me and see Leah coming down the stairs

"Oh Leah that's unusual for you to be awake at this time, going somewhere?" Mom asks curiously

Mom was right, it's weird for me to wake up early but even weirder for Leah to wake up early

"I'm meeting Seth's dream girl, remember?" Leah says with her usual face

"Oh right! Stella was her name right?" Mom says happily

"Yeah" Me and Leah say in unison, wow that's even weirder than me and Leah waking up early

"Want breakfast?" Mom asks

"No thanks, I'll probably just show Stella a diner or something" Leah said heading out

"Yeah, Mom we gotta show Stella all the good places in La Push that includes food as well" I say happily, remembering how she likes food

"Wait, we?" Leah said stopping her tracks then turning to me "Who said I was bringing you along?"

"Huh? Well you are, remember that look you gave me after Stella told Brady she was touring La Push with you" I tell her getting exasperated of not seeing my imprint, but Leah just rises and eyebrow as if to tell me to continue "You gave me a 'I got your back' look, remember?"

"Oh the look I gave you wasn't an 'I got your back' look, it was an 'I beat both you and Brady at spending time with her' look" Leah tells me smugly

Oh god she did not… My rival might not even be Brady it just might be my own sister…

"Well, later can't make her wait, ya know" Leah said shooting me a smug look before getting out of the house and from here I can hear her mocking laughter or was that my imagination either way I was mad

I was shaking from anger I knew Leah was a bitch, but damn this, this was something else

"Seth, please calm down" I hear my mom's calm voice and I slowly stop shaking, damn that was close one more minute and I would have phased

"I know your mad at your sister for doing that though you have to understand her, she-" My mom was saying before I interrupted her "Understand what?! That she wants to make me miserable specially by mocking me with my own soulmate" I tell her angrily

"Seth! Listen to yourself, I know Leah sometimes teases you" I give her a 'really, now' look "Ok maybe she teases you a lot, but she still loves you, you have to understand maybe she wants to be with her for herself and not for you"

"Gee thanks Mom, you're basically saying she doesn't care about me" I tell her sarcastically

"That's not what I meant Seth, I'm saying Leah probably is going with her and not inviting you, not to torture you but because she wants to have a friend herself"

That made me stop my tracks, wait is Leah doing this because she wants true friendship with Stella? I mean I know she was getting along with her but I dunno I hadn't actually thought about her feelings at all

"Seth you have all the guys in the packs as your friends but who does Leah have? Last I checked they aren't exactly friends with her and her only friend was your cousin Emily and we all know how that ended" Mom says looking at me seriously and sadly

That's true… I mean I kinda knew Leah felt lonely from her thoughts and behavior but actually thinking about it, it's really saddening as Leah never formed any friendships in high school besides her relationship with Sam and that ended badly, she also didn't get along with the guys imprints (Kim, Rachel, Claire, Renesmee not to mention Emily) So with her actually befriending someone that should make me happy but…

"You're right Mom, it's just ugh! Why did it have to be MY Imprint of all people" I say slamming my head to the table in frustration and the table shook

"Seth! Be careful with the table! I'm not buying more furniture because you and Leah throw your tantrums" Mom says angrily

I sigh and say "Yeah mom, sorry"

Mom gives me a sad look before giving me a smile and saying "Well would you like some breakfast?"

"You know I do" I say while giving her a smile

"Okay I was just finishing up" Mom says before spending some minutes in the kitchen and I just thought of Stella and Leah

Mom finished up and gave me a plate of a lot of chicken and mashed potatoes and also a glass orange juice

I drown my sadness and pain into eating food, most drown their sadness and pain in alcohol or drugs I prefer the safer and tastier route of food

After I finish eating, Mom holds my hand and tells me "I know Leah is very hard to understand, but just try okay? She has feelings too, just has a harder time showing them" Mom smiles gently

I sight and give her a smile of my own and say "Kay I will Mom"

She gives me a relieved smile and continues eating

I then get a text from Jake

 _Jake 11:07 am_

 _Hey we're all meeting at Emily's to talk about yesterday's incident so come on and bring Leah as she's not answering my texts_

I usually like to go to pack meetings but well not when it is to discuss how my imprint could be a threat

I sigh again, but then a thought comes to me

No! if anything I have to go and defend my Imprint's honor and innocence as I know she's not a bad person

I quickly send a quick text to my sister

 _Hey genius, you forgot we had a pack meeting today in the morning_

After sending it,I grab my plate and cup and put them in the sink as I'm about to wash them Mom stops me

"You have a pack meeting to go to, right? I'll take care of the dishes you go on ahead" She said with a kind smile

"Thanks Mom!" I tell her and dash out of the house go to my striping bush and strip, put my clothes in my ankle and phase

 _I run to Emily's house as I'm used to and before long arrive and hide in a bush and phase_ back and dress myself

I enter Emily's house and see everyone there with stern faces except Emily who seems to be happily making a batch of muffins

They all see me when I arrive and I feel the tension in the room as I sit in the sofa

"Uh… What did I miss?" I ask

Jake's about to say something when Sam cuts him off "Before that where's Leah?"

"Well…" I say and grab my phone and add "she said and I quote, "tell Sam and the others I'm not going as I'm actually making progress unlike them who are probably making theories and guessing I'm actually getting facts here"

"What is she talking about?" Jake asks me and everyone sends me a questionable glance

"She's giving Stella a tour of La Push"

"Oh yeah! Stella had mentioned that when I…." Brady was saying before he stopped himself and I glared at him "Uh sorry about that Seth I swear I had no idea at the time she was your imprint"

"Just don't ever repeat that Brady" I told him and gave him a last glare before Jared said

"Anyways what happened yesterday night? Did you really smell a strong scent in the river?"

"Yeah we did and like Paul said yesterday it smelled a lot like Seth's Imprint, Stella" Embry said

"And then Seth confirmed it with his behaviors and thoughts" Jake added

Dammit I feel really guilty… As if I turned in my own Imprint, but I couldn't help it Jake was about to use his Alpha voice with me

I look down casted as I feel guilt when Jake looks at me and puts a hand on my shoulder "C'mon Seth don't look like that, we aren't gonna bad-mouth your imprint

"What? I thought we were" Embry says and I immediately feel an arrow to the chest, or more specifically my heart

"Shut up Man! Don't you see Jake's trying to cheer Seth up" Quil tells Embry, the guilt in my chest doesn't leave me and I just sigh

"If anything Seth we're only gonna state out facts, not theories like Leah mentioned" Sam says

"Well let's start with her scent, she doesn't smell like human" Paul says

"Or leech" Brady says

"Or half vampire for the matter" Jake adds

"Wait a minute we should note this down, Colin you're in charge of taking notes" Sam says and Colin quickly grabs a notepad and pen from the table and starts scribbling

"She can't be a leech as her heart beats and there is blood in her"

"Not to mention she ate a lot and vamps hate food" Quil added

True I saw her right in front of me, not that I'll add anything as I feel I would be betraying her…more…

God I hate myself…

"Doesn't she have blue eyes? Vampires have either red eyes or goldish eyes" Embry says

"Well she could be wearing contacts" Paul says

Doubt it, her bright blue eyes shone so brightly and showed so much emotion to be colored contacts

"When I visited her and Karen and we ate she acted totally natural and nice, most wouldn't be able to resist her blood not to mention she's living with her so it could be too much to a vampire" Quil says

"And she moved to a shifter filled reservation and she acted completely relaxed with us, most vampires feel sick of our scent and would be nervous of being surrounded by so many" Embry says

"So vampire is out of the question, Collin you noting that?" Sam says and Collin nods

"How about half leech? Jake's little girlfriend has a beating heart and blood in her" Paul says and receives a glare from Jake

"That is possible… her hand was warm when we shook it and Renesmee is warm as well, right Jacob?" Quil asked Jake

"Well yeah but she doesn't smell like Nessie, Nessie smells half vampire half human" Jake replied

I don't know if she smelled hybrid or vampire or what, all I know is she smelled amazing, a wonderful mix of lavender, vanilla and jasmine… I don't know anyone or anything that's smells that good not even food and that's saying something

"Well I mean it's not like we know a lot of hybrids maybe they all smell different…?" Brady added

"And Stella and Renesmee are both pale and have natural colored eyes" Jared

"That's true, so hybrid is definitely a possibility, Colin you writing that?" Sam says and Colin nods to him

"Hey Seth you're crucial for this we need your input, why I haven't you said anything?" Jake asks noticing my quietness

Damn it if I wasn't such a chatterbox all the time they wouldn't have payed me any attention, lucky Blake he isn't getting put in the spot and he's been just as quiet

Then again he hasn't met her and has only smelled her scent

"Uhh well it seemed you guys had it under control" I said coming up with an excuse

"Well we don't as we don't know her, you're the one who knows her best from all of us besides Leah and she isn't here so you need to give us your input and hers if she told you anything" Jake told me

"Leah hasn't told me anything you know how quiet she is with her thoughts" I say half lying, it hurts to somewhat lie to my bros but it hurts me way more to expose my sister and my Imprint

"As for me, well I didn't smell anything in her scent beside a wonderful mix of lavender, vanilla and jasmine" I say smiling as I start remembering her enticing scent

They all look at me deadpanned before Paul says what they all must be thinking "You're useless…"

Ugh… that hurts but I don't care, I was being honest and I didn't bad mouth my Imprint

"Nevermind that, Seth did you feel her warm temperature when you were hugging her in the Bonfire"

"Huh?! You noticed that?" I say surprised as they seemed attentive to the stories

"We all noticed" Embry said and they all nodded even Emily, not Blake though considering he wasn't there

Wow I didn't notice…

"Seth so did you feel her high temperature?"

"Well… I was too happy she was near me and allowed me to hug her I didn't feel her temperature" I say with a chuckle and a big smile

They all looked at me deadpanned and all sighed

"Is there anything you did noticed, Seth?" Sam asked with a tired and irritated tone

At that I remember when I was standing up and Stella grabbed my hand and yanked me back and only someone with supernatural strength could do that and also how fast she ran to her house after hugging me, she was either an Olympic runner or…something else

Though I don't let that though show in my face when I say "Not really besides her amazing presence"

"Okay did anyone else noticed she smells a little bit like us?" Jared says

"That's true" Embry said and everyone agreed

"Though can she really be a shifter?" Paul said "I mean she's pale, has blonde hair, and isn't of Quilete descendants"

"She told me she was Canadian" Quil said

"Not to mention she isn't that tall" Brady added

"Well she is a girl" Colin said

"So? Leah is a girl too and she's 5'10" Jared says

"Yeah she couldn't be more than 5'8" Embry says

"Well she ate as much as Leah" Emily said sitting next to Sam

"Oh Emily! You're a human tell us what do you think did she look or I don't know feel human?" Brady asked Emily

"Well she's very pretty though I don't know, I didn't interact enough with her to know or feel anything" Emily says before putting a tray of muffins on the table and I immediately grab one as do everyone except Sam who is in deep though and Colin who is writing down on the notebook

Quil then says "Oh right! Seth you walked Stella home, did anything happen?"

At that I remember everything from her dazzling smile, to her shining eyes as she talked about the Auroras, her elegant twirls, her heart throbbing words as she holds my hands all the way to her hug

And I feel a big smile stretch across my face "uh ya know heh nothing much heh" I say and the smile doesn't leave my face

"That smile doesn't seem like nothing happened" Jared says with a snicker

"Ugh I have a feeling I don't wanna hear it" Embry says as he rolls his eyes

"Seth?" Jake asked

So I just give them a really short summary of what happened "She told me her favorite place in Canada and then hugged me and dashed to her house" purposely skipping the too fast running part

"Nice job Seth!" Jared says and gives me a high five

"Off to a good start Bro!" Quil says patting me in the back as I chuckle and everyone sends me a smile

"Hey remember the howl we heard yesterday night" Paul says bringing us back in focus

"That's true that howl could be hers" Embry says

"Or maybe it was a wolf or shifter chasing her?" Brady says

"Brady there aren't wolves here besides us" Sam says with a sigh

"Well you never know maybe she was running away from them and her scent was spread around" Brady says

"We didn't smell any scents but hers though" Jake says

"They might know how to hide their scent" Brady says

"Well if that's all from that, then there's some possibility she's a shifter, you writing that Collin?" Sam says and Collin nods while writing

"Okay then in conclusion there's a high chance she's a hybrid, an average chance she's a shifter, a low chance she's a human, and an extremely low chance of her being a vampire" Jake says

I felt it was my turn to finally say something as I need to speak my mind specially since it's about my soul mate

"Hey though whatever she is, we can be sure she isn't a threat, she hasn't done anything bad since she got here and she has only been nice to all of us" specially me i though but didn't mention it

"Seth's right c'mon guys stop having those stern faces, live it up! Seth found his imprint" Brady said and i gave him a smile

I know he's probably doing this to make up for the fact he flirted with Stella but i still appreciate it

Quil and Jared smile and agree with Brady, Colin nods before scribbling again in the notepad though Embry looked conflicted but still smiled, Jake gave a tired smile as he too has imprinted on a nonhuman, Sam kept his frown as his suspicious still hasn't left, Emily giggled and nudged at Sam, Blake simply smiled as he couldn't give his opinion as he hasn't met her

We then hear a knock and Emily stands up to open it and after she opens it we can all smell the familiar hybrid smell and Emily comes back with Nessie

"Hey guys!" Nessie greets us "Jake I went to your house but saw you weren't there so I thought you'd be here" Nessie says and sits next to Jake

It's amazing how fast a hybrid can age Nessie was born only two years ago and she already looks 16 or 17 and has stayed like that for a while, she also acts that age if not older and Jake and her had begun to date as soon as she looked and acted as a teen

"Oh I got an idea!" Brady suddenly yelled out "Why don't we tell Stella to come here and we can see the similarities between Stella and Nessie and Nessie can tell us what she smells like to her"

Everyone stares impressed at Brady as he usually isn't one to give a good idea though Nessie just stares at us confused

"Huh smell who?"

We explain to Nessie the situation while Jake texts Leah and tells her to bring Stella to Emily's house and Leah's argues and says she's not until Jake orders her and she begrudgingly accepts

"Seth! I'm so happy for you!" Nessie tells me and hugs me after we tell her Stella's my imprint

"Now, now calm down or you'll choke Seth" Jake says and gets Nessie away from me and puts his arm around her

Jake knows it's unlikely for Nessie to choke me but all shifters get protective of their imprint including myself so I don't blame Jake

Not much later I smell a wonderful mix of Vanilla, jasmine and lavender and see Stella and Leah arrive

Stella looks so pretty with her white dress and brown accessories she also looks super cute with her ponytail

"Hey" Leah says blankly though I can notice anger in her tone

"Hi, good to see you all again" Stella says to all of us but her gaze lingers on mine, or is that my imagination…?

"Hi! I'm Nessie" Nessie says getting close to Stella "I'm Jake's girlfriend, I live in Forks, I visit here often"

Stella fixes her eyes on Nessie and a lot of emotions shows in her eyes that I can't identify as too soon she smiles back and says "Nice to meet you, I'm Stella I moved to La Push yesterday"

Wow yesterday I feel so much has happened and we only just met yesterday…

"So what do you think about La Push?" Nessie asks Stella

"It's very beautiful, I specially love the nature, the food that we ate was also very good" Stella says with her bright smile that makes my insides churn

"So are we gonna stand all day or can we sit down" Leah rudely says, probably still mad at being interrupted of her girl day

I hurriedly made space in the sofa to make room for Stella and she actually looked my way but before I could tell her there was space here Leah sat down on the spot and smirked at me and said

"Thanks for saving me a spot little bro"

Right then I felt like head slamming my face into the table or throwing my sister out of the house but I contained myself for Stella was here and because of my mom's words

"Sit next to me Stella!" Nessie happily patted at her empty side

Well better Nessie than any of the guys

Like I said I love them all but it's a protective instinct, ya know a wolf thing

"So Stella what's your favorite activity?" Nessie asked eagerly, Nessie was never one to shy away from people, she's a social butterfly, maybe that's why Jake's always worried about her…

"Well I love dancing that's what I mostly did back on Canada" Stella said gleefully

Oh? She's a dancer? No wonder she twirled so elegantly when we were walking to her house, I wonder what type of dancing…?

"Really? I love to dance too! What kind of dance do you do?" Nessie asked excitedly

Thanks Nessie taking my words out of my mind, you're the best

"I like all dancing styles though I mostly did ballet as a child, so I feel confident on ballet though I do all of them" She says with a happy smile probably remembering dancing

"Ohh~ Even exotic dances?" Nessie said with a teasing smile

I felt my heart go wild in my chest as images flood my mind

Stella blushes crimson and Jake tells Nessie "That's not funny Nessie" and she just smiles at him and hooks her arm to his and says "Hehe you know I'm kidding~" Jake rolls his eyes but still smiles and pulls her to him

"Not that kind, my dad always watched me perform you know" Stella said with a bashful smile as her face was still tinted red

Stella and Nessie continue to talk excitedly about dancing and the like, I'm amazed at how Nessie can talk so easily just about anyone, I mean I'm a chatterbox myself but even I get awkward sometimes but for some reason I don't see that happening to Nessie

I look at my sister at my side wondering if she is interested in the girl chat as she seemed to get along great with Stella but I see her roll her eyes at them and glare at the floor

Oh right Leah isn't the type to talk about girlish things and she has two left feet so I guess she can't really join the conversation specially with how unsocial she is

Then Nessie says something that captures my attention

"Oh! Stella how about you come to my house tomorrow? We can dance to some great music and my Aunt Alice is really flexible I'm sure she'll teach us some things"

I froze at her words and I noticed everyone who was in their own conversation turned to look at Stella and Nessie at hearing Nessie's words

That's extremely dangerous, I don't want Stella to go to their house I know the Cullen's are cool and vegetarian but I still don't want my imprint there, she might be in danger

Stella hesitated a bit before saying "Sure, sounds fun"

And I felt like saying "No you can't go, I won't let you!" but I know I can't I'm not her boyfriend to tell her that stuff or that close to her to begin with

So I clenched my fists and glared at my side and noticed Leah was clenching her fists as well as she had an angry expression probably mirroring mine

"Well it was great meeting you Nessie and seeing everyone again but I have to go, I have plans with Karen" Stella says waving to everyone and then turning to Leah "thanks for showing me around La Push I had fun" She tells her with her gentle smile

Leah smiles slightly "No problem, see ya around"

Stella then begins to walk away but not before sending me a dazzling smile that made my insides melt

I then turned back to talk to Nessie but I see Leah had beat me to it

"What do you think you're doing inviting her to a house full of bloodsuckers!?" Leah yelled angrily at Nessie

"Calm down Leah! Don't talk to Nessie like that!" Jake yells back at Leah angrily

"Calm down you two! I know what I'm doing, nothing will happen to her" Nessie says

"It's my little brother's imprint your sending to her death here" Leah says angrily

"Leah like I said-" Nessie was saying when I interrupted her

"What exactly are you planning, Renesmee?" I ask her deadly serious everyone looks at me with surprise probably because they've never seen me so coldly serious before

"I-I can smell human blood and feel compelled towards it and I'm completely uncompelled towards her blood so I'm pretty sure she isn't human but I'm not 100 percent sure as I'm not a full vampire so I thought if she meets my family they might tell us what she is" Renesmee says seriously totally different from the giggling girl she was a few minutes ago

"Still, something could happen-" I said worried about my imprint's safety

"Seth if you want you could come as well, if that makes you feel better" Renesmee offered

"Yeah, I guess we could do that…" I said feeling some weight fall off my shoulder

"You better keep a good eye on her Seth" Leah told me

"Huh? You're not coming?" I ask surprised

Ever since I met Stella, (so since yesterday) Leah's always been there to intervene so I wonder what made her sit this one out

"Nah, as much as I want to be there I don't want to be in a house full of leeches, I'm sure both you and Jacob being there is enough" Leah said

I nodded at her

"Leah did you learn anything from the girl?" Sam asks Leah

"Nothing of importance and her name is Stella" Leah says irritated

"Ok since we've talked about the issue in hand, meeting dismissed!" Sam yells out

Leah rolls her eyes and mutters something about unnecessary loudness

Me and Leah stay in the couch as everyone else either went to the kitchen, left to do their own thing or went outside

"So Leah tell me what happened in your outing?" I asked Leah

"Just like I told Sam nothing of importance" Leah says boredly

"Leah when it's my imprint even the littlest details are important for me" I tell her a bit angry at her lack of response

"Fine, we went to a diner to have breakfast and then walked around the forest"

"The forest? Why would you take her to the forest?" I ask Leah confused

"Because she wanted to see it, she says she loves nature" Leah replies back

 _"_ _I come from a small town called Fort Smith in Northwest Canada, yes it does have beautiful parts such as the enchanting nature and the relaxing lakes you can also find buffalos, mooses, bears, oh and wolves!"_

Oh yeah I remember her mentioning something about nature

"Anyway you are such an idiot Seth, you can't even do simple things right" Leah suddenly tells me surprising me

"What the heck are you talking about Leah?" I ask her

"The window, you left it open after your midnight creeping" Leah said annoyed

"Shhh!" I quickly shush her "Don't talk so loudly they can hear you"

"Seth it's whatever, I'm sure they had expected it as the Imprint bond makes you go to great lengths to be with your imprint no matter how creepy" Leah says with smirk

Damnit I really want to understand Leah and be calm as to what Mom said but Leah really doesn't make it easy…

* * *

Woooo! What do you think? Stella met Nessie and seemed to get along with her much to Leah's displeasure

I also added some Clearwater family bonding as family is important ^w^

Be ready for Stella's POV on the next chapter

Lol I know the title can be misleading but now you know what i meant with protecting her innocence XD

Also what will happen in the Cullen's house when Stella visits?

Stay tuned to find out~

 **Also just letting you know i have this story on Quotev and i can actually put images there so if you wish to get a more visual feel of this story go here story/9120844/True-LoveSeth-Clearwater-Love-Story/1 - As i put many people and things in blue so it can take you to a picture of the person or item, if you prefer the old fashioned way and prefer to imagine it yourself than be my guest and keep reading it like this~**

 **Also *cough*** **iupdatefasterovertherethanhere** ***cough* uhhh yeah sorry its just the format of editing and all is way easier there than here but read it wherever and however you want also *cough*** **Ihadputthischapterovertherelike4daysagosorrydontkillme** ***cough***

 **I love you all! 3**


	9. Our Girl Day

Ch 9

~Stella's POV~

I am walking home thinking about all that happened in this few hours

 **~Flashback~**

Me and Leah had sat in the diner and while we were chatting our waiter came "Hello lovely ladies, what drinks can I get for you two?" The male waiter asked us flirtatiously

Leah flat out ignored him as she kept looking in her menu while I just gave him a polite smile and said "I would like strawberry lemonade"

"Apple juice" Leah said simply

"Okay I'll be right back with your drinks" the waiter said shooting us another smile before leaving

Me and Leah shared a look before starting laughing

"Someone wanted a good tip" I tell Leah with a playful smile

"More like a phone number" Leah replies back with a smirk

"So is the food here good?" I ask Leah

"Yeah, whenever mom is working I normally eat here among other places other than that I eat at home" Leah replies "It's the first time I've seen that guy he's probably new here"

"Recommend anything?" I ask her

"Everything is pretty good" Leah replies plainly

I had a feeling she was gonna say that…

The flirty waiter came back with my strawberry lemonade and Leah's apple juice

"So you beautiful ladies ready to order?" he asked us after flashing us a smile

His flirting attempts are laughable; I would laugh in front of him but he might misunderstand

"I would like a 2 pancakes with strawberries on the top, omelet with bacon and fries on the side, chicken tenders with ooh~ bacon cheddar tots looks good that too also a pepper tilapia with some veggies since I need to eat my greens as well and for dessert chocolate fudge sunday, please"

The waiter looked at me almost mortified with my order and he looked at Leah for support but Leah was just smirking at me and she began her own order

"I want 3 waffles with banana topping, a cheeseburger with fries, scrambled egg with bacon, spaghetti with that red sauce, also a sandwich with mashed potato and caramel pie for the diet"

The waiter stood surprised at our orders that he asked "Uh are there more people coming?"

We both looked at him blankly and answered at the same time "No"

The waiter gave us a nervous smile before saying "I'll be right back with your order which may take some time"

"You can bring one dish at a time so the table doesn't get too crowded and you don't let us wait too long" I said giving him a smile

"Um ok" he said before leaving

"Well you did say everything was good" I told Leah

"That I did, and besides breakfast is the most important meal of the day" Leah said smiling back

Me and Leah ate happily as plates came and went, we then got separate checks and I wasn't surprised at the total thankfully I could afford it as I saved a lot of (my dad's) money by phasing and sleeping in rocks which aren't that comfortable but hey they're free though in some cities in Washington there was no place for me to phase so I was forced to look for a Motel thankfully I could phase in more cities than not until I came here

Me and Leah both payed and exited the diner

"Where would you like to go? We have a pretty beach with a waterfall and um…" Leah said while thinking about what other places

"How about the forest?" I ask her

"The forest? We do have that though it's not really interesting" Leah said skeptically

"I've always loved nature so it's very interesting for me, I…feel at home when I'm in nature"

"The forest it is then, follow me" Leah replied with a slight smile

She then led me to the forest and I smiled widely at being surrounded by so many trees, flowers, bushes and plant life

I then saw a huge tree and asked Leah "Hey Leah wanna climb?"

Hopefully she doesn't think I'm childish but I really want to get to the top of the tree

Thankfully Leah smiled to me and said "you're on"

She got near the tree and started climbing really fast, I too started climbing, using branches to balance myself, I'm glad I have shorts under my dress and the dress isn't tight or anything so I can move freely

Not long later we got to the top and I was amazed at the sight from the top, the sun gave a beautiful light to the whole reservation and it looked really amazing from our standing

"Wow it looks amazing" I tell Leah

"Huh… yeah it does" Leah replies back

"Don't you see it normally?" I ask her

"I don't normally climb up here, it's been ages since I've climbed" She says while still looking at the sight as the light shine on her russet skin

"You were really good, and fast at climbing for not doing it for a long time" I tell her

"Eh, it's one of my many talents" Leah says with a smirk and I giggle

We keep looking at the beautiful sight when suddenly a loud ringtone sounds and I'm so surprised by it that I lose my footing and I start falling down and I see Leah's horrified expression as she yells out "Stella!"

My instincts soon take over as I grab a branch with my legs and I'm hanging upside_down Leah quickly comes near me as I balance myself in the branch and sit in it

"Are you okay?" Leah asks clearly agitated

"Sure thing, I am" I answer casually, in all honesty a fall from that height may have killed a human but for me it would have simply hurt a bit

"Wow, you're flexible" Leah says as she saw me balance myself upside down

"I was in gymnastics for many years" I tell Leah half lying as I did go to gymnastics for many years but most of my endurance comes from being a shifter while my flexibility from gymnastics and ballet so combine them and I'm a pretty agile girl

"Damn it and who's fault is it messaging me" Leah says angrily grabbing her phone checking who it is

"Stupid Jacob, what the hell does he want" Leah mutters annoyed and see Leah's face get more furious as she reads her message and angrily taps away and I was sure if she kept tapping her phone screen she was gonna break it, she then angrily shoves her phone in her shorts and says

"Well where were we?"

"Let's go down, and keep looking around, I think we had enough fun up here" I tell her playfully

We start climbing down and while I was doing so I kept thinking about if I should tell Leah the truth, that I am a shifter, I'm sure she won't change her opinion of me because of that, I mean she's a shifter as well but what if it does? Maybe she wants to be the only female shifter just like Kimberly, I mean we were super close till I phased and she started bulling me, but Leah isn't like her, she proved to be a real friend and she deserves to know the truth they all do… I'm gonna tell her

We get down and I tell Leah "Hey um Leah, there's something I need to tell you"

"Yeah?" She says curiously

"Well the truth is… I-" I say but was interrupted by a phone ringing

"Damn it Jacob!" Leah says and angrily shuts her phone off

"You were saying?" Leah says

"Uh are you sure you don't want to answer his call; it might be important" I tell Leah

Jacob has an Alpha aura so he may be Leah's alpha, and if she doesn't answer her alpha she might get in trouble

"You're right" Leah says and sighs "Stay here, you can look at the pretty flowers or whatever I won't take long" Leah says before leaving a distance away as she calls Jacob, I sit as I pluck the pretty flowers and from my distance I can hear Leah's voice

"I already told you, I'm not taking her there"

Oh~ it's gardenias, they have a nice aroma

"It's none of your business what I'm doing with her"

And lilies too! How cute!

"I don't give a damn if you're little girlfriend is there"

This kinda looks like a flowerbed, wow it's been forever since I've seen one

"I don't care if she can help, I'm doing fine on my own here"

Awww are those baby flower buds there?

"Can't you give me a damn day for me to enjoy!"

Hmm I could make some amazing flower crowns with these

"It's not my fault Seth's useless for all of you"

Seth? Man It's only been a day and I already miss him

"No she hasn't"

At least I could sniff his scent on my house and my hair….yup that's his chocolaty smell

"No I'm not hiding anything"

Would it be weird to give him a flower crown?

"Does it matter what I think? You all never seemed to care before"

Yeah it probably would be weird, oh~ how about some homemade food?

"I already ate so you can't bribe me with food"

I wonder what's his favorite, I wonder if he likes chocolate? Cause he smells like chocolate

"Why?! She hasn't done anything!"

I can make killer chocolate cupcakes

"So? Just for that, you're suspicious of her"

I should also make cupcakes for his friends, maybe then they won't be suspicious of me

"….Using that low blow, fine I'll bring her over, mighty Alpha"

Leah strides back over here with an angry expression

When Leah comes over I finish making her flower crown

"Here you go!" I say and hand her the flower crown

"What's this?" She asks looking at the object

"It's a flower crown, you put it on your head" I tell her while giving her a grin

"This won't suit me" She says blandly

"What are you talking about? You're beautiful, this will make you look even better!" I encourage Leah

"I really don't-"But she stops talking when I give her my puppy dog eyes

"…fine" She says and accepts my gift

Yeeeah~! I knew I hadn't lost my gift

"By the way, the guys wanna see you again and were wondering if you wanted to meet up" Leah says and I can hear the anger in her tone

Well the more time I spend with them, the more they will trust me and Seth is probably with them, and I really wanna see him again

"Sure, that's fine with me, is it okay with you though? This was our girl day" I ask her as she doesn't seem too happy with the idea

"…It's fine besides Seth really wants to see you" She says with a sigh

"He does?" I ask as a dumb smile comes to my face

"Yeah, well let's go" Leah says and we start to walk out of the forest and I see her put her flower crown in her bag, well at least she didn't trash it so that's good enough for me

We soon got close to the meeting place as I could smell many shifter scents in one place specially Seth's so that cheered me up but what gave me minor goosebumps was that I also smelled a weird scent almost human with….vampire

I tried to not let my fear show in my face as we continued forward, I mean the place is full with shifters so it's not like the vampire can actually do anything to me

….right?

I managed to calm my nerves by focusing on Seth's scent as we got nearer and Leah opened the door and went right in, without knocking or ringing a doorbell…. Are all Americans like this?

I probably shouldn't think stereotypically or else they might think stereotypically of me, besides Leah, Quil and Karen knocked so I'm sure Leah is just very close with them

As we got in I see all the guys from the bonfire and a new one I hadn't seen before, oh and of course Emily as well and another girl

"Hey" Leah said angrily

"Hi, good to see you all again" I say to everyone but my gaze stays on Seth as he looks as cute as he did yesterday but he looks a bit troubled, I wonder if something happened

"Hi! I'm Nessie" A pale, brown haired girl says getting close to me and giving me a smile "I'm Jake's girlfriend, I live in Forks, I visit here often"

I just stare at her, with no doubt she smells vampire but not completely as she also smells human, how is that possible? Is she using some type of perfume to try to disguise her scent? And did she say she was dating Jacob? Even though she's a vampire I can't feel any hostility from her only receiving friendliness and curiosity from her though I know I can't stare at her for long so I quickly say "Nice to meet you, I'm Stella I moved to La Push yesterday"

It's okay she's dating an Alpha so she might be a friendly vampire, I've never met one but I have heard the elders talk about them, how she can stand our smell is unknown to me as we smell like wet dogs to them

"So what do you think about La Push?" Nessie asks me

"It's very beautiful, I specially love the nature, the food that we ate was also very good" I tell her brightly remembering the yummy food and the horrified waiter

"So are we gonna stand all day or can we sit down" Leah impatiently says

I noticed Seth quickly made space on the sofa but before I could even get close Leah sat down and smirked at him and said

"Thanks for saving me a spot little bro"

I could see Seth looked like he was about to blow up, from the way his face scrunched up and he glared at her, I had a feeling Seth wasn't saving the spot for her

"Sit next to me Stella!" Nessie happily patted at her empty side and I went to sit with her still feeling weird at sitting so close to a vampire and said creature not trying to kill me

"So Stella what's your favorite activity?" Nessie asked me eagerly and curiosity and I saw no harm in answering that question so I answered her

"Well I love dancing that's what I mostly did back on Canada"

"Really? I love to dance too! What kind of dance do you do?" Nessie asks me excitedly

Oh? She does…?

"I like all dancing styles though I mostly did ballet as a child, so I feel confident on ballet though I do all of them" I tell her reminiscing on my ballet days

"Ohh~ Even exotic dances?" Nessie suddenly asks me with a teasing smile

I feel heat in my cheeks and I'm sure I must look like a tomato and Jacob tells Nessie "That's not funny Nessie" and she just smiles at him and hooks her arm to his and says "Hehe you know I'm kidding~" Jake rolls his eyes but still smiles and pulls her to him

Jacob definitely imprinted on her I can see it on his eyes, even when he's 'mad' with her his eyes are full of love, maybe that's why everyone is so calm with her here, because she's his imprint

I had no idea shifters could imprint on vampires but I guess everything is possible

"Not that kind, my dad always watched me perform you know" I say and I'm sure my face is still red

Nessie continues on telling me the dances she learns in her school and how fun they are to her and I agree and she tells me on how she likes to explore new dances from books and the internet and how she's been wanting to learn ballet as it looks beautiful but hard and how her family helps her out

I wonder what species her 'family' is, are they vampire? Are they friendly and how come Nessie has brown eyes and pink cheeks? Is she wearing contacts and blush? So many unanswered question until Nessie asks me a question that might answer all of my questions

"Oh! Stella how about you come to my house tomorrow? We can dance to some great music and my Aunt Alice is really flexible I'm sure she'll teach us some things"

I hesitated as it might be dangerous but Nessie has proved to me that even vampires can be nice so it might not hurt to go "Sure, sounds fun"

I then looked at the time and saw it was 3pm already and I needed to see Karen so I excused myself from everyone

"Well it was great meeting you Nessie and seeing everyone again but I have to go, I have plans with Karen" I say waving to everyone and then turning to Leah "thanks for showing me around La Push I had fun" She tells her with her gentle smile

Leah smiles slightly "No problem, see ya around"

I then begin to walk away but not before sending me a happy smile to Seth as just seeing him brightens up my day

I then head to Karen's house but still manage to hear Leah's voice as she yells at Nessie

Uh oh did I make a mistake? I though they fully trusted her and from Jacob's voice it seems he does trust her though who knows about the rest

I try to hurry to Karen's house and put my earphones to not second guess from my decision

I reach Karen's house and see her in the couch reading and she hears noise and looks at me

"Hello Stella, you're here early" She said in her motherly voice

"Yeah I wanted to come early to talk about the house chores" I tell her and see her give me a confused glance

"Um well since I can't really pay rent, I would like to help around the house, cooking, cleaning, washing clothes etc.

"Oh dear you don't need to worry about that stuff maybe wash your dishes but you don't need to do more than that" she giggles "Though I appreciate the thought it shows how responsible you are"

"I mean I'd really like to help you, I'm used to doing house chores I did them all the time back at home"

After we lost Mom I took care of the house while dad went to work as he was a mess in the kitchen and cleaning

"Well if you insist, some help will help an old lady such as myself"

"Great! We have time now what can I do? Wash? If you're hungry I can cook or…?" I tell her

"I've already done the wash, and we can still wait to eat if anything, we need to put the trash bags outside" Karen says

"Got it! I'll do it"

I grab all the trash bags and go outside and put them out

"Anything else?" I ask her

"Not really, did you already put your things in your room?" Karen asks

"Yes, I did" I tell her

"Well since that's done, we can start cooking, what would you like?" Karen says

"Anything is fine though I was wondering can I make chocolate cupcakes for dessert?" I ask her

I can give the extras to the pack and a special one made for Seth

"Hahaha we don't even know what for a meal but we have the dessert ready, that reminds me of my son, of course hon, the ingredients are in the pantry"

"Thank you!" I say and I hurry to the pantry

"Well since anything is fine then let's do Lasagna"

And we started cooking the lasagna and after making it we started eating

"We should make the chocolate cupcakes tomorrow morning" Karen says while we were eating

"Night? But I thought it was gonna be our dessert…?" I say

"Well if you wanna give out chocolate cupcakes tomorrow then it's better to do them the same day" Karen says with a wink

Damn she's good

I just nod and continue eating while Karen does the same after eating Karen gave me a tour of her house and told me where everything was

Oh right! I almost forgot

"Hey Karen, here I made this for you" I say while handing her a flower crown

"Oh my~ It's been awhile since I've received a flower crown and a really cute one at that, thank you Stella" Karen says with a bright smile

After that it was time to leave so we headed out and she told me we should walk to get there so I can know my way when I start to walk there on my own and that was fine by me as I'm used to walking but I was surprised at how much Karen could walk, she must live a healthy lifestyle

We soon reach the school, La Push High School

"Hello I have a meeting with Mrs. Kirk" Karen told a lady at the main office

"Yes, she'll be with you shortly"

And true to her word a tanned lady with black hair came and introduced herself as Mrs. Kirk

"Come on in to my office" and so she led us to her office

"Let me introduce myself again, I'm Mrs. Kirk, registration councilor, how can I help you?"

"I would like to register Stella here, she just moved in" Karen told the councilor

"Sure can I have your paperwork?" Mrs. Kirk asked us

Huh…?

"I'm afraid I don't have any paper work; ma am" I say embarrassed

She looks at me surprised

Lady, I'm running for my life do you really think I will think about bringing my school paperwork with me

"Hmmm so no paperwork whatsoever?" She asks skeptically

"Um no" I say looking down

"Well I'm afraid I won't be able to register you, if I don't have your information" She says

WHAT!

"But Miss I can tell you all the information you need!" I say desperate

"Buuuut~" She says dragging her words "Lucky for you, we have top notch technology and if you tell me your full name and what school you used to go I can get your information!" Mrs. Kirk says proudly

What the hell why didn't she say that before! She got me all scared!

I just sigh and say "Stella Roselle, 16 years of age and I went to Northside High School in Fort Smith, Canada"

"Hmm okay let me see…."

Me and Karen share a look while the crazy eccentric councilor finds her information and then "Found ya!"

"Kay took a while, but my mad tech skills were able to find you, that's what teens say nowadays right? Mad?"

"Uh, so you found my former classes and all?" I ask ignoring her question

"Yup, just give me the classes you wish to take here and I'll transfer you here" Mrs. Kirk says while she hands me two papers, one says all the classes offered and the other is to write down which ones I want

"Normally I would let the student take the papers and bring them when they're ready but since today is Saturday, I need you to choose which classes today so you can be ready by Monday" Mrs. Kirk says

"I understand" I tell her and with that I start reading the classes offered while Mrs. Kirk begins typing away in her computer probably registering me to the school or finding modern slang words

I then write down my choices

Geometry

Chemistry

English 2

U.S History

Dance Advanced

Floral Design

Culinary Arts

"Hmm okay yes you do need the core classes, hmm what's this, Dance advanced? Are you sure about that? That requires massive dance skill" Mrs. Parks asks me

"Yes, I've taken many dance classes before, Mrs. Parks" I tell Mrs. Parks

"Ohh how humble of you, from what your records say you've won multiple dance awards, though in the end if you want Dance advanced you need to try out so on your first day come here and I'll give you your schedule and when you get to dance, Coach Braham will test you out, kay?"

"Kay" I answer back

"Well besides this I will need your parent or guardian signature and yours" Mrs. Kirk says while giving us another paper

Me and Karen both sign, then Mrs. Parks gathers up all the papers and smiles "Well that will be all welcome to La Push high school, Stella"

"Thank you" I answer back

Yes! Finally, I'm all signed up, and this should be the last time I have to talk to Mrs. Kirk

"If you ever need anything, just drop a councilor note, as I'm your regular councilor as well"

Well you can't have everything in life

* * *

Hey everyone~! SO yeah sorry but the meeting the Cullen's is gonna happen in the next chapter cause I thought you might wanna know what happened in Leah's and Stella's girl day and what she did on the school

Thank you all for your comments, hearts and support! It really gives me support and makes me update faster ^w^

UPDATE: I have no idea why the file was corrupt though i'll continue to check things through, hope you like it! :D


	10. Recipe for disaster

Ch 10

Stella's POV

I get up at 9 am, pretty early I know but after me and Karen came from the school we chatted a bit before I went to take a shower and then retreated to bed and went to sleep so I woke up really early but it's perfect so it gives me time to make the chocolate cupcakes so I go downstairs and see Karen drinking coffee in pajamas, she must have also gone to bed early as well

"Good morning Karen" I tell her

"Good morning, dear, ready to start baking?"

I swear this woman can read minds

"Yup!" And with that we started baking, and let's just say it turned out perfect! Never before have I made such great cupcakes I believe it was Karen's amazing skill and talent because I knew a thing or two about baking that I mostly got from recipe books, online recipes and older ladies teaching me as my mom was only able to teach me very few recipes before she passed away

Either way I hope Seth can taste all the love I poured into the cupcakes I made them all the same to not make it too obvious I mostly did it for him but I did put vanilla filling on his, I couldn't help myself as I remember what Leah told me yesterday

"Yeah I like all food though I'm not a fan of sweets unlike Seth he can eat anything especially chocolate though he seems to like vanilla as well as of recently"

Perfect I know they're probably gonna question why his has filling and the others don't but I don't care I want his to be special

"Thanks a lot, Karen! This tastes amazing" I say as I taste my cupcake

"It was because of all your great work" Karen says

I look at the time and I hurry to go change as I put a pinks and black sporty clothes and a high side ponytail and then check my phone and see a text from an unknown number

Unknown number 11:09 am

Hey Stella, its Seth I got your number from Leah hope you don't mind

Anyway I'll take you to Nessie's house as she isn't able to take you herself but she'll meet you there

Tell me when to pick you up

Oh my god! It's Seth, I need to save his number

Seth 3

Perfect, ok now I should reply

Hey Seth! Well I'm ready so whatever time you can

I wish I could wear pretty clothes but since I'm going to dance with Nessie, I need to be comfortable and well this outfit is still pretty cute

I talk to Karen and tell her I'm going out with a friend, when the doorbell rings I could already smell his scent from a mile away, I'm about to stand up when Karen surprisingly beats me and opens the door

"Hello! It's been a while Seth" Karen says

"Oh hello Karen, how are you" Seth answers in a friendly yet polite way

"Nothing much, just wondering who was the young man who was making Stella so happy lately and it seems I found my answer" Karen says with a teasing smile

"Seth! Thank you for picking me up!" I say hurriedly as my cheeks burn from Karen's comment, how she knew Seth was the one making me happy was beyond me I swear this lady has to be magical being that can read minds or something

"Oh! No problem, glad to help" Seth says with a cute smile and red tint in his cheeks

"See ya later, Karen" I wave to Karen as we head off and she just gives a cheeky smile

Seth and I start walking

"Seth do you mind if we went to Emily's house before going to Nessie's?" I ask him

"Not at all, why?" He asks me

"It's a surprise~" I tell him with a playful smile

"Hmm does that surprise have to do with that bag your holding?" He says with a cheeky smile

I glance at my hands and in them is a big bag in which I have little bags who have the cupcakes in them that's the only way I could take so many cupcakes with me

"Maybe" I say happily

Seth starts sniffing the air "Chocolate?"

Damn shifter senses!

"Well you have a good nose" I say trying to distract him from knowing my items but then noticed I said something dumb

"Heh, yeah I love food so I can smell it anywhere anytime" Seth says happily but nervously

Wait… How come Seth hasn't told me he's a shifter? I mean he must know I'm his imprint and the pack law says we can tell our imprint, I know we just met two days ago but he's had plenty of chances to tell me….does he not trust me…?

I begin to grow sad at the though and Seth seems to have picked up that

"Stella? You ok?" He asks worriedly looking at me with his cute bright, brown eyes

I look at his eyes and I see all the care he has for me and I realize no one can look at you with so much care and not trust you so I must trust him back and trust whatever reason he has for not telling me the truth

I mean who knows maybe he's waiting for us to grow closer, yeah! That's it

"Yeah! I'm fine Seth, I was just thinking of how far Forks is" I tell Seth coming up with an excuse on the spot

"Oh! Well it's not too far away, Jake's taking us on his truck as its not on a walking distance" Seth tells me

"Oh I see"

Damn it so we won't be alone Jacob's gonna be with us, well at least we're alone now

"Oh! That reminds me let me text Jake to meet us at Emily's" Seth tells me and quickly grabs his phone and texts Jacob

After texting we continue walking in silence

"Well Seth I told you a bit about me after the bonfire, why don't you tell me something about you?" I tell him being so proud I told him that smoothly and not saying something dumb

"Hmm well I have an idea" He says suddenly after thinking "how about we play twenty questions? You ask something I answer vice versa"

"Okay" Perfect way of knowing each other~

"Okay ask me whatever you want" He tells me

"Ok, how old are you" Let's start with something simple and well I wanna know how old my Imprint is

"16, you?" Seth says

"Same" I answered with a smile

Great! We're probably in the same grade

"Favorite subject?" I ask him

"P.E and Lunch" He says with a playful smile

"What grade are you in?" He asks me

"Sophomore year" I answer

"Great me too! Okay what-" He says but I interrupt him, getting close to him

"Nah-uh It's my turn, you answered you were in it too but I hadn't asked so it's my turn" I say later noticing our closeness

"Uhh okay…" Seth says as he notices our closeness and I turn away quickly before he can see my blush

Shoot I got close to him and defended my turn quickly as I'm used to Nathan trying to cheat whenever we play games

"Favorite book?" I ask turning back to him

"As in real books?" I give him a 'duh' look "Uh sorry the realest book you'll see me reading is Diary of a Wimpy Kid"

And I start to laugh, I should have guessed Seth was a comic type of guy, not that I mind I love comics and real books

"Nothing wrong with that, I love comic and books" I say happily

"Heh, so what's your favorite book? I probably don't know it but" He says giving me his sweet smile

"Warrior Cats" I manage to says without melting

"Warrior cats? is it about cats fighting or some girls having a cat fight?" Seth asks confused

"Cats fighting though it's a bit more complex than that, they are wild cats who live in the forest, and are all divided in four clans and have to protect their clan, they each have a role, all clans have one leader, one deputy, a medicine cat, many warriors, some queens, a few apprentices and some elders" I tell him remembering one of my favorite book series

"Wow that sounds interesting do they have a comic version of the book?" Seth asks

"They do have a few comics but those are side stories and not the main book"

Seth gives me a sad glance and I giggle

"Fans made an animated version on YouTube we can watch it together another day if you want" I tell him

Wait…. Did I just ask him on a date?! Oh god I didn't even realize or is this simply as friends…?

"Yeah!" Seth exclaims loudly and happily "Sounds great tell me when your free and we can hang out"

So this is as friends… Hmm I feel disappointed but at least we are spending time together

"So what's your favorite comic?" I ask him getting back in the game

"Oh man where to start! All the marvel comics are great, the DC comics are pretty amazing too, I mean just look at the movies…-"

And Seth begins telling me of his favorite comic series and also movies and I told him what I thought of them and we both seemed to forget the game as we kept chatting "Wait Naruto isn't a cartoon?" He asks me surprised and I laugh

"Not exactly, it's an anime, a Japanese cartoon" I happily explain to him "And just as there is anime there is also Manga which is Japanese comics, I have some at home we can read them when we hang out" I tell him

"Sure! They all sound really interesting" And it was then we reached Emily's house we were so in our chat I hadn't noticed we were near, I didn't even notice all the shifter scents inside the house

"We're already here? I didn't feel that much time pass" Seth says voicing out my thoughts

"I hadn't noticed either, well when you're having fun time passes faster" I tell him and we enter the house

When we enter all eyes seem to be on us except Emily's who was busy in the kitchen they probably smelled us before we got here, I can see all the pack except Jacob and Leah

"Hey guys, what cha doing?" Seth says with his usual cheerfulness

"Nothing much just chatting what are you two doing? Out on a date?" Jared asks us with a grin

And I can feel my cheeks redden and I see Seth's do as well

"No, I'm taking her to Renesmee's house today, remember?" Seth tells Jared

Renesmee? Oh that must be Nessie's name, I figured Nessie was a nickname but wow she sure has a unique name, wonder how her parents came up with it

"Really then what are you doing here?" Embry asks though I can mostly notice curiosity on his tone which surprised me since he seemed as one of the most suspicious of me the few times I've seen him; I wonder what made him calm down

"We're meeting Jake here since we need a ride to get to Nessie's house" Seth tells him

Wait, now that I think about it, I wonder why Seth wants to visit as well, I mean Jacob I understand he's the one with the truck and he's Nessie's boyfriend but Seth?

"Hello! I brought you all a treat to thank you for inviting me to the bonfire and welcoming me to La Push" I tell them as I open my bag

And take out the chocolate cupcakes and begin giving them out to everyone, they all accept them happily even Sam, I move to give one to Emily "Oh! Me too?" She asks surprised

"Of course! You prepared delicious food at the bonfire and tasty muffins yesterday this is the least I could do" She gives me a bright smile and accepts the bag and gives me a hug and whispers "Welcome to the family" And I feel a blush crept into my face as I smiled to her, did she say that because I'm Seth's Imprint or she found out I'm a shifter I don't know

I then turned to Seth and saw him look dejectedly at the guys, oh my gosh he looks like a sad little puppy…

I grabbed a bag with a red ribbon instead of blue like all the others so that I could differentiate his to the others and called him "Seth" and he quickly looked at me "Yeah?"

"Here you go, this is yours" I tell him and give him the cupcake and he looks at it and then looks at me multiple times before giving me a huge smile "Thanks a lot Stella!" and before I can think he quickly hugs me and kisses me in the cheek before letting me go and turning his gaze back to the cupcake and opening it happily as I stay petrified in my spot, my face burning for his earlier action as my heart beats wildly and I feel my legs turn to jelly and I fall to the couch behind me and sit down on it and cover my face as I know I must look like a tomato

And I turn my head away from him in embarrassment though he's too busy eating my cupcake to notice

And by turning my head away I can see and hear Jared and Embry conversation

"I won, give me the 20 bucks" Jared tells Embry with a grin as he munches the cupcake

"What the heck, that's not fair you already imprinted of course you would know Seth would make a move on her" Embry says angrily but still grabs money from his wallet and gives it to Jared

"Not my fault, Embry I simply knew Seth wouldn't be able to resist though look at him happily eating his cupcake, I bet you he didn't even notice he hugged and kissed her from the happiness and his instinct took over" Jared told Embry

"Ok you're on, we'll see if it was an instinct or if he actually meant to" Embry says still betting with Jared

"30 bucks?" Jared asks with a smirk

I turned away from them and stop listening on their conversation

Damn guys betting on our relationship, I almost feel like I should have added spice on their cupcake

"Wow that was delicious, Stella!" Seth tells me gleefully, snapping me out of my thoughts

"I'm glad you liked it!" I tell him my cheeks still a bit red

"They really were Stella" Emily says stepping out of the kitchen and coming over "Have you eaten?" she asks me

"Oh no I-" was saying but was interrupted by the sound of my stomach growling "haven't…" I say lowly as I'm filled with embarrassment

And they all start to laugh though not in a mocking way, more in a 'that's funny' laugh and I can't help but join them

"Well that's great, why don't you join us, I prepared some sandwiches" Emily says in her usual sweet way

"Thank you very much" I tell her and I can hear Paul whispering to Seth "She's a keeper" and I'm slowly getting used to the teasing

"Do you need any help?" I ask her

"Nope I'm all done though thanks for helping me with desert though it seemed everyone already ate their dessert first" Emily said with a giggle as she went to the kitchen for the food

Emily then puts a huge tray of sandwiches on the table and everyone goes to grab one, I myself swiftly grabbed some as back at my pack everyone quickly went for the food

As we all ate, everyone chattered around also letting me in the chat and I could notice the tension leave the room unlike the last time I visited, I'm really glad I made cupcakes

"Stella are there penguins in Canada?" Colin asks me

"Colin penguins live in really cold places like the North pole, Canada is cold but not that cold" Paul says before I could respond

"There are no penguins in Canada Colin but there are no penguins in the North Pole either Paul" I tell both of them

"Huh?!" Paul exclaims not expecting that and Colin smirks at him happy that Paul was wrong

"Yeah some penguins live in the southern hemisphere such as Antarctica though there are some in the rocky and desertic regions so penguins don't only live in cold climates, Paul" I tell them mostly looking at Paul and seeing his usual smirk leave

"Pftt I knew that… North Pole, South Pole what's the difference…" Paul says while rolling his eyes

Well only that they are on the opposite sides of the world but I won't say it as I feel I already wounded his pride enough

Everyone laughs at Paul's comment and I hear Colin and Brady whisper to each other "I like her, finally someone who can make Paul speechless"

Jacob comes in "Hmm what did I miss?"

"Only seeing Paul getting burned by Stella" Quil says

"She did not burn me! Only…corrected me that's all" Paul says with a huff

"Well that sounds interesting" Jacob says with smirk "But If you're both ready we can go" Jacob says to Seth and me

And I was though Seth still had some sandwiches on his plate so I took the chance to ask "Where's Leah?" I still hadn't see her and I needed to give her a cupcake she was a great friend so I specially wanted to give her a cupcake

"Leah's stayed home" Seth said as he munched on his sandwich

"Oh…" I said as I looked down on the cupcake I made for her

"I can save it for you, Leah always comes so she might come later on" Emily said "I'll put it on the fridge so that it stays cold and I'll make sure no one grabs it besides Leah"

"Okay, thanks Emily" I smile at her and give her the cupcake

"Hm? What's this about cupcakes?" Jacob asks

"Oh! That reminds me here you go Jacob" I give him the cupcake "Thanks for welcoming me to La Push and giving me a ride to Nessie's house"

"Oh! Food, thanks!" Jacob quickly opens the bag and eats the cupcake in one bite

Damn not even the others ate it that quickly

Jacob then took us to his truck and we went on our way to Forks

"Man that was good, Stella" Jacob said with a smile "Did you make it?"

"Yeah I did though Karen helped me" I told him

"Hm? You still have a bag?" Seth asks me as he sees I have one last bag "Is it for yourself?"

"Nope I already ate mine when I made them, this is Nessie's" I tell him "I hope she likes chocolate"

And from the corner of my eye, I can see Jacob smile fondly, that's cute just at the mention of his Imprint he gets happy

I take this as my chance to learn about her

"So Jacob, If Nessie lives in a different town how did you meet?" I ask Jacob and I see him slightly tense

"Oh well, Nessie's um sister is my childhood friend so one day she introduced me to Nessie and few months later we started dating" Jacob said still keeping his eyes on the road

Hmm I wonder if her sister is a vampire like her or a half or whatever Nessie is, man if it wasn't for my curiosity I wouldn't be here, too bad curiosity killed the cat though I'm glad I'm not a cat I'm a wolf

The rest of the ride was spent with Seth and Jacob telling me about Forks and how rainy it is and the like

Not long after we arrived and wow her house is beautiful and very modern, when I stepped out of the truck I completely forgot how beautiful it was as the smell of vampires surrounded me and all I could do was put my hand on my nose in desperation to stop smelling their sickly sweet smell, it all worsened when a pale brown haired man with gold eyes stepped out and looked at me and suddenly all I could see was the red eyes of the vampires that attacked my pack and his evil smirk as he leered at me

Though I suddenly felt exposed as all my thoughts were seen and with all my internal strength I pushed him out until I couldn't feel his presence on my mind and I simply glared at him as if to tell him to stay out of my mind

That vampire must be a mind reader, though I wonder why his eyes are golden…? Could golden eye vampires be stronger…? I hope not, I mean I've defeated vampires myself but it's usually with my pack's help I've never done so alone and my fears worsened when I saw more vampires got out of the house

First a pale, small, pixie girl with golden eyes as well and a pale man with blonde hair and wise, golden eyes

As they got closer my thoughts went wild on what they would do with me, especially as I'm alone and there's no way I could defeat 3 vampires on my own, I'm scared but I keep my breathing in check because if I freak out too much I'll phase and they will jump at me and kill me, I should have been prepared I mean I knew there was a high chance of them being vampires but actually meeting them…

What do I do…

I'm getting very anxious and I touch my special necklace and special ring by reflex, wishing they were here to help me

I then feel a hand on my shoulder and smell his scent and I instantly relax

Seth….

"Stella I want you to meet the Cullen's" Seth tells me and I give him a smile

"Hi! I'm Alice, Nessie's fabulous sister, we're so glad she made a friend" the pixie girl quickly hugs me and I feel weird, never have I gotten hugged by a vampire so I'm too surprised to hug back but it didn't seem like she minded

"Oh hello" was all I could mutter

Is she Jacob's childhood friend who introduced him to Nessie….?

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, Renesmee's dad it's a pleasure" The blonde vampire says and shakes my hand and like I thought he's incredibly cold

"Nice to meet you…" I said still feeling nervous

Then the brown haired man who invaded my mind gets closer and gives a slight smile though I can see irritation on him "I'm Edward Cullen, Nessie's brother"

Sucks for you, I'm not letting you into my mind

"Oh! Stella~" I hear a sweet familiar voice and I turn around to see Nessie looking as pretty as yesterday, this time sporting a ponytail and a sporty clothing, probably to dance more comfortably and she holds my hand, hers being surprisingly warm…how could her be warm while her family's are cold…? This makes no sense and how come they haven't attacked me….? So many questions…

"Come on in! I want you to meet my whole family and then we can dance~" Nessie says with a sweet smile and I look around me and see the pixie girl giving me a friendly smile, Carlisle giving me welcoming smile and Edward smiles too but mostly at Nessie

Could it be they are friendly vampires? I thought that was impossible my pack always saw vampires as cold, cruel and soulless but Nessie and her family seem to be the opposite

Nessie drags me inside her house and I see its just as beautiful and modern as it is from outside

Then a beautiful brown haired woman comes from the kitchen "Hello, you must be Stella, I'm Esme Nessie's Mom, nice to meet you" she says with a kind smile

"Pleasure meeting you ma am" I say politely

Then another beautiful but younger woman comes out of the kitchen "It's nice to meet you, Nessie has been telling us a lot about you, I'm Bella, Nessie's um sister"

Hm? She hesitated just like Jacob before saying sister, she must be Jacob's childhood friend

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" I say

"Me and Esme made some pie, would you like some?" Bella asks

"Pie? Oh~ yes" I say eagerly as I love food especially free food

"Jackpot! I'll have some as well Bella" Seth says

"Sure thing, help yourselves" Esme says with a kind smile

"Food? Didn't you two already eat at Emily's?" Jacob says from behind us

"Jacob don't you know it's rude to reject food?" I say with smile before giving the pie a discrete sniff to see if it has any poison but I didn't detect any and then started eating it

"Especially when Bella and Esme made it for us" Seth adds while munching on the pie

"Wow, you two really are made for each other" Jacob whispers but of course we heard him

"Shut up, man!" Seth whisper-yells at him while I just smile and keep eating my pie

Wait vampires making food? Why would they make food when they can't eat it?

Then a gorgeous blonde vampire and a big brown haired vampire walked to us, the guy smiling playfully at us while the blonde girl looked at me distastefully before going to sit in the sofa

"Hey there! I'm Emmet and that over there is Rosalie" The friendly tall guy tells me I smile and introduce myself and see the blonde girl reading a magazine and ignoring me

Well she's rude but at least she isn't killing me

I look around and I can't help but notice how beautiful all the girls are including Nessie, but then again they are vampires of course they are, I wonder if Seth is interested in any of them…

I mean I'm a bit pretty I guess but nothing compared to a flawless, inhumanly gorgeous vampire

I shake my head

I shouldn't think like this, Seth's my imprint and he should hopefully only have eyes for me and from what Leah hinted in our conversation it doesn't seem like Seth's dating anyone

"You done?" Nessie asks me looking at me with her pretty, brown eyes and then glancing down at my plate "Nice! You are, let's go to my room and choose the music"

"Ok" I barely managed to say before Nessie started dragging me again

And I barely registered a vampire blonde guy watching me from afar before Nessie took me to her room

~Seth's POV~

I eat another slice of pie as I watch Nessie drag Stella to her room, man I wish I could follow them but that might be a bit too much and Stella might find it weird

"So you finally found her" I hear Edward say next to me as he gives me a smile

"Heh yeah I can barely believe it" I say with an excited smile then a thought comes to me "Hey Ed, can you tell me what she thinks of me?" I ask him eagerly

"I was just about to tell you about that" Edward says his smile dropping and his face turning serious "I can't hear her thoughts"

At that everybody payed attention to him, even the snobby blonde stopped reading her magazine and looked at Edward

"That's not possible, she isn't a human or a vampire" Bella says

"That's right, she isn't a shield as I could see her thoughts but then something blocked me from seeing them" Edward says

What? Who could have blocked them?

"Well what were her thoughts before they were blocked?" Jasper says walking up to us

"First she was thinking about how beautiful our house is" Edward says

"Well she sure has taste, that's for sure" Alice giggles

"But then she looked at me and her thoughts turned dark" Edward says deep serious and I feel my heart drop

What is he talking about? Turning dark how?!

"I'll tell you how" Edward says answering my thoughts "All I saw was a man with pale skin, red eyes and a malicious smirk"

Wait you don't mean…

"A vampire" Rosalie says already appearing with us, her magazine forgotten in the sofa

"Did you see anything else besides the vampire?" Esme asks

"He wasn't alone, there were more vampires with him and there appeared to be fighting on the back but I couldn't see with what

My insides turned cold as I thought of my beautiful and pure imprint getting hurt from them

"After that she seemed to sense me and somehow pushed me out of her mind and even glared at me" Edward says recalling the memory

"Well she isn't a vampire as she doesn't smell like one, I can smell her blood and she sure could eat, so I don't know how she encountered many of them" Emmett said

"Alice, you need to tell me she's safe from those vampires please" I ask Alice, desperation shown in my voice

Alice has to know if they will come here for her or if she will never encounter them again

"Oh Seth I'm so sorry but I can't see her future" Alice says sadly, and I feel my heart sink more

"How can that be?" Jasper asks

"I don't know, even when I was close to her, her future is blank to me so I don't know" Alice says

"Well I don't know if all of you have lost your smell from all the mutts coming in and out of the house" Rosalie says looking at Jake and me "But I haven't and she stinks" Rosalie says surprising me

What? But she smells wonderful, better than her sickly sweet smell that's worse than cheap perfume

I see Edward cover his mouth as a laugh escapes him

Oh he must of heard me

"That's true she does smell bad" Alice says but then looks at me and corrects herself "Well to us, you know to our vampire smell though she smells different and better than the La Push shifters"

Well I guess we do have different sense of smell

"But no one from the shifters can block your thoughts, Edward" Bella says

"That's true, so I don't know what she is" Edward says

"Well she might be from the extinct species" Carlisle says

Extinct species? He doesn't mean…

"Such as witches, fairies, sirens and other magical beings who are rarely found in Earth" Carlisle says

I remember Old Quil and Billy talk about the extinct species and how our ancestors fought with a fair share of them but nowadays they mostly died down or keep themselves hidden very well

Nessie and Stella come back down and go to the open space in the house and start putting music as they begin stretching

Nessie and Stella are talking about the dances and do some routines and even as we're lowly whispering, I shift my focus from them (Cullen's and Jake) to see Stella, and her dance moves and she moves elegantly as she shows Nessie some dance steps

Wow she must have practiced a lot to be so elegant and precise with her steps…

I was so focused on her I was only able to hear Rosalie say "You know what, I'm tired of guessing, why don't we test it out" and she grabs a metal plate and throws it straight to Stella, it was so sudden I couldn't even yell out her name just stare in horror as the plate gets closer to her but just seconds from hitting her, Stella elegantly twirls and misses getting hit by the plate

CRASH! The plate hit the wall, Nessie stares surprised at the plate and then looks back at us in horror and anger, while Stella looks at the plate blankly before looking over at us and giving a slight smile before Nessie fussed over her "Stella, are you okay?!, You're not hurt right?" And Stella giving her a smile and telling her she's fine

After seeing that she's fine, I look at Rosalie full of anger "Why did you do that?!" I whisper-shouted "You could have hurt her"

"But I didn't, look at her she's fine" Rosalie sasses me

"That's still no excuse! If you would have hit her, she would have bleed and some of you wouldn't have been able to resist and would have sucked her dry" I say shaking in anger

"I-I needed to test it out, and I just proved something as no human could have moved that fast" Rosalie says looking a bit guilty but that doesn't calm my anger

"I don't care what she is, because she is still my Imprint and that's no reason for hurting her!" I growl at her and shake more and Jake put his hand on my shoulder and says "Seth you need to calm down or else you'll phase"

I honestly don't care; I mean who does this blonde bitch think she is for trying to hurt my imprint just to prove something

"Wait she opened up her mind to me for a second" Edward says surprising us and I stop shaking to look at him

"The only thing she though before she closed her mind to me again was" Edward said looking down before looking back to us

"You missed"

Woot! Great way to end the chapter XD

Hey everyone~! Sorry I took forever to update; I've just been busy with school (had to come up with a college essay and wow is that way harder than writing fanfiction)

But anyway the long awaited chapter is here, the Cullen's have met, Stella is bonding with the pack and Stella and Seth are spending time getting to know each other (Yes Warrior cats IS a real book in fact it's a book series which has MANY books, I recommend reading it it's my favorite book series)

Sorry to cut Seth's talk of comics short but I don't really read many comics as I'm more of a manga girl

Hope the wait was worth it~ It's also longer than the other chapters

Until next time :D


	11. A sinking heart

**~Stella's POV~**

Nessie drags me to her room and I see she has a cute and girly room, hmm it's no wonder we get along

Her room looks like a normal human girl's with a bed, desk, drawers and furniture, hmmm if she doesn't sleep why would she have a bed? Is it for decoration purposes or to fool other humans that visit…?

I don't know why I expected something you see in movies like all dark and spooky with a coffin and all but I better than anyone should know to not stereotype after all I'm a shifter and I don't shift when the moon in full or any of that

It is then that a thought come to me

Wait… Is Nessie trying to corner me and is that why she took me away from Seth and Jacob…?

Happy thoughts, Stella! Nessie might not be entirely human but she has only been friendly with me

Nessie quickly snaps me from my internal turmoil with her sweet melodic voice

"Hey Stella so with what do you want to start with? I have all genres of music" Nessie excitedly tells me "Such as Pop, Ballet, Hip hop, Zumba-"

And she goes on listing some more and I can't help but zone out and think of how Nessie's brother saw through my thoughts thankfully I was able to kick him out, I'm so glad Papa gave me those lessons or else he would have invaded my privacy and read my every thought

I didn't think those lessons would come in handy as I never had a vampire to test it out with but I'm glad we went over theory and practiced

As nice as the Cullens are I still need to be in high alert after all they are still vampires and I don't know their true motives, I can't freak out I need to be calm and be in high alert in case of anything

"Stella?" Nessie's voice wakes me up from my thoughts

"Yeah?" I ask her, mentally hitting myself for not being on high alert by thinking of being in high alert

"So what music type?" She asks me as she holds her phone and her very long playlist

"Why don't we start with some ballet?" I say "Something slow and graceful and then move to hip hop with something funky and fast"

"Sure!" She replies happily

Oh right! I shouldn't forget the cupcake!

"Thanks a lot for inviting me to your house, I made this, hope you like it!" I tell her and give her the cupcake

"Oh! I love Chocolate! Thank you" Nessie hugs me and sets the cupcake in her counter "I'll eat it after we practice"

And I wonder if she's telling the truth or if she can simply not be able to eat since she's some sort of vampire creature

We then head out of her room and go downstairs to practice, I see Seth and the others talking in hush whispers and can hear they are talking about me, though I make sure to still talk and stretch with Nessie and start teaching her some ballet while still somewhat listening to the Cullen's discussion of me

I was showing Nessie a Croisé devant and it was then when I heard the blonde vampire say "You know what, I'm tired of guessing, why don't we test it out" And heard her something, my eyes quickly drew to the noise and I saw a metal plate coming towards me and with not a second though I did a twirl just in time for the plate to hit the wall and leave a small crack

Nessie looked horrified, it seems she didn't see this coming either while I stared blackly at the plate

Hmm… we shifters have strong skin and can withstand punches and hits but a metal plate thrown with vampire strength? That might hurt though it won't kill me….well or at least I think so

I look where the plate came from and see the Cullens and Jacob surprised while Seth looked mostly worried and angry and as much as I didn't want to see my Imprint angry I can't help but feel proud at avoiding a hit from a vampire, so much that I unblocked my mind for a second to give a mocking thought

'You missed'

And I gave them a smirk, not a moment later Nessie started fussing over me asking me if I was okay and I told her I was okay and Nessie quickly grabbed the metal plate and put it away and we resumed our dancing but I could still hear Seth's angry whispers to the leech and it made me happy to know how much he cared about me but he sounded really angry and if he becomes too angry he will definitely phase and the vampires might attack him and I can't let that happen

So I'm about to leave Nessie for a second in hope to calm Seth down, when Edward stops him by telling them my message and I could guess how surprised they are though I keep my gaze on Nessie and on the dancing so they don't see me looking at them

Well things are gonna get interesting

~Seth's POV~

Everyone was surprised with the information but Rosalie was more angry than surprised and hissed "That little bitch is toying with us!" and was about to storm to her when I stood in her way "Get out of the way, mutt!" She screamed at me

"I don't care what you say about me but no one messes with my Imprint" I glowered at her

"You mess with one of us" Jake said standing next to me "You mess with all of us"

Rosalie glared at us and Carlisle says in a warning tone "Rosalie…"

Rosalie shoots us one last glare before marching upstairs, to her room I'm guessing

Emmett sighs and gives a smile "I'm sure Rosalie doesn't hate your girlfriend, Seth" Emmett starts heading upstairs "She's just never been a fan of mysteries" And he disappears probably going to calm his fuming mate

"Well you sure found yourself a mysterious one, Seth" Jake tells me with a chuckle

"Heh, I don't care, that just makes her more amazing" I tell him with a smile

Though I do wish I knew everything about her, I hope that with time she will tell me everything

Alice sighs "Well Seth I don't like to agree with Rosalie but she is right, Stella is toying with us and sh-" But Alice stopped talking and Jasper touched her shoulder "Is it a vision, Alice?" He asks her

But soon Alice leaves his side and appears in front of Stella in less than a second "Did you say you love shopping?" Alice asks Stella overexcited

Well then, I guess it wasn't a vision, she just overheard Stella conversation with Nessie about shopping

"Oh yeah, I love stylish clothes" Stella tells Alice

"Well I can tell from your workout clothes what great fashion sense you have!" Alice tells Stella gleefully

And they kept chattering about clothes or what not I focused back on the remaining Cullens and Jake

"Heh typical Alice" I hear Jasper mutter

I eat another piece of pie, man all this anger made me hungry

Alice then returns to where we are

"What were you saying Alice?" Edward asks as Alice left without finishing

"Oh just how lucky you are, Seth! Stella has great fashion sense, and is super sweet, I don't know what Rosalie was talking about" Alice says joyfully "We're going shopping next weekend"

Wow well it sounded like she was going to say something different a minute ago but I'll take it

"Yeah Stella loves clothes and feminine things" Alice says "unlike someone" Alice looks pointedly at Bella who just rolls her eyes

"Well I'm glad Alice has a new Barbie doll" I hear Bella mutter under her breath

"Anyways from what I can see Stella doesn't seem to pose any harm so I don't think there any need to worry, I don't see any disastrous visions" Alice tells us with a chirpy voice

"Is that normal Alice talking or shopaholic Alice?" Edward asks Alice as he raises his eyebrow at her, questioning her

"Both!" Alice says happily with a wink

After that the day goes without incident, Stella and Nessie keep dancing and chatting while I just observe her from a distance as I marvel her beauty and grace, and the Cullens say they will research and all go do their own thing, Jake stays with me and chats with me as we both observe Nessie and Stella, Bella and Esme give us dinner before we left and surprisingly Stella never questions why the Cullens didn't eat except for Nessie (Nessie can drink blood and eat food)

We got into Jake's truck and we went on our way while on the truck Jake started the conversation "So Stella, you and Nessie had fun?"

"I sure did! Nessie was so fun and friendly we made very funny dance moves" She looked at him with bright eyes and a happy smile, it almost made me jealous but I know that Nessie is the one who caused that

"Heh that's good" Jake says as he keeps his eyes on the road but he has a fond look in his eyes

"Yeah… I wish she went to La Push high school, make it easier for me to make friends…" Stella said with a sad smile that made my heart ache when I realized her words

"I-I go to La Push high school!" I tell her a bit loudly as I remembered

She looks at me with her beautiful crystal blue eyes and then shows me her sweet smile "Really? I'm glad someone I know will go there, I hope you don't mind me bothering you at school as I don't know my way around"

I felt heat fill my cheeks and I just smiled back at her "Feel free to bother me whenever you want! I'd love to help you and show you around"

She giggled "I'll take you up you offer then; I start school tomorrow"

"Great! You have my number if you ever need anything, even if we're in different classes feel free to text me, anytime" I tell her happily

"Won't your teacher get mad?" She asks me curiously though I see a playful glint in her eyes

"Don't worry some of my teachers are old and can't see anything while others simply don't care and the few who care and aren't too old I'll be fast enough so they won't see me" I answer her mischief in my smile

Stella giggles and looks at me in the eyes and gosh there's something about that look that I just can't put into words I can see her love, care and playfulness not to mention that cute blush in her cheeks makes her even more endearing

I'm not gonna lie one of the reasons why I didn't want Stella to meet the Cullens was because I was worried she was going to have a crush on one of the guys as they are all really good looking even though they all have a mate but from the way she reacted she didn't seem to pay too much attention to them mostly hanging out with Nessie much to my relief

Heh I didn't see her give any of them the breathtaking gaze she's giving me

Jake coughs looking awkwardly as he interrupts our moment

Now you know how I feel whenever you and Nessie start flirting, I think dryly as I feel light irritation of getting interrupted but I let it go as Stella asked me a question

"So besides you who else comes to La Push high school?" Stella asks me and I'm not gonna lie that hurt is it not enough for me to attend?

"Embry and Quil are seniors, Jared is a junior, Brady and Collin are freshmen and Blake is a sophomore like us" I tell Stella though I can see she gives me a confused look and I realize she hasn't been introduced to Blake

"Oh Blake is also one of our friends, he was in Emily's house when you met Nessie and he wasn't at Emily's this morning since he was… busy but yeah he's also our friend" I say hesitating when saying he's busy as he's on patrol

"Oh I see" Stella replies quietly her smile fading and staying quiet and deep in thought

"Did you forget about me, Seth? I also go to school"" Jake says with a smile, probably sensing her sudden quietness

"Oh right I almost forgot Jake goes too he is a junior" I say with a chuckle

"Junior? I had though you would be older maybe a senior" Stella says surprised and it's understandable we wolves are pretty big because of our shifter genes though Stella isn't wrong for assuming Jake should be a senior

"That's a funny story" I say with a chuckle "Because Jake decided to take a _pretty_ long break from school he was forced to repeat a year so he should be a senior"

"Hey you know I needed to take that 'break' I couldn't keep school up and do 'that' at the same time" Jake says with a huff and I know perfectly well what 'that' is as he had to be absent from school to take care of Nessie when we were dealing with the Volturi drama

Stella looks at us curiously, probably wondering what we were talking about when she huffed looking annoyed and I gotta say she looked adorable no matter what mood or face she makes she looks amazing

"Paul is also a junior he should be a senior but he skips a lot and doesn't do well on school so he had to repeat a year too but man Paul skips so much I sometimes forget if he's a student" I added jokingly and saw Stella shower me with her charming laughter, she opened her mouth about to say something when she stopped and looked to the window

"It's a wolf" I heard her mutter

I stiffened and I saw Jake stiffen as well but he kept his eyes on the road, I looked to the window seeing a flash of brown fur before disappearing in the forest

Blake

"It was probably a bear we have lots of them here" Jake said casually though I knew very well he was only pretending from the tight grip he had on the steering wheel

"No, I know what I saw and it was a wolf" Stella says in a strong, convinced tone that leaves no room to argue

We stay silent after that and I notice Stella look at us closely specially at me and she waited almost as if she was expecting us to say something but after a while of silence I felt I had to tell her something so I was able to muster

"Oh! I believe you saw something Stella though like Jake said it was probably a bear or a moose you know some big animal"

I noticed her eyes showed many emotions in a flash surprise then hurt and then they turned emotionless and unreadable as she continued to stare at us, Jake with his eyes on the road and me looking at my hands, the floor, the window anywhere but her as the feeling of guilt increased

Pack law says I can tell her as she's my imprint but I… I can't I'm scared she won't accept me if she learns I'm a shifter after all finding someone you know turn into a big hairy creature isn't something someone takes easily I mean all the guys managed to stay with their imprints even after they found out they were shifters but some took it harder than others

And I don't know…things are going so well with me and her I would hate to ruin that with my confession

Stella stared at me for few more seconds that felt like eternity before sighting and looking out the window her eyes mostly stayed expressionless but I could see some sadness in them and that made me hate myself especially because I don't know why she feels that way did she want me to say something?

We all stayed silent during the drive even me the pack's chatterbox didn't know how to break the ice and after a few minute her house was in sight and I inwardly whined as I didn't want to part with her even if she was mad with me for some reason

When Jake stopped the truck as we reached her house Stella turned to us and gave us a smile though I could tell the smile was fake as it didn't reach her eyes "Thank for the ride, it was a lot of fun"

"It was no problem" Jake said and she nodded opening her door about to leave when I said

"Well I hope to see y-" I was saying but stopped when Stella shut the door and walked to her house I felt as I got punched in the gut and I looked down casted

Jake just gave me a supportive look and I realized how I envied him as Nessie found out about him being a shifter very early on her life as she was born into the supernatural world, and it was then I wished I Stella could have been born into the supernatural world

~Stella POV~

I walked to my house head held high but my heart feeling heavy as I remember Seth having the chance to tell me about the shifters and not doing it, even worse he lied to me, yes I know we have to hide our identities to humans and must lie but pack law dictates we are allowed to tell our imprint as he or she is our soulmate

I open the door and see Karen watching TV before muting it and turning to me "Hello dear how was your outing?"

"It was fun" I replied with a fake smile and it made me sad I couldn't show a true smile as I did have a lot of fun with Nessie and the pack when we ate but that was all soon erased when my soulmate decided to lie to me in my face, looking to my eyes and then looking everywhere but me

"I see, well you must be tired why don't you go have rest?" Karen told me in her usual motherly tone with a worried smile and I could tell she saw through my façade

"Yeah I will, thanks Karen" I said before going to my room and throwing myself to my bed and screaming to my pillow

"What's wrong with me? I should be thinking how I just met a family of vampires and how most of them were civil with me and didn't kill me but instead of that I'm thinking how a boy just lied to me" I say as I hug my pillow. I mean everyone lies but when it's your soulmate well that really stings

He had the perfect chance to tell me in the truck when I had just seen the wolf, probably one of his pack mates

That was the perfect chance for him to tell me his other form but noooo he had to say

 _"Oh! I believe you saw something Stella though like Jake said it was probably a bear or a moose you know some big animal"_

UGHHH! H-he could have had the guts to tell me, I mean c'mon! But no he was too much of a wim…. witty….?

Ugh… I can't even talk bad about him it just hurts me more, I know I had told myself to be patient and trust his reason for not telling me but I mean lying to me? Really?

Should I just tell him myself I know everything and what I really am?

…..

NO! I won't a-as revenge for him lying to me I will tease and hint my abilities as I have done multiple times since I met Seth and his friends

Hmph! That'll teach him

…

I sit in my bed still quiet

Though it still hurts… I wish I could call someone

I look at my cellphone

The person who I became closest here was Leah and she's Seth's sister and well I just became friends with Nessie but we haven't known each other too long and besides she will ask me how I knew Seth lied to me and I can't answer that without revealing my knowledge of shifters

I scroll through my contacts and I see my closest friends who are also marked in my favorites

Nathan and Jade

I smile as I remembered all our adventures and how if this had happened back in my pack how I could have ranted to them and give them an earful with my problems

Jade with no doubt would have been furious if I told her the lie Seth told me

 _"Huh?! He lied to you? I swear Stella, you are too nice! if it would have been me I would have pummeled him and told him to show me respect and never lie to me again, Hmph! That's why I've always thought boys are nothing more than a distraction and an obstacle it's better to live your life on your own only depending on yourself! Tch, show me where the coward is I'll show him not to mess with you! ….. I don't care if he's your Imprint no one should disrespect you like that especially if he's you Imprint!_

Heh yeah she would probably give me an earful herself as she has always been so strong and independent, I really admire her

Nathan would probably try to distract me from that and want to make me happy

 _"Oh damn, well who needs some boy when you have an awesome older brother, c'mon let's go to an amusement park or do some karaoke I know how much you like singing c'mon sing to me, little songbird. I'm tone-deaf but heck with it I'll sing with you, how about it? C'mon don't tear up on me you have always looked the cutest when you smile, like thiiiiiss~"_

It was then I felt something wet in my cheeks that I notice I was actually crying, I really tried to keep my feeling in check during the car ride as I've been told I am too sensitive and how my eyes reveal my emotions so I tried to calm my feelings and my emotions but now that I'm alone I can't help to let out all my sadness

I really need to be careful or else I will accidentally phase…

I fall head back on my bed and throw my phone to the side as my eyes felt really heavy and I let out one last thought

I really hope to make friends at school…

Those were my last thoughts before my vision went dark and I was engulfed with sleep as the day had been more tiring than I had expected

* * *

Hello everyone~! Thanks to everyone for their comments though I would like it if you told me what were your favorite parts from the chapter and be more specific, you know something more than "plz update!" Those are still great it makes me feel happy you are enjoying my story but if you were more specific I would know what things were your favorites and I could expand on those

Also I know I put Jared is a junior, Quil and Embry are seniors and I know they were all born in 1990 (according to the wiki) but as you know just being born on the same year doesn't mean you are on the same grade as it also depends on the month you were born and what not as I didn't want a of them on the same grade I did some mixing hope you understand and believe me I did my research ;D (ps. Seth is born on 1992 meaning two year difference)

But anyway as you read Stella is mad and hurt from Seth's lie, couldn't make it all fluff and games ya know? (fluff and games get it? Fun and games? Ha ha ha….nevermind there's a reason I prefer to write fanfictions than rhymes or poems)

Not to mention she's feeling lonely from being away from her loved ones, and let's not forget the furious Rosalie will she do anything just because she's pissed?

Read to find out~


	12. Perfectly imperfect first day of school

I flutter my eyes open and sit up from my bed and stretch my body

Wow I feel I slept a lot and had a well-deserved rest, but that scene hasn't left my mind…

Wait…. Oh my god! School! I was so fed up from yesterday I fell asleep and didn't put my alarm

I quickly scramble out of bed and look for my phone

I know I threw it somewhere around here… Found it! Ok let's see…..

4:28 am?! Wow I don't think I've ever woken up that early, well besides when I was on my training or when I was having those nightmares

Then again it's no wonder I fell asleep as soon as I came home and I came home pretty early

Well no time to waste I need to take a shower and then get ready

I grab my towel and take a relaxing, soothing shower after showering I choose a stylish black blouse with a fuchsia skirt and put some makeup, out of nowhere a loud growl is heard and I notice it was my stomach, that's right I didn't have any dinner, man I'm super hungry

I finish brushing my hair and putting my special necklace and ring I start heading downstairs, Karen for once isn't up and so I whipped myself some breakfast as I made myself some eggs with ham and pancakes and waffles

I saved some pancakes and waffles for Karen and made sure to leave her a note

Hey Karen!

I went to school early so don't worry about me, I made some breakfast, it's pancakes and waffles hope you like them!

Ps. Sorry I acted weird yesterday, I'll tell you all about my day today at school

After that I grab my backpack and went on my way to the school, I'm glad I put a lot of attention so I know the way to school after some minutes I arrived and went to the office, the lady asked me what I needed and I told her I needed my schedule and she pulled out a paper and gave it to me she also said

"Since you came pretty early, you should go to your dance teacher and audition to see if you can join the class, if you didn't make it come right back to me and I'll give you another class" the lady told me with a smile

"Ok, thank you" I replied back

There's no way I'm going to fail, I was the captain of my school's dance team and I know my team would never forgive me if I failed

I exited the office and I noticed there were some students out in the hallway, I thought it was mostly gonna be empty as I woke up really early but a lot of time must have passed on showering, dressing up and cooking either way I read the room number of the dance class that apparently was my 5th period

Most students that I saw ignored me as everyone went on their own business but there were a few who stared at me, I'm not sure why I hope I don't look too much out place

After walking for a while I made it to the class, I opened the door and saw a woman in her 30s who told me she was my coach I also noticed there were girls in the class in what seemed like a dance outfit, they must have been practicing

After explaining my situation, the coach put a song and she told me to dance with what I knew and I moved to the rhythm as I could finally dance freely after so many months, the dancing I did with Nessie was good but I was mostly teaching her so I couldn't move on my own pace so being able to dance freely felt amazing probably third best feeling after running as a wolf and as much as I don't like to admit it the feelings Seth gives me

Which of course is the best feeling in the whole world

I give my final move as the music ends and many of the girls clap while the rest look envious and the coach gives me a smile and told me I did a great job and to say the least I didn't fail and was accepted in the team, before leaving the team leader, I noticed because of her uniform, congratulated me and told me the coach didn't give complements lightly and I should be proud of my work

Suddenly I felt lighter and happier, I checked my phone and saw the bell was gonna ring soon so I made my way to my first classroom, now seeing much more students than before, I mostly focused on getting to my class as I can't be late on my first day of class but I still couldn't help noticing some people staring at me

Damn am I giving off the new girl vibe?

Before long I reach my class and enter, my teacher takes notice of me and introduces herself to me and introduces me to the class before telling me to sit next to a black haired girl

I do as the teacher says and sit in my assigned seat, the girl calls to me

"Hey there, I'm Kim" the girl tells me

"Oh hi I'm Stella, nice to meet you" I tell her

I see many students, girls and guys turn to me but don't say anything, I look down on my outfit

Am I wearing something weird? Why are people staring at me, I'm sure I looked okay before I left the house

The girl next to me giggles and I hope she's not laughing at me thankfully she smiles to me, her smile looking innocent and amused and not malicious

"Don't worry you look great, that's not why people are staring at you" The girl, Kim I believe, says with a friendly smile "well most anyway" she says with a roll of her eyes

Did she read my mind? Or was I too obvious…?

"We don't get new students often, so having a girl suddenly moving is making everyone curious" Kim explains

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you move to La Push?" Kim asks me, being curious herself

"Well I really like the nature around here, and it seemed like a good place to live" I tell her, having thought about my answers before I came to school

"I agree, La Push might not be the biggest or the most well-known but it has a great beach and beautiful scenery" Kim tells me

I smile at her, It's great to meet someone who cares more about a beautiful rustic reservation than a modern city

"Ok you will start reading chapter 4 of Animal farm with the person seating next to you, Kim please give Stella a brief summary of the book and then continue reading with the current chapter" the teacher tells us

Kim begins telling me about the book and we soon both begin reading it and we both make high or deep voices depending on the character and by the end of the class we are bursting laughing from how bad we were on that

"Gosh and the way you did Jones's voice was hilarious!" I say as I chuckle from the memory

The bell had rung and me and Kim were walking together

Don't get me wrong the story of Animal farm seems pretty serious and we are only on chapter 4 but me and Kim try to have fun as much as we can

"So what class do you have next, Stella?" Kim asks me

"Art" I say and show her my schedule

"Oh that's on my way to math class so I'll walk you" Kim tells me with a smile

"Thanks!" I tell her, happy to have made a friend

"Oh right! My boyfriend normally walks me so I hope you don't mind him joining us" Kim tells me remembering her boyfriend

"Oh it's no problem" I tell her, the more friends I make the better

"Great, he should be…. Huh? This is where we meet up…?" Kim says looking around and I see many students on the hallway and not knowing who he is, I can't really help her

Then I smell a shifter scent and when I follow it suddenly a body envelops Kim surprising us both

I'm about to shove the guy off of her when I hear her laughter, stopping me on my tracks

"Jared! I've told you many times to not surprise me like that! I can never see you coming" Kim tells the guy with a huff but I can see the happiness in her eyes

"C'mon Kimmie how can I not do it when you yell out such a cute squeak" Jared says with a laugh as he hugs her close and I can see the spark on his eyes as he looks at her and I've seen that special look many times from my parents and former pack mates

They're Imprints

And no matter how many times I see it, I always get this happy feeling whenever I see imprints together though I also envied them but I don't envy them anymore because I also have an Imprint myself

Seth…

Ufff no I shouldn't think of him, he lied to me….he lied to me…

But no matter what I do I can't help think of him, his sweet smile and warm eyes

Pull yourself together, Stella!

"Jared! We're in school!" Kim chastises Jared but still laughs "Sorry about that" Km says looking my way

"So what if we're in school? There's no PDA" he then looks my way "Oh hey Stella, what do you think of our school?"

"I like it, the teacher was nice and everyone's pretty friendly" I say as I look at Kim

"Um you two know each other?" Kim asks us, curiously and a bit nervously

"Yeah Stella came to our bonfire this Friday" Jared tells her

"You had a bonfire this Friday?" Kim asks Jared as she raises her brow

"Yeah it was last minute" Jared tells her, him looking a bit nervous now

"I though bonfires were special and very few people could go" Kim whispers to Jared, probably so I couldn't hear but I could hear perfectly

"Well she's a special case, but I'll explain later" Jared whispers back to Kim before turning to me

"Well me and Kim will accompany you" Jared tells me and we continue walking, Jared and Kim holding hands

"Have you gotten lost?" Jared asks me

"Thankfully not, the hallways aren't too confusing but it's still might take me awhile to memorize each class" I answer back

"The school isn't too big so you should get used to it pretty quick" Kim tells me with a smile

"So you didn't get a guide or anything?" Jared asks me, looking a bit surprised

"Uh no, was I supposed to?" I ask him confused, the lady didn't say anything of a guide

"Well I thought you did" Jared tells me and then whispers "but he probably overslept"

I stared at him confused, overslept, who?

Kim starts telling Jared about our amazing voice acting during English class and he cracks up so I keep my questions to myself

~Seth's POV~

I hear the sound of my alarm and I groggily shut it off, being careful enough to not break it and sleep is about to overwhelm me when my brain begins functioning and I remember I have to wake up early to pick up Stella and my eyes immediately open and sleep completely leaves me

I quickly look at the time

6:03 am

I scramble out of bed and take a quick shower and dress myself, I go downstairs and my mom greets me

"Good morning! Want eggs with toast?" My mom asks me

I'm about to decline to hurry to Stella's house when my stomach betrays me by growling so I thank my mom and quickly EAT the eggs and grab the toast and thank my mom before grabbing my backpack and hurrying out the door and running max speed while munching the toast

In no time I reach Stella's house, I decided against phasing in case someone saw me since many students leave around this time to go to school and because I'd rather not have my backpack in my mouth

I knock the door and I calm myself so I don't make a fool of myself, because I really want to see her again

It's only been a few hours since I last saw her but I already miss her

Karen opens the door looking surprised to see me and I don't blame her as I didn't call in advance

"Good morning Seth" Karen tells me

"Good morning Karen, is Stella here? I want to walk her to school" I tell her with a smile, happy to be able to see my Imprint

"Sorry Seth, Stella left very early, before I woke up" Karen tells me sadly and I felt my happiness fly out the window

I should have known…. I was so nervous when Stella said she saw a wolf that I didn't ask her if I could accompany her to school, I was so confident she was gonna be here that I didn't text her and I also wanted to surprise her

"Oh no it's fine I didn't tell Stella I was coming so she didn't know, well have a good day Karen" I tell her with a small smile, as I still have to be polite

Damn it! Damn… Damn…

I take full speed to school in hope of bumping into Stella, unfortunately luck wasn't on my side and I didn't see her and only got some strange looks from my speed, in no time I get there and enter the school

I try to sniff her scent but there's too many students for me to find her though I was able to catch the slightest of her scent which confirms she is in the school though I don't know where

And as much as I want to find her I shouldn't run all over the school sniffing the air, I might endanger our pack secret

So with heavy feet I drag myself to the cafeteria to my usual table where Quil and Embry are already there

"Hey" I managed to say as I slump to my seat and put my head on the table from my sadness

"Damn what ruined your morning?" Embry asks me

"I can take a guess; it was Stella right?" Quil says and I can hear the smile he probably has

I just give a "mhm" sound as I don't move from my spot

"Did she reject you or something?" Embry asks and I immediately react by raising my head fast and yell out in anger

"Don't even joke about that!"

"Woah! Sorry dude" Embry says surprised and guilty

"There's some things that you simply don't joke about" Quil says, ever so knowingly

I put my head back into the table with a huff though now my hands crossed on the table too

Kim came and greeted us though stopped when she saw me

"What's wrong, Seth? Did you forgot to do your homework again?" Kim asks me, though I know for a fact I've never been so down about something as homework

"That's not it, Kim" Quil tells Kim "Seth just found his Imprint"

"Oh my goodness! That's great, Seth!" Kim tells me happily and at the mention of that a smile comes to me as I remember the best day of my life which was meeting Stella

"But if that happened why are you brooding?" Kim tells me confused

Brooding….?

"I wanted to walk her to school but she had already left when I went to pick her up" I muttered sadly

"Oh Seth, at least she comes to our school I'm sure she will be in at least one of your classes as our school isn't that big, wait is she your grade?" Kim asks me as she knows Imprints can be of different age such is the classic example of Quil and Claire but also Jacob and Nessie (well at the beginning anyway) and Paul and Rachel (Rachel is older than Paul)

"Yeah we're in the same grade" I tell Kim

"That's great! Then your super likely to have her in at least one of your classes" Kim tells me with a smile

"Yeah that's true" I say my spirits feeling lifter, Jared is really lucky to have imprinted on Kim, she's great. She used to be really shy but she has really opened up since she and Jared started dating

"Where's Jared?" Embry asks Kim as we know how inseparable they are

"You know how he loves to sleep so I probably won't see him till after first period" Kim says with a huff but still smiles and it's cute how happy they both are and I can't help but yearn to begin a relationship with Stella but that takes time and I shouldn't rush things

The bell rings and we all say bye to each other before each going on our own ways

I really hope Kim is right and we have a class together as I want to know why she was acting like that; I mean I know she's probably angry, she had a plate thrown to her face for Pete's sake! Though I don't know I have a feeling it's something else

I go to my first class with hope of seeing her there

~Stella's POV~

We reach my class as Jared is laughing at Kim's imitation to Jones voice, Kim notices I stopped and elbowed Jared and he stopped laughing and muttered "Ow what was that for Kim"

I mentally rolled my eyes as I know that didn't hurt him at all and I see Kim actually roll her eyes at him but still keeps a smile

"Well this is your class, Stella" Kim says cheerfully "It was great meeting you"

I smile back "Nice meeting you too, Kim" I then turn to Jared "Good seeing you again Jared"

I turn to my class and walk in and I smell another shifter scent I look to the source of the smell and find Embry, boringly painting on a piece of paper

I'm about to walk to him but I remember I have to talk to the teacher first and I look for someone resembling a teacher and quickly find an older man in his computer

I walk to him and introduce myself and he does the same and tells me to sit wherever and today's assignment, draw something special to me

He hands me a paper and some drawing utensils and ushers me away

I walk to Embry's table which is surprisingly empty and I look around and see all the other tables have students, his being the only empty one but ignore that and walk to him

"Hey there" I tell him and sit across from him, he looks up and replies "Oh hey"

He doesn't seem surprised but it's to be expected as he probably smelled me coming here

….. Man that sounds weird even in my head

"So do you sit here by yourself?" I ask him and immediately regret it

What's wrong with you, Stella! He already obviously dislikes you, now he's going to think I'm mocking him

"Not always, whenever Paul feels like showing up to school he sits here" Embry motions to his side

"Oh right, he skips a lot" I say as I start thinking of what drawing to do

Something special to me….something special to me….

And image of Seth pops into my mind and I immediately wave it off

Damn imprint bonds… I have to think of something else

I then sneak a look at Embry's drawing and see a drawing of a boy running to what seems like a race track

"Is that you running?" I ask before I can help myself

This time he seems surprised I talked but quickly composed himself and said "Yeah, running a race" he says and has a fond smile probably thinking something special to him

"Are you in track?" I ask him

His smile instantly disappears and a frown appears "I used to be but I'm not in anymore"

Why would he not be in track? He's a shifter he could easily overrun all the other contesta-

Oh that's why

Well damn that sucks his Alpha probably prohibits him to run track as that might expose the secret

"Oh… I'm sorry it looked like you really liked it" I tell him, sad that he had to give that up

"Don't worry about it" Embry's frown pulls up to a slight smile "Besides I traded it for something far better"

I smile back fully knowing what he meant, running in wolf form is amazing, it makes you feel free and gives you an amazing sense of adrenaline

Then an idea come to my mind

"Thanks Embry! I know what to draw now" I tell him and begin drawing I can see him giving me a confused glance from the corner of my eye

I ask him how he did his shading and he tells me and I tell him some art tips I know when suddenly a guy taps me in the shoulder and I turn to him

"Uh can you give this to Embry?" He asks me looking really nervous and I simply nod at him

"This is for you" I tell Embry and give him the paper, Embry looks unamused and takes the paper and opens it and reads it and then stuffs it in his pocket

"What was that? Why did that guy not want to give you the paper himself?" I ask Embry

"The people are stupid they think me and the guys run some kind of cult or something and are scared of us" Embry says, obviously annoyed and I burst out laughing not being able to help myself

Embry looks surprised obviously not expecting my outburst of giggles

I manage to calm myself "I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself, all of you in a cult? A cult of what? Steroids?" I begin to laugh again "A steroids cult!"

"We don't take steroids! W-we just exercise a lot and eat plenty" Embry says defending himself and his pack

"Don't worry I believe you, I just thought It was silly" I tell him giving him a smile

"Yeah people are silly just because the most fit guys hang out together we are now a cult" Embry says rolling his eyes but still smiles

"What about jocks? They all hang out together and they're not a cult" I tell him in hope of showing my support

"Yeah though they play sports we don't, we just look…big for no reason…well besides exercising and eating a lot, ya know" Embry says growing flustered

I begin laughing, he sure is funny and I'm glad he seems a lot more relaxed then before I decide to change the topic before he gets a heart attack

"So what did the note says?" I ask him

"Oh right!" He says remembering the note "I gotta meet someone, be right back"

He goes to the teacher and asks if he can go to the restroom and leaves

I wonder what that was about…?

Well no matter I need to finish my drawing

I continue drawing for a while until I feel I am done and look at my master piece proudly

The drawing has a girl dancing while singing, the girl is of course me and I chose one of my most favorite dancing dresses and my braided French bun as hairstyle, I'm singing and dancing to 'I am by Hilary Duff'

Thats one of my favorite songs as i relate a lot to it, it explains how imperfectly perfect I am

I look at the time and see Embry has been gone for a while, the shifter smell comes back and I see Embry has returned

"Hey" Embry says and then turns to my drawing "Oh wow that looks good, is that you?"

"Yeah" I reply

"Seth did say you were a dancer though he didn't mention you could sing" Embry says

My cheeks redden at the mention of Seth and I cough in hope of getting rid of my blush but I know I didn't succeed as I see Embry smirking "I like to sing, I never said I was a good one" I tell him

"I'm sure you're better than Seth, anyone can sing better than him" Embry says, immediately irritating me

"I'm sure he isn't that bad! I've heard many horrible singers I'm sure with some practice Seth can be an amazing sing-" I stop myself as I noticed I had jumped to Seth's defense without meaning to

Damn in Stella, you're supposed to be angry at him, don't defend him

But Embry grins almost expecting my outburst "I'm just joking Stella" Embry grabs my drawing and his "Seth has a great singing voice" And he has the nerve to wink at me before heading to the teachers to turn in our drawings

I cover my face with my hands as I feel my whole face reddens

Damn it he was teasing me…

Just you wait Embry, I'll have my revenge….

* * *

Hey everyone~!

So I chose the book Animal Farm (Yes, it's a real book) as that's one of the books I read on my English class on sophomore year and I'm trying to make this story as real as possible

So Stella has 7 classes that are also called periods, I live in Houston and I'm a student myself and in here there's 7 classes, 4 core classes 3 electives, I don't know how it works on Washington as I've never gone there but I'm gonna do it the way I know


	13. You warm my heart

Ch 13

 **You warm my heart**

The class ends and I'm still angry at Embry but I don't let it show as I don't want him to expect my revenge I still haven't thought of what to do but I'll come up with something

I always do

I ask Embry to show me to my next class and he looks at my schedule before chuckling and I look at him questioning

Why in the world is he laughing?

"Uh Embry what's so funny?" I ask the chuckling guy

"Nah, nothing just remembered something funny" He told me

I raised my brow but didn't question him as I know my questions will remain unanswered

We continued walking and had small talk until we reached my class and parted

Another scent of shifters came to me and I realized I had another class with shifters and saw a guy with dark hair and as I looked at him I realized he looked familiar, it then hit me I saw him at Emily's house and realized he was probably Blake, Seth's pack mate who is in our same grade but there's something else about him that seems familiar

Before I could think about it more I was greeted by a happy, loud voice

"Stella! It's great seeing you!" I am enveloped by strong arms and immediately cringed as this scent isn't of the guy I love

Thankfully it was a quick hug so I didn't have to push the stranger away from me, it was then that I saw the face of my attacker (as far as a hug is attacking) and saw the slightly younger guy who I met at the bonfire, Brady

"How have you been doing? Do you like La Push?" He asks me with a smile

I look at him carefully before answering, he looks different he seems friendly with me but not flirty-friendly as he was with me in the Bonfire, is he acting different because he's plotting something? Or did he get the hint I'm not interested

Either way I shouldn't let my guard down

"Yeah it's been fun so far, though Seth told me you were a freshman what are you doing in a sophomore class?" I ask him

"Well believe it or not I am a genius so I can take pretty advanced classes" Brady says cockily

I raise my brow skeptically not believing a word, he's probably skipping his class to be here

Then the same dark haired guy comes and stands next to Brady

"He isn't a genius but he is smart enough to take advanced classes" Blake says with a grin

Oh? So he is in this class, I may not know Blake but I still believe him…more than Brady anyway

The class begins and I find out Blake wasn't lying about Brady being smart as he answered all the questions the teacher threw at him but still managed to remain a doofus by playing with his spinner whenever the teacher wasn't looking or laughing at memes from his phone

I found out Blake seemed like a pretty nice guy, seemed to get along with Brady even though they had different personalities Blake being calm and shy to Brady's loudness and liveliness

Surprisingly Blake wasn't too good with Geometry so whenever Brady was too busy with his spinner, I helped him out as I am okay on the subject

In the end I had a fun class with both of them chatting and laughing, I still don't know the change in Brady maybe that's how he always greets girls either way I prefer him when he isn't flirting with me

I do notice the other students don't interact with them as they do with the others probably remembering that silly rumor Embry told me about, some students look at me oddly is it because I'm chatting with them?

Though Brady does talk to some students mainly flirting with girls, confirming my thoughts that he is a flirt while Blake mainly to talked to me and Brady, he seems like a shy guy

While taking some notes in class it hit me what seemed familiar about Blake

He's the wolf I saw while I was on Jacob's truck!

No wonder his scent seemed familiar though it's not as strong as he's in his human form

The bell rings and I stand up and grab my backpack when I see Blake trying to wake up Brady from his slumber but to no avail he still kept sleeping

"You can go ahead Stella, it takes a while to wake him, he's a heavy sleeper" Blake says with a smile

Poor guy, he's too nice for his own good but as I do not want to be late to my next class I wave him goodbye and go on my way as I walk on the hallway I grab my schedule and while I walk in the hallway I bump into someone

Literally

I only feel a tap though as I see a girl crouched, it seemed the bump was pretty bad so I leaned down to help her up

"I'm so sorry, are you o- Kim?" I say as I realized I bumped into my friend Kim

"Stella? Don't worry it was my fault for being on my phone though gosh that was a bad hit, are you okay?" Kim asks me

Poor Kim, she should be more worried about herself as I'm perfectly fine as my skin is super hard and strong but since I have to pretend to be a human girl I fake pain

"My head does hurt but don't worry about me I'm fine though are you?" I ask her concerned while rubbing my head

"Yeah I'm fine it was just the impact, though wow your hand is really warm, are you sick?" Kim asks me worried

Shit she took my hand when i helped her up and now must think i'm running a fever

I would think that by being around Jared and the pack for however long she's been dating Jared, she would be used to the warmness and wouldn't notice

"Oh no, I'm fine i'm just warm blooded, my skin always feels warm but i'm not sick"

Warm blooded? Is that even a thing? gosh i hope it is

"Hahaha yeah you know what they say, warm blooded, warm heart!" Kim says happily but then she looks skeptical

"Or was it cold blooded, warm heart….?"

I raise my brow knowing fully well what saying she's talking about

Cold hands, warm heart

Though I think it will help my situation if i don't correct her

"Anyway where are you going? I'm on my way to lunch" She tells me with a smile, changing the subject much to my relief

"Well I'm on my way to chemistry" I say as I show her my schedule

"Hm? Stella you have 'A' lunch so you go to lunch right now and then you go to chemistry" Kim says with a smile and hands me back my schedule "Would you like to sit in my table?"

Surprisingly I had forgotten about lunch and I am really glad Kim invited me

"Yes, thank you!" I thank Kim

"It's no problem that's what friends are for" Kim smiles and we begin walking to the cafeteria

"I sit with my boyfriend and his friends, who are my friends too I guess though um they're a bit big but they're nice guys so don't be intimidated by their size" Kim tells me a bit worriedly

Wait if Jared is her boyfriend than does that mean…

"Oh don't worry Kim I already met the guys and they seem like nice guys so I'm not scared" I tell her with a smile and she seems relieved

If only she knew I grew up with giants like them all around me

It then hits me….Seth might be there

Oh god I'm not ready to see him! My feelings are still tangled up

"There they are!" Kim says with a smile as my insides feel frozen but my feet betray my emotions and keep walking

Calm down Stella, Seth might be in another lunch and it's just the rest of the pack members

I continue to walk with Kim even though I feel like running away and hiding in a corner….like I always do…

No! Stella you came here to turn to a new leaf! Don't be afraid specially of your Imprint besides he might not even be here to-

I am interrupted from my thoughts when Seth's chocolate, foresty scent comes to my senses and my anger and fear leaves me

"Hey guys! Hope you don't mind that I brought a friend along" Kim says happily

All eyes in the table turn to us or well me specifically though I could only focus on one

A pair of warm brown eyes

"Stella!" Seth said happily jumping from his seat to stand in front of me "I'm glad to see you"

"Oh hi Seth" I say with a smile as much and as much as I want to stay mad at him, it's simply too hard

"Oh my goodness don't tell me she…" unbeknownst to me Kim's whispered to Jared who just gave her a "mhm"

"Um Stella, I need to get some food, you can stay here I'll be right back" Kim told me with an excited smile "Jared, why don't you join me?" Kim said as she hooked her arm to Jared's

"Huh? I already ate, Kim" Jared says confused but Kim still drags him

"I'm sure you can get another serving" Kim said

When they got farther away Kim's whispers to Jared

"You never told me she was Seth's Imprint! You just said she smelled different!"

"Heh he surprise…?" Jared whisper back

"Oh! There's a free seat here you can take it!" Seth motions to the seat beside him with an excited grin

"That's my seat" Colin says as he gets to the table with a food tray in hand

"You can sit next to Quil, Colin" Seth said with a huff turning to Colin who just sighed and took a seat next to Quil

"Thanks Seth" I tell him and set my bag down on the seat he offered me "Though I gotta get some food"

I'm pretty hungry even though I ate not long ago and to think I got the earliest lunch

"I'll go with you" Seth said enthusiastically

"Didn't you already ate?" Embry asks, purposely teasing him

"I'm still feeling hungry!" Seth retorts

I just let out a giggle at his constant attempts to be with me and grab my student Id card from my backpack (you pay using the student id card)

We make our way to the food court while exchanging small talk, though any small talk seems unique and amazing with him, and I start grabbing food, Seth joining me taking the same amount as me

He probably did already eat as I know he can eat way more than that

After paying, we exited the food line and he gave me a serious look making my heart beat

Why does he always have to look good no matter the expression he makes! Making my heart go into a frenzy

"Stella, you were acting really weird yesterday after we visited Nessie's house I just wanted to let you know that if there is anything and I mean ANYTHING wrong, you can tell me" Seth told me looking dead serious

I smiled at him, his concern moving me and said "Thanks for caring, Seth but I'm fine"

I could easily give him some excuse such as I felt sick or I was sleepy but I don't want to lie to him as it's already hard for me to bend the truth with him, plus it would be hypocritical of me to be angry at him for lying to me and then I do the same

Which is why I will only bend the truth when I need it

"Are you sure?" He asks me, his eyes showing concern

I give him a smile and grab his warm hands which send a spark all through me and I look straight at his eyes

"I assure you, I am perfectly happy right now"

I can see a surprise show on his face and a small tint of red on his cheeks before he grins and squeezes my hands

"I am too" he said in a whisper

It was then I noticed our close proximity and it was my turn to blush and to look away before retracting my hands from him and saying "Well let's go back to the table"

Gosh you just met him 3 days ago, you can't keep holding his hand or hugging him, he's gonna think you're easy or something

As we walk back to the table, he tells me

"I'm sorry Rosalie almost hit you with that plate" Seth says apologetically

Why is he apologizing he didn't do anything, it was that leech's fault

"It's okay, accidents happen" I tell him with a smile

Specially a METAL plate thrown with full force aimed accurately at me

Nobody is perfect, ya know

"Yeah…" Seth answers grimly, knowing fully well that the leech threw it intentionally

But I still don't want Seth to feel bad for what happened as he wasn't at fault

Thankfully we reach the table and his mood becomes cheery again

When we came back the table was completely full everyone was here, Jared, Quil, Jacob, Embry, Kim, Brady, Colin, Blake even Paul

I take a seat at Colin's former seat that Seth gave me and Seth sits at my side

"Hey new girl, hope you haven't gotten too lost" Paul says teasingly, probably trying to get me back from contradicting him yesterday

"Not really, I've been able to reach my classes in time something you can't say" I retort back a smirk plastered in my face, not letting him win this

That was one thing me and Jade really have in common we're both really competitive

And going against her many times has taught me knowing how to retort back to jabs

"Daammmnn"

"Burnnn!"

And more comments as those were heard from around the table as everyone snickered and laughed

"How would you-" Paul was saying when I interrupted him

"You are in my Art class" I answer him before he could finish his sentence

"Lucky…" I hear Seth whisper from my side

"And I can guess who told you that info" Paul says glaring at Embry who ignores his stare and keeps eating his food

"Anyway!" Jacob says breaking the tension "Embry are you gonna join us on going cliff diving after school?"

Embry rolled his eyes and let out a huff "I wish, but no, Mom is angry I always go off with you guys and wants me to stay home and play some boring board games with her"

"I'm sure she just wants to spend some time with you" I tell Embry with a small smile

What I would do for my mom to be here with me and play some 'boring board games' like Embry put it

"Yeah I guess" Embry says as he looks down to his food then he looks up back to me "You must have very laidback parents to let you move here by yourself"

And just like that my smile disappeared as I feel my heart drop and my throat started knotting and my eyes grew watery as I remembered my parents

Mama died when I was still a little girl but I can still remember her gentleness and sweetness

Papa is strong and reliable and he loved Mama with all of his heart and…. I don't know if he has joined her in heaven

I look down in attempt to cover my face and hold back my tears as the last thing I want is to break down in front of everyone

The pack

Kim

Seth…

I might not be able to see them but I know they are all looking at me

Specially Seth who is at my side and worry is radiating off of him like waves

And as much as I want to hold him and let my sadness vanish, I don't want him to think I'm a weak, frail girl

That's all I was known for in my pack

My former pack…

I need to be strong like Jade and Leah

Yet I can't help the feeling to run and hide…

"Um sorry I need to go to the bathroom, be right back" I manage to say to everyone with a weak smile

And without looking at Seth, I scurry out of the cafeteria

I know if I see his face I will break down

I am walking away when something catches my attention

"Shit, I didn't realize I asked something too personal" I hear Embry say guilty

Damn I can still hear them, darn shifter senses

"Maybe she ran away from home…?" I hear Colin say

Heh as if I would voluntarily leave my dad and my best friends

"Or she got kicked out" I hear Paul say nonchalantly

I may be sassy but I'm no troublemaker to be kicked out of my house

I knew Paul seemed to be the type of person to say stuff like that without meaning it so his comment didn't hurt me so I was surprised to hear Seth say

"Shut up, Paul!" Seth yells at him anger really showing in his voice even though I can't see him "Stella's an angel, there's no way she would be kicked out!"

His comment makes my heart skip a beat but it also reminds me of my parent's happy relationship

 _"I never though angels were real until I met your Mama" Papa told me while we were watching TV together_

 _"Papa, you married an angel?!" 4-year-old me asked with awe and glee_

 _"I sure did, little star" Dad said as he hugged me_

 _"Aaron, you're going to confuse her" Mama said as she sat next to Papa and me in the sofa_

 _"Oh! Does that mean I'm also an angel, just like Mama?!" I ask with a hopeful smile_

 _"You are an angel, my little twinkle star" Mama said with her sweet, gentle voice as she poked my nose and giggled_

I quickly get out of the cafeteria while taking deep breaths so I don't accidentally phase

As I'm walking I realize something

I don't know where the bathroom is

I let out a big sigh and hide in a corner and hope to blend with the shadow

And being the silly girl I am, I take out my compact mirror to see how I look and I look as I had imagined

Reddened eyes, tear strained face and some of my mascara rubbing off

"At least my hair looks okay" I say to humor myself

"You always look amazing" I hear a deep rich voice and see Seth standing a 30 feet away from me and I turn away from him

Nooo! Don't look at me, I look horrible

I look down and turn my body away from his direction but he keeps walking to my direction until he reaches me and sits at my side

"Please don't look at me" I manage to whisper weakly "I look awful"

"You could never look awful" Seth tells me gently "Even if you tried"

My heart skips a beat from his soft, gentle voice and his compliment, now I'm sure my face is red as well

At least my eyes and my cheeks match

"But if you don't want me to look at you I understand" Seth says with a sigh "But I still won't leave"

My heart swells from his caring words

"I won't force you to tell me anything you aren't ready to say, just know I'll always be here for you" Seth says with warmth in his voice "So I'll wait until you're ready"

With that my tears finally poured out and I could feel Seth tense from my side and against my better judgement I grabbed his hand

After I noticed I grabbed his hand, I took my hand away when he grabbed my hand back, and squeezed it

His presence gave me warmth and calmed my fears, my tears slowly stopped as a comfortable silence overtook us for a while until I broke the silence

"Thank you for not leaving me" I quietly whispered to him

"I will never leave you" Seth whispers back "I'm a very stubborn guy, so it's gonna be hard for you to get rid of me" He says and I can hear the smirk he must be wearing

I laugh, but I know that he's completely serious and that makes me unbelievably happy

"Um I hope I'm not interrupting anything" I hear a timid, female voice

I follow the voice and I see it's Kim

My cheeks burn from getting caught holding hands and whispering to each other and I let go of Seth's hand and I could have sworn I heard him whimper

"But I thought I should let you know the bell is going to ring soon" Kim says

Crap! That much time went by?! I still look like a mess and I forgot to bring my makeup bag with me!

Kim looks at me and smiles and I cover my face with my hair, which probably looks messed up now too

She's looking at me, how embarrassing!

"Don't worry Stella" Kim says, practically reading my mind "I have my makeup bag so let's go to the bathroom"

Seth stood up from his spot and said "Oh then I'll come-" but was interrupted by Kim

"Sorry Seth, but we're going to the bathroom and you can't enter" Kim says and I stand up and see Seth huffs from the corner of my eye before I turn from him since I don't want him to see me like this

"Um I could wait for you guys outside?" Seth insists and I make sure not to look at him since I know one look at his puppy dog eyes and I will cave in

"Seth just go to your class" Kim says and adds more gently "Relax, I promise I'll take care of her, okay?"

I hear Seth sighs and give a soft "Okay"

A human girl taking care of me, if Jennifer heard of this she would have never let me live this down

So me and Kim start walking and I try my best to cover my face and she just chuckles and takes something out of her bag

"Your makeup is just a bit faded so I'm sure no one will notice but if you want to be sure, use this until we get to the bathroom" Kim says as she hands me a pair of sunglasses

I thank her and quickly put them on and sigh, trying to calm down

We walk a bit more until we reach the bathroom and I take off Kim's sunglasses while Kim takes out her makeup bag and starts cleaning my face

"Don't worry I understand the feeling of not wanting to let your crush see you like this" Kim says with a gentle smile

My eyes widen and I stare at her surprised, "I how did you" I say sputtering nonsense

"It's obvious from the way you were staring at each other, not to mention how you held each other's hand" Kim grins

I look at the side as I feel my cheeks warm and let Kim continue her work

Well she isn't wrong though what I feel for him is much more stronger than a crush

"I'm not going to lie when I found out you liked Seth I felt something other than excitement" Kim says as she starts applying mascara on me

"Hm?" I say curious

"Relief" Kim says with a giggle

Relief? Of what?

"You're very pretty Stella whether you notice it or not, so I was worried you might be interested in Jared as you had met before" Kim says looking sheepishly

"Kim, I could never steal someone's boyfriend like that" I reassure her

Besides I only have eyes for Seth

"Yeah I noticed you don't seem like that type of person, but you know girl insecurities" Kim shrugs and gives me a bashful smile

"Kim, you're a beautiful girl inside and out and I'm sure Jared saw that and fell madly in love with you" I tell her with a grin of my own

"Stella! You are making me blush!" Kim gleams

"Careful Kim you might poke my eye!" I tell her afraid as she is doing my mascara

"Sorry, sorry" says with an unapologetically smile

Kim really has nothing to worry about, once a shifter imprints they only has eyes for their Imprintee and see them as their whole world, I have always known this but now that I have imprinted myself I confirmed it though as a girl myself I understand Kim, I would feel jealous if Seth was really close with another girl

"And there!" Kim says as she finishes

And just in time we hear the bell ring

"Well I'll take you to your class" Kim offers

"You don't have to, you really have helped me more than enough" I say, feeling I've caused her too much trouble

"That is what friends are for!" Kim beams

I thank her and show her my schedule and it takes her a minute to see it before she starts giggling

"Hm? What's funny?" I ask her

"Oh nothing you'll see" Kim says cheerily

That's so strange, Embry was laughing when he saw my schedule too and next thing I know I have a class with Brady, don't tell me I have a class with Brady again

One class is more than enough, thank you very much

Kim and I start walking to my class but I'm still curious

"C'mon Kim, what did you see in my schedule" I insist

"Oh! That's right, we should exchange numbers" Kim says ignoring my question and giving me her phone to add mine and I do the same

"Awesome! Well if you ever want to talk, you know my number" Kim smiles and waves

"Well I'll see you later, Stella" Kim says

"Huh? What about my class?" I ask her

"You're standing outside of it" Kim says

I look at my side and see a door with a sign 'Chemistry'

"Oh" I muttered

I was so focused on questioning her I didn't even look where we walked

"Bye!" Kim says and I remember her sunglasses

"Kim, your glasses" I say handing her sunglasses

"Keep them, they look better on you" Kim says with a wink and goes her way

I just smile, she's such a sweet girl I'm glad I met her

I turn to the door and open it and I'm immediately enveloped by a familiar scent

"Stella!" I hear my name called and turn towards the voice

* * *

Hey everyone! Long time no see~ As I mentioned before I am in the middle of moving to another country so I might not update frequently also all this time I've been busy with my life and working on this fanfic so I still haven't worked on my other stories, man I'm awful author

Also I'm now using Mama and Papa because that's how you say Mom and Dad in French (according to google translate anyway) And Canadians speak French and English

I changed Kimberly's name to Jennifer as I just noticed I had chosen the same name as Kim (Jared's Imprint) I had mentioned Jennifer (who used to be named Kimberly but I just changed it in 'Our girl day' chapter) She's a girl who bullied Stella back in her pack I give some info of her in the 'Our girl day' chapter

Anyway! Seth finally got his wish granted and saw Stella at lunch and Stella is hanging out more with the rest of the pack and Kim, and as it is to be expected the pack is curious on her private life as she hasn't revealed much so they were pretty surprised when Stella got emotional thankfully Seth followed her and comforted her

Also Stella was called twinkle little star by her parents because of her name Stella: Star


	14. A Pleasant Surprise

I spin on my heel at the sound of my name

I see a handsome, tall, brown haired boy i've learned to love in the small time I've lived here

Seth…!

"I had no idea we would have the same class, If I would have known I would have waited for you" my Imprint tells me with a excited smile as he gets near me

"Don't worry Seth, Kim walked me" I assured him with a smile

"Oh right let me take you to the teacher" Seth says and leads me to the teacher, a woman in her thirties with black hair

" this is Stella, she's new here" Seth tells the teacher who smiles to me

"Oh hello, I was told we were having a new student today, hmm where can I seat you…" says thoughtfully

" there's an empty seat besides mine" Seth's offers

I raise my eyebrow at that

Is there really an empty seat besides him or is he just saying that like when he took Collin's seat…?

"You can sit there, Stella" Mrs. Hudgens says making Seth make a fist bump and mutter a "yes!" and me giggle while i dance internally

"But when the bell rings, I want you to introduce yourself to the class" adds

I frown

In front of class? I didn't have to do that in my other classes

Seth pats my shoulder and winks "You can so it", he whispers to me, making me feel warm from his touch

I look around as the class starts filling up and Seth takes his seat

The bell rings and says "Listen up class, we have a new student today"

I know it's my cue to start

I take one last glance to Seth, and he gives me a thumbs up, giving me courage and energy

Glancing back to the rest of a class, I start

"Hello I'm Stella Roselle, I come from Canada, nice to meet you all" I say with a smile

"Anyone have questions for her" says, much to my annoyance

Questions too?

I see some hands go up, unfortunately Seth not being one of them though he does stare intently at me

I choose a brown haired girl and she says

"So, like do all Canadians say eh?"

I feel my eye twitch but I hope no one notices it

I've been asked that a lot since I left home 6 months ago

I try to make a smile, which may have come out as a grimace

"I don't and neither do the people i know though maybe in other parts of Canada"

I look around and choose a guy with glasses, and he says

"Do you eat maple syrup?"

What's with all of these stereotype questions?

What the heck it's like if I asked them if they all like greasy burgers

"Only with waffles and with tea" I answer with a sigh, seeing as it's stupid to get riled up about this

I see a tall, black haired guy, looks like a jock, starting to wave his hand

I'll pick him since he's been having his hand up since the beginning besides he might never stop if I don't choose him

I pick him and he gives out an overbearing grin already making me regret my choice

"I had heard Canada was a cold place but you're pretty hot" he says with a wink

I scrunch my face in disgust and a loud growl is heard throughout the whole class

I look to the source of the noise and see it's Seth, he has his eyes trained on the guy as fury radiates from him, his hands start to shake and I have a feeling it's taking all of his willpower not to stand up and knock the living daylights out of that guy

People are starting to look at him oddly, the teacher looking nervous as she can sense a fight may happen

So I quickly answer the idiot so everyone can forget Seth's growl

"I can't answer anything as you never asked a question though yes, Canada is a very cold place, I'm sure if you stayed there for a day you'd freeze and save girls from your petty pick up lines" I say

Gosh that's the first thing that came to mind hopefully that didn't sound too lame

Thankfully everyone began to snicker and "oooh" even Seth stopped glaring at the guy to look at me and chuckle

The guy glared at me and put his head down with a huff

"U-uh okay last question" says with a nervous smile

There are some people with their hands up though I focus on Seth's hand as he rises it and shoots me a sweet smile, piercing through my heart and making me choose him right away

"Yes Seth?" I say with a hopeful smile

What will he ask me? Could it be to become his girlfriend?

Gosh i wish though it's too soon

Or maybe to marry him

Nope, nope that's even waaay later

I need to stop assuming things

"What's your favorite food?" Seth asks me

Thats it…?

I can't help to feel disappointed but oh well

"Fish" I answered simply

All my disappointment vanished he gave me an excited smile

"Stella you can sit down" tells me much to my relief

Oh thank god, finally

I sit next to Seth

"You did great" Seth tells me with a grin

"Thanks" I tell him with a smile back

All because of you….

My elated state was interrupted by my stomach's loud growl

Oh god! I had stormed off from the cafeteria that I didn't even get to eat

I hope Seth didn't hear that

"Oh Stella you must be hungry" Seth whispered to me

Of course he heard it with his shifter hearing, damn it!

Seth grabbed his backpack and seemed to be looking for something

"Here" he tells me finding the object in his backpack

I raise a brow but take the object from him to see it's a lunchbox

Wait don't tell me…?

I open it and see my food with a bit more than i remembered

"I packed your food and some of mine since i figured you might get hungry" Seth says with a bashful smile

Oh my gosh, he's the sweetest!

I started munching on my food and didn't seem to mind me eating as she started teaching

Then the door opened and Collin came in and handed his bathroom pass to

I didn't know Collin had this class

I see Collin coming our way

Oh don't tell me Seth gave me his seat again

Thankfully he came and sat at Seth's other side

"Oh hey Stella" Colin says as he sees me

"Hey Collin" I reply back

"So…" Collin said

Oh no please don't tell me he's gonna ask me about my outburst in the cafeteria, i really don't want to explain that

"Do you know how to solve this?" He asks me showing me a chemistry equation

"I know you're new and all but Seth's a blockhead when it comes to school work and usually he's the one coping off of me" Colin explains

"Hey!" Seth says offended

"Hmm let me see, yeah you did good you just forgot to add this numbers to the equation" I tell Colin

"Oh I see, that makes sense" Collin says understanding "Thanks"

Thank god it was just that, it was already embarrassing enough for everyone to see me like that but having to talk about it….no thanks….

"Oh Stella, can I see your schedule? We might have more classes together" Seth tells me

I happily gave him my schedule and see him look at it extremely serious and quiet which is unusual of him, I get worried

"Um what do you think, Seth?" I ask him

"Oh god!" he whisper-shouts as we are still in class, startling me "I can't believe it, Stella" Seth says looking excitedly at me

Confusion is clear on my face so he elaborates

"You have dance next and I have P.E which are right next to each other and after that you have home economics which is near my Automotive Tech class and then we share History class together" He says his eyes sparking in happiness

"Oh!" I say relief washing over me, I'm glad it wasn't anything bad "I'm glad! Hope you don't mind showing me the ropes" I say playfully

"Leave it to me!" He replies

We share a moment, just being happy destiny allowed us to be together in two classes and lunch and classes near each other

"Imprints these days…" Collin whispers as he rolls his eyes

Seth immediately breaks our gaze and elbows Collin while whispering "Dude, shut up!"

My face heats a little but I just focus on the lesson to distract my blush

The class continued and I got a little confused since I missed some months of school because of traveling but I quickly picked up though the same couldn't be said about Seth as he struggled, not to mention he talked to me a lot which only made him pay less attention to the lesson

"Ughh! what am i suppose to do with these numbers and letters?" Seth mumbles to himself, clearly confused

"Dude If your grades go down, Sam isn't gonna let you do patrols and make you study at home, like last time" Collin whispers lowly to Seth

"Or worse your mom might not let you hang out and only work on homework" Collin continued

Seth looked at him alarmed and then looked at me panicked before standing up and walking to the teacher and asking her how to do the problems

That's right, if he can't hang out we won't be able to see each other! No, i just found him I cant lose him and much less to homework

I focus on the work and try to think of how to explain it to Seth

Before long he comes back and sighs as he sits down

"She explained it to me but she only left me more confused…" Seth says and slams his head to the table and it shakes

Damn he needs to be careful that might not hurt him because of our rock skin but it hurts the table

"Sorry dude I barely understand it myself" Collin says to Seth

"Seth I kinda understand it, what don't you understand?" I ask him

"Um…everything" he says with a bashful smile

I giggle and I explain the worksheet to him to the best of my ability

This time Seth really focus and seems to understand it after awhile

We all turn in our worksheets and get good grades, Seth really brightens up after that and soon the bell rings

"Well I go this way, see you later" Collin says leaving Seth and me alone

"Well let me walk you to dance class" Seth says joyful

We start walking with Seth mostly thanking me for helping him

"Really Seth, Its no problem besides I'd be lying if I said I didn't have anything to gain from that" I tell him "After all you did promise we would see Warrior cats when you were free and that can't happen if you're never free" I say playfully

Seth grins, "Name the date and it's set"

I grin back, "How does tomorrow sound?"

"Sounds perfect" He says gazing lovingly at me

We reach my class and he promises to meet me here when class ends

We say goodbye

I enter the class and we soon start dancing and it feels great, we are doing freestyle so I move to the sound of the rhythm and it gives me time to think

i'm so glad to be able to see Seth so much in school

We just met but I can't wait to learn everything about him

One thing I do know is he is such as sweet guy and I'm sure we can live happily together

As protective as Papa is, I know he will love Seth

Papa... I also wish to find my dad and friends

I have been so caught up with Seth and Nessie and life here, I almost forgot about finding my former pack

Vampires might have destroyed many of us but I know many of us must have survived

When I find free time I need to look for them

I don't know how though

I doubt their numbers will work…

Class ends too soon for me to gather my thoughts and I exit class with a big sigh

"Stella?" I hear my favorite person call to me "are you okay?"

I look up at him, my mood brightening just at the sight of him

"Yeah I'm fine, Seth. Let's go" I say, moving on ahead

He doesn't look convinced but still walks with me

"So I was thinking, after school do you want to come with me and the guys to cliff dive?" He asks

"Cliff dive?" I ask

"Yeah me and the guys cliff dive all the time, It's really fun!" He says excited

"Though if it's too much, you don't have to cliff dive and can just swim in the water" He says bashfully

Diving! Feeling the adrenaline on your veins while you wait to reach the water

"Sounds great! I would love to go" I grin

"Great! I'll walk you" he offers

"Do you mind if we stop by my house? I need to put in my swimsuit" I ask him

"Oh! Uh y-yeah of course! it's on the way" He says, his cheeks tinted pink

Before I can question his flaming cheeks, we reach my class

"Well I'll pick you up when class ends, later" Seth says

I nod and I enter class and see a teacher and go towards her and introduce myself, she tells me to seat where I want

I look around and I'm surprised to see Kim

"Kim!" I say surprising her

"Arisa?" she says, not expecting me "Good to see you again"

"Yeah, I didn't think I'll have more classes with you" I say as I seat besides her

"This school is small" Kim tells me

The teacher starts her lesson about kitchen appliances so we are unable to chat longer and mostly take notes but still manage to chat here and there

The bell soon rings as Kim and me talk about recipes we have made, we pack up and leave the class and see Seth and Jared chatting outside, in the hallway

They soon notice us

"Hey Kimmie" Jared says as he kisses her head and she says hi back

That's so cute! I can't wait till me and Seth are a couple as well

"Good seeing you again, Stella" Jared smiles

"When you left, Seth almost ate your food, ya know" Jared says and looks disapprovingly at Seth

"You liar! I gave her food and some of mine" Seth protests

"You sure? I could have sworn I saw you eyeing her food" Jared says

Me and Kim share a look and laugh

The four of us walk a little together before going different ways

Seth and I keep chatting until we reach the class

Seth takes me to the teacher, who tells me to seat in any empty desk

Sadly the only desk was pretty far from Seth's

That saddened me but Seth quickly asked the guy next to me if they could switch seats, the small guy next to me shakily nods and scurries to Seth's now former seat

"Can't believe people believe those rumors…" I mumble

"Yeah, I can't believe it either but eh you get used to it" He shrugs

I pout

Man that must suck, he's so sweet if only others could notice

"Besides I have the opinions that matter" he says with a smile "the guys, Leah, Mom and you"

My insides melt from his words and his loving gaze

Unfortunately we were interrupted by the teacher

"Seth Clearwater"

"Huh uh what?" Seth says, perplexed

"Answer to the question?" she continued

"Uh could you repeat it?" Seth asked

"What's x+3y=1-2z?" the teacher says

"Uhhhh…. um" Seth says looking down and thinking hard before realizing something

"Uh isn't this History class…?"

The teacher chuckles "It is, I just wanted to check if you were paying attention"

She then continues with the lesson

Well that was embarrassing…

I look sideways at Seth and we both grin probably thinking the same thing

It was worth it

…

Class soon ends and I sigh in relief of school to be over

We walk outside the school and the guys and Kim seem to be talking

We walk to them

"Hey guys!" Seth greets while i give a simple "hi"

I'm still a little embarrassed to see everyone after they saw my cry fest

But being besides Seth gives me confidence

"Your joining us, Stella? Great, glad to have another girl here" Kim smiles

I smile to her and have small chat with her while Seth chats with the guys

"Well we'll see you guys later, Stella needs to pick up her swimsuit" Seth says and we leave

"So have you always lived here, or did you move here?" I ask him, wanting to know more about him

"I was born and raised here, my mom is a nurse for the local clinic and uhhh yeah" Seth says trailing off at the end

I noticed he didn't mention his dad and thought it might be a touchy subject

"My mom was a nurse too, and am I glad for that I was a clumsy person" I say, playfully

"Oh really? Hard to believe your always so graceful and poised" Seth says with a smile

He thinks I'm graceful and poised? Oh god!

"That's what years of ballet give you but oh believe me, I was clumsy well still am, just a few days ago when I was with your sister I fell from a tree" I chuckle at the memory

"You fell from a tree?! A-are you okay?" Seth asks me looking me up and down for injuries

"O-oh yeah I was able to grab a branch to stop my fall, so don't worry I'm fine" I say, calming his worries

"Falling from a tree? Man you really are clumsy" He says, going smug on me

"Hey!" I say and lightly punch him in the arm, I make sure to use no strength at all

I doubt even using my full strength will hurt him, males are genetically stronger than females even as shape shifters

"But you can't be worse than me, I have fallen over flat surface" Seth says, chuckling

"Flat surfaces? Seriously?" I laugh at the thought

"Hey! It takes some mad skill to do that you know" he says proudly

"Oh really? And you're just a natural, huh?" I say sassily, one of my hands in my waist

"Exactly!" He replies

We continue to joke around until we reach my house and I let us in

I look around but don't see Karen anywhere, I yell out "Karen!"

But no response, Seth looks as perplexed as me

I enter the kitchen, and see a note in the fridge

 _The pancakes and waffles were delicious! Thanks dear!_

 _I'm always happy to lend an ear when you need it._

 _I'll be back from work at 5pm_

So that's where she is, I should have guessed it is Monday after all

"Karen's at work so would you like something to drink?" I ask Seth

"Oh no I'm good thanks" He replies

"Ok well have a seat" I motion him to the couch "I'll be right back"

I go up to my room and quickly look in my closet and rummage through my closet

"Man why have I only bought one swimsuit, it's gonna take forever to find" I say while looking for it

Thankfully I found it and quickly put the red swimsuit I look at myself at the mirror

My makeup will get ruined by the water, I should replace it with water proof makeup

I quickly take off the makeup and apply water proof mascara, that should be enough, make up powder will only disappear with water

I take a towel and head downstairs

I find Seth seated in the couch, in his phone

He heard me coming down so he said "Embry actually decided to stay with his Mo-" and then he saw me and stopped talking and just looked at me in awe

"So… Embry did stay with his mom?" I ask him trying to shift his attention after getting embarrassed from his constant staring

Though it appeared my comment want into deaf ears as he says, still looking lovestruck "Uh um y-you look amazing"

I felt my heart scream in joy and dance in happiness from his gaze and compliment

"Thanks" I say with a gentle smile, feeling shy from his comment

My dad always showered me with compliments and I also received some from friends and unfortunately from perverts but nothing beats compliments from your Imprint

"Um uhh what did you say happened to Embry?" Seth says looking confused and still awed

I raise my eyebrow at this "You told me he stayed with his mom…?"

"Oh right! Well let's get going" He says going ahead trying to hide his red cheeks

I lightly giggle "Okay" I wrap the towel around my body and remember "Oh Seth do you need a towel?" I ask him

"Hm?" He turns around "No thanks I'm good, me and the guys just air dry ourselves" he says

"Air dry? Must be nice, I wish water could dry faster so I don't have to walk in wet clothing" I say playfully

"It does feel weird but hey at least we have fun in the water" He says with a wink and we leave my house and head towards the cliff diving spot

We continue to chat and joke and slowly start to feel more comfortable with each other

I can notice we are near as I see Kim and the guys laughing and play fighting with each other

I smile at the scene and can feel I wouldn't mind living forever here

I look at my side and see Seth laughing at his friends antics as the sun makes his russet skin shine and look so handsome

Especially with him at my side

My smile widens and we walk closer to the group

Cant't believe a month went by! Sorry it took me forever to update but I had to update my other fanfic after not updating it for 5 months

I also started a new fanfic called Eternal Love ~Alec Volturi~ Link here, s/12568832/1/Eternal-Love-Alec-Volturi-Love-Story

it is also in the Twilight universe, which is same universe of this fanfic so the fanfics may or may not cross hint hint ;D

Anyways I just moved and it's been pretty busy but I'll do my best to update frequently :)


	15. Bonding with her

Sorry for taking long but this chapter is long as it combines ch 13 and some of ch 14 and adds new things so be sure to read everything ;D

I had thought of making this a SUPER long (longer anyway) chapter that includes ch 13, ch 14 and the continuation from that but thought that will only take longer and It has already been a month since my last update I decided to split it

The next chapter should be up in 3 weeks or so (I already started school so it depends on that too)

* * *

 **Seth Pov**

After parting with Kim and the guys I went to class and mostly doodled in my notebook, I tried to draw Stella though my drawing skill is awful so it's just a stick figure with a dress and curls

but eh I tried

Soon first period ended and I went to second period I actually have Blake in that class so we chatted for awhile about everything but also did our work well mainly Blake, I don't really like schoolwork though I do enough to (barely) pass my classes

Me and Jake both get a text from Jake from the group chat

 _Pack meeting at the usual place_

Blake and I share a look and I tell the teacher I'm feeling sick and wish to go to the clinic

"That's what happens when you eat as much as you do, Seth" The teacher sighs "But go ahead"

I stand up and Blake whispers to me "Go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute"

I nod and leave the class

We sometimes hold meetings when we need to talk about important things, it's been awhile now though we used to meet up a lot during the time the red head was hunting Bella

Though I can already guess the topic of today's meeting

I soon get to the usually empty classroom we use for our meetings (A/N: if you were wondering about where embryo went to during Art class, this is it)

I enter and find Jake, Embry, Jared, Collin and Quil chatting

"So were the vampires able to find anything?" I heard Jared ask

"I'll talk whenever everyone arrives" Jake said "Oh Seth you're here, good then we only need to wait for Brady and Blake"

"Blake said he'll get here soon" I informed them

I then look around

"Is Paul not coming?" I ask

"Ya know Paul comes when he wants" Quil says

"Yeah he wasn't at class today" Embry says

The door opens and Blake comes in " Hey guys sorry I'm late"

"Hey what did you tell the teacher?" I ask Blake

"That I had to go to the restroom" Blake said

"Same" Quil says

Jake says "me too"

Embry and Collin nod

"Yup same" Jared says

"Am I the only one that had to fake being sick?" I say

The guys laugh

The door opens in a hurry and in comes Brady

"Oh hey guys sorry I'm late, had to sneak out" Brady smiles

"Why did you sneak out? You could have just asked to go to the restroom" Embry says

"Pfft that's too boring" Brady snickers

That's Brady for you

"Anyways, I called a meeting to talk about what happened in Nessie's house" Jake says

"Well I can guess she didn't get her blood sucked, right?" a voice said

We all turned and there was Paul by the window

"Paul, If you feel like showing up to the meetings come by the door and not by the window" Jake sighs "We are in the second floor, people might see you"

"I know, I know I looked around before entering through the window, jeez" Paul rolls his eyes

"I didn't see you in class, I though you were skipping" Embry says

Whenever Paul skips he's either in his house or running around in wolf form, hidden of course

"I was but when I got the text, I knew it was gonna be interesting so I swung by" Paul smirks

"Whatever, though no she obviously didn't get her blood sucked or I would of called all of you" Jake says deadpanned

My blood burns just at the thought of her being bitten, so I say colder than normal

"But the blonde leech did throw her a metal plate"

Everyone looks at me in surprise, as It's rare for me to be angry or cold

"Damn, I think this is the first time Seth called them leeches" Paul says amused

"Was she hurt?" Blake asks worried

"Did you hurt the leech?" Embry asks

"No she isn't hurt, Blake and I wish Embry I was very close" I say with a sigh of anger

"One thing for sure though Stella is either has nice reflexes or she's very lucky" Jake says

"Cause she avoided the metal plate"

"Wait so that leech actually threw a metal plate directly at her?! Damn!" Jared exclaim

"She actuarially avoided an attack from a leech? Not bad" Paul smirks

"More like impossible, that has to prove she isn't human" Embry says looking serious "No human no matter how fast could react that fast not even by chance"

"That's another thing she could tell it was thrown at her since Edward said she thought 'You missed' after the plate was thrown at her" Jake explained

"You missed! Ha!" Paul laughs "God she's guts I'll give her that"

"Wait, Edward couldn't he tell what she was by reading her mind?" Quit asks

"No, apparently she somehow blocked him from entering her mind and only opened her mind when she said that line and…." I say and keep quiet by thinking of Ed's words

 _"All I saw was a man with pale skin, red eyes and a malicious smirk"_

"And….?" Brady says looking very curious

"At the beginning when she saw Edward and remembered a bunch of vampires" I say with a sigh

"Wait so she knows about them?!" Jared says surprised

"Well we don't know if she knows they are vampires, we just know she has encountered them before" Jake explains

Everyone seemed to be processing the information

"The blonde leech and Alice also mentioned that Stella… didn't smell good" I say not wanting to say stink as she has an amazing scent" I added

"Also Carlisle also said she might be from the extinct species" Jake added

"Extinct species? what are those?" Paul and Brady asked at the same time

"You both really need to pay attention to the tribe stories" Embry says "The extinct species are fairies, witches, mermaids and so on"

"Aren't those extinct? Hence the name" Blake asks

"No they are rare but there are still a few roaming the earth" Quil says

We all talk for a bit more thinking of what else she could be and we decide to leave her to be from the extinct species

Everyone walks out of the room to head to class when Jake taps me in the shoulder

"Seth, I'm still counting on you to confirm our theory" Jake says "As her Imprint you're the closest to her so we leave it to you"

"You got it Jake" I smile

Or so I say but I really hope she lets me in since she seem kinda angry last time I saw her

Blake and I headed to our class where we continued to listen to the lecture but I knew our mind was elsewhere

After awhile the bell rang and I said later to Blake I went ahead to third period and that class also ended in a flash but then again classes go faster when your daydreaming

I head over to lunch but I'm depressed from not seeing Stella the whole day, or well morning I guess

Not to mention she was acting pretty oddly yesterday, she seemed hurt for some reason

I really wish I could tell her about being shape shifters but I'm afraid she will think I'm crazy and leave me

And If I show her to let her know I'm not lying she will call me a freak and leave me for good

And I know I will die if that happens

I may have just met her but I love everything she does, from her elegant dancing to her sweet voice

I sit down on the table, Quil, Embry and Jared are already there

"Hey guys" I say and sit in my usual seat

"Well you seem less bright than usual, thinking about what we said in the meeting?" Jared says

"No I just haven't seen Stella this morning and I'm worried about her, I wonder if she found her way around" I tell him

I've also been very worried about that, she is from another country so who knows how things work in Canada

"Calm down, she's in my 2nd period and she seemed fine" Embry says

"You did?! awwwh lucky" I said, I felt kind of jealous I wish I could see her but at least I know she's fine

"Yeah she and Kim are together in 1st period and they seemed to have become friends so she was pretty happy so chill, dude" Jared says with a smile

Well at least that's a relief Kim must have helped her out

Though I still wanna see her and in that moment I smell the scent I have been so intoxicated for the past few days

In that moment I hear Kim talking though my attention was focused on Stella

"Stella!" I say happily "I'm glad to see you"

"Oh hi Seth" She replies with a sweet smile

Oh thank god she's smiling, she doesn't seem mad or sad

I tell Stella to sit next to me unfortunately Collin decides to ruin it by saying thats his seat (which it is)

I tell him to sit next to Quil and he does, afterwards I walk Stella to the food court after being teased by Embry of course

We chat casually and she tells me how nice her first day has been and I immediately feel relief in knowing how good it has been after getting food, I ask her if she's okay since she was acting oddly yesterday but she said she was fine

But If I've learned something about living with a girl (Leah) is that whenever they say they're fine they're not really fine at all

Man why are girls so complicated…?

I insist Stella and expect her to brush me off by saying I'm annoying her, but she surprises me by taking my hands and looking deep into my eyes and giving me her enchanting smile

"I assure you, I am perfectly happy right now"

I feel sparks from her touch and feel warm throughout my body

I smile back to her and squeeze her hands

"I am too" I whisper to her

More than I have ever been in my whole life

Stella then retracted her soft hands away from mine and I felt sad and missed her touch but her adorable blushed face made up for it

"Well let's go back to the table"

As we walk I try to think of reasons Stella might feel sad and I remember Rosalie had thrown a metal plate at Stella

I apologize for Rosalie throwing a plate at her

I feel responsible for letting that witch almost hit Stella, Stella might not realize it but I want to protect her from anything that might harm her

Stella being the angel she is, says it was just an accident and she is okay

I still feel guilty about it but try to put it past me as we reach the table

Paul tries to tease Stella but she completely burns him, Paul asks her how she knew which she replied they were on the same Art class

"Lucky…" I whispered lowly

I wish I could have classes with Stella

Jake changed the topic before things got messy

"Embry are you gonna join us on going cliff diving after school?"

Embry rolled his eyes and let out a huff "I wish, but no, Mom is angry I always go off with you guys and wants me to stay home and play some boring board games with her"

Embry's mom doesn't know about him being a shifter so she just sees him always leaving home to hang with us, which he does but many of those times is to patrol and not have fun

"I'm sure she just wants to spend some time with you" Stella tells Embry with a gentle smile

That's true, Embry spends so much time with us, his mom must feel lonely

I hope Mom doesn't feel that way…

"Yeah I guess" Embry says as he looks down to his food then he looks up back to Stella "You must have very laidback parents to let you move here by yourself"

I feel Stella pale as her gentle smile falls from her face and see her tense

I don't know what to say or do but I want to calm her down

Why is she sad? Does it have to do with her parents? I know she came here alone…

Stella looks down and I see her trembling, making my heart shake for her but before I can do anything she looks up and says with a sad smile and tears in her eyes "Um sorry I need to go to the bathroom, be right back"

And with that she gets up and leaves, my eyes immediately not leaving her for a second and I prepare to stand and follow her when Embry said "Shit, I didn't realize I asked something too personal"

As much as I want to be mad at Embry, I know he didn't mean it, I mean I didn't know it either

"Maybe she ran away from home…?" I hear Colin say

Could she have bad parents and ran from home because of that?

"Or she got kicked out" I hear Paul say nonchalantly

"Shut up, Paul!" I yell at him "Stella's an angel, there's no way she would be kicked out!"

Now that pissed me off, Paul can't badmouth Stella like that

"How can you be sure? how long have you know that girl again? oh yeah 3 days!" Paul spats

Tch it's been 4 days counting today

"She isn't just 'that girl', she's my Imprint, my soul mate so of course I know her and how she is" I say defiantly

"Oh really? then how come you don't even know her species, she could be an alien for all we know" Paul says smugly

I twitch at that, knowing he's right but I still won't give up  
"I may not know her completely but I do know she is not a bad girl and she has her own past just like everyone" I say confidently looking straight at Paul

"She-!" Paul was saying when Jake cut him off

"Paul give it a rest" Jake said calmly but you could hear the authority in his voice "Stella hasn't hurt anyone or shown any sign of thinking of harming anyone so we don't have a reason to be suspicious of her"

Jake you're the best!

Jake then motioned over where Stella left and I got the hint and grabbed her food and put in my empty lunchbox as she might be hungry and leave to look for her, I knew she couldn't go far

I focus on her enthralling scent and quickly find her in a corner, talking to herself

"At least my hair looks okay" she says sadly

"You always look amazing" I tell her meaning every word, she's a bit far but I can still tell how beautiful she is

She looks down and turns away from me and the rejection hurts me, but it hurts me more to be away from her so I keep walking towards her and sit next to her

"Please don't look at me" she whispers weakly "I look awful"

Is that why she's turning away? So I don't look at her?

"You could never look awful" I tell her honestly "Even if you tried"

"But if you don't want me to look at you I understand" I says with a sigh "But I still won't leave"

I know how important image is for girls so I'm gonna respect that even though she always looks gorgeous

"I won't force you to tell me anything you aren't ready to say, just know I'll always be here for you" I tell her "So I'll wait until you're ready"

I'll always wait for her, as much as I want to know everything about her, I'll be patient

To my surprise I could hear her sobs and I felt my heart instantly break and I wanted nothing more than to hold her but I didn't want to overstep my bounds so I had a battle inside myself

I felt a soft hand in top of mine and saw Stella had grabbed it, but was taking it away when I grabbed her hand back and squeeze it

I interlock our fingers together and noticed how our hands seem to fit perfectly her soft, smaller hand to my bigger rougher hand

Her tears slowly stopped as a comfortable silence overtook us for a while until she broke the silence

"Thank you for not leaving me" she quietly whispered to me as she seemed much more calm

"I will never leave you" I whispers back "I'm a very stubborn guy, so it's gonna be hard for you to get rid of me" I say with a smirk

Stella gently laugh, and I'm glad to hear her happy as it warms my insides

"Um I hope I'm not interrupting anything" I hear a timid, familiar voice

I follow the voice and I see it's Kim

Stella quickly lets go of my hands and I can't help but whimper at the lack of warmth

"But I thought I should let you know the bell is going to ring soon" Kim says

Man I wish lunch was longer…

"Don't worry Stella" Kim says "I have my makeup bag so let's go to the bathroom"

What for? Stella already looks amazing she doesn't need make up (a/n: silly Seth XD)

I stood up from his spot and said "Oh then I'll come-" but was interrupted by Kim

"Sorry Seth, but we're going to the bathroom and you can't enter" Kim says and Stella stands up and I huff in anger

I need to be near Stella, specially when she needs me

"Um I could wait for you guys outside?" I insist

"Seth just go to your class" Kim says and adds more gently "Relax, I promise I'll take care of her, okay?"

I sigh and give a soft "Okay"

Stella and Kim walk away and not knowing what else to do I head to my class

I go to my desk and lean my head down on my desk for who knows how long while thinking of Stella and how she's doing when I smell her enchanting scent

The heck? Am I thinking so much of her that I can actually smell her?

I sniff the air and no denying it was her scent, I look up from my desk and there she was entering the class

I get up from my seat and reach her in record speed

"Stella!" I yell out happily

I look at her and she looks as flawless as always with her sparking blue eyes and gentle smile

"I had no idea we would have the same class, If I would have known I would have waited for you" I tell her excitedly

"Don't worry Seth, Kim walked me" she assured me with a sweet smile

"Oh right let me take you to the teacher" I say and lead her to the teacher, Mrs. Hudgens

" this is Stella, she's new here" I tell the teacher who smiles

"Oh hello, I was told we were having a new student today, hmm where can I seat you…" says thoughtfully

" there's an empty seat besides mine" I eagerly offer

I notice Stella raise her eyebrow at that

What? She doesn't believe me?

"You can sit there, Stella" Mrs. Hudgens says I let out fist bump and mutter a "yes!" and hear Stella giggle

"But when the bell rings, I want you to introduce yourself to the class" adds

I notice Stella smile disappear from that

I pat her shoulder and wink "You can so it", I whispers to her

I take my seat as the class fills out

The bell rings and says "Listen up class, we have a new student today"

Stella glances at me and I gives her a thumbs up, showing my support

You can do it, Stella!

"Hello I'm Stella Roselle, I come from Canada, nice to meet you all" Stella says with her enchanting smile

"Anyone have questions for her" says

I see some hands go up but decide not to ask anything since that may annoy her but continue to pay attention to her

She chooses Evelyn, brown haired girl who isn't the smartest and she says

"So, like do all Canadians say eh?"

I notice Stella twitch and wonder if that annoys her

"I don't and neither do the people i know though maybe in other parts of Canada" Stella says with an angry smile

She looks around and chooses David, a very curious guy, and he says

"Do you eat maple syrup?"

Wow another stereotype question, can't they be more creative?

"Only with waffles and with tea" Stella answers with a sigh,

I see Derek, an arrogant football guy, still with his hand up but now waving it

I glare at him, I don't have a good feeling about him at all

Stella unfortunately picks him and I worry she's interested in that type of guys and my mood only worsens when he gives out an overbearing grin

"I had heard Canada was a cold place but you're pretty hot" he says with a wink

Jealousy and anger overtake me and I let out loud growl which is heard throughout the whole class

Who does this asshole think he is to hit on her?! Stella is way out of his league and she's mine!

My Imprint, my soulmate, my everything

I start shaking and the only thing stopping me from kicking his ass is that she's here watching me but I know I'm losing control

But I stop shaking when I hear Stella's melodic voice

"I can't answer anything as you never asked a question though yes, Canada is a very cold place, I'm sure if you stayed there for a day you'd freeze and save girls from your petty pick up lines" Stella says sassily and very disinterested much to my relief

Oh thank god! She's not interested in a jerk like him

I chuckle and laugh harder when I see Derek put his head down in anger and shame

"U-uh okay last question" says with a nervous smile

Well since Mrs. Hudgens says it's the last one I might as well ask my question so I raise my hand

Stella looks at me and I give her a hopeful smile and she smiles and chooses me

"What's your favorite food?" I ask her

I really want to make her favorite dish

…. or to be precise ask Mom if she can prepare it since I have no skill in the kitchen

"Fish" Stella says and I'm happy from the answer

Now I can tell my mom what to make

"Stella you can sit down" says

She sit next to me

"You did great" I tell her with a grin

"Thanks" She tells me with a warm smile

She's amazing… I really am lucky to have met her

I heard a stomach growl and saw it came from Stella

"Oh Stella you must be hungry" Seth whispered to me

Good thing I thought ahead and brought her food

I grabbed my backpack and looked for it

"Here" I tell her and give her the lunchbox

"I packed your food and some of mine since i figured you might get hungry" I say with a bashful smile

Stella shoots me a grateful smiles before munching on her food

Then the door opened and Collin came in and handed his bathroom pass to

Oh I had totally forgot about Collin

Collin sat on his seat

"Oh hey Stella" Colin says as he sees her and asks her about a chemistry equation he's been mulling over

"Oh Stella, can I see your schedule? We might have more classes together" I ask her and she hands it to me

I look at her schedule and I'm surprised from what I find that I have to read and re-read over again to make sure I'm not imagining thing

"Um what do you think, Seth?" Stella ask me pulling me away from my concentration

"Oh god!" I whisper-shouts as we are still in class, startling me "I can't believe it, Stella" I say excited

She looks at me confused and I explain

"You have dance next and I have P.E which are right next to each other and after that you have home economics which is near my Automotive Tech class and then we share History class together" I say overjoyed

"Oh!" Stella says "I'm glad! Hope you don't mind showing me the ropes" she says playfully

"Leave it to me!" I reply just as playfully

We share a moment, just being happy destiny allowed us to be together in two classes and lunch and classes near each other

"Imprints these days…" Collin whispers as he rolls his eyes

I immediately breaks our gaze and elbow Collin while whispering "Dude, shut up!"

I try to pay attention to the class but it's so confusing that I shift my attention to Stella and chat with her but every so on I look back at the lesson and get annoyed at the difficulty

"Ughh! what am i suppose to do with these numbers and letters?" I mumble to himself

"Dude If your grades go down, Sam isn't gonna let you do patrols and make you study at home, like last time" Collin whispers lowly to me

"Or worse your mom might not let you hang out and only work on homework" Collin continued

No! I just found Stella I can't let homework or anything separate me from her!

I quickly hurry to hoping she can help me and she explains but only confuses me more, I go back to the table and tell Stella and Collin it didn't help

Collin won't help me and Stella being amazing told me she would help me

And we began working on the problems, she's very patient and explains it simply, making it easier for me to understand

We turn our papers on and we got a good grades but I'm mostly happy that I will be able to spend time with Stell

Collin says bye and me and Stella start walking, and I mostly thank her for her great help

"Really Seth, Its no problem besides I'd be lying if I said I didn't have anything to gain from that" She tells me "After all you did promise we would see Warrior cats when you were free and that can't happen if you're never free" Stella says playfully

I grins, "Name the date and it's set"

She grin back, "How does tomorrow sound?"

"Sounds perfect" I say looking at Stella's warm eyes

I take her to her class and hurry to mine

We run in track and I chat with Quil and talk about the Imprint bond and how great it feels in which he agrees though his bond with Claire is still different than mine to Stella and I could understand though It's fine Quil can just stop his aging for awhile to let Claire catch up with him and It will all be fine

(A/n: the longer a shifter phases the longer they can be in that age which is why Jacob will forever be phasing to never age and be with Nessie)

A few minutes before the bell, the coach let us wait in the door so when the bell rang I raced quickly to Stella's class while shooting Quil a quick "Later!"

I reach Stella's class quickly, just as she was exiting the class though she seem to be sad

"Stella?" I ask her "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Seth. Let's go" Stella says with a smile though it still seem sad to me

Oh! I have an idea that might cheer her up! I hope she agrees

"So I was thinking, after school do you want to come with me and the guys to cliff dive?" I ask her

"Cliff dive?" She ask

"Yeah me and the guys cliff dive all the time, It's really fun!" I say excited

"Though if it's too much, you don't have to cliff dive and can just swim in the water" I say bashfully

"Sounds great! I would love to go" Stella grins

"Great! I'll walk you" I offer

"Do you mind if we stop by my house? I need to put in my swimsuit" She asks me

Swimsuit! I had forgotten about that, I wonder what type of swimsuit she uses

"Oh! Uh y-yeah of course! it's on the way" I say, and feel my cheeks burn

We reach her class

"Well I'll pick you up when class ends, later" I say

Stella in a swimsuit! Gosh just imagining it

Okay Seth just focus in class, soon you will be able to swim with Stella

And see her in a cute swimsuit

I was so caught up in my daydream I didn't notice a door opening and bumped into it

Damn it, It didn't hurt but the door totally shook, gosh I hope it doesn't break

Mom will never forgive me if I break something again…

* * *

Hey everyone! Can't believe it's been a month so like I said in the beginning, a lot of this is recap (though in his POV) but there are some new things like the meeting and all

Sorry It wasn't the continuation of the last one though it will be in the next chapter :D


	16. She's too cute and reckless

**Seth's POV**

I head to my Automotive class.

Today it was a lecture day so I mostly listened and took a few notes though my mind always wondered how Stella would look in a swimsuit.

Is she going to wear a bikini or a one piece?

As much as I want to see her in a bikini, the guys are coming too so maybe a one piece would be better.

She looks great in anything she wears.

Before long class is done and I dash to Stella's class and halfway there I bump into Jared heading the same direction

"Hey dude!" I call out to him "What class are you going?"

"Hey Seth, i'm picking Kim up so we can go to our Math class together" Jared replies.

"Oh that's cool, I'm picking Stella up" I say.

We continue chatting and I stop at Stella's class and see he does the same.

"Oh this is Stella's class so later!" I tell him as maybe he didn't notice.

"Uh you must be confused, this is Kim's classroom" Jared says with a cocked eyebrow.

Before we can argue further Stella and Kim exit the same classroom.

Oh.

Jared doesn't lose time and quickly greets Kim and kisses her in the head.

Man dude don't rub it in when you know I can't do that to Stella.

Yet…

"Good seeing you again, Stella" Jared smiles standing besides Kim.

"When you left, Seth almost ate your food, ya know" Jared says, clearly lying.

"You liar! I gave her food and some of mine" I quickly protest.

"You sure? I could have sworn I saw you eyeing her food" Jared says giving me a disapproving glance.

I really wish I could beat him up for making me look bad in front of Stella

Thankfully Stella didn't believe him and just laughed.

The four of us walk a little together before going different ways.

Me and Stella chat and soon reach class, much to my disgrace Stella sits far from me, so being the genius I am I switch seats with Victor, the guy who seats next to Stella.

Victor quickly and shakily agrees to switch with me.

"Can't believe people believe those rumors…" I hear Stella mumble.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either but eh you get used to it" I shrug, it was kind of a bummer in the beginning but I got used it besides I got the guys.

And thankfully now Stella too.

I see her give the cutest pout ever.

Jesus, no matter what expression she makes she is too cute.

I try to reassure her as I don't like seeing her sad no matter how cute she looks.

"Besides I have the opinions that matter" I smile "the guys, Leah, Mom and you"

She gives me a sweet smile with a blush to top it.

I feel like howling from the way she gazes at me.

Unfortunately we were interrupted by the teacher.

"Seth Clearwater"

"Huh uh what?" I say, perplexed.

"Answer to the question?" she continued.

"Uh could you repeat it?" I ask.

"What's x+3y=1-2z?" the teacher says.

"Uhhhh…. um" I looked down and thinking hard before realizing something.

"Uh isn't this History class…?"

The teacher chuckles "It is, I just wanted to check if you were paying attention"

She then continues with the lesson.

Well that was mean of her.

I look sideways at Stella and we both grin probably thinking the same thing.

It was worth it.

…

Class soon ends and I get excited we can finally cliff dive.

We walk outside the school and the guys and Kim seem to be talking.

We walk to them and greet them.

After chatting for a bit, we head out.

"Well we'll see you guys later, Stella needs to pick up her swimsuit" I say and we leave.

"So have you always lived here, or did you move here?" Stella asks me.

"I was born and raised here, my mom is a nurse for the local clinic and uhhh yeah" I says trailing off at the end, not knowing what else to say.

Didn't know if I should mention my dad or not as everyone in the reservation knows about what happened to my dad so I don't get asked about him.

"My mom was a nurse too, and am I glad for that I was a clumsy person" Stella says, playfully.

Oh really? Glad I can know more about her, I thought her parents were a touchy subject according to the way she reacted in the cafeteria.

"Oh really? Hard to believe your always so graceful and poised" I say.

"That's what years of ballet give you but oh believe me, I was clumsy well still am, just a few days ago when I was with your sister I fell from a tree" She chuckles at the memory and immediately my smile leaves and I get close to her.

"You fell from a tree?! A-are you okay?" I ask her looking up and down for injuries.

"O-oh yeah I was able to grab a branch to stop my fall, so don't worry I'm fine" she say, calming his worries.

Damn it Leah, you were with her all you had to do was protect her.

You had one job…

"Falling from a tree? Man you really are clumsy" I say teasingly trying to change the mood.

"Hey!" she say and lightly punches my arm, I felt no pain but quickly scanned her face to see if SHE was hurt, last time Bella punched Jacob and hurt her hand.

Thankfully she seemed fine and only did it for fun unlike Bella who actually put strength.

"But you can't be worse than me, I have fallen over flat surface" I say, chuckling at the many memories of that happening.

You would think that having sharp senses will make me more aware of my surroundings but it hasn't.

"Flat surfaces? Seriously?" She laughs and it sounds like angels singing so I don't care she's laughing at me.

But to keep playing around I act offended "Hey! It takes some mad skill to do that you know"

"Oh really? And you're just a natural, huh?" she say sassily, with one of her hands in her waist, with a cocked eyebrow.

Damn it's amazing how quick she can go from cute to sexy.

We continue to joke around until we reach her house and she lets us in.

Stella looks around and calls Karen's name but she doesn't seem to be home.

She walks deeper in the house and reaches the kitchen and reads a note.

I'm guessing that's from Karen.

"Karen's at work, so would you like something to drink?" Stella asks me.

"Oh no I'm good thanks" I reply.

She tells me to sit down and goes to change.

First I just look around and then kind of bored grab my phone and start chatting with the guys.

Soon I heard soft steps and said "Embry actually decided to stay with his Mo-" and then I turned towards Stella and stopped talking.

She looked so beautiful in her red, one piece swimsuit with her pale and blonde hair contrasting it and looking so damn gorgeous.

Stella said something but I couldn't catch it as I was too busy looking at her perfection.

She looks so good with everything no doubt.

I thought I should say something about it but when I opened my mouth, I lamely stuttered "Uh um y-you look amazing"

Damn it, Seth don't stutter though I do feel accomplished I didn't drool.

I was close though.

"Thanks" Stella says with a shy cute smile.

There she goes going back to cute.

"Um uhh what did you say happened to Embry?" I asked confused as I think she said something about him.

She raises her eyebrow at this "You told me he stayed with his mom…?"

"Oh right! Well let's get going" I say going ahead while trying to stop looking so lame and uncool in front of her.

She giggles "Okay" and hear her grabbing something and then asks me "Oh Seth do you need a towel?"

"Hm?" I turn towards her "No thanks I'm good, me and the guys just air dry ourselves"

"Air dry? Must be nice, I wish water could dry faster so I don't have to walk in wet clothing" she says playfully.

"It does feel weird but hey at least we have fun in the water" I say with a wink and leave her house and head towards the cliff diving spot.

We continue to chat and joke and slowly like knowing more about her, making me excited and eager to learn more about her.

I see the guys and Kim laughing and play fighting with each other and laugh at the guys acting like idiots.

Then again I am too.

We soon reach them and their antics and look at us. (A/N: Yes finally you have reached the continuation of where we last left off in chapter 14)

 **Stella's POV**

We all greet each other and I ask Kim "Are you jumping too, Kim?"

"Oh no, that's too much for me I'll climb down and wait for everyone down there" She says as she shakes her head at the heigh of the cliff.

True, if it wasn't because I'm a shifter I would double think jumping from this heigh too.

No one seems to be covering themselves with a towel so I decided to take mine off.

I unwrap my towel and soon Brady wolf-whistles and Seth glares at him pushes Brady's face the other way.

"Dude, that hurts!" Brady whimpers.

"Good, it was supposed to!" Seth says angrily.

I chuckle at the sight and put my towel in Jacob's truck aside Kim's.

While I'm there I also take off my special necklace and special ring and place it in my towel.

I will never forgive myself if I lose these.

I turn back to the guys and Kim.

"Well I'll see u guys down there" Kim says and starts walking off.

"I know a faster way you can get down Kimmie" Jared smirks.

"How?" Kim says puzzled.

Jared quickly swept her up her feet and carries her bride style.

"You wouldn't..." Kim says seriously at Jared.

"I would" Jared says and runs towards the cliff and jumps off.

"I HATE YOOUUUUUU!" Kim's voice echoed as they jumped towards the water.

We all look down and see them splash.

They both looked fine though Kim angrily pushed jared back when he tried to hug her.

Jared laughs as she keeps punching him.

That probably hurts her more than it hurts him.

"Okay people I'm gonna show u how its done" Brady says with a smirk and jumps off the cliff doing a cannonball to the water while yelling.

"Wooooo!"

He splashes and waves at us.

"We'll see about that!" Blake says and jumps off following Brady.

"Don't forget me!" Collin says and jumps off.

"Like hell am I gonna let you beat me!" Paul exclaims and jumps off as well.

"Well see ya love birds there" Jacob says with a wave and jumps off.

"Jake!" Seth yells but Jacob is long gone.

I just smile at the teasing.

I know it means they care.

"Well looks like we are the only ones left" Seth says turning to me.

"Yeah" I say and look down at everyone splashing water and yelling at us telling us to jump too.

"Wow they look so small" I mumble, mostly to myself.

"We can go together if you want" Seth offers with a gentle smile.

I look up at his kind eyes.

I smile back "I'd like that"

He extends his hand to me and I take it.

I brace myself for the jump but the warmth in Seth's hand assured me.

We jump and I can feel the air in my face as we go down. (Nusantara prologue )

I look down and fear grips me, I look at my side and see Seth's happy face.

Which takes away my unexplained fear, and before I knew it we reach the water.

I reach deep in the water and I look up.

I... wanna see Seth.

Why don't my stupid legs move..

That's why...!

I can't swim...

Ughh too much water.

Seth...

Those were my last thoughts as my consciousness faded into nothing.

 **Seth's POV**

I held Stella's hand and jumped towards the water, the air pressed against me.

I smile, I have jumped hundreds times but I never stop loving it.

Just like I never get tired of looking at Stella.

I look at my side and see her surprised face.

I don't blame her it is overwhelming at first.

Though I see fear crosses her features, making me doubt.

Did I do wrong by letting her jump this high?

I can't think more as we splash the water.

I swim up and take a big breath.

"Man didn't that felt amazing, Stella?" I say with a smile.

I hear no response and look around but I don't see Stella at all.

"Uh guys?" I say to the pack who were playing around.

"Yeah?" Blake said but I noticed I had all the guys attention.

"Where Stella? Did she swim to the shore already?" I ask everyone

"No, you splashed at the same time" Jake said.

"Yeah, we haven't seen her" Quil says.

I immediately start to look around frantically though she was nowhere to be found.

I started yelling her name.

"Stella!"

The guys noticed how distraught I was and yelled as well.

Then a thought came to me.

Is she still underwater...?!

I swam down and looked for her.

And saw her fainted form.

I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up and carried her bride style to the shore.

Her temperature was colder than before still hotter than a humans but colder than before, and that worries me.

I let her down in the sand and I hear all the guys and Kim get near us.

"Is she ok?!"

"Is she breathing?!"

"Do we call a doctor?!"

I could hear the voices of everyone as they said that and I wondered as well.

But I knew the local clinic was too far from where they we are, even my mom is too far away if she was home.

I knew I had to do this myself and quickly pressed down on her chest in steady rhythms or as steady as I could as I am very frightened to lose her.

But even as I tried that she wouldn't open her eyes.

I could feel my eyes tear up as I saw her body unmoving but still continued to press down.

I really wished I had payed more attention when Mom had taught me and Leah CPR.

I never thought I would need it.

For once I wish Leah was here.

She actually payed attention to Mom when she explained this.

"Seth try mouth to mouth!" I heard one of the guys say.

I really wished our first kiss was more special but nothing is more important than her life.

So I gave a strong and last push before getting close to her face though before I could touch her lips she turned away from me and spit water to the side and breathed heavily.

Her tired blue eyes looked at me as she said in a rasped but still beautiful voice "W-what happened...?"

I felt my heart burst and quickly hugged her, happy to hear her raging heartbeat against mine.

"I'm so glad your okay I was so worried"

I felt tears slid from my eyes as I hugged Stella.

I had one hand in her back and another one in her hair.

I knew she was confused but still hugged me back.

I took a few breaths to calm myself down and then separated myself from her, to question her.

"What happened there, Stella? Why didn't you swim up?"

She took her eyes away from me and looked down at the sand, and trailed spirals in the sand.

"Um well…" She said timidly and bit her lip "I…can't swim"

What!

I stared at her dumbfounded at her statement, and briefly considered she was joking around though she looks seriously at me and I can see it's no joke.

Paul burst out laughing, and Embry tries to shut him up but to no avail.

"Who the hell jumps off a cliff without knowing how to swim!" Paul says as he holds his stomach from the laughter.

Jake hits him in the chest and mutters to him "Shut up, Paul. Now is not the time"

I roll my eyes at Paul's outburst and sigh heavily.

"Canada is too cold to swim so I never bothered" Stella pouts and grumbles.

"Ughh!" I grumble and grab my hair in anger "Stella then why did you agree to jump when you don't know how to swim?!" I asked her aggravated.

"I'm sorry!" She yells out looking sad "I just wanted to be with you" she says quietly but I could hear her perfectly.

Damn it! I can't be angry at her when she says those things or looks at me with those puppy dog eyes.

"I-It's fine, let's get you dried up and I can walk you home" I offer and grabs her hands to help her stand up.

She let's me help her up but says "No Seth, I want to stay here"

I furrow my brow but comply "Alright we can sit here and I'll keep you company"

Stella considered my offer but then said "No Seth, I know just how much you like playing with your friends so I can't let you do that"

She's way more important!

"No Stella it's fine I want to stay with you!" I said and griped her hands tighter.

"Hmm then how about this, we can both play in the water" She said with a smile.

"But you can't swi-" I was saying but she cut me off.

"Could you teach me?" Stella asks me in a timid voice with an adorable smile.

"Of course!" I quickly reply.

How could I not?

It was then that I noticed that everyone was still looking at us with amused faces.

I was so caught up with Stella, I forgot about everyone else.

Kim quickly comes near Stella and says "Stella I'm not too good at swimming either but I'll teach you what I know!"

"Lucky for you, Stella. I'm an expert!" Brady says cockily.

"You wish, Brady" Paul says and pushes Brady aside "Hope you're ready for some intense training, crazy girl" Paul smirks.

Stella grins and says "I'll try my best! I'm a quick learner"

We all teach Stella and just like she said she learned quickly and we all played for hours.

We see the sky darken, Colin checks the time and tells us it's 6 pm and we all decide to call it a day.

We all part ways and I walk with Stella and I look at her when she's staring ahead.

She seems to be fine but she did drown maybe my mom should check her up.

"Hey Stella?" I say to grab her attention.

"Yeah?" She says and turns to me.

"Wanna come to my house?" I ask her.

Her eyes widen and her cheeks redden.

Huh? What's wrong?

Wait…. I just asked a girl to come to my house!

She might misunderstand my intentions

"M-my Mom's home right now, I think she should check you since you drowned, I swear I don't have a double intention!" I quickly said, hoping she sees my honesty.

"Oh! Uh right, you're Mom is a nurse after all" Stella stammers.

Ok Seth don't blow this up, Stella is just coming to my house.

My Imprint is coming over!

Man I'm so happy!

I wish Leah was in front of me so I can rub it in her face that **I** invited Stella over not her.

Wait… God i hope my Mom doesn't freak out to much about meeting her and spills out our secret.

Nevertheless Stella is going to visit my house!

Shit… I forgot to clean my room.

* * *

Wooo! I finally updated! It's been 3 weeks things are really different in my new school so It's taking me awhile to adapt but I will continue this fic!

So i bet you weren't expecting the drowning? I'm just full of surprises!

What will happen in Seth's house? Will Sue spill the secret?

Stay tunned to find out!

Hope you like it!


	17. Family talk

**Stella's POV**

After that awkward exchange we were able to move on and chat happily.

Seth then pulls to a stop and says.

"This is my house"

I look to see a traditional rural house much like the other houses in the reservation.

Seth lets me in and we both enter.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Seth" I hear a sweet, motherly voice coming from the kitchen "Food is almost ready just let me hea-"

As Seth's mom was talking we walked towards her and when she saw us or to be exact saw me she stopped mid sentence.

Her face showed shock, she has russet skin with long black hair.

I can see the resemblance between her and Leah and Seth.

"Mom this is Stella, she's in my cl-" Seth was saying but his mom didn't let him finish.

As she came and hugged me in the spot.

Suffice to say I was surprised and it took me awhile to react and hug her back.

She then broke the hug but held my hands and looked at me gleefully "I've been wanting to meet you for so long!"

I am only able to nod when she talks again.

"Call me Sue, I just finished making food, will you stay for dinner?"

I was about to agree when Seth spoke.

"Mom its 6:30 it isn't time for dinner and we came because Stella drowned"

"You drowned?! Are you okay?!" She started looking me over, it was then she noticed I am wearing my swimsuit "Seth, where did you take her?!" Sue said accusingly to Seth.

"We went to cliff dive, Mom…" Seth said.

"I'm fine ma am Seth saved me before anything truly bad happened" I explained.

"Your temperature seems too hot strangely instead of too cold" Sue said, looking at me quizzically.

Damn it, she must of noticed when we hugged.

"I'm normally warm" I say with a strained smile.

"Though you are still humid, you need to shower it's bad for your health to stay with wet clothes" Sue said, worried "Go on, use our shower"

"Oh no I don't want to bother" I said quickly.

"Too bad, you're going to be more of a bother if you stay wet like that" I hear a familiar voice and see Leah in the stairwell.

She comes down and takes my hand "Come on" and she starts leading me to her room, I guess.

I wave to Seth and see him wave back before I disappear to Leah's room.

I look around to Leah's room and see her room is mostly plain with a few band posters and some books besides her bed.

"You okay? Heard you drowned" Leah says and I can see she's worried.

"Yeah I'm okay, Seth saved me" I replied.

"Heh, Seth must of freaked…" I hear her mumble with a sad smile.

He really did, I still feel guilty.

"So why did you drown? Was the fall so scary you forgot to swim up?" Leah asks me.

You can't lose what you never learned…

"Uh not exactly, I didn't…" I let the words drag as I feel embarrassed.

Leah cocks her brow and her eyes urge me to continue so I unfortunately do.

"know how to swim…" I continue with my head down in shame.

I hear Leah sigh and I look back up and when I do she flips me in the forehead.

"Ow…" I say though it didn't hurt probably cause I'm a shifter and Leah applied no force.

"So why the hell did you do it? You could of died, Stella" Leah tells me roughly but I can see concern in her features.

"I just wanted to be with Seth" I say truthfully.

I haven't told Leah directly I like her brother but she must of caught the hints, she teases him for it after all.

"If you wanted to be with Seth, you could of just asked him to walk with you, he would of follow you everywhere" She then adds with a roll of her eyes "Literally"

I feel myself redden from her forwardness and reply just as honestly "Seth wanted to cliff dive so that made me want to cliff dive as well, have the experience with him" I say with a smile, remembering Seth's happy smile as we fell from the cliff.

"I see Seth isn't the only lovestruck idiot" Leah says with a teasing smile.

"Hey!" I say and hit her shoulder lightly with no strength.

"Well I like you so I guess I wouldn't mind if you and my brother started dating" Leah says with a nonchalant smile.

"Really?!" I hug her putting all my happiness and strength into the hug.

"Ugh…too…muchh…." I hear Leah grumble.

"Oops sorry! I'm just so happy y'know" I say gleefully, not even caring that I showed Leah my true strength.

"Yeah whatever, go take a shower all this love talk is making me nauseous" Leah says grumpily.

"Okay!" I say and I hurry to Leah's bathroom happily.

Mrs. Clearwater was really happy to meet me so that means she accepts me and Leah just gave me her blessing!

I'm so happy to have my Imprint's family approve of me.

 **Leah's POV**

Stella runs happily to my bathroom almost skipping, I feel a small smile pass my lips.

I'm really happy for my brother, he deserves it.

I don't think Stella would ever hurt him.

At least purposely.

My smile disappears as I remember Stella's inhuman strength she put into the hug she gave me a minute ago.

It's a mystery to what comes with Stella inhumanness, she might bring trouble with her unintentionally.

I really hope Seth is ready for it.

 **Seth's POV**

Stella waves and leaves with Leah.

After I know she is out of earshot, I tell Mom "Mom did you have to be so excited? She still doesn't know about imprinting"

"I though you were together and that's why you brought her over" Mom frowned.

"No…well not yet, I brought her cause she drowned and thought you could check her over" I sigh.

"Okay, I'm sorry" Mom says seriously but then grins again "Oh Seth, she's so pretty! Where is she from? Where does she live? I got to meet her parents! How-" Mom was saying but I interrupted her.

"Mom, calm down, she could hear you and yeah I know she's gorgeous, she's from Canada, she lives with Karen and I don't know much about her parents except her mom is a nurse" I say lowering my voice but still answering my Mom's questions.

"Oh okay" My Mom says with a smile but I can see she has many more questions and I don't blame her I'm curious of Stella too.

It is then I see my mom has her purse in her shoulder "Were you going somewhere?" I ask my Mom.

"Hm?" she then notices her purse "Oh geez I forgot I had a date with Charlie today"

"Oh you do?" I frown, I didn't want to ruin my Mom's date plans

"Oh don't worry Seth, I'll just give Charlie a quick call and we can have a date another day" Mom smiles and grabs her phone.

"Hello?" Mom says in the phone.

"I'm sorry Charlie I can't go over" she continues, I hear some words in the other line.

"Oh no I'm fine, you see Seth invited the girl over and I have to get to know her" Mom adds much to my embarrassment.

"No Charlie, not A girl, THE girl, someone very special" Mom said with a grin as she emphasized 'the and 'a".

"Okay, thanks for understanding, bye!" Mom hangs up and comes back with me.

"Really Mom? The girl? Way to be vague" I scowl.

"Hey at least I didn't say that it was also the first time you invited a girl over" Mom said with a mischievous grin.

"Mom!" I yell out from her teasing.

She giggles and goes to her room to bring her medical equipment to check Stella.

She comes back and sets the things in the table and blasts me with questions of Stella, I manage to somehow answer her.

Before long Stella and Leah come down and I see Stella wearing a plain blue shirt with shorts, siding her hair over to the right and drying her wet hair.

Wow even wearing Leah's clothes, she manages to look amazing.

"Hello" Stella greets us with a smile.

"Hello, dear sit down so I can check you" Mom says much calmer than before.

Stella sits down in a chair and Mom starts doing procedures after a while, Mom finishes and says "Well you seem well though your temperature is much higher than anyone I've checked before." Mom says with a worried frown "And that worries me"

Higher than anyone except me and the pack that is, but Mom is right that is very strange.

"Thank you for your concern, Mrs. Clearwater but I have always been like this and doctors have simply said I was born like this" Stella explained.

"Please call me Sue, okay?" Mom asks Stella gently, in which Stella agrees.

"Well If you're sure other than that you are perfectly healthy" Mom smiles.

"Thank you very much" Stella gives one of her breathtaking smiles.

"Well please have dinner with us" Mom offers.

"Okay, thank you, Sue" Stella grins.

Mom starts heading to the kitchen and Stella says "Oh do you need help making dinner?"

"Thank you for the offer, but you're a guest so don't worry" Mom answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, besides I only need to heat it and it's done" Mom says and enters the kitchen.

Stella then sits down next to me and Leah sits across from her.

"So how was school? You like it?" Leah asks Stella.

"Yeah, it was very fun" Stella smiles "Seth showed me around the school"

"Hmmm…" Leah smirks "Stuck to you like a lost puppy, huh" Leah mumbles and I glare at her and hit her leg under the table.

I know she felt that due to her scowl and was about to hit me herself when Mom came back with a huge plate of lasagna.

Great, I'm starving!

"I made Lasagna, hope that's alright, Stella" Mom smiles.

"Yes, thank you very much" Stella thanks my mom.

Leah and me soon dig up and Stella follows behind us, Mom mostly giggles at our fast eating and also serves herself a portion, much smaller than ours.

"So Stella where are you from?" Mom asks.

What the heck, Mom I already told you that.

"I come from Fort Smith a small town in Northwest Canada" Stella says after chewing a piece of lasagna.

"Canada, it must be cold there" Mom says.

"It is but you get used to it" Stella smiles and shrugs.

"Are your parents good friends with Karen?" Mom asks but keeps her eyes on the food.

I tense at her question, from what I saw in the cafeteria Stella's parents are a touchy subject for her.

I quickly look at her to see how he feels, and she looks down casted as she chews her lasagna.

"It's a shame they didn't accompany you, I would have loved to meet them" Mom adds.

You just met her Mom you're being too obvious I have feelings for her.

To my surprise Stella smiles back to my Mom and says "Unfortunately because of work, my Dad couldn't join me but I'm sure he will come soon"

Stella didn't break down like last time but her smile does seem really sad, It sucks her dad had to be away for work but what about her Mom?

Mom probably though the same but decided to evade that topic since instead she said "I'm sure he will, well just know you are always welcome here"

"Thank you, Sue" Stella smiled, and this time it didn't show any sadness.

Afterwards we chatted during dinner and Mom's questions were pretty safe such as what she though of La Push, her favorite food (which I already knew 3) her hobbies, her plans after high school which worried me because I was worried she might plan to study outside of La Push but thankfully she said.

"I'm still not sure what I want to do as a career, though whatever it is I'm sure I want to do it here in La Push"

And I could of swore I saw her looking at me when she said that.

Leah herself was pretty quiet during the dinner but I did see her somewhat happy and that's saying something since she usually scoffs and takes her dinner to her room whenever we have a guest.

"So what did Charlie think about you ditching him, Mom?" Leah says with her usual bluntness and slight smirk.

"Who's Charlie?" Stella asks.

"Mom's boring police boyfriend, almost as boring and dull as his daughter" Leah answers Stella.

Yeah, Leah isn't a big fan of Charlie or Bella… or anyone.

"Leah" Mom says warningly.

"Charlie's daughter is Bella" I tell Stella, to get her up to date with the conversation.

"Oh! So he's Bella's and Nessie's dad, then?" Stella asks and I fidget a bit.

"Um yeah…" I say and gulf down another piece of lasagna.

We told Stella, Nessie and Bella are sister to avoid suspicion but I really don't like lying to her.

Stella looks at me quizzically but continues to eat.

We soon finish dinner and Mom takes our plates and goes to the kitchen and I'm about to ask Stella something when she follows my Mom, which I follow as well.

"Sue do you need help cleaning the dishes?" Stella asks Mom.

Mom smiles "You're such a sweetheart, but I'm fine" Mom then turn to me "I'm sure Seth will like to tell you something"

Stella then turns to me.

"Oh, just wanted to know if you wanted to see the warrior cats videos you told me about" I smile.

"Sounds great!" she replies.

She then follows me and we're about to go upstairs (where my room is) when I see Stella looking out the window.

Does she want to leave?

I grow worry and get closer to her but it is then I notice she is looking at the stars with awe.

I then get an idea.

"Do you want to see the stars?" I ask.

"I'd love to!" Stella says joyfully, her eyes sparking.

We then exit the house and I see Stella about to sit down in the grass when I say "I know the best spot to look at the stars" I point to my rooftop.

Stella nods and I quickly climb the tree besides my house, and see Stella follow behind me.

Impressive, she seems fragile but she can still climb.

I jump from the tree to my rooftop and hold out my hand for her to take and she does, her touch sending sparks throughout my body.

I'm about to carry her but she quickly and gracefully jumps from the tree to the rooftop, only using my hand for balance.

"Thanks" she grins at me.

I smile back, knowing I really didn't do much but I don't care as I'm learning more about her.

I sit in the rooftop and she follows after me, we lean back and watch the sparkling stars.

I actually hadn't stargazed in a long time…

"They really are beautiful, aren't they?" I hear Stella say besides me and I glance at her, and see her eyes sparkle more than the brightest star in the sky.

"Yeah…" I manage to reply as I keep looking at her lovely face.

She glances at me and looks down blushing "Seth? The stars are up there"

"Huh? Oh right!" I say and look up, heat creeping up to my cheeks.

I hear her giggle and get slightly closer to me.

"Star watching was one of my favorite activities when I was a child" she started.

I looked back at her, as she was telling me more of herself, Stella kept her eyes on the stars but continued.

"My Mom and Dad would show me the stars and tell me the names of the constellations ever since I was a baby, I even remember we would sometimes go to the planetarium to watch the beautiful stars" she continued, not moving her eyes from the stars.

I'm glad she's telling me more of her life since I can tell this is important for her.

"My Mom was the one who loved the stars and how pretty they were, my Dad in his love for her took her to the planetarium and showed her the best places to look at the stars, after I was born they took me to all of those places as well."

I think I can relate to her Dad, I like stars but Stella seems to really love them so I would do all that's in my power to show her the brightest and prettiest stars.

"My Mom's name was Diane which means moon while she named me Stella which means Star, when I became eight my Mom gave me this necklace, representing us both" Stella said touching and looking at her necklace

So her name means Star I didn't know that, and I had always seen Stella with that necklace and I had wondered why she always wore it so this is why.

"But…" Stella said, her face falling "After my Mom died, my Dad stopped taking me to the planetarium or even come out to see the stars with me" She said sadly.

Her Mom died…

I felt my heart break as I saw her smile full of sadness just as her eyes.

"After that I sometimes looked up and saw the sparkling sky, and I felt that even though my Mom wasn't here anymore she is watching me from the stars" She smiled sadly, and a tear fell.

As I saw her tear up I could take it anymore and I hugged her and felt her tremble in sadness but I felt her warmth.

"I know she is looking at you, caring for you just like my Dad is for me and even though they aren't here with us anymore, they will always be with us, in our hearts" I said, looking at her teary eyes.

Stella gave me a bittersweet smile and hugged me back just as strongly.

And we stayed like that just sharing each others warmth, listening to each other's heartbeats and looking at the sparkling stars and the beautiful moon.

* * *

That was emotional, now both you and Seth know a little more of Stella's past and her fascination with Stars.

Also Seth's family seems to really like Stella which is definitely a good sign :D

What will happen next, is Leah foreshadowing something?

Stay tunned to find out.


	18. Painful Past

All that is in _Italics_ is in the _past._

Also there's some images so be sure to click em all!

* * *

 **Seth Pov**

After I walked Stella home I headed home myself, as I was walking to my room I saw Leah and mentally cursed.

She's going to give me an earful for letting Stella drown.

And she came near me, I had braced myself for an earful or a hit or anything of the sort but was surprised when she hugged me.

Leah rarely hugs me or anyone, at most I sometimes get side hugs so it's a surprise to get a hug.

"It must have been hard for you...those moments she drowned" Leah muttered.

My eyes widen at her words because its true it was the worst moment of my life, just thinking of Stella laying in the sand limp and unmoving, makes my heart sink.

I really thought she could have died...

I feel something wet in my eyes and simply hug Leah back.

"It was awful..." I mutter, my voice sounding broken.

She hugs me tighter "It's okay, she's okay"

"Yeah..." I mutter back

 **Stella's Pov**

I wake at the sound of my alarm and take a shower and get ready.

As I'm putting makeup I remembers how great yesterday was, after I told Seth my story we stayed snuggled up, he then offered to walk me home which I accepted we chatted aimlessly until he looked at me very serious.

I thought he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend or tell me that he was a shifter but unfortunately he simply asked me if I wanted to walk with him to school in the mornings and to my house after school.

Of course i was happy to spend time with him so i agreed after that I got home and waved him goodbye.

I finish my makeup and brush my hair and look in the mirror.

Okay I'm done.

I went for something casual since I'm going to watch videos and hang out at Seth's house after school, I also felt the outfit I choose yesterday was too formal for school, If I hadn't drowned and Leah hadn't let me burrow her clothes it would have been hard for me to climb the tree beside's Seth's house, which reminds me I washed Leah's clothes so I'll give it to her today.

Hmmm though I don't know what too casual or still casual and pretty for hanging out with the guy you like.

I've gone to Nate's house before but I've never cared what I wear because it's just Nate but Seth makes me take serious thought into my outfits.

I look at my outfit, a white blouse, with a jean jacket and burgundy pants and some converse and brown bracelets to top the look and nod.

This should be okay, hopefully.

I head downstairs and make some omelettes, just as I was serving myself I heard the doorbell after making sure I turned off the stove I head to the door and open it.

I immediately know its Seth even before I opened the door thanks to his chocolaty and foresty scent.

"Hey Stella, you ready to go?" Seth asks.

"Hey Seth! I am though do you want some breakfast? I made some extra" I offered.

Yes I purposely made ALOT extra since I know how shifters can eat.

"Well... if you insist!" Seth says bashfully and then grins.

"Come on in" I said and led him to the dining room.

I had chatted with Karen the day before about my visit to the Clearwater house and I had told Karen about my feelings for Seth.

Karen was very happy for me and told me Seth was welcomed any time.

I gave Seth five omelettes and grabbed three for myself.

"Hope that's enough" I say with a smile.

"Yeah thanks Stella" Seth answers joyfully

I grin and begin eating.

After we had our meal Seth and I began walking to school.

"How did your Dad died?" I asked Seth

It may have come out of nowhere but I had been wondering since yesterday night.

"He...had a heart attack" Seth muttered sadly.

"Seth..." I muttered and got closer to his side, and wrapped my arm to his.

I know must people say "I'm sorry" or "sorry for your loss" but those words have been said to me so much that they feel empty.

Being there physically and emotionally is better than those empty words.

Thankfully he didn't push me away, if anything his cheeks looked a bit red.

"W-what about you?" He said pulling himself together.

"My Mom was...murdered" I say as I look down and the flash of tall, handsome yet scary creatures come to my mind.

I feel Seth tense besides me but we still manage to keep walking.

"She was killed by cruel, bloodlust creatures" I say as I remember their murderous red eyes.

"With their immense strength destroying everything on their path, everything I love..." I say remembering how they destroyed our houses and our beautiful forest.

"Never had beauty been so scary" I say as I remember their gorgeous, flawless faces.

I close my eyes as the awful memory comes to my mind.

The memory that took me years to forget or at least try to forget because I know i will never truly forget.

 _I_ **** _had been walking home from middle school, pretty happy from the new dance I had learned that day but when i got close i got a really bad feeling, shaking it off I continued my path it was then that I saw it, two gigantic wolves, one white and the other dark brown and three men, one had messy blonde hair, the other has short brown hair and the last one had curly black hair but strangely it was the men that scared me and not the gigantic wolves._

 _There was something strange about the men they were all pale, incredibly beautiful and had red eyes._

 _I looked towards the wolves and saw the white wolf was in the floor, and looked hurt. The dark brown wolf stood in front of it protectively and growled at the people._

 _And looking at that white wolf hurt really hurt me for some reason I couldn't understand._

 _It was then that I locked eyes with the hurt, white wolf and when I did I saw it had clear blue eyes that seemed very familiar to me._

 _Both wolves seem to stiffen after I locked eyes with the white wolf._

 _And suddenly one of the gorgeous people, the man with black hair looked at me as well and soon his friends followed his gaze to me._

 _The blonde man smiled darkly and said "Perfect timing, I needed a snack"_

 _Not a second after he said that, the dark brown wolf attacked said person._

 _He blocked the wolf with a punch, that threw the wolf back but the wolf came back and bit hard on the men's head and crashed it ceramic pieces falling to the floor._

 _I let out an inaudible scream when I saw that gruesome scene._

 _The other two men looked furious and in an incredible speed started hitting the wolf and the wolf bit back and snarled but it was obvious it was a losing fight._

 _The white wolf suddenly stood up and launched itself to the men._

 _The brunette seemed surprised not expecting it to attack, the black haired man seemed to expect it and managed to dodge the white wolf's attack._

 _The white wolf mostly head butted the brunette throwing it back._

 _The dark brown wolf took that chance to bite the neck of the brunette, shattering to pieces._

 _I felt my stomach churn at the sight of the men's head roll to the floor._

 _The black haired man having avoided the white wolf's attack gave a hard hit to the white wolf's back making the white wolf whine loudly and the dark brown growl in anger and soon many howls were heard in the distance, the black haired man having heard the howls ran away at inhuman speed._

 _The dark brown wolf in anger chased after him and just then the white wolf turned into a woman._

 _I look at the woman's face and see the face of my caring Mom._

 _With a tear-strained face, I rushed to her and took off my jacket and place it on top of my Mom's naked body._

 _"M-mama...!" I muttered_

 _"Starshine... D-did you have a good day at school..?" My mom muttered the same greeting she did everyday as if nothing was different, but she looked extremely hurt and tired._

 _"Mom, why...? H-how...are you okay?!" I said feeling incredibly confused and worried about my Mom._

 _She gently smiled when a loud yell was heard._

 _"Diane!" My Dad appeared wearing only pants and looking very worn out and tired, but mostly worried "A-are you okay?"_

 _"I love you both so so much" My mom said with a caring smile._

 _"D-diane p-please don't sound like your telling us goodbye" my Dad said holding her hand as tears threatened to leave his eyes "I beg you..."_

 _"N-no! Mom you can't! I need you, we need you, please don't leave us!" I yelled, the tears swarming down like a waterfall._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm afraid my time is over but you are both very strong and I will never leave either of you, I will watch over you" she said her voice sounding softer with each word._

 _"N-no Diane" my Dad began crying, the first time i had seen him cry. "I love you, please don't go"_

 _My heart was beating a million times per second, I could not believe what was happening at all._

 _And I didn't understand what was happening either._

 _"Aaron take good care of Stella" Mom said with a soft smile and shifted her attention to me_

 _"Stella, sweetheart please be strong, I know you will one day find your soul mate and understand why I did what I did" A loving smile crossed her features as my tears didn't stop from falling._

 _"You're so beautiful, my little girl" she touched my wet cheek, i know i looked anything but beautiful with redden eyes eyes, runny nose and tear strained face but I said what I always said when she told me that "Because I look just like you" a bitter sweet smile came to my lips._

 _A soft smile crossed her features before her eyes dropped and so did her hand on my cheek._

 _My dad sobs "Diane, why did you have to jump in? You were already hurt as it is, I-I could have handled it"_

"She sacrificed herself for my dad, they were about to kill my Dad when she jumped in and they killed her instead" I told Seth as the memory continued in my mind.

 _I stood petrified as tears didn't stop running down my cheeks._

 _Sadness and confusion clouding my head, pain in my chest so strong that it felt like it was burning._

 _"WHY! Mom! Y-you were making me breakfast just a few hours ago! Y-you can't be d-dead...!"_

 _I started wheezing and coughing as the pain and surprise is too much for me._

 _"S-stella...p-please calm down" my Dad said as he was sobbing as well and he looked completely heartbroken._

 _But I couldn't stop._

 _"N-no! I can't! I-I don't understand anything! Who were those people?! Why did they kill Mom?! H-how did she even become a wolf?!"_

 _"Stella I'll explain everything j-just" Dad said trying to pull himself together and then I felt something really hot inside me and began to shake._

 _My Dad widened his eyes at my shaking and said "Stella you need to keep calm"_

 _"I CAN'T!" I yelled my eyes brimming with tears "Mom turned into a wolf and died! How do you expect me to be calm?!"_

 _My shaking intensified as the hotness did too when suddenly I felt as if I grew bigger and felt different._

 _I looked at my Dad as he looked at me surprised and not wanting to be here anymore I ran away._

 _I ran faster than ever before but didn't care because even though I had ran away from my dad, the pain didn't leave me. I still felt tears coming down my cheeks._

 _I dug deep into the forest and before I knew it my eyes were so clouded with tears that I didn't see a tree in front of me and bumped into it._

 _Letting out a whimper, I stayed in the floor, it didn't hurt as much as I had thought but the pain in my chest didn't leave and before I knew what was happening I felt the exhaustion take over me, didn't know if it was because of all he running or because all the pain and tears._

 _I slowly drifted out of consciousness, the last thing I saw was a pair of female shoes walking to me._

"The only thing that comforts me is that my Dad was able to kill the man, avenging my Mom" I say as I remember my Dad later told me he had killed him when he had ran away.

I was also told that the blonde vampire had bitten my mom, thereby poisoning her which only made her weaker and the rough hits only made it worse...

By then me and Seth stopped walking and sat in the grass.

I felt tears were about to spill but I blinked them away.

I don't want Seth to think I'm a crybaby...

"My Dad changed after that, he of course still loves me but he lost the light in him, he is always stressed and sad, he would work more than before. And many times I had to eat alone"

Be alone...

Seth wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

I widen my eyes not expecting that but I close my eyes and hug him back.

"You can cry, Stella" Seth whispers in my ear "You can let it out, if you don't want me to see you then I won't"

My heart burst from his sincerity and before I knew it tears fell as I hugged him strongly and he held back just as strongly.

"I'm going to be with you from now on so you won't ever be alone, Stella" He whispered.

I felt a smile come to my face as tears still ran down my cheeks.

I won't be alone.

A few more moments passed and I felt calm and serene by hugging him.

He calmed my raging heart as well.

I then realize our situation and chuckle, my face still in his shoulder.

"We are gonna be late" I state.

"Nothing wrong with with skipping once in a while" Seth says, nonchalantly.

I laugh at that and rub my eyes.

Seth stares at me with a dreamy look.

"Yup, still beautiful" he whispers.

My eyes widened and heat came to my cheeks.

I lightly hit him in the chest and pout "I'm not beautiful"

"Crap! you heard that" Seth says, his cheeks turning red.

I giggle "I got pretty good ears" and motion to my ear.

He grins "What a coincidence, I do too"

We both laugh and I stand up and pull him with me using my shifter strength.

"Wow!" he exclaims "Uh didn't know you were that strong"

"Never judge a book by its cover" I say and wink.

I don't care if I'm being too obvious of my strengths, I want Seth to know I'm not normal just like him and he can tell me his secrets too.

"But I'm stronger than you" Seth says and scoops me up and carries me, bridal style.

"Seth!" I whine but put my arms around his shoulder, and not because I was scared he was gonna drop me.

"What? You don't want to be late right? I'll get us faster running" And with that he began sprinting.

He was being way faster than a normal human but I suppose he is being obvious too.

I like the feeling of being this close to him, and the wind to my face it feels refreshing.

But as we began to get closer to the school and people were walking, his pace slowed dramatically as he was running like a normal human.

I see many people whisper and point at us, mainly girls giggling and gushing at us and 'how cute' we are.

I pressed my head closer to his chest in hopes to hide my blushing face.

It isn't until we are in front of the school that Seth lets me down, I look down at my phone and see we still have few minutes to spare.

"I'll walk you to your class" Seth offered and I agreed we walked and chatted happily.

Before entering my class, I grabbed Seth's hands and said "Thank you for hearing me out, Seth" I smiled "I felt like I really needed to get that out, If there's ever anything you want to talk about I'm here for you"

He held back my hands "I'm happy I could help and I'm glad you told me those things even though I'm not the best at…helping ya know? I wish I could do more"

I smiled gently at him "You do more than you realize and I told you because you're you, Seth"

With that I tapped his chest where his heart is.

"The sweetest and cutest guy I've ever met" I grinned as his cheeks turned red, I gave him a wave and entered my class while inside I went to my desk and put my head in my desk as my face was burning.

What did I just do?! Oh God, I really hope I wasn't too forward.

Wasn't too forward, yeah right after I tapped his chest/or got close to it four times in just the morning.

Hope he doesn't think I'm a pervert.

I let out a loud sigh and hum.

Whatever, I feel lighter, being honest and telling him my story made me feel good and refreshed and he comforted me better than anyone had ever done.

If only I had met him sooner, but it doesn't matter what matters is that I met him now.

And I couldn't be happier.

* * *

Well this chapter was full of hugs!

This was another emotional chapter, but hope this explains some aspects of Stella's life, the reason why she was so scared she didn't help her former pack mates when the vampires attacked her pack 6 months ago, why she was really scared when she met the Cullens, why she gets really emotional when they mention her parents and why the story of the third wife really made her sad as it hit very close to home.


	19. Fighting for my love

**Seth POV**

After leaving Stella in her English class, I run to my class and get there in record speed.

I grin at the memory of Stella calling me the sweetest and cutest guy she's ever met.

But that reminds me about the other things Stella told me, those people she talked about sounded just like Vampires.

It's a high chance they drained her mom in front of her.

But... its weird that her dad was able to kill him, after all its impossible for humans to kill vampires.

Unless her dad isn't a human...

Shit, the minute I phase the guys are gonna see my memories.

I need Leah's help.

I snap from my thoughts as my teacher tells us we are gonna watch a movie about math fundamentals.

The heck there's a movie about that?

And that 's class was going to join us since doesn't own the movie.

Mr. Durham students begin entering the class and I see Jared and Collin with them.

I wave them over and they seat around me.

"Hey guys, didn't know you had Mr. Durham" I greet them.

"Yeah sometimes I forget too" Jared snickers.

"And that is why you take sophomore math class" Collin grins.

"Oh shut it" Jared huffs. "Think you're so smart 'cuz you're a freshman taking a few sophomore classes"

"I don't think I'm smart, I know I am" Collin states.

I just roll my eyes as the movie begins and its so boring, the guys and me chat.

"So what's the progress with you and Stella? I saw you walking her home after the cliff diving" Jared asks me.

"Its been pretty good, I actually took her to my house so Mom could check on her and well we've gotten to know each other, we've been hanging out pretty much everyday" I answer with a grin.

"Cool, cool so when are you going to ask her out?" Jared asks.

"Uh don't you think its too soon? We've only been talking for 5 days" I say, while scratching my chin.

I definitely want to be with her but I don't want it to be too sudden for her.

"Its only been 5 days? It feels like 19 chapters of a long book" Collin says with a roll of his eyes.

"Dude, me and Kim dated 3 days after I imprinted on her" Jared says smugly.

Damn...I had forgotten about that.

"Though you guys had known each other beforehand since Kim has always lived on La Push" I say, remembering.

"True, though I'm just saying cause I've been talking to Kim and she told me that Stella is pretty popular, y'know?" Jared says.

Popular...?

"Its true, Blake told me many guys have been crushing on her on their Geometry class but they don't get near her because Blake and Brady are around her" Collin says.

I feel a low growl escape me.

"Yeah, there was a jerk who flirted with her on Chemistry, I was about to rip his face off but Stella burned him before I could" I grin at the memory of Stella's burn to the jerk.

"Chemistry? When did this happen?" Collin asks, confused.

"It was yesterday at the beginning, you were in the bathroom" I reply.

"Damn, I wanted to see that..."

"Anyways, the bond is there and I'm sure she feels it too so don't be scared to make a move" Jared smiles "It will be the happiest moment of your life, I know it was mine"

He is right, I can see the way she looks at me and it's different from the way she looks at everyone else.

All right! I'm gonna do it today.

Stella and I agreed to hang out today so she can show me videos.

That will be my chance.

 **Stella's POV**

English class starts and Kim and I chat, she tells me that she used to like Jared before they even talked and when he saw her it was like love at first sight and they have been inseparable ever since.

I grin at her sweet story, Jared definitely imprinted on that moment.

She then asks me about my love life.

"What about you Stella? Any crushes or boyfriends from Canada?"

"My love life was non existent before I moved here" I reply.

"Before you moved here huh, what about now?" She says with a teasing smile.

I blush "Well... I also fell in love at first sight with Seth" I think about the beautiful moment, I locked eyes with Seth for the first time.

"Awww I knew there was something between you too!" Kim giggles.

"Well we're getting closer everyday and getting to know each other" I tell her

"That's great! Yeah Seth's a great guy, you two will make a cute couple" she smiles.

"Thanks! I met his Mom yesterday, and I think she liked me, Leah also gave me her blessing"

"Are you serious? I thought Leah wouldn't give you a second glance, she's usually very mean to everyone" Kim says, surprised.

"Leah's a bit cold but she's a good friend, you just got to get to know her" I say with a smile.

English class soon ends and we get out to see Seth and Jared outside.

My face immediately brightens at seeing Seth.

"Hey Seth! Hey Jared" I greet them.

"Hey Stella! Oh hey Kim" Seth greets me back and sees Kim and greets her as well.

"Hey Seth" Kim says.

"Hey there, Kimmie" Jared says and wraps his arms around her.

"Hey Jared" They share a kiss.

"Hey Jared, I'm trying to keep my breakfast, get a room" Seth teases.

I smile at his teasing.

"Shut up, Seth. In no time you'll be worse than us" Jared says and looks at Seth and me.

I blush and look towards Kim for some support.

She just giggles and says "Just get used to it, I know I have" she looks to the bickering boys "That's how they show their love"

I smile and follow her gaze.

We continue walking and I ask Seth.

"Is your class around here?"

"Uh no its in the other side of the building" Seth replies.

"What?! Seth I don't want you to be late because of me, you should go to your class" I tell him, as I thought his class was near mine.

"No Stella its fine, I'm very fast" he grins "I'll get there in no time"

Hmm well if he uses his shifter speed.

"He's right, Stella. Jared's class is pretty far from mine and he gets there before the bell rings" Kim says with a smile.

"Are all the people from the reservation fast?" I ask innocently.

Hehe its fun to tease them.

"Uhh w-well not exactly, Seth and the guys just exercise a lot and are pretty fast" Kim lies, she looks nervous.

"Yup we do" Jared adds.

And I noticed Seth stayed quiet looking elsewhere.

Hm...

I then notice we are near my class and see Embry coming from the opposite direction.

"Hey Embry, ready to finish yesterday's drawing?" I greet and ask Embry.

"Yeah just need to color it" Embry replies.

"Oh yeah you have Art together, lucky" Seth says with a pout.

"Seth you have Stella for 2 classes and walk her everywhere, stop being greedy" Embry says nonchalantly.

"Who told you?" Seth asked surprised.

"Collin" Embry answered simply.

"That traitor!" Seth yells.

Heh that might be too much...

"You should leave Seth, you're gonna be late" Embry said.

"No I won't, Kim and Jared are still he-" Seth said until he saw Kim and Jared were nowhere in sight.

"While you were joking around, they left" Embry answered Seth's silent question.

True, Kim and Jared waved before leaving but Seth didn't notice.

"What the..." Seth mumbles and I touch his shoulder.

"Go on, Seth or else you're gonna be late" I say with a smile.

"Okay, later!" He runs off just as fast as this morning.

"That idiot is going too fast..." I hear Embry mumble.

Tch Seth is probably tired of lying so he's just being honest.

I go ahead and sit in my seat, Embry is about to sit when I pull his chair back incredibly fast and he falls to the floor.

He grunts and I snicker.

He glares at me and I grin.

"That's for teasing me yesterday"

"Damn it" he curses and grabs his chair and sits in it.

Pfft stop being so butt hurt, Embry. I know that didn't hurt you, I think to myself as he colors his paper roughly.

After Art, Math came and the time flew by.

After a class full of Brady's antics the bell rings and we head to lunch.

For once Seth isn't outside my class waiting for me, and I realize we are gonna see each other at lunch.

I hope he isn't late for walking me to all of my classes.

"Hey Stella!" I hear my favorite voice call out to me.

He beams at me, and I feel I have nothing to worry about.

After a lunch full of chatter and laughter, the bell rings and me and Seth stand up ready to head to our chemistry class.

"Seth, I need to talk to you" Jacob says. "Privately"

I take the hint and say "I'll go ahead, see you on class"

"Okay see ya there" He smiles.

With a nod I begin walking, I try to look for Collin since he is also in my Chemistry class but I don't see him.

He must have gone ahead... oh well.

I walk on my own, the room number still in my head, thankfully.

As I walk, I suddenly hear some fast steps coming towards me, just as I turned around I saw a big body put his arms at my sides, cornering me in the lockers.

I look at his face and see the tall, flirty guy from yesterday.

 _"I had heard Canada was a cold place but you're pretty hot" he says with a wink_

I narrow my eyes, "What are you doing? Move!"

A chuckle escapes him "Nah, sweetheart me and you are gonna have a chat"

"I have nothing to say to you" I state simply.

This idiot is going to make me tardy.

"Oh but I do" He grins "And I don't know when I'll have another chance as you always have that guard dog by your side"

Now that did it, not only is he stalking me but he dares call Seth a guard dog..!

"Leave me alone! And don't call him that!" I yelled.

I swear if this guy doesn't move I'm going to smack him.

Even if I accidentally send him to the hospital.

"No! You listen to me, pretty girl! You don't order me around or humiliate me like you did yesterday!" He says angrily.

Oh come on, is this what this is about?

"Now how are you going to make up for my burned pride" his hand slips to my waist "'Cuz I can think of a few ways"

"Y-you disgusting filth…! Let go off me!" I yell out and grab the hand that he put on my waist and put some force on it and I could hear something break with my enhanced hearing.

"O-owwwghh! Ya little bitch!" He yelled out and raised his other hand up, ready to hurt me.

I glared at him and was ready to take the hit, a punch from him it will probably hurt a tiny bit but nothing compared to what I've been through.

Besides if he punches me, he will break his hand while I won't have a scratch.

But before his fist could collide with my face, he was taken off of me.

My eyes widen and see that a furious Seth has taken the jerk by the collar and Seth was fuming.

Seth's spine straightens, muscles flexing, and I stifle the urge to sigh dreamily.

But it's the hostility in his eyes that threatens to drown me anyway.

Hit face is set in a permanent scowl, his eyes blazing with barely contained anger.

"Asshole, don't touch her!" Seth growls.

Seth was shaking in anger and I could see he is about itching to punch him.

And a punch by a shifter will send you to the hospital.

But a punch by an angry shifter will kill you.

And as much as I hated that jerk, I can't let Seth kill him.

I don't want Seth's hands to be dirtied by a guy like him.

"Seth, stop!" I shout but he keeps holding the jerk by the collar growling and he raises his hand.

In a hurry, I hug Seth from behind and try to back him off the guy but it's hard, he has his feet trained on the spot.

"Seth, don't!" I shout again.

He seems to have heard me this time as his hand lowered, but his other hand still had the jerk by the collar.

"He touched you, this asshole had the nerve to touch you even after you told him to stop" his eyes darkened "He deserves what's coming for him!"

"No, Seth he's not worth it" I tell him gently "You're gonna get in trouble"

With a grunt he lets the jerk go and he falls to the floor and looks at Seth fearfully.

"Scram" Seth says coldly.

Damn I had never seen this side of him, but I should have expected it.

All shifters are very protective of their Imprint.

The jerk runs off, clutching one of his hands.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" He asks me worriedly while looking me over.

"I'm okay, thanks for coming, Seth" I tell him happily.

His face still looked worried and he pursed his lips and glared the way the jerk left.

Seeing he was still not back to his happy self, I do what I saw my Mom do whenever Dad was angry or stressed.

"Thank you..." I say and hug him rubbing his back.

He hugs me back and I feel his muscles relax and he sighs, making my ear tingle from his breath.

I move my hands from his back to his hands and say "C'mon we're late already" and walk with him hand in hand.

I can feel my cheeks burn, we have done many things that only couples do, are we considered to be a couple?

I shake my head, no I'm getting ahead of myself.

We soon reach class and Mrs. Hudgens is in her desk but she sees us come in.

I go to her side to explain what happened.

I notice Seth doesn't follow me instead his eyes are on an empty seat.

Oh! Isn't that the jerk's seat?

"Seth?" I call him over he sees me and we go to and tell her what happened.

Her face gets very serious from what I tell her and she nods in understanding.

"I understand, I'm glad you weren't harmed" she smiled "As for Derek, I will call an AP and get this handled, go take your seats"

We both nod and head towards our seat.

"See? Everything is fine, Derek is going to get punished" I say cheerfully.

"I guess..." he huffs.

Pfft he's too cute.

When we sit down, Collin questions us.

"What happened? It seemed you guys were having a serious talk with the teacher"

Seth lowly growls and puts his head on his desk and simply says "Don't wanna talk about it..."

To keep Collin up to date, I write what happened and give it to him.

I know if I whisper it to him, Seth will hear.

Collin reads it and nods in understanding.

"Dammit I missed another Derek-Seth brawl" Collin mutters, disappointedly.

"Shaddup" Seth mutterers, head still in his desk.

* * *

I finally updated!

Also Kudos if you understood what Collin said about it feels like a really long book.

Ohhh…. Dramaa! though Seth has no comparison, of course.

Will Derek get the punishment he deserves? Will Seth FINALLY ask out Stella?

Stay tunned to find out! ;D


	20. Seeing other sides of you

**Stella's POV**

I was able to cheer up Seth after a while specially by mentioning we are going to hang out after school.

"I'll see you later!" I say after he walks me to my dance class.

"See ya!" He waves and speeds off.

I sigh happily and enter my class, the coach tells us to change and we do.

When we come back she tells us we have to practice hard for our performance in the pep rally, we all nod and begin dancing.

A few minutes before the class ends, we go change and when I get back the coach says she wants to talk to me.

"Stella, the pep rally is coming soon (the dancers dance in the pep rally)and you are a good dancer but you still need to memorize the steps so I need you to stay after school to practice" she tells me.

"Um can it be tomorrow? I'm kind of busy today" I ask, remembering I'm hanging out with Seth.

"No can do, tomorrow and the day after I won't be here and you'll have a substitute and Friday is the pep rally game when you'll perform so by then you need to have the dance memorized." She says, leaving me no room for arguing.

"I understand..." I say sadly.

She then goes to her desk.

Darn it...

I think of texting Seth but then I remember he is going to walk me to class.

The bell rings and I exit and see Seth coming my way.

"Hey Stella!" He greets me.

"Hey..." I say with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" He asks me.

"My teacher wants me to stay after school to practice my dance so I won't be able to hang out with you today" I explain.

"I can wait for you" He persists.

"Practices are long and I really don't want to bore you" I say.

"I don't mind" he says with a grin.

How weird, does he not have patrol? We did patrol back in my pack.

"Seriously Stella there isn't anything I'd rathe-" he was saying but was cut off by his ringtone.

"Hm?" He says and grabs his phone.

His face falls and says "Uh... on second thought..." he says dragging on.

I smile "it's fine we can hang out tomorrow if your free"

"Yeah definitely!" He agrees.

Noticing the time, we hurry to our class.

"Bye!" I wave him goodbye.

"Later!" He waves back.

I enter home ec, and sit in my desk and loudly sigh.

"What's wrong?" I hear a familiar voice and see Kim.

"My coach is making me stay after school to practice so I won't be able to hang out with Seth." I answer.

"It happens, don't let it bother you" Kim smiles "I can't wait to see your dance in the pep rally"

"Thanks! I'll work hard"

 **Seth's POV**

After picking Stella up from her home ec class we walked together to our history class.

When we got there we quickly got to work, while we were writing some vocab a student gave the teacher a note and the teacher says.

"Stella and Seth you are needed in the principals office"

Instantly all eyes were on us.

"Hey maybe they were found out because of their cult stuff" I hear a raven haired girl say.

"I didn't know the new girl joined their cult" a brunette girl says.

"You kidding? She sits with them at lunch and walks with Seth everywhere"

"She better not think she's all that just cause she's a bit pretty" the other girl says.

I glare at them and they quickly look away.

I don't care that they say that me and the guys are in a cult but they shouldn't drag Stella too.

"C'mon Seth" Stella tells me and we exit the class.

She seems normal it doesn't seem she heard.

"I really don't care of what they say" Stella says nonchalantly.

Nevermind.

"I'm happy hanging out with you and the guys" she smiles "So they're comments don't affect me"

I smile back.

She's right, who cares about what they think.

 **Stella's POV**

I clearly heard those girls words but I know they were just jealous after all a cute guy like Seth walks me everywhere, that's just how they spit out their envy.

Besides those words are nothing to what Jennifer has said to me.

"Wonder what the principal needs us for" Seth says.

"I have a hunch" I say hoping to be wrong.

...

Of course I wasn't.

As soon as we entered the room I could feel the temperature drop as Seth locked eyes with Derek.

"Y-you...!" Seth yells and takes one step and I soon put one hand in his chest and another in his back, trying to restrain him from hitting him.

"Mr. Clearwater, Ms. Roselle take a seat" a man in his forties says.

I eye the empty two chairs besides Derek and quickly grab them and put as much distance as I can from Derek but not too much to still be in front of the man.

I sit next to Seth and hold his hand in hopes to calm him.

It works.

Slightly.

As he still glares at Derek but at least doesn't punch him.

I then notice Derek has his arm bandaged.

...?

"In case you don't know who I am, I am the principal, Mr. Richardson" he introduced himself.

"Anyway I have asked you to come in regards of the incident. already told me what you told her but if you wouldn't mind retelling Ms. Roselle...?" He adds.

"Well I was just walking to my Chemistry class when Derek cornered me and made advances at me and started being inappropriate, I told him to stop but he didn't lis-" I was saying when said person interrupted me.

"I was just flirting, she's exaggerating!" He exclaims.

"You shit! That's sexual harassment! I could sue you for that!" Seth yells defending me.

Well technically I could sue him for that.

"I'd like to see you try, Clearwater!" Derek spats back.

"Boys, boys calm down" the principal interjected.

But they continued, I shift my eyes looking at the arguing boys.

"If anything I can sue YOU" Derek says "For breaking my arm!"

What..!?

"Mr. Dickson your wrist is broken not your whole arm" the principal corrects.

"I didn't touch him! I just held him by the collar, he's lying!" Seth says.

"That's true! I was there" I say backing him up.

If anyone touched his wrist it was...

Me.

No wonder I heard something break...

"What are you suggesting?! I broke my own wrist?!" Derek yelled.

"You're certainly dumb enough for that" I say with a roll of my eyes.

"I thought this might happened, so I asked for this" the principal says and then turns a mini tv on his wall.

And I can see the tv show the hall full with students.

The recording!

Less students filled the hallway and I could see myself walking when Derek came and cornered me to the lockers.

"That's when he cornered me!" I yell.

"I was just flirting, stop being a drama queen" Derek says annoyed at me.

"Asshole...!" Seth yells getting up from his seat and I quickly hug him down.

I turn back to the screen after Seth is seated down.

Seth then appears in immense speed, holding Derek by the collar.

"That's when he broke my hand!"

"Seth was never near his hand!" I quickly defend him.

"Shhh!" The principal silences us.

We put close attention to the video when I hug Seth, holding him back and then Seth puts Derek down and lets him leave.

"See!" Seth exclaims as he wasn't near his hand.

"Yes that's true" the principal says and looks back at the tv, to see us embracing.

Oh god how embarrassing...

"Hmph that's enough of that, before things advance any further" The principal then turns off the tv.

Things didn't advance any further! I yell in my mind in embarrassment.

"So as we saw Mr. Clearwater wasn't near your hand" Mr. Richardson told Derek.

Having his whole arm wrapped up, what a drama queen, i thought as I rolled my eyes.

"No! Back it up! Maybe you didn't watch correctly!" Derek continued.

Please don't listen to him.

"One more time Mr. Dickson and I know what I saw" the principal tells Derek.

Oh god I don't want them to notice it was me...

We watch the whole scene again, the principal training his eyes on the tv, Derek's hand to be exact.

I feel myself slightly sweat in nervousness specially when I see my hand touching his wrist.

After Seth let Derek go, the principal paused the tv.

"Okay I have watched the video carefully and I can see..." the principal said dragging silence at the end making me edge in my seat.

"Mr. Dickson you must have broken your wrist when you punched the locker to corner Ms. Roselle"

Oh thank god!

If the principal noticed I touched his wrist he must not have much about it because I don't look like a strong girl.

"The fuck?! I didn't punch it that hard!" Derek spat angrily.

"Language!" The principal spats back.

"Clearwater cursed too!" Derek argued.

" , Mr. Clearwater you can return to your class, ask Ms. Bailey to write you a pass" the principal said and then turned to Derek "As for you Mr. Dickson, you will get suspended"

"What the hell! Just for flirting?!" Derek yelled "While her little boyfriend got away for breaking my arm!"

"It was your wrist not your arm!" Mr. Richardson spat back.

By then me and Seth are out of the room getting a pass from Ms. Bailey.

"See? He got his punishment" I smile to Seth.

"Pfft he deserves to be expelled not suspended" Seth huffs.

 **Seth's POV**

What a day, damn it if Jake hadn't wanted to talk to him after lunch, just to ask me if there had been any update on Stella's ummm race? Species? I forgot what word he used but like always my answer was the same.

Anyway thanks to that Stella got cornered by that perverted Derek.

I really wanted to kick his ass, but I know I could have accidentally killed him, of course I didn't think when I was angry but Stella stopped me.

And the dick only gets suspension for that.

So pissed...

Well at least I got to hug and hold Stella for awhile.

I thought she would be more spooked about it but she seems fine.

I really hope she isn't used to that type of encounters.

Heck she seemed more nervous at the Cullens house than now.

And now Jake wants me to patrol today since I've been slacking off on patrols since Stella arrived.

Man I was totally ready to ask Stella out today.

Class flew by and Stella bid me goodbye before heading to her dance class.

I ran fast to my house, I needed to talk to Leah about this before it was my turn for patrol.

I could maybe hold Jake off for awhile telling him I have homework but It can't be that much.

Once I get home I head straight to Leah's room.

"Leah I need your help!" I say when entering her room.

She raises her eyebrow and sets her book down.

"What?"

"You know how to hide most of your thoughts when your in wolf form, right?" I ask her, though I already knew the answer.

After her breakup with Sam, her thought were very negative and sad, the guys were constantly getting annoyed at her thoughts.

After months and months her negative thoughts died down, the guys thought it was because she finally decided to let it go but I knew he truth.

She was actually hiding them.

She narrowed her eyes, "Yeah...?"

Good she didn't deny it.

"I need you to teach me how to do it" I say.

Her eyes widen for a second before staring at me blankly.

Shit she's gonna ask me why.

I've never been a secretive guy, I'm pretty much an open book.

"Okay..." Leah says after awhile.

"Really...?!" I ask surprised.

Wow she didn't even questioned me.

"Yeah come and sit in front of me" she tells me.

We both sit in the floor.

"First relax"

I do

"Try to suppress the memory and thoughts of what you want to hide" Leah adds.

"Um how do I do that?" I ask.

"Block it from your mind, try not to think it" Leah replies.

"The reason why the guys can hear your thoughts it's because you think" Leah continues. "But if you don't think they won't see it"

That makes sense.

"But what if its hard? I can't keep my mind blank I need to think of something" I tell her.

"Ok then just think of something else, like Stella I'm sure that can easily occupy your mind" Leah says nonchalantly.

That's exactly the problem... If I think of her, my thoughts will drift to our conversation.

Okay Seth. Just think of other things about her like her smile, her voice, us being a couple...

Yeah you got this!

"Seth, you practicing?" Leah asks me.

"Oh yeah I am" I answer.

"Whatever it is that you want to hide must be something very important if you actually want to hide it" She says after a while.

I look at her nervously.

"I'm not going to make you tell me, don't look all nervous" she says blankly.

I'm sure Stella won't mind if I tell Leah, they are very close friends.

"Actually I-i do need to tell this to someone I may just be getting paranoid"

"Then spill"

"It's about Stella" I say seriously.

"That much I figured out" Leah said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh"

"Well...?" She said expectantly.

I tell her everything Stella told me, her mom being killed by those man and the words she used.

"I see..." Leah says seriously.

"I'm thinking those guys she was talking about are vampires, what do you think?" I ask her.

"Oh they are definitely leeches... to think those disgusting blood suckers would do that to her mom...!" Leah says her face showing anger and anguish.

My heart falls when I think of Stella having to go through that... the death of my dad was awful to me but I had Mom and Leah.

Stella doesn't seem to have any siblings and her Dad seemed so broken himself that he couldn't comfort his daughter.

And to make it worse her mom was killed right in front of her.

More than anything I wish I could have been with her, when that happened.

No… I wish she hadn't gone through that at all.

"But I agree you definitely can't tell the guys or else they will question Stella and they will scare her off" Leah says after calming down.

I hear a familiar ringtone, and check my phone.

"Its Jake I need to go to patrol" I tell her.

"Okay just don't forget what I told you" Leah says, I then leave her room.

"Block your thoughts!" I hear her shout out to me as I run to my phasing spot.

I call it my phasing spot since I always leave my clothes in the bushes and phase.

I take a deep breath and relax myself and try to block my thoughts.

I _phase and head to my patrol route._

 _"About time you got here, Seth" I hear Jake's voice and look in my right to see him coming, him too in wolf form._

 _"Heh yeah sorry Jake" I say._

 _"I've been letting you off the hook with patrols because of Stella but you also need to do patrols like everyone"_

 _"Yeah sorry Jake"_

 _"Wait Seth...are you...?" Jake says seriously making me nervous quickly._

 _I'm doing what Leah said don't tell me he-!_

 _"Are you nervous of asking Stella out?" He asks me._

 _"Um..." is all I say._

 _"Don't worry about it, you got nothing to worry, Seth" Jake says "Our imprints are our destined soulmate, our perfect match, there's no way she will reject you"_

 _"Well Emily rejected Sam" I say._

 _"That's because of the love triangle between them and Leah" Jake replied. "You don't have that problem"_

 _"Yeah your right thanks Jake!" I say._

 _"No problem well you cover that area and I'll cover that one" he says pointing with his nose._

 **Stella POV**

Finally! I finished that dance and I have it down by memory.

I think to myself as I walk to my house.

I'll send Seth a text, we haven't actually texted... wonder if he uses emojis…?

 _Hey Seth, finished dancing what are you up to?_

I continue walking and wonder what he's doing at that moment, I then smell a strong shifter smell but not any scent.

Seth scent.

I enter the forest and get as close as I can to the scent and when I do, I see him.

He is a big, sandy wolf.

I confirm it's him the moment I gaze in his chocolate eyes.

He seems frozen, not expecting me.

With a gentle smile I walk up to him and he seems to tense up.

I touch his head and pet him, he seems surprised but still nuzzles my hand.

"You're so cute" I mumble and I know he can hear me.

He just stares at me, with his chocolate eyes I have fallen in love with.

I pet him again and notice the sky is darkening.

"I'd love to keep you company but I have to go home" I smile "I hope to see you again...Wolfy" a cheeky smile appearing in my face after giving him a nickname.

He continues to stare at me and I just wave and go down the way to my house.

Wow I didn't expect to see him.

So that's how he looks as a wolf, it suits him.

Hmm first I saw his protective side and now I saw his wolf form, I'm sure discovering more sides of Seth everyday.

 **Seth POV**

 _Oh god S-she just saw me and petted me!_

 _She was totally relaxed too!_

 _She will totally accept me as a shifter!_

 _I'm totally gonna ask her out tomorrow!_

 _Awesome! Derek is suspended, she was relaxed in seeing me in wolf form, we totally have no more problem anymo-_

 _"Seth!" I hear Jake's voice clear in my head._

 _Shit…_

 _Forgot to block that out…_

* * *

Wooo! Sorry I had to cancel their date for this chapter but interesting things happened don't ya think?

Will Seth and Stella get together? Will Derek come back? What is Jake gonna say?

Stay tunned to find out!


	21. Heartfelt Confession

True Love~Seth Clearwater Love Story~ Heartfelt Confession (Ch 21)

Aurora Lilac

 **The confession**  
The second most awaited chapter is here!

* * *

 **Seth POV**  
 _Jake hurried to me and I stood still not knowing what to do.  
"Seth, did Stella really see you?" Jake asks, surprised himself.  
"Yeah" I answer.  
"And she was relaxed not scared at all?"  
"Yeah" I reply.  
"She even petted you" Jake said.  
"Yeah" I say repeating.  
"Can you say anything beside 'yeah'?" Jake says angrily.  
"Sorry Jake, I'm honestly as confused and surprised as you" I reply.  
"Yeah I can see"  
"Um I remember her saying there were wolves in Canada, maybe they are friendly and pet them there" I say remembering our conversation after the campfire.  
"That is possible..." Jake muses.  
"Okay, I'll tell the pack about this later, you can continue with patrol" Jake says.  
Don't have to tell me twice!  
I quickly resume my patrol.  
Wow that was nerve racking, to not think about the signs Stella has shown and focus on Jake's words.  
After finishing my patrol I phase back, _change into my clothes and go home.  
I greet my Mom as she's making food and head to my room.  
I lie down in my bed.  
Man there's so much to think about...  
Is Stella really from the extinct species? What exactly is she? I mean Stella is Stella. But I'm still curious.  
I grab my phone to look at my lock screen and background.  
A few days ago, when Leah and Stella had their girl day Stella managed to convince Leah to take selfies with her, Leah quickly send them to me.  
After cropping Leah out of the picture, I made one of the pictures my screen background and another my lock screen.  
 _Love ya, sis!,_ I texted Leah after she send them to me.  
 _Yeah, yeah You owe me one._ She texted back.  
I chuckle at the memory and turn my phone on, to my surprise I see a text from Stella.  
Shit, shit! Did she find out I was that wolf?! Damn what do I do?  
Well maybe read the text... I think to myself.  
I open it and see.

 _Hey Seth, finished dancing what are you up to?_

Oh never mind guess not.  
 _Oh nothing much just lazing around in my house u?_ I text back.  
 _Working on Chemistry homework_  
There was Chemistry homework?!  
I quickly type my thoughts.  
 _Lol yep there sure is._ She says back.  
How come I don't remember...?  
Oh right I was glaring daggers at Derek's empty seat.  
 _Wanna work on it together?_ Stella asks me.  
Its as she read my mind!  
My phone starts ringing and I see its her, I nearly drop my phone from the surprise.  
Chill Seth its just a call... from your Imprint.  
"Hey" I say hoping to sound cool and not awkward as I feel.  
"Hey Seth!" I hear Stella's pretty voice "Thought it would be better to work on the homework by call so we don't get tired from typing"  
"Oh yeah great idea!"  
"So for page 32 I wrote down..."  
And so we worked on homework but there was a lot of chatter and laughter in between as we chatted of various topics.  
"Anyway look at us! We got all the way to page 34" Stella says, happily.  
"Awesome!" I reply.  
"Which is half of our homework" Stella says bringing me back to reality.  
"Oh..." I say not as chipper as before.  
"Its fine, I'll work on it in the morning" Stella says.  
"Or... we could ask Collin for the answers" I say with a grin.  
Stella chuckles "Why do I feel this happens often"  
"Nah I didn't do this last year" I say.  
"Oh really?" Stella says amused.  
"Yup mostly 'cuz I was a freshman and Collin was still in middle school"  
"I had a feeling it was something like that" Stella replies with a soft chuckle.

"If you really have trouble with school just know I can help you" Stella offered kindly.

"Do you really think we could focus on studying and not chat?" I tell her playfully.

"It has been a challenge but if it will help you then I will focus on teaching you"

God she's the best, so kind-hearted.

"Okay If you teach me then I'm sure I'll learn" I say.  
"Okay! Well it's late, I need to shower see you tomorrow, let's have a study day another day" Stella says.  
"Okay, see ya tomorrow"  
We hang up.  
I smile.  
Yeah whatever species she is, I still love her no doubt.

 **Next day**  
Today's the day! I have already asked Stella if she was free which she said she was.  
After a busy day at school, we are walking together, chatting about everything, strangely we never run out of topics to chat about.  
We soon reach my house.  
After entering, Stella looks around.  
"Where's Sue?" she asks.  
"She's at work" I answer.  
"Oh okay"  
We go to my room and she shows me the warrior cats videos she told me.  
I found them very interesting, heck I might start reading the series.  
Afterwards we played video games.  
"What the heck! You're cheating!"  
"How can I cheat when it's your video game?" She replies sassily.  
"Lets see what you think of this!" I then do my special move, defeating her character.  
"Nooooo!" Stella shrieked.  
After a few more rounds we saw we were pretty much even.  
"Gotta say I'm impressed for a first timer" I tell her with a smile.  
"Who said it was my first time?" Stella says with a smirk.  
"I knew it! You were too good for a first timer"  
We laugh, I then look outside and see the sky darken.  
Perfect.  
"Hey Stella, would you mind a change of scenery?" I ask her.  
"Change of scenery? Uh sure?" She says bemused.  
I grin and before I can think twice, I grab her bridal style and jump off the window.  
I hear her audibly gasp.  
I then begin running to our destination.  
"Seth! Did we really need to jump off the window?" Stella asks.  
I chuckle "Yeah we did"

I see her roll her eyes but keeps her cute smile.  
After I saw we were near enough, I let her down.  
"Sorry for carrying you, but it was a lengthy distance so I though it would be faster to carry you"  
She fakes an angry voice but still smiles "Are you calling me slow?"  
"Nah if anything I'm too fast" I wink and offer my hand out.  
I already carried her without permission, might as well offer my hand.  
To my happiness she takes my hand.  
There's a twinkle in her eyes of amusement, "Okay then lead the way"  
I grin "You're going to love it"  
And so we walk hand in hand deeper in the forest.

 **Stella's POV**  
I am giddy with excitement, I have a good feeling of his 'change of scenery'.  
But I try to remain calm in the outside.  
And relish the warmth of his hand in mine, the tingles and electricity becoming more familiar from all the times we've held hands.  
I also marvel the beauty of the forest.  
Seth then comes to a stop.  
My breath hitches at the beautiful sight, there was a beautiful river, the moon shining above it, the stars sparking the dark sky.  
"Wow it's beautiful!" I exclaim.  
"Yeah I like coming here sometimes, it's very peaceful" Seth tells me "Surprisingly no one has found this great spot"  
"You've never told anyone about this part?" I ask him.  
"Nope I thought I should reserve it for a special girl"

I'm caught in the gentle pull of his gaze and it takes me a moment for me to find my voice as I feel my cheeks warming in the cool air and my heart beat rapidly.  
"Seth..." I manage to breathe out.  
He then grabs ahold of my hands, looking me straight in the eyes.

"You are the most gorgeous girl I have ever met, you are beautiful in the inside and outside, you are really kind to everyone and unbelievable strong even though you don't see it, and you have made me unbelievably happy by coming into my life"

I felt my breath hitch, my heart pounding loudly in my chest.  
"I know it may seem sudden since we just met 6 days ago" His gentle fingers caress my hands.  
"But Stella I have completely fallen in love with you" he says, his sincere eyes staring right at me.

I feel my eyes water from his heartfelt confession, so many feelings inside of me, but my loneliness and sadness completely disappearing as he continues.  
"So if you could be my girlfriend uh please?" He asks with a genuine smile that has my insides in knots.  
I feel an immense amount of happiness and I glomp him, almost making him fall as he didn't expect it, but he still puts his hands on my waist and hugs me back.

"Yes! Definitely!" I exclaim joyfully, still hugging him.

Seth laughs, his laugh full of happiness and relief.

I feel his arms tighten around me, and then, in the space from one moment to the next, he begins to spin me around, all while we both laugh.

Seth stops and pulls back enough to see my face and I smile.  
"I have also fallen for you, from your cute smile to your sweet personality" I tell him.  
"Hey if anyone is cute and sweet it's you" he tells me with a chuckle.  
I giggle still holding on to him.  
"Besides no guy wants to be cute and sweet" he says acting offended.  
"Well you make it work" I say and ruffle his hair.  
"Is that how you want to play? Let's play!" Seth says and gets his hand near my hair.  
"Nooo! Not my hair!" I say as I laugh and get far from him.  
"Lets be fair, Stella!"  
"Ha! No way!"

My pulse flutters as his antics make me smile.

I stared running and he chased after me and after awhile he stopped.  
"You sure have a ton of energy, fine you win this time" Seth says with a grin.  
I smile and get close to him, when he surprises me by grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards him and squishing my cheeks making me look silly.  
I get back at him by grabbing his cheeks as well, I giggle at his silly face and we both laugh in unison.

He then lets me down in the ground gently, we both sit down in the grass and gaze up at the sparkling stars.

I feel like the stars look extra pretty and sparkly.

I don't know if it's because of how beautiful this spot is or because I'm here with Seth.  
My boyfriend...  
God I can't believe it! I'm so happy!  
I feel his hand rest in my shoulder and I tilt my head to his shoulder.  
As I look at the sparkling stars I feel a soft smile come to my lips.  
Mama, Papa I am together with my Imprint.  
I now know the inmense happiness you both experienced when you met.  
 _"Stella, sweetheart please be strong, I know you will one day find your soul mate and understand why I did what I did"_  
Mama you were right, I now know why you did that.

These feelings are like no other, and I would do whatever is in my power to make Seth happy.  
Papa... I hope to one day find you...  
Time seem to stand still as we gazed up at the stars until Seth's ringtone sounded, surprising us both.  
"It's my Mom she says we should head back, its late" Seth says, telling me the message.

"Did you even tell her we were going out?" I ask.

"Nope!" he replies with smile.

"Did she not find it weird you weren't in your room?" I ask, bemused.

"I usually tell her when I'm leaving, so yeah probably gonna get a scolding later on"

"But I don't care, you're my girlfriend and nothing can ruin my day" Seth grins.  
He gets up and offers his hand to me which I happily take.  
After getting up, he still doesn't let my hand go.  
I cheekily grin, finally holding hands like a couple we head back to his house, hand in hand.  
Once arriving, Sue is placing food in the table.  
"Glad you kids got back, I'm surprised you were able to survive without food, Seth" Sue says playfully.  
"Heh my head was filled with something other than food" he says and looks dreamily at me, a look in which I return.  
His Mom then stares at us more closely and notices our linked hands.  
Her eyes widen, a happy smile in her face.  
"Are you two dating?!"  
"Yeah Mom we are" Seth says and I nod.  
Sue comes and hugs me as hard as the first time we met.  
"Welcome to the family, dear!"

I feel elated from Sue's blessing and the idea of having a second family.

"I've been wanting to tell you that since I met you, but Seth kept insisting it was too soon" Sue said while shaking her head at Seth.

I giggle as I look at a flustered Seth.  
"What's all this racket about?" I hear a familiar grumpy voice and see Leah coming down the stairs.  
Seth smiles, "It's good news, Leah"  
She raises her brow, "You finally learned to take a shower?"  
"No!" Seth yells and turns back to me "I know how to take a shower, don't believe Leah"  
I giggle "Seth and I are a couple" I say the news.  
Leah widens her eyes, "Well good job, Seth" she smiles to Seth and then turns to me "Well you could have done better, Stella"  
"Hey! I'm your brot-" Seth was saying but Sue called him over.  
When he left, Leah whispered to me with a gentle smile,"Take good care of him, Stella"  
Happiness surged though my heart as I received her approval as well.  
"Of course!"

We all ate together, happier than ever, even Seth enjoying himself as much as Sue and Leah embarrassed him.

"Stella do you want to see baby pictures of Seth?" Sue asks me taking out an album.

"Absolutely!" I eagerly answer.

"Mom!" Seth quickly intervenes, with a flushed face.

* * *

Yup the confession is the second most awaited chapter, the first being the revelation of being shifters.


	22. First Date

**Stella's POV**

Unfortunately for Seth he let down his guard when Sue asked him to get her sweater and as soon as he left, Sue opened up an album and showed it to me.

I grin as I see a picture of baby Seth.

"He's a cutie, isn't he?" Sue chuckles at my side.

"He sure is!" I agree.

"Oh look here, this is when he had messy hair"

I giggle as I see a picture of Seth as a kid.

"Mom!" I hear Seth shout.

"I knew it was weird that you asked for your sweater when its hot." he says but still hands Sue her sweater.

"What's wrong with showing your girlfriend pictures, honey?" Sue asks innocently.

"Everything!"

"You look really cute Seth!" I tell him happily.

"Thanks I guess..." he mumbles shyly. "Anyway it's late I should walk you home."

"Okay." I nod.

I turn to Sue, and give her a hug.

"Thank you for everything."

Sue lightly chuckles and hugs back "No thank you, dear."

"Please take care of my little boy." she whispers and I nod and she lets me go.

I look at Leah and grin, "Leah" I hug her loose enough for her to easily get out of the hug.

"Ugh I'm no hugger... but I guess I'll make an exception... just this once."

Leah somewhat hugs back and whispers to me.

"My brother might be a huge dork but he truly loves you so take care of him."

I turn back to Seth and he is grinning.

I wave to Sue and Leah as Seth and I leave the house.

Leah lazily waves back and Sue smiles and yells out.

"Do visit us again!"

I nod to her and go back to walking with Seth.

"You're amazing you know?" He grins.

"Hm?"

"You actually got Leah to hug you, that's no easy feat." Seth says, proudly of me.

"Oh well we've become good friends." I smile.

"But man, they both told you to take care of me, what a year old?" Seth grumbles.

I giggle and grab his arm.

"Its not like that, they just really love you besides we have to take care of each other."

"I'll take care of you, I promise!" Seth smiles gently, the sight of it making my heart skip a beat.

We continue walking, happier than ever with our new relationship when we reach my house.

"Man I wish we could have more time…" Seth pouts.

"We'll see each other tomorrow, okay?" I smile.

"Kay" Seth then gets closer to me, his face getting closer to mine.

I feel my face burn at what he's about to do and close my eyes in a hurry as my heart beats wildly in my chest.

To my surprise I don't feel anything in my lips instead I feel his warm lips in my forehead.

I look up at him, still startled.

"Well see ya tomorrow Stella." he waves and begins leaving.

I wave back still feeling flustered until I see he's far and enter my house.

"Hello dear, did you have fun?" Karen asked me when I entered the living room.

"Yes, Seth asked me to be his girlfriend!" I tell Karen happily.

"Oh! Tell me all the details!" Karen says joyfully.

I make some tea and Karen takes out some desserts she made and I tell her everything while we snack.

"Well I'm very happy for you, dear!" Karen exclaimed.

"Thank you! Well I'm going to head to sleep, goodnight." I wish her goodnight.

"Goodnight." Karen replies.

I head to my room and roll around in my bed from the happiness.

"Seth's family approves of me! I'm so glad!" I squeal in happiness.

Tomorrow will be a new day with my boyfriend and Imprint, Seth!

Next Day

After getting ready Seth picks me up like always but this time we actually head to school hand in hand, I feel nervous about our new relationship but still happy, we chat like always but I feel like we are closer emotionally than before.

We get to school and Seth takes me to his usual table where all the guys and Kim sit and chat.

"Who cares what that asshole says." Paul says as we sit down on the table.

"What did we miss?" Seth asks.

I notice the guys look at each other uneasily, no one answering the question.

"We might as well tell him, he's gonna find out sooner or later." Jacob says.

What?

"Derek has been telling people you broke his wrist, and that you are a crazy beast and other shit." Embry looks at Seth and says the news.

"I thought he was suspended" I say, surprised.

"He is, but he still managed to tell his friends the news." Collin replies.

"Fucking liar, I barely even touched him" Seth says in anger and then whispers "I wish I would have broken something..."

Jake sighs and says, "It's possible that you may have hurt him without realizing it, we are after all-" he stops and looks at me before continuing. "stronger than most."

Oh wow still with the secrets?

I mentally roll my eyes.

"Oh Stella forgot to ask, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Brady asks, worried.

I shake my head "No, he didn't. Thankfully Seth came before he could hurt me."

Seth actually saved him from me, if he would have hit me like he was planning, he would have hurt his whole hand and not just his wrist.

"Like hell I was gonna let him hurt you" Seth says and hugs me by the side and I instantly smile and nuzzle up to him.

When I look back at the group, I notice them all grinning at us.

"Are you guys dating?" Kim asks what the whole pack must have been wondering.

"Yeah! I asked her to be my girlfriend yesterday." Seth replies with a joyful smile.

Kim squeals and comes and hugs me and I hug back.

I notice the guys pat Seth in the back or in the shoulder and whisper "Congrats" and "Nice job!" to him.

Paul in the other hand messes with his hair and says in a babyish voice "Aww our little Sethy is growing up!"

Seth bats his hand away, "Shut up, Paul! I'm not a kid!"

"That's exactly what a kid would say." Paul smirks.

I giggle at the scene and the atmosphere remains happy until Jared says.

"Though I still wonder, Derek definitely had a broken wrist I saw it myself when I was sleeping in the nurses office." Jared says, deep in thought.

The happy atmosphere disappears after Jared's words and the guys look grim as they all are deep in thought.

I frown, not wanting to go back to this conversation.

"Jared, you really should stop skipping class and sleeping in the clinic." Kim says in annoyance, probably not wanting to go back to this conversation either.

"I'm not skipping, Kimmie. Nurse Lynn always gives me a pass, I'm glad she sees me like a grandson."

"What's there to wonder? Seth must have hurt his wrist without realizing it." Embry says, getting back to topic.

I feel my heart sink as Seth is getting blamed for hurting Derek when it was actually me.

"It wasn't me I already told you! I even saw the tape twice and I didn't even get near his hand." Seth defends himself.

"That's true, we saw the tapes with the principal." I agree.

Jacob's eyes narrow, "The tapes might have not... caught your movement."

Worry overwhelms me as I know that Jacob is right about shifter being faster than the video can catch.

"Seth I understand how important your im-" he corrects himself quickly "girlfriend is, but you cannot hurt others, it's our job to protect people, not hurt them."

"Even when they're perverted assholes?!" Seth argues.

"Our protection applies to everyone!" Jacob states, and I can feel the alpha aura radiating from him.

His alpha authority is so overwhelming that even Seth cannot argue back as much as I see he wants to.

Thankfully it doesn't affect me as I'm not in his pack.

"He probably broke his wrist when he slammed his hand to the locker, the principal said so as well. Also Seth's hands were in Derek's collar the whole time, making it impossible for him to have hurt Derek's wrist." I say as confident as I can.

Jacob raised his brow, not expecting me to say that.

I'm suddenly glad I took debate class last year.

"Oh I didn't know Derek had slammed his hand to the locker, my bad." Jacob says, having calmed down.

Wow I actually won an argument against an alpha.

I debated a lot with Jade but I usually lost.

Though that gave me practice.

Before anyone else could say anything the bell rang and everyone dispersed.

"Thanks Stella, Jake was about to chew me up" Seth thanks me.

"It's no problem, I'll always have your back!" I say and grab his hand.

Seth interlaces our fingers as we walk through the hall.

I think back to the argument, Derek knows I broke his wrist, that's why he was about to hit me.

He must have told everyone it was Seth because he wasn't going to cry that a GIRL broke his wrist.

His pride and ego is too big for that.

If only his brain was as big...

"But it still bugs me you know" Seth says snapping me from my thoughts.

"I can't believe Jake sided with that scumbag! I bet he wouldn't feel that way if that had happened to Nessie!"

I pout.

I have noticed how much Seth admires Jake, so he must feel betrayed from him.

"Seth it's fine, I'm sure Jake just doesn't want the group to have worst reputation than it already has."

"Jake doesn't care about rumors. It's all about the pack law, though it shouldn't apply to those scumba-!" He was saying but stopped himself.

Oh he actually said it!

"Uh pack um we like to call our group pack cause um we are just so close, you know?" He bluffs, not looking at me.

I narrow my eyes.

Cmon, seriously?

"Pack law?" I question.

"We kinda like serving as a police in La Push, no biggie"

I know that they have tribe elders in La Push but high schoolers serving as police? Seriously?

I feel anger and pain from his obvious lies but I swallow the knot in my throat and smile.

"Anyways let's forget about your argument with Jacob, why don't we go out on a date after school?"

Seth quickly beams at me, "Great idea! And this time as an actual couple!"

Seth takes me to my class and we give each other a quick hug before parting.

I enter class and soon Kim joins me.

"I knew you and Seth were gonna be together! You make cute couple!" Kim gushes.

"Thanks, Kim!" I smile.

I have the feeling of being stared at, and turn around to see two girls looking at me and whispering to each other.

"What's their problem...?" I say to myself.

Kim seemed to have heard me and said, "All students find the guys oddly mysterious because of the rumors, so they might look at you weird now that you're dating Seth" she smiled sadly "I didn't have a lot of friends but the few I had, left as soon as I started dating Jared."

I feel a pang of sympathy as I know that feeling very well.

I touch her shoulder "That just shows that they weren't true friends, and I don't care if people avoid me, I still have Seth, you and the guys." I smile.

Kim replies with a genuine smile.

The school day went in a flash with weird glances from students whenever I walked with Seth or the guys, people whispering about poor Derek getting attacked by one of the cult guys, god it was so annoying to hear them, I scolded a lot of them to not gossip if they don't know the details but most just ignored me or looked at me weird and left to talk about it somewhere else.

Seth, Kim and the rest of the guys were a good distraction from the annoying people but the gossipers still irked me.

So I was more than happy when the final bell rang and Seth and I exited the school, hand in hand.

"So where do you want to go?" I ask him.

"Well I've been looking for date ideas the whole day and I was thinking we could get some icecream and walk in the park." Seth smiles.

How sweet! He has been looking for date ideas in school.

"Sounds perfect" I beam at him.

He takes me to a nearby ice-cream place, I order vanilla with strawberry syrup and Seth orders chocolate with nuts.

We are chatting while eating ice-cream, and I see there's a smudge of ice cream on Seth's cheek and I grab Seth's other cheek to steady him and with a napkin on my other hand I clean the smudge, it isn't until I clean his cheek that I notice our close proximity.

Blue eyes meet brown eyes and I hold my breath as I love being this close to him and I smile.

He returns my smile with a grin of his own.

"Heh I'm sorta messy." Seth chuckles.

"I can see that Sethy." I grin.

His eyes widen, and his cheeks are tinted red.

It wasn't until I saw his expression that I realized what I said.

"Uhh" I stammer.

Gosh what am I saying?! He was annoyed when Paul called him that! I just thought it sounded cute.

"Sorry I know you don't like i-!" I was saying but I was interrupted by Seth's chuckling.

"Heh, I don't mind if **you** call me that." He says with a smile and hugs me close.

I smile back, he then whispers in my ear as if he was telling me a secret.

"Though don't say it in front of Paul, he teases me enough as it is."

I giggle, "I won't, don't worry."

"Hey though I want to have a nickname for you too!" He says joyfully.

"Hmmm Stella, Steeeelllaa, Stellie…Stelly."

I watch him in amusement as he keeps testing my name with nicknames.

My name doesn't really have a short form or an enduring way to say it like Sethy.

That's why I was mostly nicknamed twinkle star, little star, starshine, and songbird by my parents, Nate and Jade.

But I don't want to discourage him, he seems to be having a hard thought about this.

It's cute.

"I got it!" He yells, his face showing pride and joy, "Stellz!"

"Stells?" I ask, the name sounding foreign to me.

"No, no Stellz with a z." Seth corrects me.

"Stellz….?" I try again.

"You got it!" he beams. "Yup sounds great!"

I am filled with warmth and happiness at how happy a nickname can make him.

In my gleefulness, I hug him which he immediately hugs back.

I am really lucky to have him in my life.

Only he could come up with a nickname for me.

Only he could make me this happy.

Only he could make me have a genuine smile after the disaster.

Only he can take away my pain.

Only he… can make me love so much.

I hug him tighter, and I can feel him tense from my strength.

I notice I put too much strength and loosen it to a normal human hug.

"Is there… something wrong?" He asks me, his voice full of concern.

"I… really like the nickname you picked out for me." I smile.

"It really was great wasn't it?!" he looks away and sees napkins. "Oh let me grab some napkins." Seth gets up to grab napkins from the counter.

I take the chance to wipe away a loose tear, and smile widely.

Seth comes back to our table, and looks at me closely, I look at him puzzled.

He grabs my chin gently and closes the distance between us, I feel my heartbeat quicken and my face flush from the close proximity.

His gaze holds mine, his sweet chocolate brown eyes sucking me in.

I stay frozen as heat settles on my cheeks from the continued gaze.

I am thankful for the cool breeze which helps settle my blush, there is a gentle quiet that passes between us and I find his attention focused more intensely upon me than before.

"If you feel like crying, you don't have to hide it from me." Seth says softly, worry lazing his words.

My eyes widen.

He noticed…!

A smile tugs my lips, "Don't worry, they are happy tears."

He nods, "Okay, if anything ever happens don't hesitate to tell me."

I am about to nod when he takes out his hand and holds out his pinky.

"Pinky promise?"

I lightly chuckle from his endearing actions.

With a wide smile, I put up my pinky.

"It's a promise then!" Seth says adoration and happiness filling his words as he interlaces our pinkies.

I then notice Seth's ice-cream was melting.

"Seth your ice-cream!"

"Huh? Oh darn!" He quickly licks the ice-cream before it falls to the table.

I am quickly reminded I have an ice-cream as well and quickly lick all the spots that are about to hit the table.

I notice Seth is staring intently at me again, though now not as close.

To hide my embarrassment, I ask.

"Do you want a taste?" I offer my Ice-cream.

"Huh? Uh yeah thanks!" With that he takes a pretty big bite of my ice-cream.

"Uh Seth careful or you'll get a brain freez-" I couldn't finish my words as Seth quickly screamed.

"AUGHH! Brain Freeze!"

I close my eyes and sigh as my prediction had come true.

I get close to him and rub his temples hoping to ease the pain.

I offer a smile, "I've read this might help."

"Heh, uh thanks Stellz."

I continue for a moment longer until he says it has passed.

He looks down and sighs, looking embarrassed.

Not wanting to see him down, I also take a big bite of his ice-cream and quickly feel a brain freeze coming to me.

I make a sour face as the cold fills my head.

Well it probably doesn't fill my head but thats how it feels like.

Seth quickly comes close to me and massages my temples.

"Stella! You didn't need to do that." He lightly scolded me.

"That wouldn't be fair, I gave you some of my ice-cream I also deserve some of yours" I playfully say.

"You…!" He ruffles my hair and then continues rubbing my temples.

I laugh and we both finish our ice-cream and share a few more times this time only grabbing small portions at a time.

We spend the rest of the afternoon walking in the park and talking about school and life in La Push and never once do we part as we walk.

A pang of disappointments settles within me as we arrive to my house.

"Thanks Sethy, I had a lot of fun." I gently smile.

"Yeah those brain freezes were the highlight of the date." he says sarcastically.

I shake my head, "Nope, this was my highlight of the date."

I get on my tip toes and kiss him in the cheek, my soft lips lingering in his burning skin.

With a cheeky smile, I dash to Karen's house.

I can feel him staring at me but I don't look back until I enter the house and look at him through the window.

His cheeks look slightly tinted and he has his hand in the cheek I had kissed, he looks ahead blankly still surprised before he smiles widely and lets out a loud "Woohoo!"

I was inside the house and I could hear it, then again I have enhanced hearing.

I giggle from the scene and before my very eyes, he phases into his beautiful tan wolf and runs off through the forest.

I quickly open the window and survey outside, using my enhances hearing and nose to see if there was anyone near the scene to witness it besides me.

Thankfully I didn't hear or smell anyone near there to see the scene.

I close the window and sigh, Seth really needs to be careful.

Though the long face doesn't stay too long once I remember what made him so happy to begin with.

Karen walks by and sees my wide grin.

"Did you have fun, sweetie?"

"I sure did!" I beam.

"Hmm? What are you doing by the window?" she asks.

"Oh! I was just…" I dragged off not knowing what to say.

She lightly chuckles, "Did you do the classic kiss and dash?"

Kiss and dash?

"Yes, did you kiss him and quickly ran here?"

This woman has to have powers! No human can be this good!

"Uhh it was a kiss on the cheek!" I correct.

"So I was right!" She sees me flush and laughs again. "Don't worry dear, I won't ask you to kiss and tell."

Uhhhh what?

I don't think Karen knows the true meaning of that word….

"Okay, well I'm heading to sleep, goodnight!" I say and run to my room.

And I am not gonna be the one explaining the true meaning of the word!

I jump to my bed and wearing a wide smile in my face.

I touch my lips as I recount the recent events.

Hopefully next time my lips can touch his lips instead of his cheek.

I look towards my window.

I wish I could phase too and feel the breeze against my fur and run at incredible speeds.

But alas I must not.

Last time the pack was hot on my trail as soon as I phased, if it wasn't because of my enhances hearing and smell they would have found me.

That reminds me, when is Seth going to tell me the secret?

* * *

Sorry for the super long wait! I was busy with school and my personal life and also working on my other stories.

But here you go! The first date!

EDIT: I'M SOOOO SORRRYYY! THE TRUTH IS I UPDATE MY QUOTEV FIRST BECAUSE ITS EASIER TO SUBMIT STORIES THERE SO I UPLOAD THEM HERE LATER ON AND I ACCIDENTALLY FORGOT TO SUBMIT FIGHTING FOR MY LOVE (CH 19) I JUST FIXED IT, I'M SO SORRY SO IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE CONFUSED PLEASE RE-READ FROM PAINFUL PAST CH 18. ALSO I FORGOT I HADN'T UPDATED HERE SO YOU WILL RECEIVE 4 NEW CHAPTER YAY! SORRY AGAIN IT'S JUST UPLOADING HERE TAKES MORE WORK THAN ON QUOTEV.


	23. Being part of them

**Stella's POV**

I am pretty excited for today as it's the pep rally and the football game.

I tell Seth all about my routine as we are walking to class.

I have learned to ignore the stares and Seth seems to not notice them.

"I can't wait to see you perform! I know you're gonna be amazing!" Seth cheered me.

"Thanks! The coach either appointed us to dance in the pep rally or the game and I was given pep rally since I'm still new." I explained.

"Oh dang I'm sure you would done great in the game..." Seth says, disappointed.

"It's fine! I'm actually glad, that way I can be by your side during the football game." I tell him.

The pep rally is about an hour long while the games are typically 3-5 hours long so I prefer to be those 3-5 hours with my Imprint.

"Our football team is awesome! I'm sure you'll enjoy the game." Seth smiles.

I don't know anything about football, since I'm not interested in sports.

But I know If I'm by Seth's side I'll definitely have fun!

Classes flew by and before I knew it, it was time for the pep rally.

I am in the changing room with the rest of the dance team.

I inhale and exhale.

It's been months since I last performed.

One of the girls in my dance team gives me an encouraging smile while the dance leader says, "I know you'll do great, just perform like you do in dance class."

She's right, I can do this.

I finish putting the dancing uniform and putting my hair in a ponytail and decide to check my phone before putting it in the locker.

 _Seth 3:_

 _Good luck! I know you'll do great out there!_

My heart instantly warms and I smile widely.

I will definitely do great out there!

I go out with my group and Immediately look for Seth as we are walking to our positions.

Simply by looking for his forest, chocolate smell I find him in the middle section with the guys and Kim.

I smile at him and hold the urge to wave as we are about to start the dance.

He notices me instantly too and waves at me.

An upbeat, jubilant song begins and I immediately start the dance, my body moving to the song.

My smile never leaving me while I dance and I steal glances with Seth whenever I can.

I do my final stance and hear many cheers and claps, one voice overpowering them all.

"Wooo! That's my girlfriend!"

Seth...

My smile widens from hearing his voice even through all this ruckus.

More acts happen and before long I can finally go take a shower and change back.

The coach congratulates us on our great work and we can finally leave school.

I meet Seth in the main hall and quickly glomp him.

He easily carries me and spins me around.

"Oh my god! Seth I heard you!" I exclaim, joyfully.

"You did? How? It was really loud." Seth says, surprised.

"I don't know, your voice always manages to reach me." I say with a cheeky smile.

Gosh that was so cheesy!

"You're too cute!" He smiles and gently puts me down to my feet.

We walk hand in hand out of the school and he asks me.

"So do you want to kill time at Emily's while we wait for the football game?"

"Sure!"

We arrive to Emily's house and find the house packed as usual.

"Hey Stella! It's been awhile." Emily says and hugs me.

"Hey Emily." I greet her and hug back.

Sam walks in and places his arm around Emily.

"Good to see you again." Sam tells me.

I nod, "Glad to be back."

Sam notices Seth's and my linked hands and shows an approving smile to Seth.

Seth grins.

Emily notices too and usheres us to the living room.

"Go on lovebirds and hang out with everyone." Emily says with a giggle.

We sit in the couch and Brady quickly exclaims.

"You killed it in the Pep rally, Stella!"

"You were amazing, Stella!" Blake joins in.

"I didn't know you danced." Collin commented.

"Don't know much about dancing but I think you did a good job." Embry adds.

"Thanks a lot!" I say, feeling flustered.

"What's this? You can dance Stella?" Emily says entering the living room.

"Oh yeah a little." I say, with a small smile.

I'm not the type to brag.

"Little, yeah right! Look at this Emily." Quil says and shows Emily a video he recorded in the pep rally.

Oh gosh, I didn't notice he was recording.

"You're really good!" Emily compliments me.

"Thanks Emily."

"Where's Kim?" I ask Jared.

"She had to drop something off ather house though we'll meet up at the football game." Jared replies.

"That reminds me are you going to the football game, Seth?" Jared asked.

"Heck yeah! I can't wait until we beat the eagles!" Seth tespond.

We?

"Do you guys play football?" I ask the guys.

It would make sense, they're big and strong.

The mood immediately went down.

Seth went silent, Jared sighed, Embry grunted, Brady and Blake looked downcasted, Quil looked uneasy, Paul purses his lips, Jacob looked to the side, only Collin seemed unaffected as he munched on brownies Emily made.

"Uh no, none of us are on the football team, we sometimes play together but that's it." Seth explains with a sympathetic smile.

"It's whatever though, we're too busy for that anyway!" Paul says, angrily getting up and heading to the kitchen. "Have you made anything Emily?"

Oh shoot, I think I hit a sore subject.

Wait...

I remember having a similar chat with Embry about this.

 _"Are you in track?" I ask him._

 _His smile instantly disappears and a frown appears "I used to be but I'm not in anymore."_

 _Why would he not be in track? He's a shifter he could easily overrun all the other contesta-_

 _Oh that's why._

 _Well damn that sucks his Alpha probably prohibits him to run track as that might expose the secret._

Aughh! Of course they can't join, they're shifters! I'm such an idiot.

How can I make it up?

I get up and head to the kitchen.

"Emily, let me help you!"

She is grilling meat, but looks up to me.

"It's fine, I don't need help."

You're feeding 11 hungry shifters, me included, you obviously need help.

"Please I insist."

Emily contemplates before giving me a warm smile.

"An extra pair of hands would be helpful."

She gives me instructions and I quickly begin.

 **Seth's P.O.V**

I watch Stella help out Emily and smile at the sight.

She's gonna be a great wife.

"So when's the wedding?" Jared asks me.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You were thinking she would make a great wife, so I'm wondering when the wedding's gonna be." Jared grins.

"How did you know?!" I ask, surprised.

"I don't need to be in wolf form to read your mind." Jared teases.

"You can't read my mind in wolf form, we're in different packs." I counter.

"Touche."

"Let's leave the wedding for another time, when are you gonna tell her the secret?" Quil asks.

"Yeah, you're dating now. There's nothing stopping you." Embry adds.

"It's hard to not blow the secret when she's here, you should tell her." Jake insists.

"Yeah, yeah I know, it literally hurts me to lie to her, but I just don't know when's the right moment..." I say, doubtful.

"Right now!"

"Tomorrow!"

"After the game."

"When you feel its the right time."

"After eating."

"Whenever you want."

"Before going to the game!"

"Now!"

I hear different answers from everyone.

"Uhh..." I mutter.

"Okay everyone, get off his case." Sam says, making everyone settle down.

Sam pats my shoulder, "It's up to you, Seth."

"Thanks Sam" I smile, relieved.

My gaze shifts to Stella as she continues to help Emily.

She'll accept it, no doubt.

But... what if she doesn't?

My heart sinks at the thought.

No! I can't be a coward. Sam and Jared told their Imprints I can too.

 **Stella's P.O.V**

I am cutting the vegetables, while Emily is grilling meat.

I quickly finish cutting the vegetables and Emily asks me.

"Stella could you take the muffins out of the oven?"

"Sure." I reply and open the oven and grab the tray.

"Stella!" Emily exclaims.

"Yeah?" I ask, still holding the tray.

"You're gonna get burned! You should of used an oven mitt!" she yells, panicked.

"Oh!" I quickly put the tray in the table.

Shit, I forgot that humans get easily burnt and need mitts.

"Let me see your hands!" Emily says alarmed.

She turns my hands and sees them completely fine, no sign of burn anywhere.

"Huh?" She says and blinks, barely believing it.

"Uhh..." I stutter, not knowing what to say.

"What's wrong?!" Seth comes in a hurry to the kitchen.

"I heard a shout?!" Sam is right behind him.

I look at Emily in worry.

Emily looks utterly confused and I'm scared she might question it with Seth and Sam right here.

"I... forgot to add salt to the meat." Emily says with an embarrased smile.

"Geez don't scare me like that." Sam says and kisses Emily's forehead.

I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Glad everything's alright." Seth smiles.

I return the smile.

"Well we don't want to interrupt the ladies with the cooking, c'mon Seth." Sam says and takes Seth with him.

I watch them go with a relieved smile.

I then remember Emily and see her already looking at me with a small smile.

That's right, she lied for me!

I open my mouth but I don't know what to say.

"Could you pass me the spices?" Emily asks me.

I quickly grab them and give them to her.

I see her continue grilling the meat with a pensive look.

I wonder when she's going to question me?

And what can I say?

I am thankful she's not asking anything right now.

I try to busy myself with grilling the vegetables.

"Stella...?"

Emily says in a low whisper, only hearing it thanks to my shifter senses.

I take my eyes off the vegetables and stare at Emily in question.

Her eyes widen slightly and I realized I blew my cover again.

But my worry fades away as she warmly smiles and whispers, "No one is normal here, so feel free to be yourself."

My eyes widens as I know exactly what she's talking about.

She knows...

Or at least knows I'm not human.

She simply gives me soft reassurance, no questioning or weird looks.

I feel truly grateful I found these wonderful people.

"Thank you..." I whisper back, loud enough for her to hear.

She kindly smiles and hugs me, "You're already part of our family, so don't hold back."

That's right! Emily is Seth's cousin.

Though I feel she isn't just talking about being part of the Clearwaters but as a family like a pack.

Their pack.

That's right, Emily might be a human but she's still part of their pack.

She cooks for them, cares for them, and is the Alpha's Imprint.

I hug back and nod silently.

I then smell slightly burn and look towards the vegetables.

"The vegetables!" I exclaim and quickly take them off the pan.

Emily giggles at the sight.

"Well I believe the food is ready." Emily announces.

And as soon as the words left her mouth.

Sam, Jared and Seth appeared and began taking the food to the table.

"Well they work fast." I say to myself.

"They sure do." Emily replies.

We both go and join them.

The table soon becomes rowdy with chatter and laughter.

I join the chatter and truly feel like a part of them.

Especially with the excessive eating.

And they seem to notice that.

"Man I'm surprised you can eat as much as we do, specially with how skinny you are." Paul comments.

I raise my brow, not answering simply because I was chewing a mouthful of meat.

"Dude you shouldn't tell a girl she eats a lot." Quil whispers to Paul who simply laughs it off.

As soon as I swallow my meat, I reply, "I wish I could say the same about you."

The whole table laughs and Paul looks extremely offended by that and yells out, " I got a six pack!"

"Mhm" I say nonchalantly and continue stuffing vegetables and meat into my mouth.

The chatters continues until we decide its time to head to the football game.

While we're walking back to school, I hear my ringtone and I see its a text from Alice.

 _Alice:_

 _Hey Stella! Don't forget we're going shopping tomorrow! Let's meet at my house, see ya tomorrow!_

Oh yeah last week I had told Alice I liked clothes and she quickly said we should go shopping, loving clothes myself I agreed.

I'm not gonna lie, I'm still nervous to hang out with vampires but Alice seems like a good vampire.

I myself find it hard to believe good vampires exist but I remember my Mom telling me that good vampires do exist.

She was even friends with one.

 _Flashback_

 _I was six years old and while my Mom was taking a shower I happened to see a horror movie while scrolling through the channels._

 _I was already shivering as I watched the movie but it got to a part where a vampire was sucking blood from a woman._

 _I screamed as I saw her body lie lifeless to the ground and the blood drip from his lips._

 _My Mom quickly ran to where I was, wearing pijamas and her hair drenched._

 _"What's wrong?!" My mom asked worriedly._

 _She saw me shivering from the movie and quickly turned it off._

 _She sat me in her lap and said in a sweet, motherly tone._

 _"Why were you watching that movie, twinkle?"_

 _"The girl looked pretty..." I say referring to the woman the vampire drank the blood of._

 _"Mmm so you didn't know it was a horror movie."_

 _I shake my head._

 _I have never liked horror._

 _"Sweetie calm down it was just a movie."_

 _She rubs my back as we snuggle together._

 _"A-are vampires real?" I ask, innocently._

 _My Mom stays quiet for a moment before sighing._

 _"Stella look at me." she tells me in a serious tone._

 _I look up at her warm crystal blue eyes._

 _"There are many bad vampires in the world."_

 _I tremble at the thought._

 _"But just like there are many bad vampires, there are also good vampires." She says with a smile._

 _My eyes widen._

 _"There are good ones?!"_

 _She lightly chuckles, "Just like there are good and bad people, there are also good and bad vampires."_

 _"Have you...met one?!" I say, excitedly._

 _She smiles slightly, "I did, a long time ago."_

 _"How did you know that was a good vampire?" I ask, curiously._

 _"Because we were friends..." My Mom says gently._

 _I could see it in her face she was reminiscing those days._

 _"Mama you're amazing!" I say, excitedly._

 _Mom giggles, "This is a secret between the two, okay?"_

 _"What about Papa?" I ask, curiously._

 _She bites her lip and has a pained expression before her sweet smile returns._

 _"Let's keep this one just between the two of us, okay?"_

Flashback end

Back in that time I had no idea about shape shifters and vampires.

After I found out I knew 100% that my mom was being honest.

My Dad always talked about vampires in a negative light, not only him everyone else did too.

When I asked him if there are good vampires he scoffed and said.

"All vampires are monsters, Stella. Every single one of them, all they think is destruction and their bloodlust."

It was at that moment that I knew my Mom had never told my Dad about her vampire friend.

Why she insisted on keeping it between us.

After my Mom's death, I too hated them and thought they were all monsters but after many years I thought back to my Mama's words and realize I shouldn't judge all vampire kind for the actions of a few.

Yes, everything will be alright...

I will go shopping with Alice and have a blast!

"Hey Stellz." Seth says awaking me from my daydream.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Wanna go out tomorrow? It's finally the weekend!" Seth asks, eagerly.

"Sorry, I'm going out shopping with Alice tomorrow." I reply, a bit saddened from not seeing Seth tomorrow.

"Ahh okay, how about Sunday?" He asks, not giving up.

"Sure!" I accept.

"Ok awesome!" He holds me close and I giggle.

Life is hard but with the right people, it can become so much more easier and enjoyable.

* * *

Another chapter! And this time I didn't take as long as the last one.

Why would Stella's mom never reveal to her husband her vampire friend? What was she hiding? Will Seth tell Stella the secret or will she confess instead? Will the shopping trip go without incident?

Stay tunned to find out~


	24. You are my world

The game was pretty fun! I mean I barely paid any attention to the game itself but being with Seth and hanging out with the guys and Kim was definitely fun.

I specially loved seeing Seth be so pumped up for the game cheering them on.

I could notice how much Seth liked football, its such a shame he can't join the team.

Kim seemed to be just like me and we chatted whenever our boyfriends were to busy focused on the game.

I liked seeing my dance classmates dance away.

During a part of the game apparently an important part happened because Seth stood in a jolt and began cheering even louder.

He surprised me so much that I threw my popcorn to the air.

As fast as I could I grabbed the popcorn before the they fell to the ground.

I quickly looked around to see if someone noticed and all the guys seemed absorbed in the game, the only one who noticed was Kim who was in my other side.

"Nice reflexes." She complimented me.

"Thanks." I replied.

I sighed in relief as she didn't question it and kept chattering about other things.

After awhile the game ends and Seth walks me home.

"Did you see the block he did though? He was good!" Seth exclaimed as he recalled the game.

I nod, not really knowing.

Seth must have noticed my absent expression that he asked.

"I did notice you were mostly chatting with Kim, did you not like the game?"

"Uh its not that I didn't like it, its more that I didn't understand it." I explain.

"Ahh, That's what you meant!" Seth exclaimed.

"Well no problem, I can explain it next time if you want." Seth happily offered.

"That sounds great, thanks!"

Seth looks up at the dark sky.

"Still can't believe its already night, it felt like the game was only a few minutes."

I laugh, "Instead it was several hours."

"But I guess time flies when your having fun." I add.

"Oh definitely!" Seth kisses my forehead.

We arrive to my house, our hands still linked.

He gazed down at me and I stared back at him.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me since you arrived to La Push."

I felt my cheeks slightly warm from his words and the way he held me.

Oh Seth you have no idea how much of a blessing it was to meet you, I was in misery before I met you.

I think, but my lips don't move as I stare fixated at him.

"You are my whole world, and I know it might be fast but I already love you so much." Seth told me with a gentle smile.

I could hear my heart beat a million beats a minute and my cheeks redden even more, and a smile was stuck in my face.

I grip his hands tighter and whisper, "And I love you so much."

We stare at each others eyes and a million emotions go through me that no words I could say, could ever describe the feelings I'm having.

We unconsciously move closer to each other, our gaze still fixed on the each other.

So close I could feel his breath.

The moment I close my eyes, I feel his lips on mine and sparks seemed to come through me.

My mind went blank all I could think was him, and how much I loved to kiss his burning lips.

After a few moments we both drew back.

The kiss was intimate but short.

Innocent and sweet just as I imagined my first kiss with Seth to be.

I smile up at him, feeling breathless and it is then that I noticed his hands on my waist. And one of my hands on his shoulder and the other in his upper arm.

We must have gotten closer while kissing.

I feel my cheeks get warmer at the thought.

Seth then presses his forehead to my forehead and stares at me.

"I don't know how I was so lucky to meet you, to have you choose me." Seth whispers, sincerely.

I stare back, his brown eyes brightly looking at me. His russet skin illuminating from the street lights, as he sincerely smiles to me.

"I'm the lucky one, you asked me out." I whisper back, elated of our mutual feelings.

"I'm so thankful everyday that you said yes." he says, happily.

In a flash he spins me around, as we both laugh.

After a few spins, he stops and puts me down.

I grab his handsome face and whisper, "Of course I said yes. You're my true love."

I notice his cheeks glow a tint red and I give him a slow, intimate kiss.

After a few moments we both pull back and I grin, he returns the smile.

"And you're my true love." Seth smiles.

I feel the pounding of my heart never ceasing, as we continue embracing.

We don't stop until Seth's phone rings.

"My Mom messaged me, she says its late and I should get back." Seth tells me after reading the message on his phone.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I hug him, goodbye.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." he smiles and returns the hug.

He walks away and I don't have the heart to remind him I'm going out with Alice tomorrow and it might take all day.

I don't let that bother me, as we just shared a beautiful conversation and

Kissed!

I feel myself turning redder and I fan myself while entering the house.

I feel a flutter of emotions inside of me as I put my back to the door.

Happiness, anxiousness, nervousness, bashfulness, attachment and deep, deep love.

I'm sure he could feel all these emotions I'm feeling in our kiss, because I know I felt his emotions in our sweet kiss.

"Hi dear, would you like some ice cream?" I hear a motherly, familiar voice.

I turn to look at Karen as she smiles at me.

"Huh?" I ask, still flabbergasted.

"You're completely red, I'm sure some ice cream can cool you down." Karen giggles.

My hands go to my face, and as expected I'm really warm.

As in more than usual.

"Ice cream sounds great!" I smile.

Who says you can only eat ice cream when you're sad?

We eat Ice cream as Karen tells me about her day and I tell her about mine, specially gushing about Seth.

After I finish Karen gently laughs, "Well I told you may find love in your new beginning, but the question is... Is he the one?" Karen asks me sweetly as always but I can sense the seriousness in her gaze.

And with the same seriousness, I reply "He's definitely the one."

I can understand her worry, humans, specially teenagers are known to like someone and quickly turn their affections to another.

But I could never do that.

What I feel for Seth is so amazing and and our bond is like no other.

One might think that the best thing about being a shapeshifter is transforming into a big wolf, have immense strength and run at imaginable speed but I recently discovered its not.

Having an imprint is the best thing about being a shifter.

Karen smiles, "I'm glad to hear that, Stella."

I smile back and after a few moments I head to my room.

"Oh Mama is this how you felt when you kissed Papa?" I say as I look at the sky from my window.

I notice a star bigger than others sparkle and I know my Mama's answer.

With a wide smile, I head to my bed and fall to a deep slumber.

 **Seth's POV**

 _My Mom's text would normally annoy me but I can't shake the smile from my face._

 _She said she loved me! And we kissed!_

 _I stop from running and let out a howl._

 _This time I managed to hold my happiness enough to find a secluded spot, strip down and phase._

 _Mom was pretty pissed when she found out I destroyed my clothes last time when I phased._

 _But back to Stella, gosh I never thought I could reach this level of happiness._

 _The memories come back to me._

 **Flashback**

Once we got to her house, I couldn't help but admire her beauty.

Her silky blonde hair being illuminated from the moonlight, her bright blue eyes that sparkle like the stars she loves so much. Her pretty smile as she looks down at our linked hands.

My inner feelings are out as I say, "You have no idea how happy you have made me since you arrived to La Push."

I could see her rosy cheeks get brighter from my words so I decided to continue.

"You are my whole world, and I know it might be fast but I already love you so much."

Stella smiled widely as she grips my hands tighter and whispers, "And I love you so much."

I could feel all her sincerity and love as she whispered those words.

We stare at each others eyes and a I felt a tornado of feelings all jumbled up inside of me.

But I could never deny all the love and affection I have for her.

I feel my body move as I continue looking at her sparkling eyes.

It isn't until I feel her breath on mine that I close my eyes.

I felt her soft, warm lips and electricity entered to my body.

It was at that moment that I confirmed that I could never live without her.

I snaked my arms to her waist as I felt she placed one hand to my shoulder and the other to my arm.

After awhile we separated.

I could still feel the sensation of her lips on mine.

And it was official, I'm gonna kiss her more often.

Stella blushes again and I can't help but put my forehead on hers and whisper.

"I don't know how I was so lucky to meet you, to have you choose me."

I see her staring at me before replying, "I'm the lucky one, you asked me out."

"I'm so thankful everyday that you said yes." I say, joyfully.

My feelings overflowing, I spin her around, as we both laugh.

After a few spins, I stop and put her down.

Stella grabs my face and whispers cutely, "Of course I said yes. You're my true love."

My eyes widen at her sincerity and sweetness and my cheeks burns.

She grins and him surprises me with a kiss.

After a few moments we both pull back and we both grin.

"And you're my true love." I tell her, happily.

I hold her in my arms, and I feel like I have the biggest treasure in my arms.

I vow to protect her and place her happiness over anything else at that moment.

I then hear my phone ring and check my Mom's message.

"My Mom messaged me, she says its late and I should get back." I inform Stella.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Stella hugs me.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

I start walking away, with a happy smile.

Eagerly waiting for tomorrow to come so I can hug her, kiss her and show her how much I love he-

Wait.

She's going shopping tomorrow!

Damn it! And I know girls take hours on that.

And since she's going with Alice it might as well take the whole day, if not more.

I find a spot and strip down, and the anger of not seeing Stella makes it easy to phase.

 _Ugh! No!_

 _I'll find a way to see her tomorrow! Even if it means tagging along their shopping trip._

Flashback end

 _'Who knew even you would get kissed.' I hear a familiar voice in my head._

 _Leah!_

 _At that moment, Leah's silver haired wolf comes from another direction and runs at my side._

 _'It's your own fault for thinking about it.' Leah says with a laugh._

 _'Why are you phased?' I ask her in hopes of changing the subject._

 _'Well since the guys and you went to the football game, I had to patrol with Sam.' Leah says the last bit with anger._

 _'Oh… sorry about that, Leah' I tell her._

 _I know how much she hates having to spend time with Sam, specially just the two of them._

 _Though she's happy, he at least can't hear her unless she chooses to voice out her thoughts._

 _'Well let's hurry back home, Mom must be worried."_

 _'You didn't tell her you had patrol?' I ask her._

 _'Oh I did, I'm talking about you. Knowing you, you were so happy with Stella you totally forgot about texting Mom.'_

 _I look down in shame as she completely hit bullseye._

 _Leah looks at me and I could tell she's worried from her thoughts so she says, "Race you!"_

 _And runs off._

 _"No fair! You had a head start!" I yell and run behind her._

 _Damn it, and her superior speed is also unfair._

 _'Excuses are for the weak!' Leah yells after hearing my thoughts._

 _'It's not an excuse! It's a fact!' I yell back._

 _We race and as always she beats me._

 _But meh I got Stella's love so I don't care._

 _'Ugh can you wait to spout your lovey dovey stuff after I phase back?'_

 _…._

 _I'm not gonna let Leah bother me._

 _'Ew, can't believe I saw my little brother kissing a girl.' Leah continues._

 _I suppress my annoyance, 'Well you're gonna have to get used to it.'_

 _…._

 _There that shut her up._

 _'I bet your breath stank.'_

 _'Leah!'_

* * *

Haha I love to end the chapters with Clearwater siblings bantering. Sorry for taking forever, I was planning on updating over Winter break but I went to a trip and brought my laptop but forgot my charger and after watching Home Alone, it pretty much died.

Hope you like it!

I'm sure you thought the shopping trip was gonna be in this chapter, don't worry I thought the same but the first kiss came to my mind and I couldn't shake it away so I'll give you the shopping trip next chapter, I promise!


	25. Shopping & Snuggling

**Stella's P.O.V**

I'm up and ready to go, happily walking to the Cullen's house.

My day started with a good morning text from Seth so its bound to be good.

I'm planning on taking the bus to get to Forks.

I would phase and get there in a flash but they might attack me if they see me in my wolf form.

Its only been a few days but I already miss being in my wolf form.

With a sigh, I continue until I hear a loud motor engine thanks to my enhanced hearing and look behind me, there is a man wearing a helmet and driving a motorcycle.

The smell immediately told me who it was, even without seeing his face.

"Hey Stellz."

Seth.

"Hey Seth, what are you doing here?" I then look at his motorcycle. "I didn't know you drove."

Seth smiles, "I'm here to drive you to the Cullen's and yeah I drive."

"You don't have to." I say, bashfully.

"Oh I want to." Seth says and passes me a helmet.

I take it and climb up the motorcycle, he gives me his helmet and I feel a tinge nervous since its been many months since I've ridden one.

Nate drove a motorcycle and took me with him many times.

Though I've never ridden with anyone else.

But I trust Seth so I know I'll be fine.

I mean even if we did crash I know I would be completely fine thanks to my rock hard skin.

Seth started the motor and drove off.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his stomach.

I feel familiar tingles I feel every time we touch enter my skin. And I welcome the feeling with a smile.

The wind hits my face and I feel my hair fly behind me.

I feel the adrenaline as we dash.

I might not be phased but this is the closest I got to phasing and it feels great.

Specially by having Seth in front of me.

After awhile I see a sign say THE CITY OF FORKS WELCOMES YOU and know we're near.

Some minutes later, Seth stops at a big, modern, beautiful house.

The Cullens house.

Seth gets out and helps me get out.

After coming down, I give him his helmet.

"What did you think?"

"It was fun! Definitely as fun as I remember." I reply.

He looks at me amused, "You drive?"

"Oh no, Nate drove me." I reply.

"Nate?" Seth asks.

Oh right, I haven't told Seth about him.

"Nate is one of my closest friends from Canada. He drove me everywhere." I tell him with a smile.

I remember the many times he drove me around everywhere in Canada in hopes I could find my Imprint.

He has always been so caring.

I miss him...

"Stella!" I hear a feminine voice call me.

I look and see the pretty petite girl with short pixie hair, Alice.

She comes to me and hugs me.

I feel her cold body and still can't believe I'm hugging an undead being.

I have the quick reminder of the mind reader and block my mind.

"I can't wait to go shopping with you!" Alice exclaims gleefully.

"Same here." I smile.

Alice looks to my side.

"I'm not surprised to see you here, Seth." Alice says with an amused smile.

"I'm sure you saw it coming." Seth smiles back.

They share a look, as if sharing an inside joke.

I obviously didn't understand.

"Stella!" I hear and receive another hug, this time from a pretty brunette.

"Hey Nessie, it's been awhile."

"It has, feel free to visit us anytime." Nessie smiles.

"Thank you." I smile back.

Nessie looks to my side and sees Seth.

"Hiya Seth."

"Hey Nessie."

Nessie looks at the motorcycle and raises her brow.

"Hm? Isn't that Jake's motorcycle?"

"Yeah it is, he let me borrow it." Seth says with a guilty smile.

"Does he know you borrowed it?" I ask him, seeing his bluff.

"Uh no, not really." Seth admits.

Nessie giggles, "I'll text him then or else he's gonna be freaked out his baby isn't where he left it."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him I asked you to bring Stella over so he won't get mad at you." Nessie adds.

"Thanks Nessie." Seth smiles.

We see the blonde female vampire walk towards us.

"What are we waiting for?" The blonde says haughtily.

"You're coming with us?" I ask, not knowing she was joining us.

"Yeah you have a problem with that?" the blonde glares at me.

I tense from her glare and Seth quickly gets in front of me as if shielding me from her.

Seth doesn't say anything and simply glares icily at the blonde.

"Rosalie!" Alice exclaims, warningly.

Rosalie scoffs.

Nessie looks worriedly between us and says, "Um so Seth are you joining us?"

Alice beams, "We could use a shopping mule."

Seth surprisingly brightens up, probably so that he could join us but Rosalie cuts in before he could reply.

"Forget it! I don't want no mut-" she quickly looks at me and rephrases "no boys coming with us."

Seth lowly growls and Rosalie glare intensifies.

I sense a fight about to happen so I hold Seth's arm.

He immediately calms down and looks at me instead.

"I'll see you later, okay?" I tell him looking at his eyes.

I could see his disappointment but he still smiled.

"Okay I'll see you later."

He gives me a kiss in the cheek and I see Alice and Nessie grin and Rosalie roll her eyes from the corner of my eye.

I wave goodbye and Seth drives away.

"Sorry I forgot to add that Rosalie and Nessie are joining us." Alice tells me.

"Oh its fine, is Bella not gonna join us?" I ask.

Nessie and Alice laugh.

"Oh no, Bella will not go shopping unless she could help it." Alice says.

"Mo-" Nessie corrects herself "Bella uses Alice's old clothes."

"Ah, I understand." I say.

"Alice only wears an outfit once, so even I use some of her 'old' clothes." Nessie adds.

Wow only once?! How much clothes does she have?

"Lets go." Rosalie says in a bored tone.

We get in the car, Alice driving Rosalie by her side and Nessie and me in the back.

I feel a bit overwhelmed by the sickly sweet smell of the vampires, specially in a small space.

"Sooooo I see you and Seth are a couple now." Nessie grins.

A smile immediately comes to my face at the mention of my Imprint.

"Yeah he asked me out 3 days ago."

"Well the mutt moves fast..." I hear Rosalie mutter lowly, thank to my enhanced hearing.

So they know what he is.

"Well we're glad you are together with Seth, he will make you happy I'm sure of it!" Alice smiles.

I have no doubt about it!

Rosalie probably bored from our chatter turns up the volume.

Normally I would have found that rude but they played one of my favorite songs.

So I listened happily, Alice also lowered the windows so that made the air better for me.

And I'm guessing for them too...

While listening to the song I get a text.

 _Seth 3 :_

 _Hey Stella if you need anything tell me and I'll get there in a flash._

I smile and text back.

 _Borrowing Jacob's motorcycle again?_

I quickly get a text back.

 _Seth 3:_

 _Ya know it! ;D Besides Nessie is covering for me_

I text.

 _Haha okay, I'll text you if anything comes up._

"So Stella how have you gotten used to La Push? I heard there aren't any shopping center." Alice asks.

"Yeah there aren't any which is why I needed this shopping trip, but I've really liked it, everyone is very nice and friendly." I smile.

"What about the air? Doesn't it stink over there?" Rosalie asks, with a disgusted tone.

I feel myself tense from her question, I know exactly what she's insinuating.

I see Alice shoot Rosalie a glare.

Rosalie ignores her and looks at me through the rear view mirror.

I look at her head on, not backing down.

"Not at all, the air is very pure. There's many trees."

Rosalie narrows her eyes before looking away to the window.

I mentally sigh in relief.

I have a feeling Rosalie only came to interrogate me.

I should have come more mentally prepared for this.

It's okay, I'll use this time to prepare myself for any upcoming question.

Thankfully the car ride remains uneventful as we listen to the radio and Alice and Nessie sometimes chat here and there.

We arrive to the mall, and quickly head to a clothing store.

Alice and Nessie are close by me, chatting about the season's colors.

I get a chill and see that Rosalie has her eye on me from another row.

Yep, she really doesn't trust me.

"Stella try this one on!" Alice gives me a black and white shirt, black jacket and red skirt and sends me to the dressing room.

I blink, as one second I'm looking for clothes and the next I'm in a dressing room.

I put on the outfit, which fit me perfectly.

How does Alice know my size...?

I shrug the weirdness off, and step out of the dressing room.

"You look so pretty!" Nessie exclaims.

I look at myself in the mirror.

"I do like how it looks." I smile.

"I knew it would look great on you!" Alice said gleefully.

Rosalie stayed quiet just watching me.

"Thanks, I'll take it." I say and put it in my cart.

We continue for many hours that feel like minutes.

We even get cookies.

Alice and Rosalie skipping of course.

I wonder how food taste to them...?

"I want strawberry banana one." I tell the cashier.

"I want the chocolate cookie." Nessie says.

I look at Alice and Rosalie, Alice shakes her head.

"I already ate, thanks though." Alice smiles.

"I don't eat fattening food." Rosalie says haughtily as always.

I figured, though its still polite to ask.

I'm still confused what Nessie is, human or vampire? She seems to eat human food with no problem.

Could it be possible for her to be both?

I suppose I'll know later, what matter is that Nessie is Nessie.

Me and Nessie payed and ate our cookies as we walked to the mall.

I mostly chat with Nessie and Alice though Rosalie joins in here and there.

I notice her eyes softening compared to the beginning of the shopping trip.

I smile at being able to slowly gain her trust.

I hear my ringtone and check to see Seth's text.

 _Seth 3:_

 _Hey baby, is the shopping trip going alright?_

I smile.

Its cute he's worried about me.

 _Stella:_

 _Its going great!_

"Hey Stella I think we've been through the whole mall." Nessie tells me.

I look down and see I got many bags.

I look at my friends and see they have about the same as me, even Rosalie.

I guess she did want to buy clothes.

We head back while listening to music and we sing along.

I feel we are all more comfortable with each other even Rosalie.

We all chat, laugh and have fun as Alice drives us back.

Alice drops me off at the La Push border.

I guess they can't enter La Push.

Its fine by me though its less walking then their house.

"Thanks for joining us Stella!" Alice exclaims.

"Feel free to visit us anytime!" Nessie adds.

"Thanks!" I smile.

Rosalie looks like she wants to say something so I wait.

"Um sorry about the plate." Rosalie says looking to the side.

I smile warmly.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

She seems to be relieved with my reply.

I wave as they leave.

I begin walking to my house.

I think Seth might be worried about ms so I'll tell him they dropped me off.

 _Stella:_

 _The shopping trip was fun, they just dropped me off._

I look up at the sky and see the glittery stars up above.

"Wow we really did take hours..." I mutter to myself.

I soon arrive to my house and see Katen had dinner ready and we eat as we tell eachother about our day.

After wishing Karen goodnight I head to my room.

I'm putting my clothes in my closet when I hear knocking.

I yell out, "Come in!" thinking its Karen.

The knocking doesn't cease so I come out of my closet and follow the sound.

I see the sound doesn't come from the door but through the window.

I am surprised to see Seth outside my window, giving me a grin while pointing at my window.

I quickly go and open the window.

With his strength I'm sure he could have open it himself but he's being polite.

"Thanks Stella." He smiles and enters my room.

"So why are you here?" I ask as he looks around my room.

Seth looks back at me and smiles sheepishly, "I know you said you were okay but I came to make sure."

"I am but why didn't you come through the door?" I ask, confused.

"It's pretty late and I didn't wanna to disturb Karen."

True no matter how nice Karen is, I don't know how she'll react if Seth comes at this time.

I know my Dad wouldn't allow it.

Imprint or not.

"Fair point." I smile and walk to my bed.

I sit and pat the space next to me.

Seth takes the hint and quickly sits next to me.

I know it might be improper to be in my bed but I don't have any chairs or sofa.

"So the shopping trip went alright?" Seth asks.

"Yeah it was fun, I definitely get along more with all of them."

Seth's raises his eyebrow, "Even Rosalie?"

With a sigh I answer, "It took some time but yeah even Rosalie."

"Wow nice! I can barely get a word with her before she glares at me."

"Yeah it was tough, at first she just glared at me but she soften up with time." I smile at the memory.

"Thats all because you're so darn special!" Seth hugs me tightly.

I feel myself blush, and hug him back.

We snuggle.

I love the feeling lf being in his arms, the sparks go off and I grin and nuzzle him.

I see Seth's cheeks get a bit red.

"Am I your teddybear or blanket?" He asks, flushed.

"Both!" I grin.

He laughs, and snuggles closer.

"I don't mind being your personal heater."

I don't need a heater at all, but I do need HIS heat.

Minutes passed and I could feel the exhaustion take over, and my eyes dropped.

The last I heard was.

"Goodnight, my Stella..."

 **3th person P.O.V**

Meanwhile in the Cullen house

Alice entered the house happily carrying a few shopping bags from her shopping trip with Stella when suddenly a vision came to her.

A breathless gasp escaped her and her bags fell to the floor.

Not a second after Jasper appeared at her side, holding her shoulder.

"Alice what did you see?"

Alice blinked a few times before responding.

"Vampires...they are nearing here."

Soon all of the Cullens are around Alice after hearing her words.

"Do we know them?" Emmett asks.

"I've never met them." Alice replies.

"Are they heading towards us?" Carlisle asks.

"No." Alice shakes her head.

"They are heading to La Push" she continued.

"La Push? That's infested with mutts." Rosalie says with disgust in her tone.

"Why are they heading there?" Renesmee asks, worried for Jacob.

"What are they after?" Esme asks.

"Stella."


	26. The Reveal

Here's the long awaited chapter!

* * *

 **3th person P.O.V**

"We need to tell them right away! I'll call Jacob!" Nessie says, worriedly and takes out her phone.

Carlisle stops Nessie before she calls Jacob.

"Wait, we don't know when they're coming. Alice do you know when they're coming?"

"Tomorrow at noon." Alice replies.

"It's too late now, they must all be sleeping." Carlisle says.

"How many are they?" Jasper asks.

"7 vampires." Alice answered.

"Do you know why they are targeting her?" Edward asked.

Alice shakes her head.

"Well 7 vampires aren't that much there's what? 15 mutts? They can handle that." Rosalie says sassily.

"11" Edward corrected.

"That's still a lot of vampires! We need to help them out!" Nessie exclaims, fretfully.

"We will call them tomorrow morning. If they ask for our help, we'll aid them but we cannot pass the treaty line." Carlisle declared and Nessie bites her lip and looks down.

 **Next Day**

 **Stella's POV**

I awake with my blanket over me in my bed.

Weird… I don't remember falling asleep.

Then the memories flash back to me, and I can't help but smile.

He must have laid me in bed, how sweet!

I then hear my phone vibrate and see a text from Seth.

 _Seth 3:_

 _Good morning Stellz!_

 _Stella:_

 _Good morning Seth!_

Having him send me good morning texts always puts a smile on my face.

It makes me happy to be in a relationship with my Imprint.

To love, cherish, be truthfu-

I suddenly remember the fact that I'm not being truthful.

Guilt grips my heart as I look down.

There must be no secrets in a relationship…

Yet I'm hiding something really big from him.

I was being stubborn and wanted him to make the first move by telling me the secret but I can do it as well!

He already told me his feelings and asked me to be his girlfriend.

I should be the one to tell him this time.

Before I can think of how to tell him I get another text.

 _Seth 3:_

 _I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk?_

I smile and quickly reply.

 _Stella:_

 _Is this a date?_

 _Seth:_

 _Every moment I spend with you can be considered a date :)_

I giggle and agree with the date.

 _Seth 3:_

 _Okay, I'll pick you up in 10 minutes._

 _Stella:_

 _Okay!_

I then widen my eyes.

10 minutes?!

I get up in a flash and strip from my pajamas and run to my closet and rummage quickly for some clothes.

I grab a light brown shirt, jeans and sandals.

I brush my hair and put light makeup to look presentable.

I smile and nod at my appearance.

I hear a knock come from downstairs and quickly head down.

I open the door and see the handsome face of Seth.

"Hey."

"Hi to you too." I smile to him.

"So ready to take a walk?" Seth asks as he grabs my hand.

"Not planning on having breakfast?" I hear a familiar, sweet voice behind me.

Karen!

Shoot I forgot to tell her I was going out.

"Ah I'm going to take a walk with Seth." I inform her.

"And well I'm not really hung-" I was adding but my stomach grumbling interrupted me.

Karen giggles and I look down embarrassed.

"Why don't you two kids have some breakfast before you head out for your date?"

"Thanks Karen." Seth smiles.

"Thank you." I smile, bashfully.

We sit down and Karen gives us omelettes which we happily devour while chatting.

We say goodbye to Karen and head out to the forest.

We are walking in the forest hand in hand.

I am going to do it, me and Seth have been dating for five days and I can't keep the secret to myself anymore.

I'm glad he invited me to a stroll in the forest, I'm happy he remembered how much I love nature.

We have been walking in comfortable silence but I noticed he has a serious expression.

After walking in silence for awhile, he turned to me.

"Stella, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time but I haven't had the guts to-"

I was listening intently to Seth as I knew he was finally going to tell me but I stopped listening to him when I hear a familiar voice.

No...

I can't make out the words because he's still too far away but it's definitely him.

That deep, melodic voice that haunted me for years.

It's impossible... My dad killed him... at least that's what he told me...

"I just hope that what I'm going to tell you won't change the way you see me and-" Seth was telling me but I held tightly to his hands and dragged him with me.

"Woooaah!" Seth exclaimed by my strength as I dragged him away "Where are you taking me, Stellz? I need to tell you something important." he said, baffled and trained his feet in the ground making me unable to drag him further.

"S-seth we need to go n-now!" I said my voice growing shaky.

"What are you talki-" he was saying but stopped and looked at the direction HE was coming at.

"Shit!" He muttered loudly before grabbing my hand tightly and running towards Emily's place.

"I'll explain later, just stick with me and don't separate from me."

I simply nod, my voice not reaching me.

Using my enhanced hearing, I can hear him getting closer, making me tremble in fear.

How is this possible..?! Dad said he killed him.

I can hear my heart beating out of my chest from fear but not just fear for me but also for Seth.

I don't know how I could survive if he was killed.

As much as we ran, my worst nightmare became a reality when he appeared in front of us.

Tall with dark hair, pale skin, crimson eyes and a devious smirk that chilled me to the bone.

Not a moment after he appeared, Seth pulled me behind him.

Seth glared at the man, the man's smirk only widened at Seth's glare.

"I see you have another guard dog with you, why am I not surprised." the dark haired man says tauntingly.

My eyes widen and darkened at what his comment meant, the bitter memory coming to my mind.

(A/N: This is the continuation of her flashback in chapter 6: the tribe legends so you might want to quickly revisit that chapter and read the flashback)

 _My Dad and I hear a loud "WAIT!" as we were running we turn to the voice, fearful that it might be a blood sucker._

 _But instead it was the familiar sight of a tanned guy with messy brown hair and hazel eyes._

 _"Nate?!" I yell happy but confused to see my childhood best friend running towards us._

 _"Aaron please don't let Stella go alone, can I go with her?" Nate asked my dad, worry clear in his eyes._

 _I then take the appearance of Nate, his hair was messier and dirtier than usual and he was shirtless and had multiple scars and bruises across his abdomen._

 _Tears threatened to spill as sadness enveloped me from seeing my brother-like figure so hurt and bruised and he's still worried about me._

 _"Oh Nate thanks so much, I know she will be fine in your care." my Dad smiled for the first time in a long time as relief filled him._

 _My Dad always saw Nathan as his son and liked him for always being with me when he couldn't._

 _Dad puts me down and hands Nathan one of my bags._

 _"There's money in one of the bags, hurry to an airport they won't follow you when its filled with humans and flee to America, there's a pack in Washington who will welcome you both." Dad instructed Nate._

 _"Roger!" With that Nate grabbed one of my hands as the other one had my bag and we ran fast._

 _I kept up with him and look back at my Dad watch us with a bittersweet expression before phasing and hurrying back to the fight._

 _We ran and ran, I was scared out my mind, million of thoughts filling my brain._

 _Nate squeezed my hand in support whenever he saw I was about to cry._

 _I saw that we were close to a busy town when I heard soft padding behind us._

 _"Nate!" I managed to yell out and Nate let go off my hand and quickly turned back and a female brunette vampire appeared kicking him, Nate was able to block the attack with his arms, but I'm sure it still hurt._

 _Damn it! If I wasn't thinking of so many things I would have heard that the vampire was closer before._

 _I have the best hearing and nose in my pack it's this kind of thing that they need me for._

 _And I can't even do this much..._

 _Nate quickly recovered and went for a punch but the brunette vampire took her hand out and shot lasers out of her hand, thankfully Nate narrowly dodged the lasers._

 _"Shit!" Nate hissed._

 _Special powers! That's what Dad meant._

 _"Stella go! This is gonna take awhile, I'll look for you when I'm done here." Nate says and throws me the bag he was holding._

 _No! I'm scared out of my skin, but I will not leave my older brother alone!_

 _"No Nate I-!" I was saying but he interrupted me._

 _He dodged another laser coming at him and said "C'mon twinkle, I promise I will look for you!"_

 _Tears came out of my eyes as he used my childhood nickname and with a heavy heart I grabbed both of my bags and ran far away._

 _"No matter how long it takes me!" He yelled out before I hear clothes ripping out and a loud growl replacing his voice._

 _As I ran I heard the female vampire grunt out, "No! I can't let the girl go!"_

 _I heard Nate snarl back._

 _Okay Stella calm down, focus!_

 _Using my superior hearing and nose, I scanned the area for a vampire near me._

 _Thankfully there wasn't any of them and I went directly to the airport, looking paranoidly behind me all the time._

 _It wasn't until I was inside the airplane that I broke down, tears flooding out as the realization of being away from my family and loved ones, not knowing if they are okay._

Blinking the tears out, I growl out, "How did you know?! Where's Nate?!"

"I don't know after all I was too busy dealing with your father and the others that day." he replies with shrug.

My heart sinked.

"What did you do to my dad?! Y-your supposed to be dead!" I exclaim.

"More like undead little girl though you aren't that little anymore, you're as beautiful as your Mother." he sneered at me.

"Y-you disgusting leech." I said disgusted at his tone and gaze.

I felt Seth shake as he glared at the man.

The man laughs darkly "That I may be but you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

Not a moment after uttering that he runs towards me but Seth phases into his beautiful sandy wolf and pushes him back, growling.

"Don't interfere mongrel! This is between the girl and me." the dark haired man yells.

"Don't call him that!" I yell out, shaking in anger.

He suspiciously looks at us both before his face twisted into a dark scowl.

"Don't tell me you're **Imprints**..." he said darkly, saying the last word with immense disgust and hatred.

His tone made me freeze and I simply glared, Seth joining me by growling.

He stares at us silently and then he grimaced.

"Again...? Fate really is cruel with me..."

What in the world is he talking about?

Again?

But I don't have more time to wonder as Seth launches himself to the man and they begin fighting.

Seth snarls and tries to bite his head off but the man holds him back and even manages to hit him hard in the snout.

I feel myself shake from seeing Seth flinch from the punch.

Seth comes back strong and head butts him making the man fly back.

"I'm sick of you damn Imprints always wrecking my plans!" The man yells out and heads straight to Seth, hatred seething from his expression.

"NO!" I yell out and run towards him, I feel Seth's fearful gaze on me and as I run, I feel myself growing bigger, I hear the sound of my clothes ripping and I run towards the man.

 _Because his eyes were trained on Seth he didn't see me coming and I knocked him out of course into a tree._

 _In an instant I heard many thoughts of confusion and amazement that were not my own thoughts._

 _Stella is a shapeshifter?!_

 _How?!_

 _Who the hell is that vampire guy?_

 _She looks beautiful as a wolf!_

 _I felt warm from his compliment, but then I saw the man getting up from crashing in the tree and I focus back on the problem._

 _"Seth!"_

 _"W-what?! Stella..?" I hear him back._

 _"Yeah it's me, listen that man is dangerous. He's the one who killed my mom."_

 _"It's him?!"_

 _"Yeah, he's also a mind reader so guard your thoughts."_

 _"Okay!"_

 _The man ran at an inhuman speed towards us._

 _We both launch to him, Seth snarls and bites him, the man yells in pain and manages to kick Seth back._

 _Meanwhile I aim for his neck, but he quickly avoids me._

 _He whistles loudly._

 _"The heck he did that for?" I hear Seth think._

 _I wonder the same..._

 _Soon 6 vampires jumped towards us._

 _"Shit...!" We both thought in sink._

 _Before any of them could get close, the pack came from the opposite side, growling and snarling as they do._

 _"Awesome! Took you guys long enough!" I hear Seth tell them._

 _The wolves quickly begin fighting the vampires, Seth and I joining too._

 _I noticed some of them looking curiously and suspiciously at me, specially a silver-gray colored wolf._

 _Only 3 of those vampires had special powers not including the man but we with joined power we were able to take them._

 _Together with the pack we teared the vampires into shreds, only the dark haired man remaining._

 _I stalk closer to him, while telling Seth to tell the others to not attack him._

 _"Were you behind the attack 6 months ago?!" I growl at him._

 _The man stays where he is, not moving._

 _Smart move after all he is surrounded by 12 wolves._

 _"I sure was, and I gotta tell you finding so many vampires with gifts was not easy." he says with a nonchalant grin, reading my thoughts._

 _"But that just shows how far I'd go for you, Diane." he sneered._

 _"Don't you dare say my mother's name you disgusting creature!" I growl, my body shaking in anger._

 _I notice the pack see me growl and shake and they glare at the man, ready to pounce on the man, specially Seth._

 _"I am aware you aren't Diane, unfortunately my comrade was stupid enough to poison her." the man says, his smile falling._

 _"You gave the finishing blow though! I saw you!" I yelled._

 _"I did it by instinct I assure you, my target was never your mother...it was your_ ** _father_** _." he said the word with as much hate and disgust as he had with Imprints._

 _"My Dad?!" I say astonished._

 _"He was an obstacle, he was in my way."_

 _What the hell is he talking about?! This man is crazy!_

 _The man chuckles "How rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself after all the time we've known each other, my name is Raymond but you can call me Ray." He says the last flirtatiously._

 _Seth growls at my side._

 _"Your Dad was as much as an nuisance as that mutt." Raymond says narrowing his eyes at Seth._

 _I growl loudly and put myself in front of Seth._

 _Everyone glares intensifies some even growling as well._

 _"But it doesn't matter anymore, I was too late as you too found you're Imprint." Raymond says his eyes lowering in what seems like sadness._

 _"Why have you chased after me?! And why do you keep mentioning my Mom?!" I question him._

 _"Isn't it obvious? I was in love with her." he admits._

 _I feel my eyes widen and my mouth drop._

 _"I met her when she was your age, I gotta say the resemblance is uncanny."_

 _No way… Is this my Mom's vampire friend? The one who she kept from my Dad?_

 _P-please don't tell me my Mom was in a relationship with this madman._

 _"Oh no I wish, she only had eyes for your Dad." the madman says, answering my thoughts._

 _Thank god my parents met young._

 _"After I discovered she already loved someone, I left hoping to find someone else but after some years my search was fruitless it only made me miss Diane more so I seeked her."_

 _My heart aches having a bad feeling of how his story is going._

 _"To my surprise she was already married with her Imprint and had grown into a beautiful woman only making me fall harder for her."_

 _I felt sick in the stomach of hearing this despicable man talk about my mom._

 _He was obsessed with her..._

 _"My jealousy intensified and I tried to kill her Imprint so your Mom would have no ties with anyone and leave with me."_

 _Is he mad?! A shifter will bear unbelievable sadness and loneliness without their Imprint... I saw it first hand with my Dad._

 _"While battling I noticed he wasn't her only tie, you existed as well."_

 _I felt a shiver from the empty smile he is giving me._

 _"After I accidentally killed her, I wanted to die as well but_ _ **you**_ _gave me hope."_

 _I felt goosebumps from his words._

 _"You weren't her, but were the most similar to her so I decided to wait a few years for you to mature before I came to whisk you away."_

 _Oh my god, oh my god... that day 6 months ago..._

 _"That's right, 6 months ago I decided it was time and gathered a horde of gifted vampires to distract your pack while I came for you." Raymond admits._

 _Distract?! He killed many of my pack mates!_

 _I felt my eyes water from the memory._

 _"Me and my comrade went after you and your friend unfortunately the Alpha's daughter along with your father pounced on me and began attacking me." Raymond says, scowling at the memory._

 _Jade and Dad?! They attacked him?!_

 _"My comrade was supposed to capture you but your friend was more of a pest than I imagined and managed to defeat my comrade and let you go." Raymond says angrily._

 _Oh thank god Nate defeated her!_

 _"And so I have been searching for you for so long...only to find you with your Imprint as well." His voice sounding sad, almost pitifully._

 _"But I won't make the same mistake twice, this time I won't leave instead I will kill your Imprint!" He said, his crimson eyes full of bloodlust._

 _Everyone bared their canines and took out their claws ready to pounce but I was faster._

 _Running like never before, I opened my mouth and bit hard on his neck and went as far to claw his body destroying it completely._

 _After seeing only ceramic pieces, I let out heavy breaths and sinked to the floor, tired physically and emotionally._

 _I...have avenged you, Mama..._

 _The adrenaline and stress slowly leaving my body._

 _I feel a warm and furry body besides mine, emitting warm and electrifying feelings inside of me._

 _I tilt my head to the side to look at him._

 _Seth..._

 _"It's alright Stella, I'm here for you." I hear his voice say to me._

 _He uses his head to lift me up._

 _"Everything's gonna be alright..."_

 _He nuzzles me and I nuzzle back._

 _Yeah...he's right, everything will be alright._

 _As long as he's here with me._

 _Everything's gonna be alright._

* * *

Well here's the big reveal everyone was waiting for!

Though I doubt you expected the reveal to be this way. Hopefully this ties everything together. :D

The next chapter might take awhile but please do be patient.


	27. Explanation

**Seth's POV**

I nuzzle Stella as she looks incredibly tired.

I can tell from her thoughts how draining this encounter was and because of the Imprint bond I felt some of her pain and confusion.

I try to focus on Stella but Jake says.

"Seth what's going on? Who was that leech and-" he was saying but Leah's thoughts were way louder than his.

"Who is the cream colored wolf?! And why does it smell so much like Stella?"

I was about to answer when Brady joined in.

"No way! Did the wolf eat Stella?!"

"Brady stop saying stupid things!" Embry yelled.

"Everyone be quiet! Let Seth answer." Sam commands.

I wait until everyone's voices quiet down to answer.

"Yes this is Stella."

I notice Stella straighten herself when I called her name.

A tornado of voices fill my head as surprised gasp and confused thoughts filled their heads.

Sam was the first one to snap from the confusion and asks Stella.

"How can you become a wolf?"

We all waited but Stella never answered.

"Can you not understand me? How can you become a wolf?" Sam asks impatiently.

"And who was the leech?" Embry joins in and asks Stella.

Stella looks at both but doesn't respond.

"Why don't you answer?!" Sam asks angrily and takes a step closer to her.

In a flash I put myself in-front of Stella, shielding her.

Sam noticing his mistake and takes a few steps back and calms down.

"Umm what's going on?" I hear Stella say as she looks at me and at the pack.

Huh?

"Can you not hear them?" I ask Stella.

"Hear what?" Stella asks confused. "I only hear you."

With this realization, I mind link everyone.

"Guys! Stella can't hear you."

I can hear their surprise.

"Of course she can't! She's not in our pack." Collin exclaims, exasperated he hadn't realized it sooner.

The pack murmur in realization.

"Wait... Seth can you talk to her?" Blake asks.

Oh that's right, I can!

"Uh yeah, I can for some reason." I say.

"Must be the Imprint bond." Jared says.

That might be it...

Wait does Stella know we're Imprints?

Does she know what Shapeshifters are?

Could she do that before today?

I'm snapped from my thoughts by Sam.

"Seth tell her to phase back, we won't be able to talk to her otherwise."

"Okay."

"Ste-" I'm about to tell Stella until I realize what that would mean.

"I can't! She would be naked!" I exclaim to Sam, my heart elevating at the thought of that.

"Can you not." Leah grumbles.

I shake the images away as my pack mates (Jake, Leah, Blake) can hear and see my thoughts.

"I don't see the problem with Stella being naked." Brady comments.

I growl at him, causing him to back up.

"Uh I mean she can phase behind a tree and put her clothes on." Brady corrected himself.

"She ripped her clothes when she phased." I reply, calming down a bit.

"Common mistake." Collin says.

"Can't she get clothes from her house?" Jared asks.

"And risk Karen from seeing her? No way." I reply with a shake of my head.

"I got an extra pair."

We all look at the source of the voice and see its Leah.

Leah sharing her clothes?

Now that's not something you hear everyday.

"Do I need to remind you I'm the only girl here." Leah tells me snarkily, having heard my thoughts.

Oh that's true.

"Well hurry up! Tell her!" my sister pressures me.

I'm going!

I look at Stella and can hear her confusion.

"Hey listen, we need you to phase back can you follow that gray wolf, its-"

I was saying but she said.

"Leah."

She knows who it is, without her mind linking her?

"Must be Leah's scent." Blake said, hearing my thoughts.

Ah that's right.

Stella follows Leah, as Sam yells out.

"Meet us at Emily's!"

"Yeah, yeah." Leah says boredly.

After Stella and Leah disappeared through the forest Sam addresses us.

"Let's go burn the vampire remains and then head to Emily's house, Seth explain to me what happened over there."

I nod and we all phase back to burn the vampire remains.

This is gonna be a long day.

 **Stella's POV**

After staring at the pack which seemed to be communicating as I've gathered from Seth's thoughts.

"Hey listen, we need you to phase back can you follow that gray wolf, its-"

"Leah." I say knowing who it is just by her scent.

Leah beckons me with nod and I follow her.

We run for a bit before she stops and grabs clothes hidden in a bush.

And passes them to me before grabbing more clothes from another bush.

She goes behind a tree and I can guess she's phasing back herself.

I relax myself and phase back to my human form.

I grab the clothes and put them on.

Its a simple green shirt with blue shorts.

I pat my hair with my hands trying to brush my messy hair.

"We just killed 7 vampires and you're brushing your hair."

Leah!

I let my hands fall as I stare back at her amused face.

"I've um never liked how messy my hair gets after phasing." I say with an embarrassed smile.

"Then cut it short." She says and points to her hair.

"I prefer long hair. I usually carry a hair tie with me to put after phasing back." I reply.

She grabs the hair tie in her wrist and gives it to me.

"Thanks!"

I brush my hair with my fingers and put a side ponytail.

"How can you have long hair...?" Leah murmurs.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, I'm sure you can answer all of our questions when we get to Emily's"

Leah says and begins walking to Emily's house direction.

I follow besides her.

I'm still trying to wrap my head about what just happened.

Seth took me out for a walk.

I think he was about to tell me he's a shape shifter.

I then met once again the murderer of my Mom.

Who turned out to be in lo- no he was obsessed with her.

I then phased in front of Seth.

And everyone saw me in wolf form.

God I'm so mentally and physically tired.

"Stella."

I turn to Leah and she smirks, "Now that we know what you are, why don't we race?"

Forgetting my exhaustion I nod and after counting to three we race.

Leah is quickly in the lead and as hard as I run she just gets farther and farther away from me.

I notice that her speed is not like anyone I know.

She must have superior speed.

We continue to run and when we arrive to Emily's house, Leah is the clear winner.

Even though I ran I don't feel tired, on the contrary I feel refreshed.

A friendly run was a good change of pace.

We enter the house and I can tell everyone is here before I even enter.

They look at me expectantly and I freeze up not knowing what to say.

I look at Seth for support and it seems like he was about to say something when Emily came over to me and put her arm in my shoulder.

"That's no way to treat a guest boys, let the girl sit down." Emily says to the pack and give me a plate of cookies.

"You must be starving." She smiles kindly.

"Thank you." I accept and look at the couch and Seth quickly makes space for me and pats the space next to him.

I smile and sit next to him, eating the cookies in the process.

I offer cookies to Seth and he quickly digs in.

"Ehem!" Sam exclaims, making me tear my gaze from the cookies and look at him.

"Do you mind explaining everything, Stella?" He asked though it felt more like a command.

"Oh yes." I say finishing the last of the cookies.

I let out a sigh and think how to begin.

I had imagined this scenario before but living it is so much different.

I feel Seth's hand over mine making me feel much calmer.

"As you know my name is Stella Roselle, I come from a town in Canada and..."

They are all looking at me so I continue.

"I came here because my pack was raided by vampires."

Their eyes widen and surprise is clear in their expressions as they bombard me with questions.

"Why did they attack?!"

"There are other packs?"

"Was your pack defeated?!"

"Are you okay?"

"Are there more cute girl shifters in your pack?"

"Why did you come here of all places?"

"Did you know about us?"

Those and more questions came my way but Sam silenced them all.

"Be quiet! Let the girl talk."

They returned to looking at me expectantly.

Seth held my hand tightly, showing his support.

"The leader of the vampires was the black haired leech who was talking to me, he was the one who planned the attack six months ago in my pack and this one."

"So the attack happened 6 months ago." Jake mused.

"That's right I've been looking for your pack all this time." I tell them.

"How did you know about us?" Embry asks.

"My Dad told me a pack in Washington would welcome me. Unfortunately he didn't tell me much else so it took me a few months to find you." I say.

"He knows of us? We've never heard of a pack in Canada." Sam says, bemused.

"Or anywhere really." Jared added.

"I really don't know how he knows of you and I couldn't ask since the vampires were attacking our pack at that moment."

"Why didn't he come with you?" Blake asks.

I look down as sadness enters my heart.

"He's beta of our pack so he couldn't leave them to flee but asked me to do that."

They all looked at me sympathetically only Collin looking thoughtful as he asked.

"He was Beta...So how many shape shifters were in your pack?"

"Our pack was somewhat large since many vampires travel to Canada from the US or from Europe because of our cold weather and not sunny climate."

"We had 15 men and 4 women so a total of 19 shape shifters."

"4 women?!" Leah exclaims surprised.

The pack didn't seem surprised by Leah's outburst.

"Um yes 4 counting myself." I say, not expecting Leah's surprise.

"Are women shifters common in your pack?" Brady asks.

"No they aren't, normally it happens if the person has blood from two shapeshifters."

I say and add "Or from one shapeshifter and one human that has shape shifter blood through their veins."

Leah looks very thoughtful after I say that.

"So your Mom and Dad are shapeshifters?" Paul asks.

"Um yes." I say and look to the side, my eyes dropping with sadness.

Mama... she has passed away but it's thanks to her blood and Papa's that I am able to phase.

I feel Seth's hand tighten and I look at him and worry is clear in his face.

I smile to ease his worries and grip his hand back.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were from the beginning?" Jacob asks, crossing his arms.

"Um I was planning to but..." I look at Seth "I met my Imprint."

Seth stared at me surprised and then warmly smiled at me and kissed my cheek causing me to giggle and hug his arm.

I notice the pack soften at the sight of us, letting us have our moment.

Only Collin stares at us, blankly and questions, "So? You could have still told Seth or any of us."

That comment got everyone to look at me expectantly.

I look down as I confessed, "I... got scared. I liked how things were developing between Seth and me and I was afraid you would ban me from La Push after knowing I was a shapeshifter." I could feel tears forming but I continued "And I would never see Seth again..."

I felt drops in my hand and I realized I was crying.

Seth quickly hugged me tightly, and I could feel him shaking slightly.

"Th-that would never happen...! The pack would never ban you!" Seth exclaims staring at me while still hugging me.

My breath hitches at his determined words.

"I would never let you go. I'd follow you anywhere." Seth whispers, his expression fragile and sincere.

I am only able to nod, words not reaching me and Seth smiles.

Seth looks to Sam and asks determinedly, "There's no way Stella would be banned, right?"

Seth looks at Sam daringly.

Sam blinks not expecting the question but quickly recovers and answers, "As your Imprint she's welcome in La Push. She has not done anything for me to consider banning her."

Seth nods satisfied.

"Thank you!" I smile, relieved I won't be far from my Imprint.

"Heh as if we would ban a possible pack member." Jared smiles.

Does that mean...!

Jacob nudges Jared shoulder, "That's for Stella to decide not us."

"Before we talk about that, I would like to know more information about Stella."

"Ugh haven't you interrogated her enough." Leah grumbles.

Sam was about to snap back but I said, "Its fine Leah, I'll answer any questions."

I looked back at Sam and he lightly smiled at my acceptance.

"When did you first phase?"

"When I was fourteen... after meeting Raymond and his gang for the first time." I replied.

I could feel Seth's grip tighten at the mention of said vampire.

"Raymond?" Brady wondered.

"The leech who was talking to Stella." Seth replied, with a frown.

Sam nodded.

"So is anyone gonna question why she's pale and blonde?" Paul asks, a bit exasperated nobody asked.

"Um is there something wrong with my skin tone and hair color?" I ask, confused and touch my hair as well.

"Usually shapeshifter blood runs in our Indian heritage so we're surprised you are also a shapeshifter being Canadian and all." Embry explains.

I laugh lightly at that.

"I do have Indian blood, but some of my ancestors have light colored skin and light hair color."

"What about your hair?" Quil asks.

"Hm? What about my hair? I already said that I have some blonde ancestors." My brow went up.

"How can you have it long? We have to cut ours or our wolf fur gets really long." Quil explained.

"Really? Not us, our human hair length has nothing to do with our fur." I say.

"Interesting..." Collin muttered.

"What about your temperature? How come it isn't as hot as ours?"Quil asks me.

"Since I used to live in Canada my temperature isn't as hot as yours, the temperature cooled it down a couple of notches." I explain.

They all nod in understanding.

"You're appetite makes much more sense now!" Paul chuckles.

I roll my eyes at his indirect insult.

"I made sandwiches!" Emily says bringing a tray of sandwiches to the table.

Ha! talking about food.

Everyone quickly digs in.

I look around curiously, wondering if there are more questions.

Sam cleared his throat, "Have you seen any of your pack members since the attack?"

I shake my head, "No I haven't. I was supposed to come with Nate but we got ambushed and he told me to leave without him."

The memory still haunts me, I could have fought alongside him and we could have both escaped but instead I left him deal with the leech.

All because I'm a coward...

"Nate is one of your pack members?" Quil asks.

I blink realizing they don't know Nate. "Yes, he's one of my best friends."

"I... really miss him." I whisper.

Seth squeezed my hand.

"I'm hoping to look for him and the rest of my pack."

"Ah so you're not planning on staying?" Jared asks.

Seth immediately alarms, "Y-you're leaving?!"

I shake my head, "No, I hope I can join your pack and find some of my pack members just to know they're alright."

Paul smirks, "So you wanna join us, do ya get the right stuff though?"

Embry hits Paul on the shoulder, "She obviously has the right stuff, didn't you see her tear that leech to pieces."

"The question is, Stella what pack do you want to join?" Jacob asks me.

I frown, feeling confused.

"What do you mean? I want to join your pack."

"I'll explain, there's two packs here. Mine and Jacob's." Sam says.

There's two Alphas?!

"Both packs patrol La Push, the only difference is that we have to mind link in order to talk to others of the opposite pack instead of being able to read each and every thought." Sam explains.

"Only people of the same pack can reach all the thoughts of the wolfs that are in the pack." Jacob adds.

I nod in understanding.

I understand the whole mind link thing but how in the world can two Alphas live in the same area? That's the biggest mystery.

"The members of my pack are Leah, Blake and Seth." Jacob says and turning to each of them.

I quickly turn to look at Seth who smiles in turn.

"The members of my pack are Embry, Jared, Paul, Quil and Paul. But I'm sure you'll choose Jacob's pack for obvious reasons." Sam says.

I giggle and look at Seth who looks at me with an eager smile.

Leah also nods, with a gentle smile.

"Jacob could I join your pack?" I ask Jacob.

Jacob gives a nod and a calm smile appears, "Welcome to the Black pack."

I grin and jump into Seth's arms.

"Hey that's not fair, I want to get in the action too!" Brady exclaims and hugs both me and Seth.

"Yeah! Group hug!" Quil yells out and soon I'm suffocated by many bodies around me.

Huge bodies at that….

And is it just me or did I see Leah join the group hug?

Before I can think further, Emily exclaims "I think this calls for Ice cream to celebrate!"

Everyone cheers.

"How unfair, we didn't celebrate when we joined the pack." Collin tells Brady.

"It's probably cause it's a female member." Brady replies with a grin.

"That's not it at all, we didn't celebrate before because of the Cullen problem we were having at the time." Jacob reasons.

"Um we didn't celebrate me joining the pack either, and I joined after the dilemma with the Cullens." Blake sheepishly says.

Jacob stays quiet after that.

Cullen dillema?

"Just accept the food and don't question it, idiots." Leah grumbly says.

"Okay Leah." Collin quickly says and eats a spoonful.

Brady chuckles at his friend's response.

I arch an eyebrow, do I sense a crush here?

"Welcome." Leah tells me with a small smile.

"Glad to be here." I smile up to her.

It seems I was worried for nothing. They easily accepted me.

I look around the room, everybody chatting, smiling and having fun. Nobody seemed to be suspicious of me.

Yeah I'm in my pack.

I feel an arm around me and I turn to look at Seth who smiles sweetly at me.

Yeah I'm definitely home.

* * *

Woooo it's been forever! Sorry for not updating in forever! School has kept me busy. But I really wanted to update.

I'm glad I could finally end the suspense and mystery that Stella was hiding from the pack. Now she can be free to be herself.

That doesn't mean the story is over, oh no it's far from over ;D

Stay tunned for next time!


	28. Missing my family

**Stella POV**

I'm in the forest waiting for Seth to finish his patrol so we can go on our date.

While I wait I can't help but think of the past few days.

It's been three weeks since I joined the pack and I've fallen into a routine.

Go to school, hang out with the pack, patrol when its my turn and go on dates with Seth.

I've gotten closer to the pack, I can barely remember the time they were suspicious of me.

Haha they told me all about their hypothesis of what species they thought I was.

Jared was betting I was a witch while Paul was betting I was a fairy in the end they both lost to Leah who guessed I was a shifter.

"Thanks for the money, chumps."

I remember Leah saying.

It's definitely been fun these days.

But I can't help but miss my Dad, Nate and Jade.

So many times I've dialed their number but all I get is their voicemail.

There are times I want to travel back to Canada just to check if they are there.

But I remember I'm not on my own anymore.

I have a pack, a mate.

I can't do this to them.

To him.

My thoughts are stopped when I feel something lick my cheek.

Or more like someone.

With a grin I turn, hug his head and pet him.

"Well hello."

The tan wolf nods as to greet me.

"You should have told me this was gonna be a wolf date."

Seth pokes me with his nose.

"What? You want me to phase?" I ask him.

The tan wolf nods at me.

Even though I'm in human form I can somehow understand him.

It's a wolf thing.

"Okay, but turn around cause I'm not gonna rip my clothes."

He stays in place and doesn't move.

"Seth!" I say a blush coming to my cheeks.

Seth wags his tail and turns around, it seems as if he was laughing in the inside

I take off my clothes and put it in the bush, all while keeping watch Seth has his back to me.

After that I phase and the first thing I hear when I do.

'Man I wanna take a quick peek.'

'Super quick peek.'

'Ahem.'

'Stella! Didn't see you there! Since I was turned around like you asked me to.' Seth bluffed.

'Pftt you dork' I give him an affectionate lick in his cheek.

'I can hear all your thoughts you know' I giggle

'Oh right...'

'Well c'mon lets have a race kay?' I ask with a wolfy smile.

'One' We both position ourselves.

'Two' We set our eyes on our goal.

'Bye!' I yell out and rush off.

'What happened to three?!' He yells back and I can feel him behind me.

I let out a laugh as I turn to a corner.

'Three? Who counts to three nowadays?' I joke.

'Uh everyone!'

With a chuckle I reach the finish line which is a tree trunk in the middle of the forest.

I climb up the trunk and proclaim myself the winner.

'I win!'

'You cheated!' He argues.

'Hm did I?'

'Imma get you!' He yells out and begins chasing me.

'Eeep!' I quickly sprint off.

'What happened to Canadians being nice and fair?' Seth quips.

'That's just a stereotype!' I quip back.

I've met some pretty mean people back in Canada.

Jennifer is number one, no doubt.

But Nate and Jade always had my back.

I round to a corner but Seth doesn't seem to see me and runs ahead.

Nate would have easily finished us off pretty quickly.

He didn't have 'superior speed' but he has powerful legs in which he can use to give himself a boost.

While Jade had superior strength probably because of her alpha blood.

I sometimes felt inferior to them despite having two special abilities.

Superior hearing and superior smell.

My special abilities aren't physical so I didn't think they were that great.

My wolf size didn't help, being smaller than others.

But Jade and Nate always supported me.

Jade training me so I could hold myself better in a fight.

And Nate by always taking me to fun places so that I could relax and not think about it.

Dad too, he became withdrawn after Mom's death but I could see how much he loves me and would try to make me happy when he could.

I miss them...

I felt a soft, furry body nuzzle me.

'Found you...'

God I was so in my thoughts I didn't even heard him or smelled him get near me.

'That you did.'

'I know we'll find your family and friends.' He assures me.

That's right, Seth can hear my thoughts.

'W-will we? Its been months since I last saw them and they haven't even tried to contact me, they could be d-death...'

I could feel myself tearing up from the thought.

Seth gives me affectionate licks in the head.

'Think positively, we don't know that. Maybe they can't call you for a reason.'

'That's true, but I feel they could be looking for me and I'm not doing anything to try to find them, I want to go and look for them!'

'Well what's stopping you?' Seth asks me.

'Huh? Well won't Jacob get angry? Besides I don't want you to feel lonely.'

'I'm sure Jake would understand, this is your family we're talking about. As for me, what makes you think I'll let you go alone?' Seth gives me a wolfy smile.

'You'd go with me?!' I say happily, my gloom immediately disappearing.

'Of course!'

I nuzzle him and lick his cheek.

We stay cuddled up until we think its time to go ask for permission.

We quickly each go to our own phasing spot and phase back.

I check my clothes to make sure I've got everything.

I quickly jog to our meeting spot where I find Seth already waiting for me.

I jump behind him and wrap my arms around him.

"Boo!"

He chuckles, "You know I heard you coming right?"

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Superior hearing." I say and roll my eyes.

"What can I say I pay attention to all your movements Ms. Superior hearing and smell."

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks and I tightened my arms around him.

What I didn't expect was for him to grab my legs and adjust it so that he was giving me a piggyback ride.

"Se-?" I didn't get to finish my words as he soon sprinted.

I make sure to grab him firmly to not fall down.

I feel the wind against my face and I smile.

Thanks Seth...

I hug him from behind as he speeds up to Emily's house.

When we get there, I get off from Seth and smile.

"Hope I wasn't too heavy."

"Nah, light as a feather." He answers with a smile.

I knew most guys said that to be polite but I knew Seth was honest. After all with our strength most things are light as a feather.

We walk inside and see Jake chatting with Emily, he stops when he sees us and greets us.

"Done with patrol?"

"Yup"

"Yes"

Me and Seth answer at the same time.

Seth looks at me for a second before turning back to Sam.

"Hey Jake, me and Stella would actually like to talk to you about something."

Seth's taking the initiative!

"Let me guess it's about looking for Stella's family, right?"

My eyes widen, how did he know?

"Dang Jake, how did you know?" Seth asked my unspoken question.

"I was on patrol myself, about to phase back when I heard your conversation." Jake replies.

Mind link! I forgot about that.

"So can we?" I ask, uncertainly.

"Of course you can. I can hear how worried you are about them, I've actually been wondering when you would decide to look for them." Jake says, kindly.

I smile brightly, "Thank you so much!"

"Thanks man!" Seth pats Jake on the back.

"But." Jake says turning serious again. "You can't take too long, you still have school and you can't fall behind."

"We won't!" I answer confidently.

"Also you should let Karen know you're leaving for awhile, try to come up with a believable excuse."

Ah right, I should.

"Seth you need to get your Mom's permission to leave as well. Specially cause you've never traveled far from La Push." Jake says to Seth.

"I'm sure Mom will understand. Besides I'm not a kid anymore." Seth grins.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, kid." Jake ruffles Seth's hair.

I giggle at the sight, Jake really is a brother to Seth.

"C'mon man don't embarrass me in front of my girl." Seth pouts.

I slightly blush.

His girl... hehe.

We've been dating for almost a month but I still can't help but feel giddy whenever he calls me his girlfriend.

"You do that on your own, kid." Jake smirks.

"Aw c'mon, now you're sounding like Leah." Seth grumbles.

"In his dreams." A female voice says.

We turn and see Leah laid down in the couch.

"How long have you been here?" Seth asks.

Leah rolls her eyes, "I was here before you and Stella got here, your loud voice woke me up."

I had smelled her but I didn't see her since I was focused on telling Jake.

It appears Seth hadn't even smell her.

"Oh." Seth says.

"Anyway do you really think Mom will let you go off on your own." Leah frowns.

"I'm not on my own, Stella is with me and Mom will understand." Seth responds.

"Both of you are still young besides how will you travel? You won't be able to go on many places if you're phased all the time." Leah countered.

"I'll ask Mom to let me borrow her truck." Seth retorted.

"And how will you pay for gas? And food because as shifters we eat a lot." Leah narrowed her eyes.

I frown.

She's right. I still got some money from my Dad's debit card, but I want to save as much as I can. I don't want to burden Karen for too long and get my own place as soon as I become 18.

I wish I would have worked back in Canada, all I had was my birthday money which I already transferred to my Dad's account.

"I have money saved up from my summer job, I barely touched it remember?" Seth countered.

Leah's jaw clenched, "I still think this is a bad idea."

"I don't need your permission, I need Mom's." Seth glared.

"It could be dangerous." Leah narrowed her eyes.

"We're two shifters, I think we can handle ourselves." Seth retorted.

I could see the tension between the siblings, I wanted to intervene but I didn't know how.

"I don't see how this is your problem, it's her pack not yours." Leah scowled at him, her voice cold as ice.

My eyes widened, her words hurting me.

I thought we had grown closer, but she's clearly separating me as if I wasn't part of her pack now.

"She's my imprint! All her problems are mine." Seth growled, his eyes narrowed and hands forming fists.

Leah eyes widened, taken back from his tone.

"Not that you'd understand." Seth glared.

I turned to look at Seth, shocked that he'd tell Leah that. Everyone knows how much she wishes she could find her Imprint.

I turned back to Leah and saw hurt in her eyes before she snarled, "Fine! Do what you want!"

She quickly stormed off.

"Damn..." Jacob muttered.

I was so focused on the argument I forgot Jacob was here.

Seth sighted. "Shit, I didn't mean to go there but why does she have to constantly bother me. I've been nothing but a good brother." Seth complained, regretful of his words.

"She's just worried about you. And that's how she shows it." I tell him.

"Damnit though I really messed up." Seth frowned.

I touch his shoulder, "I'll talk to her."

I hurry to where she headed.

She's outside of the house, growling and punching a tree.

I'm actually surprised she didn't phase with all the anger.

"Leah" I call her.

She stops punching the tree, her back still facing me. I can see all the blows the tree received.

"Seth didn't mean that, he was just mad." I say, hoping to ease her anger.

"Yeah, I know." Leah says, her voice calm.

She knows? Then why was she punching a tree?

"I know he doesn't mean it, I still can't help but feel angry." Leah says, finally facing me but looks down at her hand.

It must be frustrating for her to see her younger brother find his Imprint when she still haven't found hers.

"I'm sure you'll find him soon." I tell her.

"Yeah maybe..." she says, looking at the horizon.

"I'm surprised you didn't phase. Its usually when we're mad that we phase and let our emotions run wild." I tell her after a moment of silence.

"Oh I wanted to, but if I do that everyone in Jake's pack will hear my thoughts and I believe they've heard enough of my rampages or so they tell me." Leah says, her voice cold but full of sadness.

That's right, Seth told me the reason why the pack seems to dislike Leah. There was a love triangle with her, Sam and Emily with Leah losing to Emily. Making her cold and miserable, and she can't escape him since she's a shifter.

"Though at least now only Seth, Jake, Blake and you have to put up with my gloomy thoughts instead of everyone." Leah says, voice still cold.

"I don't think your thoughts are gloomy, their more sarcastic than anything." I tell her honestly.

Leah lets out a chortle and turns to face me.

"Now they are I guess, they used to be more depressing and bitchy. But I'm glad Sam isn't my Alpha anymore, don't have to deal with his lovey dovey thoughts of Emily." Leah says, scornfully.

That's right, now she can only hear our thoughts, Sam and his pack have to address the pack or wolf in order for us to hear them, and vice versa.

"Do you still love him...?" I ask her.

I know the story perfectly, and how much it hurt her, but I can't help but wonder if she can love him and still hurt herself each time she sees them together. It's not good for her heart...

"I loved him... not anymore though. All I can feel now is resentment. That he never treated me the way he treats her. Looked at me the way he looks at her... loved me the way he loves her..." Leah muttered her voice filled with sadness.

Leah...

"I'm not an idiot. I know that he imprinted. It's involuntary, you can't choose who to Imprint. And that its a love way stronger than any human has ever experienced."

"Or so I've heard." She laughs sadly.

"Its not his fault. I know that, but it still hurts. It wasn't his choice to Imprint on my cousin. And Emily... she didn't want me to be hurt, she rejected him many times despite her feelings for him. But in the end their love won and they got together and they're engaged now. It's not their fault, I guess I just wanted it to be me..."

"Our Imprints are our soul mates and just like Emily is Sam's soul mate and Seth is mine, you also have a soul mate."

"Tch, then where is he? I sure as hell waited long enough and I can't see him." Leah ranted.

"I'm sure he's looking for you." I tell her, soothingly.

"Is he really? He could be a human and not know a thing about imprints and be having the time of his life with other girls." Leah growls, just thinking about your Imprint with other females can angry any girl.

"Leah don't think that. I'm sure he's not a player, you don't deserve that."

"He better not be if he knows what's good for him." Leah frowns.

I laugh at her comment, knowing fully well she's not joking.

She chuckles a bit herself before looking at me seriously again.

"I'm sorry for what I said, back in Emily's house." Leah says, her voice regretful.

"We're a pack so your problems are also ours, I didn't mean what I said. Of course Seth will want to be at your side."

I smile, "We're a pack, a family."

Leah smirks, "Before long you'll be my sister in law, so yeah definitely family.

I feel heat come to my cheeks.

Marrying Seth...

I try to change the subject before I fantasize too much.

"I know you didn't mean it. You were just worried about Seth."

"As much as I treat him as a kid, I know how much he's grown. I know he'll protect you." Leah says, her features softening.

"And I'll protect him back." I smile, confidently.

"Oh he'll need it." Leah smirks.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean." Seth says coming behind me.

I knew I smelled him nearby.

"I can protect myself and Stella just fine." Seth stands next to me and places his hand on my waist.

I elbow him on the side and motion to Leah.

"Yeah, yeah I know..." he mutters to me.

"I'm sorry for what I said, sis." Seth says apologetically.

"It's whatever." Leah replies nonchalantly.

"I promise we'll be careful and be responsible, so...?" Seth asks.

Leah arches her brow, "Are you asking me for permission?"

Seth frowns, "No, I'm just telling you that we'll be responsible."

My god, these stubborn siblings...

"Well what're you waiting for? Go and ask Mom." Leah hurries Seth.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Seth grumbles.

"But before that, Stella when do you want to leave?" Seth asks me.

"As soon as possible." I reply.

"How about tomorrow? It's Saturday."

"Sounds good." I smile.

"Wait, if you're leaving tomorrow then Stella I want you to spend the night with us." Leah suddenly says.

"W-what?" I ask, surprised.

"You want her to sleep with me?" Seth says, his face beet red.

What?!

I feel my heart beat out of my chest.

Leah narrows her eyes, "She'll be sleeping in my room, pervert."

I manage to calm down my heart.

"You want to have a sleepover?" I ask Leah.

Leah looks to the side, "Who knows how long you'll be gone. We might as well have one."

"I'd like that." I smile.

"So you'll be staying over?" Seth smiles.

"Uh yeah." I smile back, a bit nervous.

It will be my first time sleeping over at my boyfriend's house though technically I'm sleeping on Leah's room.

"You should go tell Karen and pack your things." Leah tells me.

"Yeah you're right. I'll see you both later." I start heading off.

"Stella wait! Let me walk you home." Seth offers.

Hehe forever the gentleman.

"It's okay Seth. It's near here besides you might as well walk with Leah."

"Yeah Seth, you should walk me home." Leah mocks.

"As if she needs anyone to walk her." Seth says grumpily.

"Okay I won't help you convince Mom." Leah says and begins walking away.

"What?! C'mon Leah don't be like that." Seth goes after her.

"Mhm"

"C'mon help me out, you're my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister. You don't get much of a choice."

I giggle to myself, the Clearwaters are hilarious.

I begin walking to Karen's house.

I hold my head high, looking at the sunset.

I'll finally be able to look for my family.

Papa...Nate...Jade... I'll find you all.


	29. Story time

This one is a long one, hope you have time.

My longest chapter no doubt.

 **Disclaimer** : There's cussing here and there, I should have made the disclaimer before in other chapters, sorry.

Also pay attention to the letters, if it has italics then it's a flashback, if not it's present time.

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

I head towards my house, a skip in my step, just thinking of finally finding my pack mates.

I could remember the many times I called Jade, Nate and my Dad but they never answered.

I'll find them.

I know I will, something in me tells me that they are not dead.

I hear a familiar tune. A text message.

I grab my phone to see who it is.

 _Kim:_

 _Hey Stella! I'm on my way._

Damnit! I forgot I told Kim to come over so we could work in homework together.

I sigh.

It's fine. I'm heading to Leah's house at night so I have enough time to do homework with Kim.

 _Stella:_

 _Okay!_

I text back.

I hurry to not leave Kim waiting outside.

When I get there I see her walking to the door.

With a grin, I sneak behind her and place my hands in her eyes and whisper, "Guess who?"

Kim giggles, "Stella what are you doing outside?"

"Just arrived myself." I smile and put my hands in my pockets.

"God! I had forgotten you are literally a heater." Kim touches her eyes where my hands had been.

I smile, "It comes with the package of being a shifter."

"Well Jared ls still hotter than you."

I raise my brow "He's hotter, huh."

Having reallzed her words Kim blushes, "His temperature!"

"Mhm" I say with a teasing smile.

"Your temperature is cooler than his, that's all."

"Right" I say with a smirk

"Stella I'm serious!"

"Of course, temperature. What else could you mean." I grin and tease her.

I open the door with a chuckle.

Kim was surprised with the news that I was a shifter but that didn't damage my friendship with her, if anything it made it stronger since I'm not hiding anything from her anymore.

I take Kim to my room and decide to focus on doing homework first and then telling Kim about my trip.

-40 minutes later-

"Ahhh~ finally done with that...!" Kim says as she stretches her arms above her.

"Yeah glad it didn't take too long." I reply with a smile.

Since we're done now, I'll tell her my plan.

I tell her all my thoughts and what I planned with Seth and her eyes widens, and she seems taken back.

"Wow! you're actually going to look for them?" Kim asked her eyes bright with wonder. "That must be tough! but I'm sure with Seth's help you'll find them in no time!"

I smile, feeling encouraged with her words.

"Thanks Kim! Yeah I truly hope so. I'm not dumb and I know it could take from a week to years depending on my luck but I'm not giving up!"

"It's definitely not easy, but have confidence and you'll find it." Kim says, smiling.

"Yeah, I can't be pessimistic."

"I'll take notes on what we do on class so you aren't behind." Kim assures me.

"Thanks Kim, it helps a lot." I say, glad I have a friend to count on.

"Have you told Karen?" Kim asks.

I sigh, "As you know, she doesn't know that I'm a shape shifter or much about my family so I will have to think of an excuse to tell her."

"Hmm…" Kim ponders, thinking of an excuse I can use.

"Ah!" Kim says as an idea has popped into her mind. "Why don't you say you say your uncle is calling for you? If it were your parents they would come to you but since it's an uncle he's calling for you."

"Kim you're a genius!" I hug her in excitement.

"I'm glad to help." Kim grins.

Kim and I chatted more, talked about the possibilities that I could have and where I should go and a few hours had flew by.

Kim looks at the time in her phone.

"Ahh look at the time, I need to head out."

"Thanks for coming Kim. I really needed your help." I say and show her out.

After waving her goodbye I went to my room and started packing my clothes and other necessities. Using my shifter speed I finished packing two bags in a few minutes.

I text Seth wondering if his Mom gave him permission.

 _Stella:_

 _Hey Seth! How did it go? Is your Mom okay with you coming with me?_

I waited for his reply while making sure I packed everything I needed.

I hear a beep

 _Seth:_

 _Yeah everything's good! My Mom didn't seem so sure at first but agreed at the end._

I let out a sigh of relief, oh I'm glad everything turned all right.

I hear Karen enter the house using my shifter hearing and I go down to greet her.

"Hey Karen."

"Hi dear, how was your day?" She asks me with a gentle smile.

"It was good! I actually received a call from my uncle." I say with a smile. Guilt as I already started with my lie.

"Oh you did?" Karen asks pleasantly surprised. "What did he say?"

"He wants me to go see him in Seattle." I say lying through my teeth. I hated lying to her after all she has done for me but I have no choice.

"He does? Well I'll take you on next weekend. It's been awhile since I went there." Karen offers nicely.

"Oh no need!" I say quickly. "I already have a ride."

"Oh you do? Who is it?" Karen asks.

"Leah offered on taking me." I say with a shaky smile.

I had a feeling she was going to ask me who was taking me and Leah seemed like a good choice since she was aware of the plan and was an adult.

"That's nice of her. Well I'm going to miss you. How long will you stay there?" Karen asks.

"Uh not sure my uncle asked for a week but he usually expands the visit whenever I visit." I say looking to the side while hoping not to dig myself a hole.

"I understand but don't take too long, you still have school." Karen says in a motherly tone.

"Yeah I'll try not to take too long. I already asked my friends to take notes on the lessons." I tell, dutifully.

"That's good. When will you leave?" Karen asks.

"I'm going to go tomorrow morning but Leah wants me to sleepover on her house today. Probably to leave faster."

Karen nods her head, "Okay well just be careful Stella. Don't forget Seth also lives there. I know you are both dating and at the pace you youngsters go nowadays you probably have alre-"

My face was burning, "N-no! Me and Seth aren't doing that, we are going slow. I will see him but I'm sleeping on Leah's room."

"That's good to hear, you do seem like a responsible, young girl. I just don't want you to have children too young. Children are a blessing but when a woman is too young she may not see them that way." Karen smiles wistfully.

I nod, my heart still pulsing. Seth and I have dated for almost a month and we have not gone further than making out. Neither of us have spoken about the subject of going further. I don't know how to feel about it honestly, I truly love Seth but I still think I'm too young to do that. I don't know what Seth thinks but I'm sure he'll respect my decision.

"Well it's getting late. I'm sure you'll want to head to Leah's house about now. So let me give you my goodbye." Karen hugs me. "I hope you have a good time with your family, you have my number call me if you need anything. I'll miss you Stella, don't forget to call."

I hug back and smile. She truly is wonderful, she reminds me of my Mom in many ways. Her gentleness being one of them and her wise nature as well.

"I'll call you Karen. I'm going to miss you too but I promise I'll come back." Hopefully with my family with me.

After saying a few more words, I grab my luggage and head out.

There I see an unfamiliar truck, but a very familiar scent.

"Seth?!"

Seth comes out of the truck with a grin.

"Hiya Stellz."

"I didn't know you where coming." I say still surprised.

"That's the element of surprise."

I shake my head as I chuckle.

Seth comes to my side and grabs my luggage and puts in the trunk with ease.

We both get in and head to his house.

"So while I was talking to my Mom about it, I realized we haven't agreed on where to go." Seth told me.

"Well I was thinking of going to Seattle and then heading from there." I tell him.

"Okay that sounds good." Seth agrees.

It's been 7 months since the attack and for some reason my Dad hasn't come to La Push, even though he's the one who told me about a pack in Washington.

I've been thinking that maybe he doesn't even know where the pack was since he didn't specify where in Washington.

Nate was told the same instructions so he may be somewhere in Washington.

Jade was still with the pack I can only hope my Dad told her and the rest of the pack to head to Washington.

Could they still be in Canada….?

I shake my head, there's no way for me to know.

There's a red light and Seth looks to my side and notices my disgruntled look.

He grabs my hand, nears it to his lips and kisses it.

"We'll find them, I promise." He tells me with a serious expression.

His eyes radiating confidence and his gentle smile giving me all assurance I need.

I smile, loosen my seatbelt and kiss his cheek.

I then whisper to his ear, "It switched to red."

"R-red?" He asks, confused.

A car honk from behind gives him all the information he needs.

Seth quickly gets the truck going as I giggle and fasten my seatbelt.

He's right, we'll find them.

We soon get to his house, I grab one of the bags that has my pajamas and clothes for tomorrow.

Sue greets us when we enter the house.

She hugs me as she always does when I visit. "Good to see you again Stella."

I smile back, "Thank you for letting me stay the night, Sue."

"Of course, you're always welcome." Sue beams.

"Hey Stella." Leah greets me, she then turn to Seth. "Glad you didn't wreck Mom's car."

Ah so it's Sue's truck.

"Of course I didn't, man you have no faith in me." Seth replies.

Leah shrugs and we head to eat.

Sue's homemade chicken pot pie is the best! Though technically all her food is amazing.

Last week she gave me a lesson and I was able to learn some of her recipes.

I hope to one day give Seth all the food he loves.

I've given dishes to him that I make in my home ed class, he always loves them.

I blush remembering the first time I gave him a dish.

 _"_ _Here ya go Sethy!" I grin and give Seth a plate of spaghetti and meatballs._

 _He eagerly accepts the plate and devours it._

 _"_ _Mmmmm~ Shtella thish izz deligiousshh!" Seth says with his mouth full._

 _I give a big, relieved smile. "I'm glad you like it! I'll give you more food next time we make more."_

 _Seth finishes eating the plate and nods._

 _"_ _You're gonna make an awesome wife!" Seth adds with a happy smile._

 _My face flushes at the meaning of his words._

 _Wife…His wife…_

 _He seems to realize what he says, "Um one day, y'now. If you accept." Seth says bashfully._

And from then on I gave him all the dishes I made in Home Ec while also eating a piece myself of course.

"So you're going to go look for your family, Stella?" Sue asks me, snapping me back to reality.

"Yes, it's been many months and I actually expected my Dad to reach here before I did but I was surprised he still hasn't arrived. He may be lost so I want to find him." I explain.

"You must be terribly worried, I understand and as much as I want Seth to stay here in the reservation I know he has to go with you." Sue smiles. "Please take care of each other and stay close so neither gets lost."

"Pftt I doubt they'll separate." Leah snorts.

Seth ignores Leah and says, "Yeah Mom we will."

"Thank you Sue." I say, gratefully.

"Well you're leaving until tomorrow, so let's head to my room." Leah says as she puts her plate in the sink.

I put my plate with hers and follow her to her room but not before telling Seth, "I'll see you tomorrow."

With my bag in hand I arrive to Leah's room.

"Wow, it's been forever since I had a sleepover, this should be fun." I say, gleefully.

Leah smiles slightly, "Yeah it's been awhile for me too."

Leah sits down in her bed and motions for me to follow.

As soon as I sit at her bed, she looks at me seriously.

"Fess up, what's the plan? Don't tell me you're actually going blindly to look for your family."

Blindly?

"Uhm not blindly per say, I want us to look in Seattle first and then look at nearby towns that might seem like good places to move the pack." I say, trying to sound as reasonable as possible.

I wish I had more clues but I truly don't.

Leah looks at me unconvinced.

"Before I came to La Push I went to other towns and cities in Washington. So I know what types of places they are, and can guess where my pack would go to." I say, remembering the last 3 months when I actually traveled all over Washington.

"Well it's good to see you have an idea where they could be." Leah says with a sigh.

"Mhm" I then grabbed my bag. "Well I'll get changed."

I put on my pajama and Leah puts on a simple shirt and shorts.

Leah plops down on her bed, "God I still can't believe you're a shifter."

I smile, and sit next to her.

"I understand, I wouldn't be able to believe it if I was the only female shifter in the pack."

She shifts her eyes to me, "That's right, in your pack there were more shifter females."

"They were not common but not as rare as this pack makes them out to be" I reply.

"Who are the female shifters?" Leah asks.

"My best friend Jade, who is the Alpha's daughter, a girl our age, Jennifer, an older lady named Grace, my Mom and me." I list all the female shifters I know.

"5 female shifters, that's how big our pack is." Leah muses.

"Jacob's pack yes, though if you combine Sam and Jacob's pack it's bigger."

"We 'work' with Sam's pack but we are our own pack." Leah says seriously.

Ah I had forgotten she doesn't like Sam.

"Yeah that's true." I agree with her.

An awkward silence envelopes us.

Ah shoot, I should say something.

Thankfully Leah broke the ice first.

"So did you and the other female shifters have shifter blood or…?"

"Yeah we all did, from the way I see it, if the girl has shifter blood from both of her parents then the likeliness of her phasing is the highest. In my case both my parents are have shifter blood so the likelihood was high." I explain.

"That makes sense, in my case I have Clearwater, Uley blood and Ateara blood." Leah says.

"Which made it very likely for you to be a shifter."

"Must have been nice to have other females to relate to." Leah mumbles, melancholy in her voice.

"Well… it really depends on the person. Just because they are female doesn't mean that they were nice or wanted you to phase." I say with a sigh.

Leah looks at me curious and confused at my words.

I did feel like telling this to someone, and she should know that everything good can also have something bad.

"Well let me start from the beginning, as I had already told you I phased after seeing my Mom die." Leah looked down and tightened her lips but I continued. "I started running and I was in so much pain that I hadn't even realized I had phased into a wolf. Being clouded with pain and confusion I bumped into a tree but before I passed out I saw a woman coming to me.

(A/N: This is referring to Chapter 18, If you want to see how Stella discovered her parents are shifters and unfortunately witness her Mom's murder go back to chapter 18.)

"That woman was Grace, the only other adult female shifter besides my Mom." I continue.

 _I groggily opened my eyes, pain throbbing in my head._

 _Where am I? What happened to me?_

 _I looked around the room, it wasn't my room, or anyone I knew for that matter._

 _I looked down at me, I was in a bed with purple covers but what surprised me was that I was wearing different clothes._

 _The shirt I was using was red and slightly bigger than my size and had pink shorts._

 _This aren't my clothes…._

 _I tried to sit up from the bed very confused of where I was and why I was wearing clothes that weren't mine._

 _"_ _I wouldn't do that if I were you." I heard a female voice say._

 _A woman in her 50's with short blond hair came in, a cup in her right hand and a water bottle in her left hand._

 _It took me a minute to realize that woman was Grace Wilson, one of our town elders._

 _"_ _Mrs. Wilson, what am I doing-" I was saying before she interrupted me._

 _"_ _Call me Grace, it makes me feel old when I'm called Mrs. Wilson besides if anything its Miss Wilson." She says correcting me and feeling offended I called her Mrs._

 _"_ _Um sorry, Grace." I say after a beat._

 _"_ _We all make mistakes, now want some tea?" She offers me the cup of tea._

 _"_ _Uh no thank you, I don't like tea." I say, as I scrunch up my nose._

 _"_ _I figured, most kids don't like tea as healing and wonderful as it is." She says with a sigh._

 _I'm not a kid, I'm 12 years old. Already a pre-teen and soon enough a teen but I don't correct Grace, as I don't think she's like it if I correct her for a change._

 _"_ _Here's water then." She gives me a bottle of water. "I'll just take the tea for myself then." Grace laughs to herself. "Oh what you're missing out, child."_

 _Yeeah I'll just stick with the water, thanks._

 _"_ _Thank you." I say and start drinking, but after one gulp I take another one and another one and soon the bottle is empty._

 _I stare at the bottle confusedly._

 _What? I didn't think I was so thirsty._

 _Grace unlike me remained unfazed and even took the bottle from my hands and threw it to the trash can._

 _"_ _Feel better now? More hydrated?" She asked me._

 _"_ _I…guess so…?" I say, not knowing how I felt._

 _"_ _Well I guess it's time we started talking." she says as she sits down the chair next to the bed._

 _"_ _Do you remember what happened before you got here?" Grace asks me._

 _What happened?_

 _I close my eyes and start to think back and just as I did that, the rush of memories came flooding back and I opened my eyes and started trembling._

 _"_ _N-no! That had to be a nightmare! M-mama…!" I quickly looked at Grace. "P-please tell me It was a nightmare Grace! That my Mom's okay, please!"_

 _For the first time since she came in, Grace looked at me with sadness and pity._

 _"_ _I'm afraid not, child."_

 _I gripped the covers and tears soon started dripping them._

 _"_ _M-mama no…!" I began shaking, the pain in my chest hurting me as I cried and wheezed._

 _"_ _Stella calm down. You can't phase, you're too tired physically and emotionally you're only hurting yourself by trying to phase."_

 _Trying to phase?! What is this woman talking about?!_

 _I continued crying and I gripped the cover so hard it ripped._

 _I gasp as tears fall and I look at the ripped cover sheet._

 _H-how did I even rip it?! I can barely break a pencil._

 _Grace sighs and stands up to look in her drawers. She grabs a container that has something green in it._

 _She opens it and starts applying it to me._

 _I'm baffled at what she's doing and try to jerk away from her but she's holding both of my hands with one of her hands while the other puts the green liquid on my arm._

 _H-how can an old lady have so much strength?_

 _Her hold in me is strong and firm, and I can barely move an inch as she continues applying the liquid on me._

 _I feel I can finally breath when she finishes._

 _Before I can say anything she leaves to wash her hands._

 _I can smell the thing she put in me, what is this? Herbs?_

 _"_ _Do you feel better now?" Grace says as she comes back and sits in her chair._

 _Better? My Mom just died! H-how can she say that!_

 _My expression must have been obvious as she says, "Well not better but more calm? That cream I just put on you has various herb meant to sooth you."_

 _As much as I want to deny it, I… actually do feel more calm._

 _She's right, I need to calm down. She might be able to give me the answers I need._

 _"_ _W-what happened? How did my parents transform into wolves? Who were those creepy men? H-how did I even end up here? Where's my Dad? Whose clothes are these? Why did I get changed into different clothes? How did I break the cover? Wh-"_

 _"_ _Whoa whoa! I can only answer one at a time." Grace says._

 _"_ _As for what happened, you know it better than me."_

 _Well that's unhelpful…_

 _"_ _Your parents can transform into wolves because they have shapeshifter blood running through their veins, just like you." Grace explains._

 _Shapeshifter? Me?_

 _What is she babbling about?_

 _"_ _We come from a line of warriors that had shapeshifter blood that allows them to shift into a wolf."_

 _I-is she being serious? And did she say 'we'?"_

 _As for the 'creepy men' I'm guessing they are vampires. That's the only way that could have made you phase and only vampires can kill one of our own." She says her eyes growing sad._

 _One of our own? A vampire killed my Mom?_

 _"_ _You ended up here because I found you on your wolf form and carried you here."_

 _She carried me here? How?! She looks so old and weak._

 _Wait did she say wolf form?_

 _"_ _I became a wolf?!"_

 _"_ _You sure did, a pretty one at that. It's been awhile since I've seen a cream colored wolf."_

 _Oh my god…. I am a werewolf._

 _Grace gives me a deadpan look._

 _"_ _You are not a werewolf."_

 _What the-! Can she read my thoughts?_

 _"_ _No, I can't read your thoughts. It's just something that every shapeshifter seems to think." Grace says with a shake in her head._

 _Something tells me I'm not the first…shapeshifter she's explained this to._

 _"_ _Your Dad is where you left him, after I found you I carried you to him but he was too brokenhearted I didn't dare bother him and instead brought you here to my house." She explains, her expression saddening._

 _Oh Papa…_

 _"_ _The clothes you're wearing are my niece's though she's older than you so that's why they might be a bit too big for you." Grace continues._

 _"_ _You got changed into those clothes because you were naked."_

 _My blood flushes._

 _I was naked?!_

 _"_ _No one but me saw you so don't worry and well I'll be best if you get used to it because sometimes there might not be bushes for you to hide when you phase back."_

 _Wait, get used to what?_

 _…_ _Being naked…?!_

 _"_ _Though there's nature everywhere so you're more than likely going to find a place to hide." Grace adds._

 _"_ _You broke the cover because you are inhumanly strong now."_

 _Wow…_

 _"_ _I believe those were all your questions." Grace said and she took a drink of her tea._

 _She's right, she managed to remember them all._

 _"_ _Though now I have more questions." I say as much more questions come to mind._

 _"_ _I'm sure you do, but why don't we eat first? You must be starving specially now."_

 _I was about to object since I want her to answer my questions, but I couldn't since I felt my stomach grumble and felt hunger like never before._

 _"_ _Uh yes please."_

 _"_ _Okay then, come with me. I'm not preparing it on my own. I'm really old if anything you should make it for me." She says as she stands up._

 _Wow this lady really doesn't give me a break, does she?_

 _We both made grilled salmon, with her correcting me every step of the way on cooking it._

"From that day on Grace became my mentor and guide, she taught me all about the shifter world and everyday things like how to cook a salmon correctly." I chuckle at the memory.

Leah smiles, "Well that's nice, I'm happy she was able to help you. I only had Sam to help me and he sucked."

We both laughed at that.

"Yeah as strict as she was she was really wise and kind though I can't say the same about her niece." I say with a sigh.

"The one who you wore the clothes that time?" Leah asks.

"The very same." I puff my cheek just thinking about Jennifer.

We hear a knock in the door and I immediately know who it is.

"About time he knocked." Leah says as she rolls her eyes.

What?

Seth enters the room with a tray of cookies.

He's wearing pajama shorts and a simple tank top.

He looks so handsome in his pajamas.

"Hey Mom made you cookies, I brought them for her." Seth says with a smile.

"Oh thank you!" I say happily, always loving a midnight snack.

"I bet there cold." Leah states.

"What? No they're not they're a bit warm." Seth says and takes one and eats it.

Leah grabs a cookie and says, "I'm sure they'd be warmer if you would have knocked when you came instead of eavesdropping."

Seth almost chokes on his cookie.

He was here? I was so distracted by my story I hadn't noticed.

"W-well…I-! Uh…" Seth stuttered not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." Seth said, his shoulders dropping. "I was listening to the story and didn't remember about the cookies until you finished."

"Peeping Tom." Leah taunts.

"I'm not a peeping tom! I swear I only listened to the story." Seth defends himself.

"I believe you Seth." I smile.

"So you didn't come to see Stella on her pajamas." Leah raises her brow.

"No! Well yes, uh no um a little?" Seth stutters, nervously.

Hehe, well he's not the only one, he's only wearing a tank top with pants so I can see his muscles very clearly.

"I think you've said it all Sethy." Leah teases.

Seth glares at her but doesn't say anything.

"If Leah doesn't have a problem with it, I don't mind if you stay here. I have more stories." I smile.

Seth looks at Leah with puppy dog eyes.

Leah sighs, "Fine, you can stay."

"Awesome!" Seth quickly sits himself in the floor.

"So Grace's niece wasn't as cool as her aunt?" Seth asks.

"Well someone was paying close attention to the story." Leah sasses.

"Unfortunately she wasn't, she was her opposite." I say, and think back to when I met the true Jennifer.

" _So… are there only adult shifters?" I ask Grace._

 _"_ _It's shapeshifter, don't know why you young people shorten it." Grace corrects me once again._

 _I roll my eyes, "Right, so are there only adult shapeshifters?" I say to appease her._

 _"_ _Most are adult yes, though I believe Kevin's boy is a few years older than you." Grace says pensively._

 _"_ _He is? How old is he?" I ask, eager to find someone near my age._

 _"_ _I believe he finished high school awhile back."_

 _That's more than a few years… She must think everyone is a kid compared to her though…_

 _I sigh, I doubt a 18-19 year old will want to hang out with me._

 _"_ _Well, there's also my niece." Grace says then adds in a much lower voice. "If you're that desperate."_

 _"_ _Your niece?" I ask._

 _"_ _You might know her, Jennifer Wilson. I think she's 2 years older than you._

 _"_ _I do know her!" I say happily._

 _I've known Jennifer since 3th grade when she was a 5th grader and helped me out when I need it._

 _She has always been nice and helpful. I've always admired her._

 _"_ _Wow I didn't know she was your niece!" I tell her._

 _"_ _Yes, If the last name wasn't obvious enough we also share the same beautiful blond hair." Grace says sassily._

 _…_ _I always though Grace dyed it… she is in her 50's._

 _"_ _Wait so Jenny is also a shifter?" I say joyfully._

 _"_ _It's shapeshifter and Jennifer, it's disrespectful to shorten the shapeshifter name and Jennifer is such a brat she doesn't deserve a nickname." Grace says, bitterly._

 _I can see Grace doesn't like Jenny… I don't really remember Jenny ever talking bad about her aunt. On the contrary she's talked about helping her out with what she needs._

 _Then again Grace isn't the most grateful person around._

 _"_ _But yes that brat is a shapeshifter." Grace adds sourly. "And what a shame it is."_

 _"_ _Great! I'll go see her. See ya later Grace!" I quickly ran to the park where I might find Jenny._

 _Without knowing Grace sees me off and mutters, "I hope that little monster doesn't corrupt Stella…"_

 _I find Jenny in the park chatting with some of her teenage friends._

 _How cool… I want to be a teen too._

 _I stop my tracks as I don't want to interrupt her chat._

 _Jenny seems to notice me and tells something to her friends who start giggling and smiling and leave her._

 _Jenny beckons me with a smile and wave._

 _I happily go to the bench where she is sitting._

 _"_ _Hey Jenny!" I greet happily._

 _"_ _Hi Stella, what's up?" Jenny says friendly._

 _"_ _Oh I just wanted to tell you." I look around to make sure we are alone and that no one can hear us. "That I'm also a shifter!"_

 _"_ _What!" Jenny yells, her expression of disbelievement and anger._

 _"_ _Uh yeah, I heard you were one too and thought we should go on a run one of these days…" I say a bit nervous after her outburst._

 _I don't really think I have friends. I mostly have acquaintances who are my classmates._

 _For some reason I can't make a close bond with my classmates._

 _I have always been close to my Mama and Papa so I haven't felt too lonely._

 _But now that Mama is gone and Papa has been depressed, I desperately need friends._

 _But from the look of Jenny's face it doesn't look like she's thinking the same as I am._

 _"_ _Stella, you're joking right? D-did you hear that word from someone? Was it my aunt? She's a damn blabbermouth I wouldn't be surprised." Jenny says in a cold tone I had never heard before._

 _"_ _I am a shapeshifter and Grace told me all about our history but after finding out I'm a shifter." I explain._

 _"_ _Grace? She lets you call her that? That damn old woman doesn't even let me call her Aunt Grace she doesn't think I'm worthy but she lets you?!" Jenny exclaims more furious than before._

 _My god… Don't tell me these are Jenny's true colors._

 _"_ _Jenny calm dow-"_

 _"_ _Don't call me Jenny! We're not friends!" Jennifer exclaims._

 _I feel my heart drop._

 _I don't get it… why is she saying this? What's wrong with me being a shifter?_

 _Jenny shakes in anger, and I immediately know what this mean and back away slowly._

 _Jenny notices that and runs away into the forest, probably going to phase and let out her anger there._

 _I walk back to Grace's house as I've been doing for the past few weeks since my Mom died._

 _Grace has been my only friend since my Mom's passing. My Dad has been too heartbroken too help me with the pain and I don't dare tell him my sadness as I'm sure losing an Imprint must have been much worse._

 _Grace has been coming to my house to tell me about shapeshifter rules and instructing me how to control my powers._

 _I'm not sure if she did it out of kindness or because it's her duty as pack elder but she has helped me cope with the loss._

 _One way or another she doesn't let me dwell on the sadness._

 _Jenny's words really didn't help me…_

 _All I wanted was a friend my age…_

 _Before I dig myself a hole I manage to arrive to Grace's house._

 _As usual she has the door unlocked, I enter and find her in the sofa._

 _"_ _It was that bad, huh." Grace says after seeing my face._

 _I tell her everything Jennifer said, and before I know it tears come out of my eyes. Jennifer had always been so friendly and nice, I hadn't expected this at all. I had wanted to be like her._

 _Grace hugs me close patting my head, "Calm down down, that monster child doesn't deserve you crying over her."_

 _"_ _I-it just doesn't make sense! I've known her for years, she's only been nice to me." I cry._

 _"_ _Let me guess, she helped you find your way, gave you a ballon when you lost yours, advised you about entering middle school, let you borrow her movies, gave you a handkerchief on your Mom's funeral, etc etc." Grace says listing many of the favors Jenny has made for me._

 _"_ _H-how did you know?" I say shocked._

 _"_ _Because she brags about them, that's all that brat does. Talk beautifully about herself and make you out to be a helpless girl who needs her help." Grace says, coldly._

 _What…._

 _"_ _That's the only reason she does nice things for others." Grace adds._

 _"_ _I don't understand what does she gain from that?" I ask, confused._

 _"_ _Attention, she's an attention seeker."_

 _"_ _An attention seeker…?" I repeat her words._

 _"_ _I'm surprised she let her facade fall that fast." Grace says._

 _Now that I think about it, when she was chatting with her friends, I had heard her conversation but… I just refused to believe it._

 _"_ _Oh someone is here to see me." Jennifer tells her friends._

 _"_ _Hm? Who's that girl?" a raven haired girl asks._

 _"_ _She's a girl I've been helping out since she was a child." Jennifer says, smugly._

 _"_ _Helping out? She doesn't look that much younger than us." Jennifer's brunette friend says._

 _"_ _Oh she is believe me, she needs me to help her out with everything. Can't do much on her own, poor thing really." Jennifer says with fake pity._

 _"_ _Wait isn't that the girl who recently lost her Mom in a robbery gone wrong?" her raven haired friend asks._

 _(A/N: It was told to the police and non shifters that Diane was murdered in a robbery gone wrong.)_

 _"_ _She sure is, as if the poor girl hadn't had enough things thrown at her, her Mom suddenly gets killed." Jennifer continues her voice filled with fake sympathy._

 _"_ _Which is why I was with her in her Mom's funeral. She was crying her eyes out. She didn't calm down until I hugged her." Jennifer lies._

 _"_ _Awww how sweet!" the brunette giggles._

 _"_ _You are basically her idol." the raven haired smiles._

 _"_ _Aw you girls are too nice, I'm only doing what anyone on my place would have done." Jennifer says in a humble tone._

 _"_ _Well we'll leave you to her." the raven haired girl says._

 _"_ _Yeah! She needs you." the brunette says._

 _Both girl leave and Jennifer beckons me._

 _I snap back from the memory, I heard all that unfold in front of me but my brain just refused to believe it…or was it my heart…?_

 _"_ _She has always been like that, the observant people notice her fakeness but most believe all of her lies. And people wonder why I dislike my only niece." Grace says with disgust._

 _"_ _Is that why you shooed her away on my Mom's funeral?" I ask, my voice soft._

 _She pats my back, "I wasn't going to let that little monster use your Mom's funeral as her sympathy playground to brag to her friends."_

 _"_ _She did anyways." I let out a sad laugh._

 _"_ _Tch of course she did. Well forget about her, at least you know her true colors now." Grace says._

 _"_ _Why don't you tell people how she is?" I ask._

 _"_ _You think I haven't? With this loud mouth I have, it would be impossible not to." Grace asks._

 _"_ _Then?"_

 _"_ _People don't believe me, they think I'm a mean, cranky old lady who hates her cute, sweet niece." Grace growls._

 _"_ _So I just let them experience it on their own, to see if she's fake or not with their own eyes." Grace adds._

 _That's true… I don't know if I would have completely believed Grace if she would have told me before I saw Jennifer outburst._

 _"_ _B-but to think she would use my Mom's funeral to make herself look better… how cruel can she be?" I whimper._

 _"_ _That girl has no limits as long as she fools people."_

 _Grace hugs me and rubs my back._

 _I close my eyes and think back to a few weeks ago._

 _I walk next to my Dad, wearing a black dress with a black headpiece. I bought this months ago thinking it was cute, I had never thought of the occasion I would use this…_

 _My Dad expression hasn't changed since my Mom died._

 _There's loneliness, anguish and neverending sadness._

 _I tighten my lips and hug his arm._

 _He looks at me and pats my head._

 _"_ _C'mon Stella, let's say goodbye to Diane."_

 _There's many people in the room, all dressed in black but none as sad as my Dad and me._

 _We walk to her tomb, I can feel people looking at us pity and sympathy in their expressions._

 _My Dad seems unfazed as his gaze in locked on my Mom's tomb._

 _I tighten my hold in my Dad's arm and look forward to my Mom's tomb._

 _We reach there and look down as she's dressed in her favorite pink with white dress._

 _Dad always said she looked like an angel, which only made my Mom love her dress more._

 _My Dad presses his forehead to the tomb, and before long he sobbed quietly._

 _Before two days ago I've never seen my Dad cry before._

 _He never had to, he had my Mom at his side._

 _I hear him whispering some words and think it's better to give him privacy._

 _I look to the people in the room._

 _I see many people who are apparently shifters too, before that I thought they were just my parents friends._

 _Grace was the one who told me all about them. I tried to talk to my Dad after leaving Grace house that day but he has been in a lull, just hugging my Mom's body._

 _It took all my strength and 3 other shifters to get him to leave my Mom's body and return to our house._

 _Grace and the other shifters were the ones who took care of the funeral preparations._

 _My parents closest friends are the shifters, no wonder they had always been so close…it's the pack bond._

 _They had always been kind to me but I don't feel like going to any of them._

 _I go to the corner of the room and just put my back to the wall._

 _I sigh._

 _How did this happen?_

 _Everything is going too fast for me._

 _Finding my parents in wolf form._

 _My Mom being murdered._

 _Being a shifter myself._

 _I can't keep up…it's too much…._

 _Before I can swallow myself in more pity, I feel a pat on my shoulder._

 _There I see a pretty blonde girl, her hair in a side pony tail, with a pretty black dress._

 _Jenny…_

 _"_ _I'm really sorry about your Mom." Jenny says._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm sorry too…" I mumble._

 _"_ _You can always come to me if you-" Jenny was saying when Grace interrupted._

 _"_ _Jennifer, your parents are calling you."_

 _"_ _Oh! Okay thanks Aunt Gracie!" Jenny leaves with a sweet smile._

 _"_ _Don't call me Aunt Gracie, you damn brat. It's Miss Wilson to you." Grace mumbles to herself._

 _"_ _Grace…? I ask, confusedly._

 _"_ _Nevermind that, I just want you to know. You are never alone, you still need much guidance, I will give it to you so never be afraid to come to my house." Grace tells me while hugging me._

 _The memory fades as the next days passed in a blur._

 _I open my eyes and look at Grace._

 _"_ _I can't forgive her for using my Mom's death for her own merit." I say and take out my phone and delete a picture of us from a few months ago._

 _"_ _Unfortunately she is a shifter so you will have to continue seeing her during patrols and pack meetings." Grace informs me with a frown._

 _"_ _That reminds me, why was she so angry I became a shifter?" I ask._

 _"_ _She prided herself for being the only female shifter, now that you've phased you're her competition." Grace explained._

 _"_ _But there's other female shifters, you and… Mom." I say a bit sadder at the end._

 _"_ _Yes, but I don't shift because of my age, and your Mom rarely did as she focused on raising you." Grace continued._

"Wait, wait, wait!" Seth said interrupting the story. "What about the other girl? Your best friend, Jade was it?"

"Wow you really were paying attention while you eavesdropped." Leah arches her brow.

I chuckle, "I was actually going to get to that, Jade phased 3 months after I did so at the time only Jennifer and me were the female shifters in our pack."

"Where was that so called best friend of yours when you needed her? On your Mom's funeral and when you felt lonely." Leah asks, her eyes showed cold anger.

I think Leah is thinking bad of Jade.

"When my Mom died I still hadn't met Jade it was later on." I explained.

"Yeah Leah let Stella continue her story." Seth teases.

"You're the one who interrupted, punk!" Leah growls.

"Uh anyways!" I say trying to divert the siblings, "As I was saying…"

"Days passed and I focused on training and controlling my wolf. Because of my size I had to train harder to prove my strength." I say.

"Your size?" Seth asks.

"C'mon Seth I know you've noticed that my wolf is smaller than yours and everyone else's." I smile sadly.

"I thought your wolf was smaller because you're a girl." Seth said a bit confused.

I shake my head, "Leah's a girl and her wolf is bigger than mine."

"Oh…" Seth says.

"As for my human height, I did get taller after phasing I was 5'0 and have since grown to 5'8. Over the years of course, I was only 12 and was still growing." I say.

"Well you're taller than me yet my wolf is bigger than yours. I don't think human height has to do with our wolf size." Leah says.

"Yeah unfortunately that didn't stop Jennifer for bothering me about my size." I say looking down, the memories coming back.

 _"_ _You're as small as fly! You expect us to consider you our ally, our pack mate?" Jennifer mocks me._

 _I growl as we are stuck doing patrol together._

 _"_ _I'm bigger than the average wolf! And I'm your pack mate whether you like it or not!" I snarl back._

 _"_ _Ha!_ ** _Barely_** _bigger than the average wolf, and you're supposed to be a shapeshifter not a common wolf!" Jennifer jabs back._

 _I defend myself as much as I can, but she can read my mind and knows how much her insults hurt me._

 _It's not my fault I phased this small._

 _I hurried and left her behind and put as much distance possible between us._

 _She did not give up and her brown wolf raced further, until she was in front of me._

 _That's what it always was for her, a competition._

 _I watch her dark brown wolf trudge farther along and I sigh._

 _That's another reason she hates me, she's jealous of my coat._

 _Mine is a creamy beige color while hers is a dark brown._

 _I know she tries to hide it but I can see it after all just as she can read my mind, I can read hers._

 _She wanted a beige, white or silver coat color but instead she got dark brown._

 _It also irked her whenever I got compliments for something I did. Specially my special abilities, superior hearing and superior smell._

 _I get along with my pack mates besides her, they are the few that can see Jennifer's true colors thanks to being able to listen to her thoughts so she isn't the most well liked which she of course blames me._

 _'_ _If that brat hadn't phased, everyone wouldn't have favoritism over her…! It doesn't help her Dad's the beta, she thinks she's better than me when I've been here longer than her!' Jennifer mentally fumes._

 _And such are the thoughts she has about me, I don't think anyone has favoritism over me, we all get along well. I mean I'm the youngest one so sometime they give me piggy back rides or carry me but it's not like I ever thought I was better than anyone and my Dad is fair to everyone so it's not like he gives me privileges._

 _I finish my patrol phase back in the bushes and get back to the pack house my Dad sitting in the sofa._

 _I go and hug him and he hugs back._

 _"_ _Hey Twinkle, did it work?" he asks me._

 _I shake my head, my Dad thought that maybe making us patrol together will bring us closer but it just depressed me and angered her._

 _He sighs, "Okay, can't say I didn't try. I'll make sure to always give you separate patrol from hers and tell Robert to do the same if he gives out patrols."_

 _My Dad is the beta but he almost always manages patrols, Robert is the Alpha he takes care of other pack things such as leading the pack, holding pack meetings, and other Alpha duties._

 _My Dad is still heartbroken from Mom and I don't think he'll ever return to being the same but he still loves and cares for me, I wish I didn't have to trouble him with my arguments with Jennifer._

 _"_ _How's school? Got back in track with your classes?" Dad asks me._

 _I had to be absent from school for a week to control my wolf and not accidentally phase in front of everyone if my emotions got out of hand._

 _My classmates believed I was absent due to the death of my Mom and I let them believe it after all that was the cover story and part of the reason. I needed time to mourn._

 _"_ _Yeah teachers gave me plenty of makeup time to turn in my homework so I'm back on track already."_

 _"_ _I'm happy to hear that." he sighs in relief and hugs me close._

 _I smile and hug back._

 _I may have no friends, fight everyday with Jennifer and lost my Mother but I'm happy I have my Dad with me…_

 _"_ _Did your friends realize you… changed?" My Dad asks._

 _Ah… my Dad doesn't know I don't have friends, I just have classmates._

 _I don't want him to worry and want him to think I'm a happily, normal girl with friends._

 _Well as normal as a shapeshifter can be._

 _I mostly read and dance in my free time since I don't have friends but I don't want my Dad to worry about me._

 _"_ _My classmates noticed I got taller but I just said I hit my growth spurt." I tell him._

 _"_ _Good job, baby girl." Dad pats my head._

 _I notice Jennifer walk in and glare at me._

 _My Dad notices my gaze and follows it._

 _Her glare is immediately gone and replaced with a sickly sweet smile._

 _"_ _Hi there Beta."_

 _My Dad smiles grimly knowing all about her fakeness._

 _"_ _It's Aaron, Jennifer. You don't have to address me as Beta."_

 _"_ _Oh but I don't want to be disrespectful sir, that is after all your rank." She smiles._

 _She then shifts her attention to me. "Just like I'm sure Stella will follow your footsteps and be a great_ ** _Beta._** _"_ _Her voice sounding harsh when she says beta._

 _I narrow my eyes. "I've never said I'm going to be Beta."_

 _Jennifer giggles loudly as if I've said a funny joke, "Oh c'mon Stella, It's in your blood you're going to become Beta whether you deserve it or not."_

 _Dad scowls, "Jennifer you can't-"_

 _"_ _I gotta help babysit my brother, see you tomorrow, Beta, Stella!" Jennifer says interrupting my Dad and leaving with another of her sickly sweet smiles._

 _They say vampires have sickly sweet scent but I don't think anything can disturb me more than Jennifer sickly sweet smiles._

 _Dad sighs, "I'd never thought she'd get this bad…" he pats me in the back "Don't listen to her, you train hard and deserve all that's coming to you."_

 _I deserve all that's coming to me…?_

 _I deserve losing my Mom, being bullied by my once idol and being the smallest wolf in the pack…?_

 _I feel tears threaten to come out but I swallow them back._

 _I know that's not what my Dad thinks but I can't help thinking this._

 _I can't cry and be weak when he's lost his Imprint._

 _"_ _You'll be an amazing Beta, if you wish to be one. No one will force you to." Dad slightly smiles and puts his forehead to mine._

 _"_ _You have amazing capabilities, a loyal heart, sincere motives, dependable ally, kind hearted not to mention superior hearing and smell."_

 _I smile and the knot in my throat disappears._

 _"_ _So did anything happen at school?" My Dad asks after a moment of silence._

 _"_ _Oh! Yes actually, in a few weeks we will have a ballet show. " I smile eagerly._

 _"_ _That's great! I know how much you love to dance ballet." Dad smiles warmly to me._

 _"_ _Will you come see me?"_

 _"_ _Of course, we'll be there ehem I-I'll be there…" Dad corrects himself._

 _Dad is still getting used to the fact Mom is no longer with us…_

 _I smile, "Let's go home, I'll make spicy chicken."_

 _"_ _My favorite, you really know how to spoil me, Starshine."_

 _Oh Papa you deserve all the spoiling in the world…_

 _I'll make sure to train hard in both my wolf form and in ballet._

"I can see why you really miss your Dad…" Leah says softly.

"Ah I do… so very much." I say with a sad smile.

Seth hugs me close, "Which is why I'm sure we'll find him."

I smile, yeah we will.

"So was how was the ballet show? I'm sure you rocked, I've seen your moves when you danced with Nessie." Seth happily says.

My mood immediately drops at his mention of the ballet show.

Seth notices quickly, "Oh I'm sorry, did you mess up?"

His words only made me hang my head lower.

"Damn it, you're so insensitive and you call yourself her boyfriend." Leah glares at Seth.

"What? I'm insensitive? That's rich coming from you." Seth glares back.

Leah growls and is about to snap back when I say, "That's not it."

"My dance went good, my teacher said I did a marvelous job and my many hours of practicing paid off." I explain, keeping a stoic expression.

"Then?"

I sigh and remember what happened that day.

 _I look at myself in the mirror after changing into my ballet dress._

 _I finish touching up on by my headpiece._

 _"_ _You look beautiful, Stella or should I say Odette?" I hear a feminine voice say behind me._

 _I look behind me and I see Jade Wright, one of my dance classmates and a very talented one too._

 _"_ _Thank you Jade, you look beautiful too as Odile." I compliment her._

 _She looks beautiful with her black dress that compliments her long dark hair and fair skin._

 _We are dancing to Swam Lake, I was given the important role of Odette and Jade was given the role of Odile. We were matched in terms of skill so the teacher wasn't sure who to give the part of Odette/Odile as usually a dancer would portray both._

 _Jade gave the idea to the teacher that she should play Odile and give me the part of Odette, which I agreed immediately._

 _"_ _Thanks again for telling the teacher to give us both parts." I thank her._

 _"_ _It was no problem that's what seemed fair." she smiles, gently._

 _"_ _I was sure you were going to get both parts." I say._

 _"_ _Why's that?" Jade quirks her brow._

 _"_ _You've know ballet longer than I have so you have more experience than I do." I tell her._

 _"_ _You don't give yourself enough credit, I may have been doing ballet for longer time but you have talent, spirit and determination."_

 _"_ _Wow thank you so much Jade!" I beam._

 _I feel really flattered Jade thinks so high of me, she's the best dancer in our school and is only a year older than me but has so much maturity in her some have believed she is older than what she really._

 _"_ _Not to mention the extra hours you put in, of course me and the teacher will notice." Jade smiles all knowingly._

 _I thought I had smelled her and the teacher near the dance room after school, I always thought they'd be doing their own thing and not notice me._

 _"_ _Is there any reason why you preferred Odile over Odette?" I ask Jade, I had always thought it was strange Jade would ask for Odile who's the antagonist of the story rather than the protagonist Odette._

 _"_ _I did not think the character suited me, Odette is a soft, kind, delicate girl. I wouldn't have been able to give the character justice." Jade explains._

 _"_ _You think Odile suits you though?" I ask, Jade doesn't seem like a devious, evil person but after my incident with Jennifer I've learned to not judge a book by it's cover._

 _"_ _I'm not cruel enough to steal a girl's boyfriend but I do think I'll be easier to act like her than Odette." Jade adds._

 _Jade does seem like a serious and nice girl although I've never perceived her as soft or delicate. She never shies away to say her opinion in class and I've heard she has made girls cry with her harsh but truthful comments._

 _"_ _You do play the character really well." I compliment._

 _"_ _Thank you, Odette seems more like you, not to mention her outfit makes you look like an angel." Jade smiles._

 _"_ _Oh hehe thanks, Jade." I say, feeling embarrassed._

 _"_ _Girls! Get in position! The show is about to start!" Our teacher yells._

 _"_ _Good luck!" I beam to Jade._

 _"_ _Same to you." Jade nods._

 _The show started and we all danced to our hearts desires, all that practice was worth it._

 _All throughout the show I looked for my Dad but couldn't find him._

 _My superior smell made it easy for me to know what shifters came._

 _My Dad's scent was nowhere to be found._

 _I could only smell Grace and….Jennifer._

 _Great my Dad couldn't come but my enemy made time to see me._

 _I felt like crying but I swallowed my tears down, I can't ruin the show for everyone who worked so hard to make this show a success._

 _After what seems like forever the show ends and we all go backstage._

 _"_ _Beautiful work Stella! You did marvelous!" My teacher says happily._

 _"_ _Thank you, Ms. White." I smile._

 _My teacher leaves to congratulate everyone and I sigh._

 _"_ _What's with that long face? You were great." I hear a familiar voice besides me._

 _Jade looks at me worriedly, and I manage to give a smile._

 _"_ _Yeah it did, I-I'm just tired that's all."_

 _Jade narrows her eyes, not seeming to believe my words._

 _"_ _Your eyes betray your words, but I won't push it. Just know that I'm here if you want to talk." Jade gives me a gentle smile._

 _I open my mouth to say something but I can't get the words out so I just nod._

 _She gives me a sympathetic smile and pats my back before walking away._

 _We've only chatted a bit in class but I can actually feel her worry and care for me._

 _The pain in my throat only hurts more and I can feel the tears beginning to escape._

 _"_ _What's this? Not only weak and small but also a crybaby?" I hear a mocking voice say._

 _Jennifer…._

 _"_ _My parents forced me to come for pack support, and gosh was it boring…!" She rolls her eyes._

 _"_ _What's wrong with our favorite little star? Did you twist your ankle or something?" She says using my Dad's nickname in a mocking way._

 _Oh not now… I really don't need her to add to this._

 _"_ _Oh wait, I know! You're crying cause your Dad didn't bother to show up!" A leering smile came to her lips._

 _I feel like I've been hit in the heart as she guesses correctly._

 _But I shouldn't be surprised, she would have smelled him._

 _"_ _Leave me alone!" I scream, my tears now running freely._

 _"_ _Aw what's that? I hit the jackpot? Well Daddy isn't here to protect you, princess." Jennifer sneers._

 _I growl out, my body shaking as more tears fall._

 _For once Jennifer gasps and takes a step back._

 _I turn back and leave though backstage before I accidentally phase in front of everyone._

 _I don't get to run much as I see a tree and quickly climb up, careful enough to not damage my dress and sit in the branch._

 _Minutes pass as I cry and manage to somewhat calm myself as I'm far away from Jennifer._

 _But my heart still aches._

 _Why didn't my Dad come? He knew how important this show was for me. I got to play the protagonist._

 _I heard footsteps nearby and a familiar scent and quickly alerted that someone was coming._

 _I look at the person in question._

 _"_ _Jade…?"_

 _"_ _Hey Stella." She gives me a small smile before climbing easily in the tree and sitting by my side._

 _"_ _I'm guessing you saw what happened there…" I say looking down._

 _"_ _Yeah I did, don't worry it just showed Jennifer's true bitchiness to everyone there. Besides I saw her aunt hitting her with her cane for what she did." Jade says with a slight smile._

 _Heh, that sounds like Grace. She told me she doesn't even need the cane she just has it for hitting purposes._

 _"_ _So your Dad didn't came either huh." She mumbles._

 _Either?_

 _"_ _Your Dad didn't come?" I ask._

 _She shakes her head._

 _"_ _Oh… how about your Mom?" I ask._

 _"_ _My Mom died at childbirth, so I only have my Dad."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry fo-" she taps my shoulder and I stop._

 _"_ _It's not your fault is it? Besides I doubt you liked it when people said that to you in your Mom's funeral." Jade says._

 _She's right, I've never liked it. Now that I think about it, Jade came to the funeral and didn't say those words instead she told me what a great lady my Mom was and how lucky I was for having her. At the time her words only made me miss my Mom more but now I understand her meaning._

 _"_ _When you told me how lucky I was to have a Mom you said it because…"_

 _"_ _Because I never met my Mom… yeah, I had chatted with your Mom a couple of times but that was enough for me to know what an amazing, sweet and gentle woman she was." Jade smiles._

 _"_ _Thank you, you're right I am lucky." I smile back._

 _I was so busy feeling pity for myself I hadn't realized I was also lucky for having a great Mom like her._

 _"_ _Why didn't your Dad come?" I ask her._

 _"_ _Not sure, he's always busy all the time, he's missed a lot of my other performances so this isn't anything new to me." Jade says, nonchalantly._

 _"_ _Oh, does his work keep him busy?" I ask._

 _"_ _Yeah he's part of our town's council but he always seems to be busy, I've told him I can help him but he's always secretive about his work." Jade frowns._

 _Council?_

 _"_ _My Dad is part of the council too maybe they know each other." I say._

 _"_ _He is? Well my Dad's name is Robert Wright, maybe you've heard of him?"_

 _Robert Wright?! That's our Alpha, the secretiveness makes sense, it's pack law we can't tell any non shifter (Imprints excluded) our secret. My own parents didn't tell me the secret until I phased. Though I never noticed their secretiveness but Jade seems more observant than me._

 _"_ _I have heard of him, he's one of my Dad's friends. My Dad's name is Aaron Roselle." I say._

 _"_ _I've heard the name Aaron a lot whenever my Dad's on the phone, it should be your Dad." Jade says._

 _"_ _Small world." Jade chuckles._

 _"_ _Wow kinda mean of our Dad's to not introduce us before." I say with a smile._

 _"_ _I know! I know they must be busy with their 'coucil' work but cmon." Jade grins._

 _If only Jade knew what 'council' work really is…_

 _"_ _We should hang out more." She says._

 _Really?!_

 _"_ _Oh yeah! That sounds great, we definitely should." I beam, my sadness vanishing._

 _"_ _Oh that reminds me, when the teacher saw I was going to see you, she told me to ask you to return the dress tomorrow." Jade says._

 _I look down and realize I'm still wearing the ballet dress while Jade is in normal clothes._

 _"_ _Oops."_

 _We both start laughing and that's the start of our beautiful friendship._

 _As we said we hung out regularly until it became everyday and we quickly became best friends._

 _It turns out the reason our Dads didn't come was because there was a sighting of a vampire near our lands._

 _The same vampire came again 3 months later while Jade was with her Dad and that activated her transformation._

 _I was with her all the time, guiding her through the process which only strengthened our bond._

 _If I thought Jennifer hated me for being the Beta's daughter she definitely hated Jade for being the Alpha's daughter._

 _Though she held her tongue with Jade more than she did with me._

 _"_ _Well, well if it isn't the pack royalty." Jennifer says when she sees us in a cafe._

 _I roll my eyes, our pack doesn't even work like royalty, yes we have ranks but we all treat each other with respect and never belittle anyone. In exception to Jennifer who believes we belittle her when we don't say anything to her._

 _Jade doesn't put up with anyone's bullshit though._

 _"_ _If we're royalty then what are you? The Jester?" Jade says smugly._

 _Jennifer face becomes red in anger and leaves in a huff._

 _Jade shrugs and continues drinking her slurpee._

 _I laugh, my god Jennifer had that one coming._

 _"What?" She turns looking at me ever so innocently while drinking her slurpee._

"Ha! Serves that bitch!" Leah laughs.

Seth chuckles as well.

"Yeah so I guess the day from the ballet show had it's ups and downs." I giggle.

"What about your friend Nate? You told me he was one of your close friends." Seth asks.

"Nate? I actually met him before Jade, he was already a shifter and super friendly, we quickly became friends and he's the one who showed me the ropes about being a shifter." I explain with a happy smile, remembering my brother figure.

"I thought that was Grace?" Seth asks.

"Grace explained and told me everything about shifters and their way in life but she didn't phase anymore so it was Nate who physically taught me everything." I continue.

"Physically…?!" Seth says alarmed.

"Pfttt!" Leah laughs.

"I-I mean that he was the one who trained me and taught me to control my strength, taught me what was our territory, how to patrol and that kind of stuff." I explain with more detail.

"Oh." Seth calms himself.

"Did he help you deal with the bitch or did only Jade help you with her?" Leah asks.

Wow Leah really doesn't like Jennifer but I don't blame her.

"Well Jennifer tried not to bother me when I was hanging out with Nate." I tell them.

"Why's that?" Seth asks.

"She had a crush on him." I grin, remembering that.

"Of course she did." Leah smirks and rolls her eyes.

"Though me hanging out with him only made her hate me more, it didn't help she misunderstood our relationship." I say, thinking back.

 _"_ _Don't think Nate likes you just because he hangs out with you! He simply babysits you and doesn't even think of you romantically." Jennifer glares at me._

 _I already know he doesn't like me she doesn't have to smack it on my face…_

 _"_ _If this is your way of getting my attention you're doing a good job at it." I hear Nate's voice near me and see that he's sitting on a nearby tree._

 _He was probably napping, he always naps on trees._

 _"_ _You're not getting my attention on a good way of course." He frowns and gets off the tree._

 _"_ _N-natey…! I didn't see you there…" Jennifer says, worriedly._

 _Ugh Natey cringe…_

 _"_ _It's Nate, Jennifer. Natey doesn't even sound cutesy it just sounds cringy but just for your words to Stella its Nathan." Nate comes and grabs me and puts me on his back "C'mon Stella I promised you a piggy back ride last time."_

 _"_ _Hehe yeah you did."_ I put my arms in his neck.

 _"_ _Man I'm starving, want some ice cream?" he asks._

 _"_ _Sure!"_

 _Jennifer is right, he doesn't see me as anything else but a little sister. And I'm okay with that, as long as we can laugh together and eat a bunch of ice cream._

"Her words hurt me but It was because she was jealous of our close relationship." I tell the Clearwater siblings.

"Why did her words hurt you? You knew he wasn't babysitting you." Leah asks.

"Well at the time I had a crush on him." I say, bashfully remembering my younger self.

"You do?!" Seth stands up.

"I used to! Like years and years ago. It was just a small crush. As I got older I realized I just liked him as a brother but at the time I was still young and thought I liked him since he was the first guy I had become close friends with." I quickly explain.

Seth seems to calm down after my explanation and sits back down on the floor.

Leah looks at him amused.

"What a kid." She mumbles and shakes her head.

"So did you ever become more than friends with him?" Leah asks, smirking and turning to look at Seth's reaction.

Seth quickly looks at me waiting for my answer.

"No! He's always been just a close friend like a brother even but no nothing more than that."

Seth relaxes after my answer, but Leah doesn't give up wanting to entertain herself with Seth's misery.

"So not Nate but you must have had a boyfriend before you came here, specially with how pretty you are." Leah says.

"Leah!" Seth growls.

"What? I'm only curious." Leah shrugs.

"Well I'm not…" Seth scowls as his shoulders drop.

"No, I never did. We were told all the time about how special Imprints were, I saw it first hand with my parents so I never dated and instead looked for my Imprint." I grab Seth's hand. "Until I found him."

Seth's scowl disappears completely and he beams at me before pulling me to his lap and kissing me in the cheek.

"Ugh can you not have a spitfest in my room." Leah grumbles.

"I haven't even kissed her lips, Leah. Though now that you mention it." Seth gives me a lingering kiss.

So worth the wait.

Leah grabs a pillow and throws it at us.

"Stop! Or else I'll throw you out of my room." Leah threatened.

"Fine, fine." Seth says but still holds me in his lap and I feel comfortable here, more so than the bed.

Who knew the floor would feel better than the bed.

"So Jade must have understood her Dad's secrecy after phasing." Leah says, getting back to the story.

"Yeah she said it all made sense and wasn't as shaken up as I was. She had heard our legends from a young age and believed that there had to be some truth in that." I explain.

 _It had been a week since Jade phased and she had been adapting easily to pack life._

 _"_ _Jade you've got to tell me it's only been a week since you've phased and you're easily one of the strongest wolfs in our pack." I say._

 _"_ _My Dad told me I have superior strength so that must be it." Jade says, nonchalantly._

 _"_ _Oh don't be humble with me, I know how hard you train. Always asking Nate or one of the others to play fight with you. Not to mention arm wrestling with the pack." I smile._

 _"_ _Heh, Nate is still sour over his loss." Jade chuckles._

 _"_ _Which one? Arm wrestling or wolf play fighting?" I ask._

 _"_ _Both."_

 _We both laugh at that._

 _As time goes I realized just how important the pack had become to her and unlike me strived to become an Alpha._

 _I still didn't know if I wanted to be a Beta._

 _In a way Jade had her life laid out in front of her, keep training in the pack, graduate school, get a career that's in town and become Alpha when her Dad retires._

 _She didn't seem that interested in finding her Imprint like me and Nate._

 _She covered us whenever we left town to search for them but never actually joined us._

 _It's kind of funny how the serious Jade always covered me and Nate._

 _Because even though she didn't share our enthusiasm in finding our Imprint she still wished for us to find them._

"What do you mean you 'looked' for your Imprint?" Seth asks.

"Well we had always lived in that town so we knew they weren't there so Nate drove me in his motorcycle to nearby towns hoping we could find them." I explain.

"I can imagine that you had no luck." Leah states the obvious.

"Yeah, it just happened my Imprint was in America and not Canada." I say looking at Seth.

"Oops." Seth says mischievously.

We both laugh and he cuddles me and I nuzzle him.

Ah, there really isn't anything better than being on your Imprints embrace.

I look at Leah who is looking down and I hear her mumble, "Look for your Imprint…"

Before I can ask her Leah looks back at me and gets back to the story.

"Well with that attitude that Jennifer has I can't expect her to actually find her Imprint." Leah says.

"Weeellll…she did." I say, dragging my words.

"What! That bitch actually found her Imprint?!" Leah fumes.

"Yeah she did, 2 years ago." I say.

"Ugh she didn't deserve to find him…" Leah grumbles.

"Yeah though if it makes you feel better he wasn't what she expected." I say, trying to make her stop scowling.

"Tch, she should be thankful for even finding him. She can't start wishing it is some perfect guy." Leah rants.

"What I would give to just find him…" Leah mumbles lowly. But both Seth and I heard her.

Seth and me share a glance, knowing how hard it is for Leah and how big her wish to find her Imprint is.

I already had an idea Leah wanted to find her Imprint but after joining their pack and hearing her thoughts while on wolf form I realize just how lonely and sad she feels.

"So what were her 'requirements' for her Imprint?" Leah scowls.

"Jennifer was sure that her Imprint was going to be older, outgoing and handsome. That must be why she had a crush on Nate but in reality her Imprint was none of those things."

"Well her illusions were crushed but she still got her happy ending." Leah rolls her eyes.

"They met before he phased so she bothered him at the beginning." I say, recalling the memory.

"Wow poor loser." Leah says.

"Wait so she didn't realize they were Imprints? Because even if it was before he phased, she had already phased." Seth asks.

"Jennifer hadn't looked him in the eyes so the Imprinting never happened until after he phased. He was a shy guy so he always avoided looking at people's eyes." I explain.

I remember back when I was 14 and she was 16.

 _Scott had become my partner for science class, he was pretty quiet but I've noticed he's smart so I'm sure our project will go good._

 _Me and Scott were walking home from school talking about our project and deciding on a time to work on it._

 _My sensitive nose quickly smells Jennifer walking on our direction so I quickly ask Scott._

 _"_ _Um do you want to go that way?" I ask and point to the left._

 _"_ _Sorry but my house is this way, I thought yours was too." He says and I nod._

 _I simply count the seconds before Jennifer clashes into us._

 _Which does't take long._

 _"_ _My, my If it isn't Stella walking with her boyfriend." Jennifer sneers._

 _"_ _Oh, we're not like that." Scott explains but I know it's no use._

 _"_ _C'mon don't be shy. Stella is a pretty girl isn't she? Of course she's your girlfriend." Jennifer says, trying to manipulate the situation._

 _"_ _She is pretty but we're just partners in a-" Scott was saying before he was interrupted._

 _"_ _Partners! You just admitted it. How cute…!" Jennifer says with her sickly, sweet smile._

 _"_ _We're classmates so stop assuming things!" I yell and grab Scott's hand and storm off._

 _"_ _Awww they're holding hands! I'll be sure to tell Natey!" I hear her saying behind me but I don't look back._

"So she teased you about dating the guy who later became her Imprint?" Leah asks.

"Mhm." I say and munch on a cookie.

My god, Sue is such a good baker.

"That girl has problems." Leah grumbles.

"She must have been surprised when they Imprinted." Seth comments.

"Oh you've got no idea, I've never seen her more surprised, embarrassed, and angry in her life."

"Surprised and embarrassed I get but why angry?" Leah asks.

"Well because he's not what she expected." I say.

"Ugh! Stinking bitch how can she complain that her Imprint is not what she expected…!" Leah rants.

"Yeah well she got the opposite of what she wanted. She wanted older, outgoing and handsome but Scott was 2 years younger, quiet and well average looking." I say.

"I doubt he was happy to be Imprinted to her." Leah says in a grumble.

"Well he was just really confused, he had just phased a day before so he was still processing being a shapeshifter and to find out he had an Imprint the next day was really surprising." I say, recalling the time.

 _A few weeks passed after Jennifer bothered me and Scott, she teased me whenever she saw me and I heard from Scott she teased him too when she saw him. I apologized for getting him into this but he was understanding and said it wasn't my fault._

 _I'm on the pack house, explaining various things to Scott who just yesterday became a shifter after a vampire passed our lands._

 _"_ _Wait, Jennifer is a shifter too?" He asks, with disgust in his voice._

 _"_ _Yeah I know believe me I'm not thrilled either." I say with a chuckle._

 _And speaking of the devil, I could smell and hear her nearby._

 _Though she wasn't alone._

 _"_ _C'mon Natey let's go on a date. We can go to the nearby cafe." Jennifer says with her sweet voice._

 _Wow even after all these years Jennifer doesn't give up._

 _"_ _Jennifer you know I don't see you like that." Nate says as he approaches the pack house obviously trying to get away from her._

 _"_ _Why?! Is it because of our age difference? It's only 4 years it's not that big of a difference."_

 _I roll my eyes, Yeah Jennifer but your personality leaves much to be desired._

 _"_ _No, it's not that, I want to find my Imprint." Nate says still walking away from her._

 _That's true, me and Nate have been looking for our Imprints ever since we met, driving to nearby towns in the hope of meeting them, but no luck._

 _"_ _Natey c'mon! Finding an Imprint is super rare! And who knows where she is while I'm right here." Jennifer counters, not giving up._

 _I know from Jennifer's thoughts how much she wishes Nate was her Imprint but thankfully he wasn't that unlucky._

 _They both enter the pack house and Nate's eyes quickly land on me._

 _I can already guess his thoughts, 'Jackpot!'_

 _"_ _Stella! How was patrol?" Nate asks me, happily._

 _He knows how much Jennifer dislikes me so if I'm here she might leave._

 _Happy to help, older brother._

 _"_ _It was good, this is Scott our new pack member." I say, introducing him._

 _Scott gives a quiet hello._

 _"_ _Hey! So you're the new recruit I've heard about, nice to meet you!" Nate says as friendly as always._

 _"_ _Ugh, you're here." I hear Jennifer say as she enters the pack house too._

 _Of course she means me._

 _"_ _Good seeing you too Jennifer." I roll my eyes._

 _"_ _Oh wow, so Scott is the new recruit? Here I was hoping it was someone cooler." Jennifer says looking at Scott disgruntled._

 _Scott hearing his name turns his head to look at Jennifer and when they did, they both stood frozen._

 _Frozen, almost entranced._

 _Nate and I share a look._

 _It can't be… can it?_

 _After a few seconds, they seem to snap out of their trance._

 _Jennifer being the first, and soon her face shows many emotions._

 _Surprise, embarrassed, and angry._

 _When Scott does too, he takes a step towards her, she tightens her lips and runs away._

 _Nate and I stare at the scene baffled._

 _"_ _W-What just happened…?" Scott says to himself._

 _That's what I'd like to know…_

 _"_ _Stella, what just happened?" Scott says now turning to me._

 _"_ _I-I think you just imprinted…?" I say, feeling confused of it myself._

 _Scott blinks, "What's that?"_

 _I know what it is but don't feel the most qualified to answer._

 _I look at my side and Nate understands my dilemma._

 _He hasn't found his Imprint either so he's not the most qualified either._

 _Thankfully Kevin, Nate's dad decides to come at that moment._

 _"_ _What're you kids doing?"_

 _Nate quickly catches him up to date and Kevin is the one who explains Imprinting to Scott._

 _I sigh deeply._

 _I'd never thought Jennifer would find her Imprint before Nate or I as she never looked for him, I also didn't know if to congratulate Scott or have pity on him._

 _Jennifer didn't come to the pack house for the rest of the day or the next day, Scott seemed desperate to see her so I told him her address and by the next day they were a couple._

 _Nate was relieved since it meant he didn't have to deal with Jennifer's flirting, and I just hoped it would make Jennifer a better person._

 _It didn't happen._

 _Jennifer kept bulling me even when she had Scott at her side and he didn't say anything and just stayed at her side._

 _If I ever insulted her back, Scott would glare at me and sometimes even shielded her._

 _It made me so angry because he had to know that she was at the wrong and still defended her._

 _Jennifer even had the nerve to use that against me by telling me I was Imprint-less and that I'll probably never find him no matter how much I look._

 _She also told those things to Jade but she never cared, her focus was on getting stronger and becoming a good future alpha._

 _The only good thing I saw from their imprinting was that Jennifer sometimes was busy on dates with him so she had less time to bother me._

"So even after meeting him she didn't change for the better?" Leah asks.

I shake my head, "She did seem much happier but well she still hated me and Jade because of our special abilities, our high ranking Dads and our coat was prettier."

I have superior smell and hearing, and Jade had superior strength. Jade's Dad is an Alpha while mine is Beta and I have a beige colored wolf and Jade has a silver wolf.

I still think its dumb to hate us for that, we couldn't help any of those things, we were born with all of them.

"Those are stupid reasons to hate someone." Leah scowls.

Tell me about it.

Seth hugs me close, "Well I'm glad you don't have to see her anymore."

Thank god for that.

"And well you do have the most beautiful coat." Seth whispers in my ear and I giggle.

I can see from Leah's eye roll she heard his whisper.

"Seth don't forget what Embry said the other day." I say, playfully.

"Oh don't remind me…" Seth grumbles.

 _Two weeks ago, it was my turn to patrol with Seth and we were playfully chasing each other while we patrolled and Seth said._

 _"_ _Wow I still can't believe how beautiful you look, I've never seen such a gorgeous wolf in my life."_

 _I chuckle, feeling embarrassed, when we hear Embry's voice._

 _"_ _Well since the only other female wolf you've seen is your sister it's obvious Stella is the most beautiful wolf you've seen."_

 _We had forgotten Embry was doing patrol in another area and could hear us._

Leah finishes the last cookie and gives the tray to Seth.

"Well the cookies were great, so thank Mom from us." Leah says and I agree quickly, "And it's time we get our beauty rest so you should leave."

"Well some need it more than others." Seth mumbles.

"You punk!" Leah yells and Seth scrambles out of her room.

Leah slams the door.

"Stella goodnight! I love you!" Seth yells through the door.

"Goodnight! I love you too!" I yell back.

"I love you more!" Seth yells and I can almost see the big smile on his face.

"No, I love you more!" I yell with a huge smile.

"Nope! I'm absolutely sure I love you more!" Seth yells back.

"I'm pretty sure I lo-" I was saying when Leah interrupted me.

"You both love each other a ton, we get it!"

I can hear Seth chuckle and I do as well.

"Goodnight to you too sis." Seth says through the door.

"Now you remember me." Leah crosses her arms.

"Yeah, yeah." I then hear Seth walk away to his room.

"Well let me get out a sleeping pad." Leah takes out a sleeping pad and puts it besides her bed.

She hands me a pillow and some covers.

"Thanks Leah." I say and get under the covers.

"No problem." Leah then goes and turns down the lights.

A few minutes pass when Leah says, "Thanks for telling us about your life, I had always wondered how it was for another female shifter."

"It's no problem, I also wanted to tell you both. You're both really important to me." I tell her.

"Goodnight Stella." Leah whispers, and I think she's smiling.

"Goodnight Leah." I whisper back.

Tomorrow is the day… I will go look for my pack, Dad, Nate, Jade.

I hope I find them all.

No, I know I'll find them.

* * *

Did I do a flashback in a flashback? Yes, yes I did. XD

Here's the awaited chapter, sorry for taking so long but as you've noticed It's longer than most of my chapters.

I know none of you asked to know more of Stella's past but I wrote it anyway XD

All these ideas have been in my head for months so it's good to finally type them.

Also I mentioned her Dad a couple of times, I know it's late but Happy Father's day!

And even super more late Happy Mother's day! Be nice to your parents and realize how lucky you are to have them!


	30. Let the search begin

**Disclaimer: A bit of cussing**

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

I open my eyes and feel confused as I look around me the place around me is unknown.

It's not until I hear Leah's soft snores that I remember where I am and why I'm here.

I stretch my arms, and hear Leah rustle above me and look at her just to still see her sleeping.

I grab my phone and see the time.

10:38 am

It seems like a good time to be up.

I also see a message and open it to see its Leah's.

I look at Leah but she's still asleep.

 _Leah 11:53 pm_

 _Hey I'm texting you this since you fell asleep fast and you'll probably wake up before me. But feel free to shower in the morning, I left you a blue towel in the bathroom and you're in your house so borrow whatever you need from my room. Also don't wake me up, I won't respond kindly._

Ah she texted me this a few minutes after I fell asleep.

I take a quick shower and feel grateful Leah put a towel with a sticky note attached to it that read 'Stella'

I grab my day clothes and change myself into a turquoise blouse and jeans.

I use Leah's brush and comb my hair until I find myself presentable.

I don't want to wake Leah up so I decide to head to the kitchen to see if there's anyone awake.

Before I even exit the room I can tell by noise and scent that both Sue and Seth are awake.

"Good morning." I greet both of them.

"Morning Stella!" Seth greets back, happily.

"Good morning Stella." Sue greets as well.

From the look of things I'm the only one who changed from my pajamas.

Not that I mind of course, I love Seth's messy hair and pajamas.

"I made pancakes." Sue says and gives me a plate.

"Sue you're spoiling me." I say as my mouth waters at the sight.

Sue giggles, "We all deserve a spoiling once in awhile."

Seth and I hungrily eat our pancakes.

When we were halfway done or at least me since he had already finished his bigger portion, Leah came to join us, groggily walking to us still in her pajamas.

"About time you woke up Leah." Seth teases.

"I had to, you're loud munching woke me up." Leah snaps.

Leah helps herself to her own plate, "Thanks Mom."

I can tell Leah is not a morning person. Not that she's any less snappy later in the day.

As Leah, Sue and me eat our food, Seth asks, "So you got all your things ready?"

I nod, "I do. I have this bag with me and everything else is in the truck."

"Cool, I put my own things a few minutes ago, so we're ready to go." Seth says.

Leah looks him up and down, "You're not planning on leaving like that, are you?"

Seth looks down and realized he's still in his pajamas.

"Shit." He curses lowly.

"Uh you finish up Stellz. I'll be right back." Seth says, bashfully.

Seth is ready to make his escape when Leah yells.

"Don't forget to brush that bird nest you call hair!"

Haha another day in the Clearwater residence.

In the next 15 minutes I had finished eating and Seth had showered, changed and brushed his 'bird nest' as Leah put it.

I thought the messy hair looked cute so I didn't mind.

"Thank you for everything, Sue and for letting Seth come with me. I know it must not be easy for you." I give Sue a hug.

"He is after all still my baby boy. But I know he wouldn't leave you on your own." Sue returns my hug.

"Just promise me you'll both take care of each other." Sue tells us.

"We will." We both say.

"Don't get into too much trouble." Leah says.

"We'll try." Seth smiles.

"I'll make sure of it Leah." I tell her.

We finish saying goodbye and put our last things in the trunk and start driving.

We're finally on the road and I sigh with contentment.

Finally, we can look for my family.

I look sideways and look at Seth driving, his eyes trained ahead.

He actually drives really well. I should have learned how to drive in Canada, technically I could have gotten a learner's permit when I was 14 and a license by 16 but I was never interested as I could just phase into a wolf when I wanted.

I regret it, driving is pretty important nowadays.

"So you have a license then?" I ask him.

I can't imagine Sue or Leah letting him drive without one.

"I sure do, made sure to get one as soon as I could." Seth answeres.

We stayed in silence after that as many towns came to my mind and I wondered where my family could be.

I then noticed Seth fumble with his phone as he connected it to the truck.

"What do you want to listen to?" Seth asks me.

"Anything you want." I tell him.

I'm interested in his taste in music.

"Okay."

For the next 4 of hours we jammed to the music, ate some snacks we brought and chatted about various things.

"Are we near there?" I ask.

"Yup we're in Seattle."

I sigh in relief.

As much fun as I've had with Seth, I really just want to stretch my legs.

I'm not used to sitting for a long period of time.

We park in a plaza.

"Where do you want to go? I bet you want to explore Seattle." Seth tells me.

"I've already come to Seattle." I tell him.

I came here not long ago

"What? Oh right with Nessie and Alice." Seth says remembering.

"And Rosalie." I remind him.

"Ah right…her." Seth says, irritation in his voice.

I've already told Seth that Rosalie apologized for throwing a plate but it doesn't seem like he has forgiven her like I have.

I get out of the car and I walk a bit stretching my legs I go over Seth's side as he still hasn't left his seat, a grim look in his face.

I open the driver seat door and ask him, "Seth is everything alright?"

"I'm just angry I couldn't protect you back then… I was right there when it happened. If you hadn't dodged, it would have hit you… I just feel like I'm useless. I went to the Cullen's house with you to protect you from them and that happened. I just can't believe I told my Mom with so much confidence that I would protect you when I couldn't protect you from a flying plate." Seth says angrily at himself, shaking slightly.

I grab his hand, "Seth don't think that! It was just a plate-" I was telling him but he interrupted me.

"A metal plate." He corrects me.

"Yes a metal plate, but it wouldn't have harmed me. I'm a shifter, I have very strong skin." I reason with him.

"Maybe if a human had thrown it but it was a vampire who threw it so it could have hurt you."

I press my lips together as that could be true.

"I still would have healed quickly you know that." I assured him. "I'm not a fragile girl, you don't need to torment yourself like that."

"Still…" Seth says as he looks down.

"Besides you protected me from Raymond the vampire who killed my Mom and separated me from my pack. I was so shocked when he appeared that I could barely do anything but you defended me from him." I squeeze his hands.

He leans his forehead to mine, "I couldn't let him 'whisk' you away. I'd die before I let someone take you away…"

I close my eyes, feeling his sincere words.

I close our distance and we kiss, and I transmit all of my feelings in our kiss.

Happiness, care, hope and love.

I can feel him calm down and I know my emotions reached him.

We break the kiss and just stare at each other's eyes.

"I'm so thankful to have found you." Seth whispers.

"I am too, as much as I hated separating from my pack. I'm so happy I was able to meet you." I smile widely.

He grins and kisses my forehead.

"C'mon let's explore Seattle!" Seth beams.

I happily walk by his side and we link hands.

I was happy Seth told me about his insecurities as this only brings us together but I can feel I've helped him overcome that.

We start walking and window shop, chatting about many things.

I also took many pictures of me and Seth drinking smoothies, to making funny faces and goofy poses and kisses in the cheek.

Though not just selfies, I also took pictures of pretty sights.

While we have fun we also stayed alert and use our superior hearing to see if anyone is saying any shape shifter things.

But after more hours the sky darkened and there was no sight or scent of any of them.

I touch my necklace, and look at my family ring thinking of my pack.

My necklace reminds me of my Mom as she gifted it to me as it reminded her of herself and me.

The necklace is of a golden star and moon together.

My Dad gave me the ring as it represented our last name Roselle. It sounds like a pretty flower.

(A/N:It's not*)

The ring is of a golden flower.

I remember my Dad not liking his last name as it sounded feminine but my Mom said she loved it so my Dad said it completely fit her so he didn't care if it sounded feminine on him.

"Stella it's getting late we should head to a motel." Seth says.

I nod and that's what we do.

I sigh, feeling sad of not catching even a hint of a scent from my pack mates.

Seth notices my expression and hugs me close.

"Why don't we get some dinner first?" Seth offers.

"Okay." I smile slightly.

We go to nearby pizza place.

After a long day we are pretty hungry after mostly eating snacks.

We order two large pizzas.

The waitress looks at us confused, "Um are there more people coming?"

We both shake our heads.

"Ah… Is the second pizza to go?" she asks.

"No, they are both to dine in. The meat lover's pizza is for me and the supreme pizza is for my girlfriend." Seth clarifies.

"We will share with each other though." I add.

"Oh definitely! I want to try yours." Seth smiles.

The poor waitress looks even more confused, "Um alright both large correct?"

We nod.

"Coming right up." She then leaves.

We both look t each other and laugh.

This wasn't anything uncommon for us, on many dates we've gone out to eat and the waiters are always dumbstruck.

"Well I'm glad someone got her humor back." Seth smiles.

I smile slightly back.

He holds my hand across the table.

"Look we both knew we weren't going to find them on the first city we went. But we aren't giving up. We'll keep looking everywhere." Seth says determined.

"You're right, we can do it." I nod.

"Yeah besides thanks to our enhanced senses we can look more than the average joe." Seth says.

"True, so we'll head to another city tomorrow?" I ask.

"Actually maybe we should head to nearby towns, one with lot's of green. It would make sense for a pack to go there instead of a big city." Seth says.

"You're right, that makes sense. That's what I did when I looked for your pack." I praised him.

I grab my phone and look for nearby towns and show them to Seth.

Seth smiles, "You got it, we'll head there tomorrow."

I grinned, feeling hopeful to finding my pack mates.

Our pizza's arrived and we both dug in.

I could sense the staff look at us surprised as we both continued eating, Seth more messily than me.

We both shared and were content by the flavor.

After finishing we head to a motel.

We ask for one room and are given our card.

We go to our room and are mildly surprised to find a single queen bed.

We didn't specify the number of beds so I suppose this happens.

"Uh if you want I can sleep in the sofa." Seth offers.

"It's fine, we can both sleep in the bed." I reply, feeling bold.

Seth nods and I say, "Well I'll go change."

I head to the restroom and change into my pajamas.

I come out and Seth too has changed into his pajamas.

It's a simple blue t-shirt with black pants.

I love how he can make simple look so handsome.

Seth turn to me and I think he likes how I look.

"Aw that's cute. Though a little hurt you prefer coffee over me." Seth says with mock hurt.

I rush to glomp him, "As if I could love anyone or anything more than you."

Seth hugs me back and spins me until we land in the bed laughing.

"This was a fun day, thank you Sethy." I thank him.

"You made it fun Stellz." He smiles

"I'm sure we'll find them." Seth assures me.

"Yeah we will." I say.

Exhaustion took over and I felt drowsy. The day had been fun but tiring.

I looked to see Seth feeling tired himself.

I kissed his cheek and whispered, "Goodnight Sethy."

* * *

*I chose the last name Roselle as I thought it sounded very pretty but later on after I had submitted a couple of chapters did I realize its a real plant/flower and not that pretty to be honest. It looks like a chilly pepper.

What did you think? While writing the kissing scene, I realized I hadn't wrote a kissing scene since their first kiss. I'm sorry about that! With so many things happening on the story I forgot the kissing. Though it's been 3 weeks since the attack so they have kissed many times during those times as Stella says so in Ch 29. There will be more kissing scenes from now on, I assure you of that!

Many times I feel bad things happen to us just so that good things can happen to us.

After all if Raymond hadn't made Stella run away from her pack, she's never meet Seth.

But… many things are still a mystery…

How did Stella's Dad know about the La Push shifters?

Where is he and the rest?

Why hasn't he gone to her?

Stay tuned to find out!


	31. A road trip date

Sorry for not updating for awhile! I've been working so I haven't had a chance to submit this chapter. It was so much easier being a full time high school student but oh well. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Seth's POV**

I slowly open my eyes, and as soon as I feel somewhat awake, I feel the most comfortable I've felt in all my life, not to mention a wonderful aroma of vanilla and jasmine.

My eyes look down to see my beautiful blonde Imprint sleeping peacefully.

Stella…

It is then that I notice our positions.

She is nuzzled up to my chest and I have my hand in her waist.

I let out a sigh of contentment.

I wouldn't mind staying like this forever.

I look at her and as I do I can't help but notice the bottom of her shirt is disheveled and letting me see some of her milky, white skin.

I think back to the many times Stella said I was a gentleman and with that in my mind I touch the hem of her shirt and bring it down so that she's covered.

That was harder than one might think.

I watch Stella shift in her sleep and slowly her eyes fluttered open.

She looks at me still drowsy and smiles, "Good morning Sethy."

My heart arches from her sleepy voice, gorgeous smile and her cute nickname for me.

"Morning Stella." I reply back.

"How did you sleep?" She asks me.

"Like never before." I tell her, honestly.

"Yeah me too. Guess sleeping with your Imprint gives you amazing sleep." Stella sighs, happily.

I arch my eyebrow and tease her, "Sleeping with your Imprint, huh."

Her cheeks become rosy pink as she gives me a mock angry look, "You know what I mean."

I tower over her and get close to her, my eyes never leaving her pretty blue eyes.

"Do I?" I say, as her aroma surrounds me even more than before.

Stella smiles and teases back, "I know you do."

I grin and leave butterfly kisses in her cheek as she giggles.

After a moment I think it's time that we both get up as I know the reason why we're traveling in the first place.

"My lady." I say in an english voice as I extend my hand for her to stand up.

"My good sir." She plays along, her english accent much better than mine and she grabs my hand.

Sparks fly like every time we touch and I love her touch no matter how many times I've touched her.

I twirl her around and she giggles, giving me an impish grin before heading to the restroom to shower, taking some clothes with her to change when she's done.

I make use of the time and sit down in the bed and study the map in my phone and brainstorm where her pack might have gone.

Soon Stella is done and exits the bathroom in casual, trendy clothes and her hair dripping wet.

Damn, how does she manage to look cute to hot in a few minutes?

I try not to stare too much and focus on the map on my phone.

Unbeknownst to me Stella pouts.

Stella comes to my side and gives me a side hug, "Your turn, stinky."

"Stinky? I'll show you stinky!" I pull her to the bed and rub my head in her face.

"Seth!" She laughs.

"I'm rubbing my stinkiness on you." I inform her.

After a few moments I stop and grin down at her, "Now we're both stinky."

Stella laughs heartily, "I just showered!"

"Well…we could shower together." I say suggestively.

Her face flushes crimson, "Seth!"

"Kidding!" I chuckle, and take off my shirt.

"Well sort off, I'll go shower now. Feel free to join me if you want." I wink and head to the shower.

Unfortunately she never joined me but her flustered face was enough to make my heart skip a beat.

We've never seriously talked about doing anything sexual but have joked about it here and there.

Though I can see Stella isn't thinking about us doing any of that anytime soon.

Honestly I don't mind waiting.

As long as we can cuddle and kiss, I'm happy.

After my quick shower we are back to business and are soon back on the road.

Using the GPS to help me we both chat about many things.

Before I know it three days pass in a flash and we've visited as many towns as the days have allowed us but we can't catch any hint of her pack members.

I've seen Stella losing hope as she touches her necklace and ring.

But every time I've seen her losing hope, I say or do something to cheer her up.

As her Imprint I do all I can to make her happy and safe but I can't imagine her pain of losing her entire pack and family.

I don't know what I'd do without Mom and Leah and the guys have also become very special to me.

Which is why I know that even though I've made her very happy there's still sadness in her heart which can only be erased by finding her family.

With more determination I help her look for them.

Stella lets out another sigh and I can see this is getting to her.

In the distance I see a Fair and grin at that.

"Stellz! Let's go to the fair!" I beamed.

"Oh there's a fair?" She says and follows my line of direction.

"There is, come on!" I grab her hand and we run towards the fair.

Stella brightens up as soon as we enter and the first thing to catch Stella's eye is a big, white cat with blue dressthey have in the ring toss game.

"What a cute kitty!" Stella exclaims.

"I'll win it for you!" I said, eagerly.

I got a couple of rings and threw the first one and as soon as the ring hit the bottle it broke.

Me and Stella stood astonished I had broken a bottle by just throwing a ring.

"Uh sorry." I tell the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper glares at me but doesn't say anything.

Ugh how embarrassing…and in front of Stella too!

"Um let me try Seth." Stella says and takes the rings.

I heard her take a breath and I could see she was trying to control her strength.

She threw them upwards so that her strength wouldn't break the bottles but missed as this game is very tricky.

She tightened her lips and tried again and again and again.

She was at her last ring and I could see the anger in her eyes as she eyed the bottles and looked at the kitty with determination.

This time she threw her ring straight into the bottles and broke 8 in arrow as if they were bowling pins.

We both gasped at that, the shopkeeper turned towards us and turned a red shade of anger.

I quickly grabbed Stella's hand and rushed out of there while we heard the shopkeeper curse behind us.

After feeling we put enough distance, I stop and look at Stella who looks back at me and then we both laugh at that.

"Um okay, something tells me the ringtoss isn't our kind of game." Stella says as she finishes laughing.

"Yeah, thankfully there are many more games and attractions here." I grinned.

With that we headed to a knock down game and I'm given 8 bean balls, I take a breath and this time I control my strength and throw it dead in the center making all the cans fall.

Stella claps and cheers, "Great job Sethy!"

"Which plush do you want Stella?" I ask her.

"I want that one." she points to a medium sized husky plush.

"Here you go." the shopkeeper gives Stella the plush.

"Can I try it?" Stella asks me.

"Sure." I reply.

Stella sizes up the distance and throws it and getting them all down.

"Yay!" Stella cheers, and I compliment her and kiss her on the cheek "Wow nice job baby."

"Which one do you want?" I ask her.

"I want that one, please." Stella tells the shop keeper and he gives her a medium sized husky but this husky is slighly bigger than the other one and has darker fur.

"This one is for you." she smiles and gives it to me. "We match."

I grin, "Yeah we do."

I look down and see we still have 6 bean balls, me and Stella share a smile and we both grab the bean balls and both manage to knock down 2 each.

I can see the shopkeeper grow agitated by our many wins.

"You can choose 4 prizes…" he says.

We both look to see that a crowd of 4 kids had formed around us and looked at us in awe.

Stella smiles kindly and tells them, "You kids can choose."

The children cheered and quickly chose their prizes.

Their parents thanked us and we continued strolling around.

We were looking at the many stalls, children running around, and everyone in harmony when a shopkeeper started hollering us.

"Come here to test your strength! Buddy show your girl how strong you are, with this game!"

Stella chuckled as we are both thinking that we know I'm strong.

"Nah, dude I don't want to break your game." I say half jokingly since I probably will break the scale.

"You don't have to act macho with me pal, it's your little blondie who you should impress. I doubt she could defend herself with those pretty little hands of hers." the shopkeeper jested.

I glared at the guy, I very well know that Stella can use her pretty little hands to snap his head like a twig.

"Don't talk about her like t-!" I was saying but she stopped me by putting a hand to my chest as she faced the shopkeeper.

"Stellz…" I mumble.

"Really now? Well **I** want to play your hammer game." Stella declared, hidden anger glinting in her eyes.

The shopkeeper laughed in our faces, "Pfft you? Sure girlie knock yourself out If you get more than a 60, I won't even charge ya."

"Oh I'll get more than a 60, I assure you." Stella says as she grabbed the hammer.

She exhales probably to calm down a little and simply taps the hammer to the bottom and the scale reaches 100 quickly.

The man stood dumfounded, Stella gave him the hammer with a smile.

Stella grabbed a light brown bear from the stand and flashed the man a smile, "Thank you."

I grinned and put my hand around her as we walked off with our plushies.

We go and leave our plushies in a rented locker.

With our hands free, we eat plenty of snacks, hold hands, and chat a lot while going on a few rides.

We went to the wave swinger which was a lot of fun to be in the air for that time, Stella smiled the whole way her pretty hair flying behind her.

The bumper cars were fun, I tried to go for other people but Stella purposely bumped into me so I started doing the same and it was a battle! We didn't know who got more bumps but we both had fun either way.

We went to the maze glass house, Stella and me made funny faces to each other while the glass made it seem weirder so we had a good laugh, on a bad note, unlike Stella I didn't have my hands in front of me to check if it's glass or not so I hit the glass a couple of times, it didn't hurt but I think I saw cracks….oops.

We went on a big rollercoaster, had kind of a long line but while chatting with Stella time went fast and before we knew it, it was our turn. Stella seemed totally fine while we waited and all but I thought that on the inside she might actually be scared of the roller coaster since many girls are but Stella proved me wrong by laughing and screaming in joy when we went down and doing a twist in the rollercoaster. On the pictures of us and we were both smiling and putting our hands up.

We even went to the merry go around, I told Stella I could watch her from outside but she grabbed my hand and we both got on horses, it wasn't bad. I hadn't gone to a merry go round in years. Stella sure looked happy too so totally worth it.

After awhile we both noticed that it was getting dark, Stella noticed this and asked me, "Want to go to the ferris wheel?"

"Sure." I reply.

It seemed like a good way to end our date and go back to the motel.

We get on and relax sitting by each other.

"That was a fun date." I tell her.

"It really was." Stella grins.

A moment of comfortable silence passes and Stella says, "I had read a few years ago that the ferris wheel had a legend for couples."

I look at her and she continues.

"If a couple kisses at the highest point of the ferris wheel they will be together forever."

I blink, I had no idea rides had legends but I already knew that I wanted Stella to be with me forever, kiss or no kiss.

"Do you believe in that legend?" I ask her.

"Um well yeah kinda?" She says, doubtfully.

I look outside and can see we've reached the top.

"Then that's good enough for me." I smile, close our proximity and kiss her.

I can feel Stella's gentle lips turn into a smile in our kiss as she kisses back.

After a few blissful moments we slowly separate and link foreheads and smile to each other.

To be honest I don't believe in those legends, after all she's my Imprint and the love that we have for each other is what will keep us together forever but hey who am I to say no to a kiss from her.

When we got off from the ride, we were holding hands and heading to the exit when she added with a smile.

"I'm glad we did kiss, the legend says if we hadn't kiss we would have ended breaking up at some point."

I tensed up.

This would have been an important thing to have told me back then!

I let out a sigh, I don't know if the legend is true or not but at least we kissed so we're going to get our happily ever after.

But will Stella get **her** happily ever after? Will we find her family. As fun as this trip has been, our search has been fruitless…

I truly hope we find them or Stella won't ever be truly completely happy.

* * *

Yay! What a fun date! Also the legend that Stella is speaking about is real, the link is right here if

you are curious. tag/legend/

It's too bad that they still haven't found anyone…But at least they had fun in the fair! :D


	32. Gaining hope

**Stella's POV**

I feel the light shine in my face and I groggily flutter my eyes open.

I look at Seth who snores lightly, his mouth slightly open.

I grin and poke his nose.

He scrunches it and continues snoring.

I giggle and continue to stare at him.

I think back at the last couple of days.

We've been looking everywhere for sign of my old pack but have come with nothing.

I know we only have a few more days before we start getting pressured by the pack to come back.

Sue has also been calling Seth frequently to see how are search is going.

Leah and the rest of the pack have texted both of us and we have told them the sad news.

This has gotten me really down but I don't get to sulk long as Seth is always by my side, making me laugh and feel loved.

I put my head on his chest and nuzzle him.

He's definitely the best boyfriend ever and an amazing Imprint.

Seth sleepily opens his eyes and smiles at me.

"Well good morning, Starshine." He huskily says.

My god, his sleepy husky voice is so sexy.

"Good morning Sethy." I smile.

"How did you sleep?" He asks me.

"I slept soundly." I grin.

"Same here, I feel like I get the best sleep whenever I sleep with you." Seth beams.

"That must be our Imprint bond making us feel safe and warm at each other arms." I hug him and kiss him in the cheek.

"Well we are literal heaters, I'm surprised we haven't burned the bed." Seth jokes.

"You know what I meant!" I say as we laugh.

"Well ready for another day of search?" He asks me.

"As fun as you make them? Definitely." I grin.

He stands up and gives me a hand to stand up.

With a cat like smile, I grab his hand and pull him back into the bed.

"Oof!"

"Or maybe we can stay in bed for a bit more." I say with a mischievous smile.

He quirks his brow.

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

He scoops me up and twirls me around.

"Buuuut it is pretty late and if we want to search the whole town, we need to shower now." He says with a serious tone.

I smirk, "Since when is Sethy so serious and responsible?"

"Whenever his girlfriend wants to be childish, its my turn to be the responsible one." Seth answers, amusement in his eyes.

I pout.

"Thankfully you're usually the responsible one so I get to enjoy being the childish one." Seth grins and lets me down.

"Fine, fine." I say and fix my messy hair.

"I'm taking the shower!" He yells and runs to the shower.

"Now who's the childish one." I say to myself.

 **Seth's POV**

I take a quick shower, and wrap a towel around my torso.

I imagine Stella left the room as she usually does whenever I shower but when I exit she's fiddling with her phone, still laying in her bed.

She hears me come back and looks at me and immediately blushes at my half naked body.

She's seen me shirtless more often than not, and has seen the guys shirtless all the time as well but I feel happy she only seems flustered with me.

"Like what you see?" I tease her.

Her blush turns redder and she tosses a pillow at me that I easily catch.

"Oh hush." She cutely says and turns her body so that her back is facing me.

I chuckle. She really is so cute.

She must be deep into her thoughts as she doesn't move as I get on the bed and quietly but swiftly wrap my arms around her.

"Seth!" Stella gasps, knowing that I'm wearing a towel.

"I'm not gonna do anything, I just want to be near you." I whisper as I nuzzle her neck.

She relaxes and I can smell her wonderful scent of vanilla mixed with jasmine.

No matter how much time passes I still get addicted to her scent.

Her silky hair.

Her soft skin.

Her curvy figure.

Her sweet smile.

Her kind, selfless nature.

Just her….

I feel Stella put her hands on my arms and squeeze them as if to return the back hug.

We both enjoy the moment for awhile longer, before Stella says it's her time to shower.

"Why?" I whine. "You already smell amazing."

She lightly chuckles, "Even so, I want to be fresh everyday just like you."

"Who says I shower everyday?" I smirk.

"Seth!" She scolds.

"I'm kidding!" I smile. "My Mom forces me to shower everyday."

She looks at me unamused, "You're 16, you're Mom shouldn't have to insist you on showering."

"I know right? I tell her I'm old enough to decide on not showering." I reply.

"That's not what I mean!" Stella chides. "You should shower on your own account."

"Fineeee." I say, stubbornly.

"Good." She smiles, proudly.

"Though you shouldn't be one to talk, I'm showered right now and you're not." I tease.

She glares at me, "That's because you haven't let me go."

To make her point, she unwraps my arms that were on her waist and heads to the bathroom.

Even though it was my joke, I can't help but miss her already.

I know it's dumb, we've been inseparable since we began dating but since we started this journey we have spent every minute together, and I almost don't want this to end.

I sigh loudly.

I know this is selfish of me but I can't help it.

I do want Stella to reunite with her family, but I also want these moments to continue.

I slap my cheeks.

No! I shouldn't think this.

Nothing hurts me more than to see Stella sad, and I've caught her silently crying before when she thinks I'm not near.

I know one day we'll marry and live together and then we'll be able to spend even more time together.

More minutes pass as I feel guilt for wanting these moments to continue as Stella is suffering not knowing where her family is, **if** they are even alive.

I hear the water stop from the bathroom and know Stella finished her shower.

I quickly put my clothes and exit our Motel room to give her space.

I stand outside the door and sigh.

I hope we find her family.

I close my eyes and think back to the time she cried.

 _I come back from bringing food while Stella showered and when I come in, I see her in her pjs and wet hair facing opposite from me._

 _Something inside of me told me something was wrong and that feeling was confirmed when I heard a soft sniff, that would be impossible to hear if it wasn't because of my superior hearing._

 _I get close to her, leaving the food in the table and she must have heard me or smelled me because she turned to me._

 _Her crystal blue eyes looked glassy as they stared right back at me, her lips quivered, her face was tear stricken._

 _"Seth…" She mumbled, her voice sounding hoarse._

 _I felt my heart break at the sight._

 _I grab her hand and pull her to me, hugging her with all my strength._

 _I can almost feel her pain as she cries in my chest._

 _I feel myself tremble but I force myself to be strong for her._

 _Moans escaped her lips through the suppressed sound of hiccups._

 _I looked down at her as she looked back at me and no words had to be spoken, she knew I could feel her pain and the cause._

 _I grabbed her pretty face, and gave her butterfly kisses all over her face._

 _I could feel her calming down through each kiss until I landed on her lips and she kissed back with so much intensity channeling all of her emotions through her kiss._

 _I took them all._

 _All her pain, her suffering, her grief, her desperation._

I blinked the tears that were forming in my eyes.

Nothing hurts me more than to see Stella cry, which is why finding her family is goal of our journey.

We'll get to live together one day, I know it.

I feel the door open and almost fall back but Stella catches me before I can fall down to my butt.

"Are you alright, Seth?" Stella asks me, worry in her features.  
I quickly straighten up and laugh it off.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I was deep in thought and didn't feel you opening the door." I smile trying to not show my sadness.

Stella doesn't buy it and only bring her face closer to me and puts both of her hands on my cheeks.

With more reason I joke around, "Want a kiss?"

Stella's serious expression doesn't change and she looks at me in the eyes.

"Seth… Were you crying?"

I widen my eyes and turn to the side, "What? 'Course not. I'm a guy."

She makes me face her and doesn't back down, "Guys can cry too, we're all human we can all cry."

I stay silent not denying it or agreeing that I was crying.

Stella presses on sounding more worried, "Seth what's wrong? I want to help you…"

"I-I guess I'm just getting frustrated, I want you to find your family so that you aren't sad anymore."

Stella gives me a gentle smile, "We will find them, let's both have faith."

She then gives me a peck in the corners of my eyes.

"Having you with me, has boosted my determination to find them, so let's both never give up, okay?" She gives a dazzling smile that takes my breath away.

I feel weight get off my shoulders as I have told her my worries.

She grabs my hands and I interlace our fingers together.

"Alright, we'll find them." I say, doubts leaving me.

"Together?" She asks with a cheeky smile.

"Forever." I affirm.

 **Stella's POV**

Once again we are back in the road, talking about the nearby towns and many interesting things we've found in the towns.

I think back to what me and Seth talked in the motel.

I truly wanted to cheer him and give him hope.

But can I say those words when I have all this doubt in my heart?

I've had nothing that tells me they are even alive.

I've received no texts, no calls, no signs, nothing.

With the technology nowadays my Dad should have been able to track me down.

Heck, he's the one who told me about La Push, why hasn't he come there?

Wait….Or was he talking about another pack?

Oh my god, he might be waiting for me at another pack.

I feel myself stress over my thoughts.

I then feel Seth hand touch mine.

He gives me a comforting smile that speaks a million words.

I squeeze his hand back and we hold hands the rest of the way.

We have been looking for a few hours in the next town, and as usual the sadness and weariness was starting to kick back in.

No matter how much I tell Seth that I have to remain hopeful, the anxiety always kicks back in after hours of endless search.

As in on cue Seth pokes me in the side.

"Steeella! Are you ticklish?"

"No." I say but a smile betrays me.

"Ya sure?" He says and tickles my sides.

"Seth!" I scream and start laughing loudly.

"C'mon you arent being honest~" Seth chuckles.

"Like you ar-" I was saying when suddenly Seth was gone from me in an instant.

I widen my eyes and follow where he is.

A tall, brunette guy had Seth by the collar as he glowered at him.

"Get away from her!" The tall stranger yelled at her.

Seth looked back at the guy with confusion and surprise.

I quickly run to them to clear the misunderstanding.

"He's not harming me! He was tickling me! He's my boyfriend!" I yell as I run to them.

The brunette guy turns to me and I gasp.

"Nate?!"

"Stella! It really is you!" Nate lets go off Seth and quickly hugs me tightly.

I hug back just as strong. Tears are streaming down my face as the stress and anxiety come in the form of tears.

It was worth it, all the time, tears and stress and all my tornado of emotions were all worth it.

I found him.

"My god, I thought I'd never find you." I say, tearfully.

"I told you I'd come back, didn't I?" He grins.

I chuckle, "You did."

He kisses me in the top of my head like he always does and I feel a happy, relieved smile form in my lips.

I remember Seth and pull back from the embrace and see him with a relieved smile.

I motion my hand to Nate, ready to introduce them.

"Seth, this is Nate. He's always been like an older brother to me and has taken care of me since I was 12."

Nate smiles, "I didn't do much, besides giving you a piggy back ride whenever you needed it."

Which was more often than I'd like to admit.

"Nate, this is Seth." I grab Seth's hand and pull him to me. "He's my Imprint and the love of my life."

Seth lovingly looks back at me.

"Woah you actually did it?!" Nate gapes at me.

I hug Seth's arm, "I sure did!"

"Damn, sorry for grabbing you like that." Nate apologizes to Seth. "Though you were harassing her."

"Its cool, I understand you were only looking out for her." Seth smiles, not being the grudgeful type.

"Just in what place have you been hiding? I've been looking for you all over Washington." Nate asks me.

So he's been looking for me just as I've been looking for him.

I'm happy to know he's also been worried about my wellbeing.

"I've been in La Push for the last month and have been pretty much everywhere in Washington the 6 months prior." I say, remembering all the towns I've visited.

"La Push? Where's that? I haven't been there." Nate says, oblivious to the reservation.

"Obviously, we would have smelled you nearby." Seth says, smugly.

"Doubtful, you didn't know I was a shifter." I tease him. "What makes you think you'd know if he was."

Seth grumbles knowing I'm right.

"Well I'm glad I caught your scent while I was walking around." Nate smiles.

I widen my eyes at the realization.

"Wait, I've been in this town for a few hours and couldn't smell you." I say, feeling confused. "Even now that you're in front of me, I can barely smell you."

"Ah, that's because I'm disguising my scent." Nate says as it's obvious.

"Disguising your scent?" Seth and I say in unison.

"Yeah, I thought that a leech might still be on my trail so I used this-" He shows a black necklace. "to hide my scent."

"A…necklace?" I say looking at the object.

"It's not just a necklace. It's a magical necklace that my Dad gave to me a few months before the attack and told me it will hide my scent if I was ever in danger." Nate explains.

"Where did he get it from?" Seth asks looking at the necklace with curiosity.

"Dunno probably a wizard or witch." Nate shrugged his shoulders.

Yeah…Nate's never been one to give much care into asking questions.

"Where's my Dad and Jade?" I ask, eagerly. "Oh and everyone else!" I add, remembering the pack.

Nate looks downcast at that and I can feel my heart sink.

I was already dreading the worst as not many things can make Nate sad.

"When I got back to the pack, it was deserted." Nate says, the sadness not leaving his eyes.

"Deserted…?" I mumble.

"Well… not completely deserted. There was fire in many parts and dead bodies."

I feel a knot in my throat and don't bother asking if the bodies were from our pack or the vampires.

The vampires must have been burned, which would explain the fire.

So the dead bodies are….from our people.

Nate seeing my face tries to cheer me up, "I'm sure the others got out safely, the bodies were very few."

At that I look up hopeful, "What about Dad and Jade!? Are they alive?"

"I-I dunno." Nate sighs. "Their bodies weren't there so they definitely survived the fight but I don't know where they are."

I still feel a glimmer of hope as I know they survived the attack.

"Wait…" Nate says and starts sniffing the air and starts getting close to Seth.

Seth feeling awkward walk backwards.

"Are you….a shifter?" Nate asks, puzzled.

Seth gives him a 'are you serious?' look and I hold back on face palming.

Nate is not very aware of his surroundings, it's a surprise he even managed to smell me.

Heck, we might have been in the same town months ago but I didn't notice him because of his magical necklace while he was oblivious of his surroundings.

"Uh yeah I am." Seth answers as he can see Nate wasn't kidding.

"Woah! No way! Where are you from?" Nate asks, very intrigued.

We didn't know there were shifters besides us before my Dad told us so it's no wonder he's surprised.

"I'm from La Push, it's a reservation that's somewhat near to Seattle." Seth explains.

"Ah where Stella has been the past month." Nate says, remembering my words.

I look up in the sky and see it has already gotten dark.

"Where are you staying at?" I ask Nate.

"My truck." Nate grins.

I grin back, it's no surprise. Nate is very attached to his truck even giving her a name.

Yes, it's a her according to Nate.

"What about you guys?" Nate asks us.

"We're at a nearby motel." Seth answers.

"Stella has always preferred a bed to a car seat, unlike me." Nate chuckles.

I wake up stiff if I sleep in the car, so I rather not if we can avoid it.

Not Nate, he'll take sleeping on his 'lovely' truck rather than a comfy bed.

Well as comfy as a motel bed can be.

"Want to eat? It's been a few hours since we last ate." Seth asks Nate.

"Definitely! I've been starving!" Nate grins.

I roll my eyes at the ever growing appetite of this boys, thankfully my hunger is more tame.

We go to a fast food burger place and mostly focus on eating and I'm glad about that.

My thoughts are racing and can barely believe all that's happened in the last few minutes.

I'm still processing all the information that I've learned.

And I know I have many questions for Nate but my mind is racing that I can't come up with what to ask Nate.

We soon finish eating and after paying we head outside the fast food restaurant.

I look at Nate and wonder what to say.

I can't just tell him to follow me to La Push and stay with me.

I'm sure he's still looking for the rest of the pack.

Nate thankfully speaks before I torment myself more.

"Well I believe it's been a long day for all of us, lots of things to process. Why don't we call it a day and meet each other tomorrow?" Nate offers probably seeing my troubled face.

"Okay, Nate." I say and we all exchange numbers and go our separate ways.

I look back at Nate and watch him leave.

Gosh it's so hard to believe I've found him.

I almost feel fear to watch him leave, fearing that I might not see him again.

But I don't let myself fear for too long when he turns back and give me a wave and his signature playful grin.

I wave back enthusiastically, he then gives me a parting smile and goes on his way.

I've finally found him.

I smile widely, gaining hope of meeting the rest of my pack.

I feel Seth grab my hand and squeeze it.

I look up at him and see him grin at me.

I smile back and put my head in his shoulder.

Together we walk to the motel, holding hands.

* * *

I know you guys have been hoping for this! Sorry If I dragged it out but I need it to make it believable.

I have been busy with work so I haven't been able to work on fanfiction.

I miss high school :'(

Please give me comments! Your comments give me inspiration and determination to write more!


	33. Going back home

Its been awhile! This chapter will shed more light to Nate's personality and his friendship with Stella. Also the Wright Pack is Nate's pack and Stella's former pack from Canada. Hope you like it

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

I groggily wake up and rub my eyes.

I feel something is amiss when I don't smell Seth nearby or feel his presence.

I pat my side and don't feel anyone besides me.

I open my eyes, still half asleep but with deep worry.

I scan my surroundings and see myself in the motel we booked yesterday, no sign of Seth.

I look to my side and see a note in the small drawer.

I can smell a bit of Seth in the note and quickly read it.

 _Nate texted both of us and asked if we wanted to look for your pack mates, you didn't notice the text since you were in a deep sleep. You seemed very tired so I didn't want to wake you up._

 _We went ahead to go out and look for more of your pack members._

 _Call me if you need anything!_

 _-Seth_

 _Ps. You sleep talked this morning, it was really cute._

I feel my cheeks burn after reading the last sentence and curse myself for any stupid thing I could of said in my sleep.

I still feel myself relax knowing they're alright.

I still feel very drowsy so I make myself some mocha coffee from the coffee machine the room provides.

I sip my drink and feel the delicious liquid slowly wake me up.

I stretch and head to the shower.

After a quick shower, I put a towel around my body and look at my clothes and think about we're gonna do now that Nate's here.

According to a text we got from Jacob yesterday and Karen's and Sue's persistence we should go back, we're probably heading back today to the pack.

I check the calendar.

It's been a week and a half since we've been traveling.

We can't miss too much school or else we'll never catch up.

As per Jake's orders we need to go back as soon as possible.

I sigh loudly.

I'm really happy about finding Nate but I want to find everyone.

My Dad and Jade specifically.

But know it's not possible.

At least not now.

I'll ask Jake if we can look for them in a few months.

Whenever we're in summer vacation and don't have to worry about school.

I change to a comfy outfit knowing we will probably drive the whole day back to La Push.

As I brush my hair, the door opens and Seth and Nate enter chuckling.

"- and then we heard Stella scream 'I'm all muddy!' Oh my god it was hilarious!"

I feel my cheeks flush knowing the story Nate was talking about.

"Nate!" I yell and walk up to them.

"Oh crap." Nate says, noticing me.

"It was my first month as a shifter and you!" I jab my finger in his chest. "Got us to play fight in the mud in our wolf form and when I suggested going to the river to clean, you said we were alright! Making me think that when we would phase back I wouldn't be covered in mud!" I say angrily.

I cross my arms and pout, "And I was all muddy."

Nate and Seth chuckle at my outburst, only making me angrier.

"Haha! This-" Nate pokes my cheek "is the same face she was making after she put back clothes and accused me."

I feel my eye twitch.

"You want to see a funny face?" I say with an angry smile and grab his cheeks and stretch them out. "That was my favorite outfit, jerk! And I had to get it all muddy!"

"Youu coald jave usd anuther autfiitt." Nate said while I still stretched his cheeks.

"I had no other outfit out in the forest! It was that or go back naked!"

"Ew." He made a disgusted face.

"You little-!" I put him in a headlock.

"Uckk! Stelllaaaa!" I felt him struggle.

Many would find this sight hilarious, a 5'8 girl putting a headlock on a 6'1 guy.

Seth looked amused but his smile seemed strained.

I looked back at him with confusion.

Nate taking advantage my focus wasn't on him managed to get out of the headlock.

"Ufff damn Stella. I see your grip hasn't changed in these months." Nate says and rubs his neck.

"You drama queen, I know it didn't hurt you." I say, unamused to his whining.

I know very well how strong Nate is, he could easily get out of my headlocks but this is play fighting for us, so we mess around.

"Anyways." Seth says interrupting our banter. "We looked in this town and didn't find anything."

"Yeah, not a familiar scent at all." Nate adds.

"I understand." I sigh, not surprised at the outcome.

Seeing as they were both back and I had time to gather my thoughts I knew what I had to say.

I've been mulling on how to start this conversation with Nate for awhile but I know that I need to do it.

"Nate, you must have guessed by now but I'm no longer part of the Wright pack." I say and look at Nate to gauge his reaction.

Nate stares back at me, but doesn't seem surprised or betrayed from the fact.

But that still doesn't make me feel any less nervous or guilty for leaving my previous pack and joining Jacob's pack.

"I-I joined Seth's pack as soon as I told them that I was a shifter." I finish, stuttering at the beginning.

I felt Seth grab by hand and that gave me all the confidence I needed.

"I know my Dad told me to just go to their pack for help and I ended up joining them but I don't regret it. I've made some great bonds with my pack mates." I say remembering all the fun times I've had with the guys. "And I met the love of my life there so I know I have to stay there." I smile, looking at Seth at the mention of him.

Seth smiles back and squeezes my hand back so I know I have said the right things.

Nate continues to stare at me seriously before slowly giving me a warm smile.

"I'm glad you finally found your true home." Nate says.

I feel a weight get off my shoulders as I hear him say that.

"I figured yesterday you would have joined your Imprint's pack, you shouldn't feel guilty or ashamed from that Stella. Our Imprint is the most important person in our life, no pack bond can compare to that. No one in the pack will judge you for leaving us." Nate says, warmly.

"Nate…" I say, his words leaving me speechless.

Nate hasn't found his own Imprint but he is still very faithful to the belief that our world revolves around them.

And just as he can be playful and immature, its at times like these that he can also be very wise and serious.

Nate then turns to Seth, "But the minute you make her cry, you're gonna deal with me, 'kay. Even though you're her Imprint no one is allowed to make Stella cry." Nate says, putting his protective face.

"Of course! I'd never make Stella cry." Seth says, determinedly.

"Oh c'mon." I punch Nate lightly in his shoulder. "It's too late for the big brother act, you already spent the whole morning together laughing."

Nate shrugs his shoulders, "It's never too late to show that I care for you and want no harm to come to you."

I big smile spreads in my face, "D'aww you can be so sappy sometimes!"

"Hey! I'm serious!" Nate pouts.

I lightly chuckle.

I missed this, I missed him.

I hear my phone vibrate and check who it is.

PACK

Jacob: Glad you guys found someone! It's time you came back, as long as its someone you trust Stella, they are welcome in La Push. Text me when you are about to arrive.

After finding Nate yesterday, I reported everything to Jacob in our pack group chat, it was pretty late so he's just responding.

And as I thought he is telling us to come back.

I'm happy they are welcoming Nate, but is he interested of coming with me?

I look at Nate with hopeful eyes and he just stares back confused, not knowing my internal turmoil.

"Nate I need to ask you a serious question." I say and he stares back to me and gives me a look that tells me to continue. "I really want to find the rest of our pack mates but our Alpha is telling us to return to the pack. So what I'm wondering is… Will you come to La Push with us?" I ask seriously, looking at Nate who knows this is a serious question.

If he joins the Black pack he'll be one of us from now on and this will make his loyalty shift from the Wright pack to the Black pack.

After all the reason I want to find the pack is more because of the bond I have with my Dad and loved ones than my connection to the pack.

I gaze at Nate intently, waiting for his answer.

I can see Seth is also curious for his answer.

"I-" Nate begins, looking undecided. "Really need some food, I'm starving." Nate finishes, patting his stomach.

"Nate! I'm being serious here." I huff, annoyed at the older boy.

I swear I don't know if I see him like an older brother or younger brother.

"Hunger is a serious issue!" He persists. "We've been looking all morning, I'm sure Seth feels the same."

At the mention of him, I turn to Seth who is surprised the focus shifted to him.

"Uh well yeah I am kinda hungry." Seth says unsure, knowing I was asking Nate a serious question.

I put my hands on my hips and sigh, "Okay, lets head to a restaurant and you can tell me your answer then."

With that said, we head to a restaurant that was in the same plaza as our motel so we go walking.

During our walk, Nate starts chatting about his own travels from these last 6 months.

Thankfully dropping embarrassing stories of me, though I don't doubt he told Seth hundreds of them in the morning that I wasn't with them.

This boy has a lot of embarrassing stories of mine.

Though as Nate laughs and chats I know he's still mulling about the question I gave him a few minutes ago.

It is no easy decision after all.

We soon arrive to the restaurant and quickly make our huge orders in which the waiter looks at us with wide eyes before heading to the kitchen to give our orders to the cooks.

After the waiter left, I look back at Nate who is seated in front of me.

Unlike a minute ago, his gaze looks serious and not playful.

"I will join your new pack." Nate says, certainty in his voice.

I widen my eyes from his quick reply.

I had thought he would talk it out, ask how the pack is, who the members are, the rules, more information, not just decide to join.

Seth seems as surprised as me, taken aback as well.

"Nate are you sure? Its an important decision." I ask him.

"I promised your Dad I will take care of you and what better way than joining your new pack." He says with a confident smile.

"Nate... you don't have to join the pack because of the promise. Its your life and you choose how to live it." I say looking earnestly at him. "You already saved me from that leech that was after me months ago."

"That leech was nothing, I should have destroyed her sooner and caught up to you but another one came and then another one, when I had killed them all, too much time had passed and I didn't know what part of Washington you had traveled to." Nate says, his face growing somber at the thought.

"I called you many times before the plane took off and after." I say, remembering the desperation I had, not knowing what had happened to him.

"My phone got destroyed during the raid." Nate explains, his eyes growing sad.

"I got a new one, and as you know my memory sucks so I could not remember anyone's number." Nate says with a sigh.

"So that's why you gave me a new phone number yesterday." I mumble.

I had thought about it after he gave me his phone but It didn't click until I was already in the hotel, getting ready to sleep.

"And its my choice wanting to remain with you, Stella." Nate says placing his hand over mine. "No one is more precious to me than you and Jade."

"Nate..." I say, staring at my wonderful brother like figure.

"And between you and me, you were always my favorite." Nate says with a wink.

"Nate!" I laugh and hit his hand playfully.

"Don't tell Jadie! She'll skin me alive if she knows I have a favorite." Nate grins.

We have always stayed as a trio but between me and Jade, Nate does have a softer spot for me as the baby of the pack.

If anything Jade acts like an older sister to Nate because of her serious personality compared to his playful personality.

"Maybe I'll tell her so she doe-" I was saying when Seth interrupts me.

"Anyways! Nate is there anything you want to know about the pack?" Seth asks too eagerly.

I look at Seth curiously.

What's with Seth? He's never interrupted me before not to mention he doesn't seem as happy as he's trying to show.

"Hmm well is it just like our pack? We patrol, make sure the leeches keep away from humans the usual stuff." Nate asks.

"Yeah we are given our patrol schedule for the week by either one of the alphas and-" Seth was saying when he was interrupted.

"Wait, wait. Either one of the alphas? You have more than one?" Nate asked incredulously.

Me and Seth both nod, the waiter then gives us our orders and we all dig in but Seth and I explain why we have two alphas and explain more about how La Push is and how our rules and laws are.

"Okay, yeah the duties are pretty much the same, the only difference is having to mind link to everybody since there are 2 different packs." Nate says as he takes in all the information.

"It sounds weird but it's pretty easy you'll get the hang of it."I encourage him.

"True after all anything you can do, I can do better." Nate teases me.

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" I say, with a competitive glint on my eyes.

Nate grins, "It would be if you didn't have the advantage."

"Aw is Nate afraid of some competition?" I taunt.

"It's not the competition, little one but the 2 month advantage that you have." Nate says not giving in to the taunt.

"1 and a half." I corrected.

"Yeah, yeah." He rolls his eyes.

By then we have all ate our food and I couldn't help but notice Seth's quietness.

It was very weird seeing him quiet and not joining the conversation.

"Seth? Everything okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah! Well why don't we get on the road?" Seth asks over-excitedly.

"Uh sure." I say feeling strange about his attitude.

"Nate the drive is only a few hours so will you follow us?" I ask him.

"Sure." Nate nods and we pay pay for the food.

We exit the restaurant and Nate grins at us, "Well I'll follow you guys."

I smile and nod and Seth and I walk to Seth's truck and Nate goes to his own.

Although I really want to talk to Nate and catch up, Seth's attitude is worrying me and I feel I won't be able to ask him until we are alone.

After getting in the truck, I ask Seth. "Seth, what's wrong?"

Seth doesn't answer me and starts his truck, making me huff.

"Seth, I'm talking to you." I say, firmly.

Again he ignores me and looks ahead, making me pout.

I'm not giving up!

I put my hand on his shoulder and only then does he look at me, still looking at the road though.

"I'm…sorry, Stella." Seth finally says.

"What's going on, Seth? Why have you been acting weird." I ask him.

Seth sighs loudly.

He goes ahead and finds a place to safely park so we can talk.

"I really am happy that you found your friend." He says looking at me. "I've just have been having doubts I guess…"

"Doubts? What doubts?" I ask him.

"Well doubts about your… relationship with him." He looks down, I can see frustration on his eyes.

"My…relationship with him?" I say as I process the information.

Is he scared I'm going to go back to my old pack? That I'm going to leave him and the pack?

I touch his hand and smile, "Seth you have no reason to worry."

"I don't…?" He replies.

"I'm happy with you and the pack, I'm not going to join back to my old pack." I say.

"Wait, what?" Seth asks, confused.

"I know that me and Nate are very close and that may have worried you that I was going to go back to my old pack with him but that's not the case." I explain. "I want to continue being in the Black pack with you and all our pack mates."

"Oh… yeah, that's totally what I meant." Seth gives a small smile.

"Besides he's going to be part of our pack! He's one of the big reasons I even liked my old pack and he's one of us now!" I smile brightly, thinking about being back with one of my most loved people.

I hug Seth in my glee and he returns the hug.

We stay in the moment until I hear my phone ring, that snaps us from the moment and I quickly answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Stella. Just wondering why you guys parked, did you forget something?" I heard Nate's voice say.

Nate! That's right he's following behind us and we just parked.

"Sorry Nate! No we didn't forget anything. We'll get back on course." I tell him.

"'Kay, I'm following behind you. Bye." Nate says.

"Bye." I reply and hang up.

By then Seth was already driving back to course.

I let out a sigh of contentment.

I have finally found Nate and I have talked things out with Seth.

I lean my back and daydream about how our lives are going to be with Nate with us now.

 **Seth's POV**

Damn it! In the end I didn't tell Stella my real problem.

I mean it makes me happy that she isn't planning on leaving with Nate to look for the rest of their old pack.

But when I said their relationship, I meant their very close relationship.

I know I shouldn't feel insecure but Stella did admit weeks ago that he was her first love.

She has told me many times that she sees him as a brother but well they are just very close.

For example, I've been seeing more sides of her since we found him-or well he found us. I didn't know Stella was that playful, putting him on a headlock and bickering about everything and nothing.

I had always seen Stella as a sweet, kind girl with a sassy side but she is showing me her competitive, playful, hot-headed side.

I know we've only known each other for a month and a half but well it was my mistake for thinking I knew her completely.

He obviously knows her better than me.

Having been by her side for many years.

I shake my head.

I should't think like this.

Although they are close, it doesn't seem like he sees her romantically.

He even said 'ew' at the thought of her naked.

But…

 _"And its my choice wanting to remain with you, Stella." Nate says placing his hand over Stella's. "No one is more precious to me than you and Jade."_

 _"Nate..." Stella's says, looking warmly at Nate._

 _"And between you and me, you were always my favorite." Nate says with a wink._

 _"Nate!" She laughs and hits his hand playfully._

He did say that nothing was more precious to him than Stella and their friend Jade.

But ugh, he winked at her… And called her his favorite. Does it mean anything?

I sigh, I really hope I'm just overthinking it.

I look to my side and see Stella with a smile on her face and her eyes closed.

Well…the most important thing for me is her happiness.

I can only hope I am part of her happiness.

* * *

Wooo! They finally found Nate! YAYY for all of you readers that told me you wanted to meet him.

I don't know how you imagined him but this is him.

Also does Seth need to worry about Nate? Is he being a friendly older brother to Stella or does he mean more than meets the eye?

For that, you'll have to see in the next chapter!

Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.

Please comment! Your comments give me strength and determination to write more!


	34. A new pack member

**Stella's POV**

Seth and I had fun chatting on our way back to the pack, we were wondering what the pack would think but we're sure they would welcome Nate with open arms.

When we stopped to put gas on the truck Seth had an idea.

"I feel you haven't had enough time catching up with Nate, do you want to ride with him the rest of the way?"

"You don't mind riding alone?" I ask, excited to chat more with Nate but worried about Seth riding alone.

"Sure, I don't mind besides you guys haven't seen each other in 7 months." Seth smiles.

I kiss his cheek, "Thank you, Sethy!"

I exit the truck and head towards Nate's truck as he's putting gas to his own truck.

"Hey Nate!" I greet him.

"Hey there Stella, we taking a lunch break?" He asks me.

"We just ate!" I smile.

"You know me, I'm always hungry." He grins.

I shake my head but still smile.

"Same old Nate." I giggle.

"If it's not that, what's up? Are we near La Push?" Nate asks.

I shake my head, "No, we still have a few hours to go. Though I was wondering if I could ride with you?"

Nate quickly smiles, "Sure thing!" Then he frowns. "Is everything okay with Seth?"

"Yeah! He was the one that had the idea." I smile.

"Ah okay, glad you aren't having problems." Nate nods.

Nate finishes putting gas and I wave at Seth before getting on Nate's truck.

I see Nate waves at Seth as well and Seth returns the wave back before getting into his truck.

"Well Stella, I'm surprised you still haven't told me your whole love story." Nate grins.

"Oh shush! I just got in the truck y'now." I smile back. "Though since you're dying to know, I'll tell you the story."

And like that I told Nate how I met Seth, how we fell in love and how we faced Raymond, the vampire who raided our pack.

"Damn where was I when all the action happened?" Nate says as he shakes his head.

"Probably in some other town in Washington while we bravely fought those vampires." I said with a proud smile.

"Heh that's not the action I was talking about." Nate says with a teasing smile.

"Nate!" I say and hit him in the arm.

"Ow! I'm talking about fighting those powerful leeches! Jeez what were you thinking? You're so dirty minded." Nate laughs.

"You're the dirty minded! Don't turn this on me." I yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." He then turns serious. "Well I'm glad you avenged our fallen pack mates."

At that comment, I immediately calmed down and thought back to the battle from 7 months ago.

"Yeah, I've avenged my Mom and our pack mates." I say as I touch my necklace.

Nate sees me and grabs my hand, "Things will get better from now on. We'll find everyone else."

I squeeze his hand back.

"Yeah we will." I nodded.

After that Nate started telling me about his travels, all the things he's seen, the places he explored, the people he met.

"Wow you've seen so many places, yet no sign of your Imprint?" I ask.

Nate sighs, and I feel bad for bringing it up but well if he even caught a whiff I'd like to know.

"No sign of her, I went to many places, restaurants, bars, market place any social place in every town but nothing." Nate says sadly.

I frown.

"Don't get me wrong! I did look for you too I wasn't only on the look out for my Imprint." Nate quickly defends himself.

"Don't worry, I'm not faulting you for also looking for your Imprint." I smile gently. "6 months ago while I looked for you and our pack mates I also looked for my Imprint."

"Well…you actually found him." Nate says with a saddened smile.

Oh Nate…

He's a wonderful guy I truly wish he could find his Imprint.

"There's girls in La Push, also in Forks maybe she'll be there." I say, supportively.

"Forks?" he asks.

"It's a town near La Push." I explain.

"Eh who knows if I'll find her." Nate says with a sad tone.

"C'mon don't think like that! I'm sure you'll find her. Just keep your chin up, like you always tell me!" I say, reassuringly.

He chuckles, "Heh I do say that."

I nod and he ruffles my hair, "Okay little star, just for you I'll keep my chin up."

After that we jam to the music and chat about various things that have happened over the months.

"A woman saw you transform back?" I said, astonished.

Nate has a problem of not always being aware of his surroundings but this had never happened to him before.

"Yeah, but it's okay. She fainted after that and thought everything was a dream." Nate replies.

"Ah that's good." I said with relief.

"Man seeing a huge wolf must have scared the heck out of her." I add.

"Ha, that and seeing a handsome naked man appear." Nate says smugly.

"Hmm? Was there a handsome man near there?" I tease.

"I am handsome!" he replies, offended.

"Pfft right if you say so." I continue to jest.

I know Nate is handsome but I'm not going to fuel his ego.

"I know so!"

Before we could continue our banter, I receive a call from Seth.

"Hey Seth." I greet him.

"Hey Stella, just wanted to let you know that we'll be arriving to La Push in 15 minutes so try to go over the pack rules, the people and that kind of thing with Nate before we arrive." Seth tells me.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you there." I say.

"Okay, I love you." he says, gently.

I feel heat come to my cheeks, "I love you too, bye."

We hang up and I smile looking at my phone.

"Awww is little Stella still not used to saying I love you?" Nate teases me.

"Oh shush! We just started dating so I'm still getting used to it." I quip back.

Nate chuckles and I began by going over the pack rules again and giving a brief introduction of the pack members.

"Okay so Jacob and Sam are the two alphas, they both have Imprints with one being a leech?" Nate says with a disgusted face.

"Nessie is half vampire and she's nice so don't call her leech or Jacob will get angry at you." I warn him.

"Right, okay so the rest of the guys are shifters and are mostly around your age." Nate says.

I nod, "Yes, Sam and Leah are the older ones, being on their 20's."

"Great, I won't have to be surrounded by kids." Nate grins.

"We're teens, not kids and oh please, you hanged out with me and Jade because you wanted and we're teens." I quipped.

"Eh, well Jade sure didn't act like a teen with how mature she was." Nate says.

"True, she might be younger than you but she's much more mature than you." I reply.

"Hey! I can be mature. I just don't want to be a stick in the mud like she is."

I chuckle, "Man, if she heard you, you'd be so dead."

Nate shivers, "Yeah I know, well good thing she's not."

"Talking about Imprints, Sam has an Imprint and well she has a scar on her face so don't stare or else Sam will get angry." I add.

"Man, what's with these alpha's getting offended easily." Nate grumbles.

"Nate I'm serious." I scowl.

"Okay, I get it and how did she get the scar?" he asks.

"Sam… lashed out on her years ago." I explain, sadly.

"Wait! He hurt his own Imprint?" Nate asks, surprised.

"From what I heard, It was an accident and they've long passed that." I answer.

"Damn… and what do the humans think of the scar?" Nate wonders.

"They think it was a bear attack." I reply.

"Well I'll be careful to not get the alphas angry." Nate says.

The alphas are actually not that temperamental, the most short-tempered is Paul, but Nate should be fine.

Before long we arrive to La Push and get out of the truck.

"Hi Sethy!" I say and quickly hug him.

He hugs back, "Hey Stellz."

Nate looks around, "There's lots of nature here, that's great."

Seth nods, "Yeah, makes it easier for us to hide in our wolf form."

We walk to the pack house and before when we get at a close enough distance I can tell that everyone except Leah and Blake are there.

I found it strange as we let everyone know by group chat we were coming but I'm sure there must be a reason.

We soon entered the pack house and the chatter and noise quickly died down.

They were all in the living room, and everyone had their eyes trained on Nate.

Most were looking with curiosity, some were looking with suspicion.

Sam was the first to speak up, "Seth, Stella. It's good to have you back." He then looks at Nate. "You must be who we were told about." He shakes Nate's hand. "My name's Sam, alpha of the Uley pack."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nathan Wilson. I used to be part of the Wright pack along with Stella back in Canada." Nate introduces himself.

Emily soon comes in with a tray of sandwiches, "You must be starving after such a long ride, please help yourself."

"Don't mind if I do." Nate grins and grabs two sandwiches and starts munching.

Way to make yourself presentable Nate…

But it's that action that makes the pack loosen up and not seem as guarded.

"Hey Em, I'm starving myself." Seth says while hungrily eyeing the sandwiches.

Emily giggles, "Go ahead and eat Seth."

Thankfully Nate doesn't seem to pay any attention to Emily's scar and that gives me relief.

"How about you, Stella?" Emily kindly offers.

"Thank you, Emily." I thank her and grab a sandwich.

"I'm Jacob, the Alpha of the Black pack." Jacob introduces himself.

"Hey." Nate nods and continues eating his second sandwich.

And like that the rest of the pack introduces themselves.

"Tell us a bit about yourself, Nathan." Embry asked, suspicion coloring his voice as he crossed his arms.

Out of everyone in the pack, Embry is the one with the most suspicion.

He was suspicious of me and now with Nate too.

"Just like Stella I lived in Fort Smith in Canada and as for what I do I'm a jack of all trades. Sometimes I worked as a mechanic, done some construction, helped build things, fixed what needed to be fixed pretty much." Nate explains.

Nate's work has been indispensable in our town, he always seemed to have a knack at fixing and making things, kind of ironic how destructive he can be sometimes.

"Hmm what else…" Nate wonders. "I was known to be the best hunter in our pack."

"Hunter?" Jared asks.

"Yeah, you know at hunting animals." Nate says as if its obvious.

"You hunted animals?" Quil asks with disbelief.

"Yeah, don't you?" Nate asks confused.

Ah, I forgot to tell Nate they don't hunt here.

"We don't." Seth shakes his head and turns to look at me in confusion.

Oops I never told him.

"Really? Do you have smaller appetite than we do?" Nate wonders.

"No, it's pretty big though we prefer to eat pizza and other human food than eat live animals." Colin says with a disgusted face.

"We do eat human food too, but hunting for animals is exciting and it tastes good in my opinion and makes me feel like a real wolf." Nate explains.

I've never been fan of hunting, I rarely did back in Wright pack. I didn't like the feeling of killing another living being. The few times I did was because there was because of food shortage and we needed to hunt for survival.

"Not gonna lie, I've been curious about hunting." Paul grins.

"I can teach you, from fishes to birds I can hunt anything." Nate proudly says.

"You're on." Paul smirks.

Sam changes the subject, "Are you planning on staying in La Push for some time or what are your plans?"

"Well I know it's soon but I'd like to join your pack." Nate says, seriously.

"We understand after all, it's hard for a wolf to stay rogue." Jacob replies.

"We are meant to travel in packs." Nate nods.

"We don't usually take in outsiders-" Sam was saying when Brady interrupted him.

"That's cause we usually don't have outsiders." Brady snickers.

Sam continues as if he was never interrupted, "-But Stella has vouched for you so we know you're trustworthy and welcome you to La Push."

"Well there's two packs, the Black pack and the Uley pack, I belong with the Black pack just like Seth. Which one will you join?" I ask Nate, already knowing his answer.

"Sounds good, I'll join the Black pack then." Nate says and turns to Jacob for confirmation.

"Good to have you here." Jacob smiles.

"Seems like your numbers are increasing Jake." Seth nudges Jacob.

"They sure are, didn't think they were with how it all started." Jacob chuckles.

"Where's Leah and Blake?" I ask.

"Its their turn to patrol, but they should be back soon." Jacob tells me.

"Okay." I nod.

I wanted to see Leah, I missed the grumpy girl. I also wondered how she fared without her brother here.

"Looks like I'm in." Nate grins and ruffles my hair.

I swat his hands away, "You better not cause any trouble."

"Me? Cause trouble? I'd never!" Nate says dramatically.

"Yeah right." I roll my eyes.

But as much of a trouble maker as he is, I love him and I'm glad to have him by my side once again.

Nate easily chatters with the guys and the tense air completely fades.

I turn and smile at Seth, "Thank you Seth, without you I don't think I would have ever found Nate."

Seth hugs me from the side, "I didn't do anything besides driving you."

I kissed his cheek, "You did more than that. You stayed with me and told me to never give up. And gave me the determination to keep going."

Seth gently smiles and gives me a fluttering kiss.

I have faith in finding the rest of my pack and finally having some peace in mind.

* * *

 **Nate has met the pack and has officially joined the Black pack, and Stella has new found hope in finding the rest of her pack.**

 **Will she find them? Do they want to be found? Are they even alive?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	35. The welcoming

**Stella's POV**

After a few minute of chatter Nate taps me in the shoulder and says, "Hey, Sam's going to introduce me to the person that'll let me rent a house."

I frown, "You're leaving already? You still haven't met two pack members. They're out on patrol."

"I'll meet them later, I want to see the houses they have available." Nate replies.

I nod, "Okay, I'll introduce you later."

"Okay, see ya." Nate waves and leaves with Sam.

 **Seth's POV**

Minutes go by and some leave to go cliff diving while others stay to relax waiting for their turn to patrol, Stella leaves as well saying she has to go greet Karen and think of a believable excuse as why she brought Nate with her.

I give her a ride in my Mom's truck and afterwards head to my house.

I look at her enter her house and I already miss her.

We have been inseparable the whole trip but I just can't get tired of her presence.

I can't wait until we live together and be more inseparable than we already are.

I soon arrive in my house.

I really missed seeing my Mom and even Leah.

When I entered my house, Mom soon greets me with a hug.

"I missed you!" she beams at me.

"I missed you too, Mom." I hug her back.

"How was the trip? Did you find anyone?" Mom asks.

"Yeah, we found Nate. One of Stella's pack mates." I tell her.

"Greeeat. Another male wolf as if we don't have enough guy shape shifters." A sarcastic voice rang out from the living room.

Of course it was Leah.

"Good to see you too Sis." I say, sarcastically.

"I just finished making food, come on both." Mom motions us to the table.

The food looks delicious as always.

I happily dig in.

"Why did you come here?" I ask Leah. "Stella wanted to see you and introduce you to her friend."

"Paul has been having more of a temper than usual and I was getting tired of his annoying ass. So I didn't feel like putting up with him in Emily's house." Leah explains as she eats.

I did notice Paul looking more serious, wonder what's up with him.

"So this pack mate of hers…" Leah smirks. "Is that the one she used to have a **crush** on?"

At hearing that work, I accidentally break my metal fork.

I glare at Leah.

"Leah don't tease your brother!" Mom scolds Leah and then turns to me. "Seth don't break my silverware!"

With a low growl, I stand up to grab another fork and trash the broken one.

"Pass me a coke." Leah tells me with an amused smirk.

I grab a coke and throw it to her aiming for her smug face.

Unfortunately for me she catches it before it hits her face.

"Nice aim." she mocks me while opening her coke.

Damn her.

"Leah, your brother just got back after 2 weeks. You can try to be nicer." Mom says to Leah.

"It was a week and a half." Leah corrects.

"Dang, If I knew I'd get this welcoming I'd stayed away longer." I scowl.

I hurry and eat my food.

"Seth tell us more about your trip." Mom urges me.

"I'm actually pretty beat Mom, can I tell you tomorrow?" I say as I finish eating and putting my plate on the sink.

Mom sighs but complies, "Okay, but don't forget."

I give a tired nod, grab my luggage and head to my room.

I enter my room and put my luggage to the side before plopping in my bed.

I sigh as the memories of these past days flash through my mind.

I had a blast with Stella during our search.

But after meeting Nate I feel this uncomfortable feeling in my stomach.

I don't understand why, the guy is pretty cool and friendly.

I groan loudly.

What's with me? I'm not the type to dislike someone for no reason.

"So what's with your attitude?" I hear a familiar voice say.

I glare at my sister.

"And don't say it's me because I can tell it isn't just me." She adds and sits down on my bean bag.

I sit up with a grumble.

"I don't have an attitude."

Leah gives me a look that reads 'I don't buy it.'

"Okay fine! It's Stella's pack mate." I confess.

"Oh? Her first love?" Leah says.

"Stop calling him that! It was a minor crush! When she was still young." I quickly debate.

"Not so minor to have you like that." She argues back.

"It's not like I want to be like this…I just am." I pout.

"So it bothers you she liked someone before you?" Leah asks.

"Yes! I mean no I mean- uh ugh I don't know!" I groan and lay back in my bed.

"You're conflicted." Leah says as matter of fact.

"Yeah…" I reply.

"Well does this Nate like her?" Leah asks.

"Yes…well not romantically, at least I don't think so." I murmur.

"Then what's the problem?" Leah wonders.

"They're just very close and well I found sides of Stella that I didn't even know." I explain.

I sit up, "Like she can be very stubborn, competitive even and likes to play fight with him."

"Ah they have that type of relationship." Leah nods in understanding.

"And I'm finding out new things too." I say exasperated. "Did you know they hunted in their old pack?"

"Hunted? As in animals?" Leah asks, quizzically.

"Yeah…! And Stella never told me." I cross my arms with a pout.

"She probably forgot." Leah says.

"I guess… It just makes me angry there's sides to her that I might not even know and he already knows…"My hands turn into fists. "He's known her for years and probably knows all of her secrets."

"Listen Seth." Leah says firmly.

I look at her and she continues, "One thing will never change, she's **your** Imprint and **you're** her Imprint."

"No childhood crush will change that, besides Stella only has eyes for you." Leah says, seriously.

"He's known her for way longer though…" I murmured.

"So what. You can continue to get to know her." Leah assures me. "You have forever to continue to get to know her."

That's true…

"Besides you should be happy to learn more sides of her, no matter if it's because of her childhood friend or whoever." Leah adds.

"I am happy to learn more about her." I say.

"Then show it, stop being depressing." Leah says firmly. "That's not you."

I smile.

"You're right, being a drama queen is your job not mine." I grin at her.

"You little!" Leah glares at me but I can see the playfulness in her features.

Leah's right. Stella is my Imprint and even if she used to have feelings for him they are long gone.

Besides from Nate's attitude towards Stella I can see he doesn't see her like that.

So I'm worrying over nothing.

"Thanks Leah." I thank my sister.

Leah smirks and ruffles my hair.

"Yeah, yeah don't get used to it." she replies and leaves my room.

I chuckle at Leah's attitude.

I start unpacking my clothes from my luggage.

After some time I hear my ringtone.

I look at my phone and quickly smile when I see who it is.

"Hey Stellz." I greet my Imprint.

"Hey Sethy! How were your Mom and Leah?" She asks me sweetly.

"Mom was happy to see me and Leah was…Leah." I reply.

"Haha that sounds about right." she giggles.

"What about Karen?" I ask her.

"She was as sweet as always but she did ask for explanation. And I told her that Nate was my cousin and how he wanted to come and live near me. She was so kind and offered to let him stay with us but I told her he's already looking for a house to rent." Stella tells me.

And just like that we continued chatting for a few hours or so and I knew I had nothing to worry.

 **Stella's POV**

Crap, crap! I'm so late!

I quickly ran out of my house after eating a quick breakfast.

Because I stayed out chatting with Seth last night, I completely overslept when I planned to go over to Nate's new house and show him around.

Yesterday before going to sleep, Nate texted me and told me he chose a house and has already moved in and how we should meet around noon.

I look at my watch and saw it was 12:36 pm.

It's not like me to oversleep.

With the address Nate gave me I soon found his house.

It was a lot like the houses in La Push, a small wooden house with a decent size garage.

I knock on the door but there's no response.

I call him and after a few moments it goes to voicemail.

What the heck? I know he's in there.

I can smell his scent from here!

I pace around the front, calling him again but to no avail he doesn't pick up.

I knock again with more force but he still doesn't show.

I try my luck and try to open the door.

Thankfully it was open and I let my self in.

La Push is a nice reservation but he should still lock his doors.

I walk around the house and see its mostly empty.

By traveling in wolf form, Nate must of not have a lot to carry with him.

I look down and see his toolbox.

I smile.

Of course he brought this with him.

I follow his scent and I'm soon greeted to the sight of a sleeping Nate.

He was sleeping in a sleeping bag with his signature bed hair.

I cross my arms.

I was hurrying over nothing.

I mule over waking him up.

He's probably very tired, the drive was long and the search was even longer so it makes sense he's still sleeping.

I decide to leave him alone and instead make him breakfast.

I was hurrying so much I only had toast.

I open his fridge and see its empty.

I should have known, he just moved in here after all.

I'm about to leave to pick up some groceries for him when I hear a knock on the front door.

Who could be visiting him?

I go and open the door and see Seth standing with a basket.

"Seth?" I say, curious as to why he's here.

"Stella?" Seth says with confusion obvious in his face.

"What are you doing here?" We ask at the same time.

I giggle at that but Seth continues looking perplexed.

"Why are you here?" Seth asks with a hint of frustration.

"I came over to give Nate a tour of La Push." I explain.

"Ah okay." He says looking a bit relieved.

What's with Seth?

"Come on in." I invite him in. "How about you?

Seth walks in, "I came in to welcome Nate to La Push, my Mom also made food."

I look inside and see burger sliders and the smell is already making my mouth water.

"If Sue cooked it, it must be delicious!" I grinned.

"No doubt in that!" Seth smiles back.

We soon hear footsteps and a disheveled Nate appears.

"Did someone bring food?" Nate asks, his eyes soon zooming in to the basket.

"Yeah, my Mom made it." Seth says.

"Awesome! Let's eat."

We start eating in the countertop since Nate still doesn't have furniture.

"Heh, sorry I overslept Stella." Nate says while looking at the time in his phone.

"Don't worry, I overslept too." I reply.

"You oversleeping? Now that's a change. You're always on time for everything and wake up early." Nate says with his mouth full.

"Yeah, I know. Well I was kind of busy yesterday night." I say and glance at Seth.

He grins at me and I can't help but smile back.

"Ooohh just be safe, kids." Nate teases.

"Nate!" I yell.

"Man! These mini burgers are delicious!" Nate says, changing the subject.

After eating we start showing Nate around La Push.

"Damn, this sun is blinding!" Nate says and pulls out his sunglasses.

"Yeah sometimes it's pretty sunny in La Push." I tell him, used to the sunniness.

We show him around the La Push beach, the forest, and tell him where the treaty line is.

To finish up the tour, we head to Emily's house where most of the pack should be.

The guys smile when they see us coming in.

"Hey Nate, you gonna show me how to hunt?" Paul asks.

"Sure thing." Nate agrees.

"Wait before that shouldn't we see if he has what it takes to be part of our pack." Embry says with a smirk.

"Technically he's part of Jake's pack not ours." Collin clarifies.

"It doesn't matter, Collin." Jared says and stands besides Embry.

"Sure thing, I wasn't the best hunter in my pack for nothing." Nate says smugly.

"Ugh spare me of watching another cat fight." Leah's sarcastic voice rang out.

"It's a wolf fight not a cat fight." Paul glares at Leah.

"Tomato, Tomatoe." Leah rolls her eyes.

Paul glare hardens but before he can say more Nate chuckles.

"You must be the famous Leah, Stella has told me a lot about you." Nate smiles.

"Can't say I've heard a lot about you, Nick." Leah says dryly.

I have told her about him though…

I look between them warily.

Nate doesn't seem offended, "It's Nate, and thats fine besides Stella's often too nice like when she told me you were a caring and protective friend."

Oh gosh, he **is** annoyed.

"You seem more judgmental than anything else." Nate continues.

Leah glares at him.

"You don't know me." Leah hisses.

"True, but you don't know me either." Nate says seriously. "And are already being rude to me."

"Oh please, with the way you brag you already told me everything I needed to know." Leah says harshly.

"Bragged? I just said I was the best hunter in my pack and thats a fact." Nate says.

"There's already a lot of ego in this pack for us to welcome another one." Leah says while looking at the pack.

Harsh.

"Now listen, I don't have an ego! I'm jus-" Nate says while taking off his sunglasses.

At the same time Leah turns her glare back at him.

Instantly they both widen their eyes and stare at each other in shock.

Wait, don't tell me….

We all seemed to think the same as we watched Nate and Leah continue to stare at each other.

Nate's eyes twinkled while Leah gaped.

Nate's lips curved into a relieved, dreamy smile, "Hey, uh I think we started up on the wrong foot. Let me start over, my name is Nat-" but before he could continue Leah dashed out of the house.

Before she could leave the house I could see many conflicting emotions on her face.

Frustration, hope, anger and sadness.

I look back at Nate and the look in his face broke my heart.

His whole face screamed heartbroken, his eyes glisten as they look to where she ran off, his mouth is slightly open, his broad shoulder slumped.

I look at the direction where she ran off.

Leah…

* * *

Well that just happened :/

Sorry for taking a long time to make this chapter. I wasn't sure how to make their first meeting.

Haha good job to all those that guessed Nate would be Leah's Imprint! And who was tricked when they met and the Imprinting didn't happen? (Because of the sunglasses)

Though what will happen to them? Will Leah accept the Imprinting? Or would she avoid another potential heartbreak?

Stay tuned to find out!


	36. Newfound Happiness

**Stella's POV**

I was filled with confusion from the scene that I just witnessed.

Nate who has been like an older brother to me for years has finally Imprinted and to no other than Leah who has been like a protective older sister.

At first it made me unbelievably happy for them to Imprint but what happened next baffled me.

Leah ran out just as Nate was trying to properly introduce himself.

As I looked at my heartbroken friend I didn't know If I should chase after Leah or comfort Nate.

Before I could decide Nate ran out, probably in search of Leah.

I take a step forward about to go after him but Seth stops me.

He shakes his head, "I think we need to leave them alone, they need to solve this themselves."

I want to help them but Seth right.

With a sigh, I hug him and he embraces me back.

I hope everything gets solved and they come back together.

 **Nate's POV**

I ran out of the house and look around me trying to find a trace of the raven beauty.

I still feel very hurt that she just left me like that, but I know she must have her reasons.

Not to mention this immense pull I feel for her and the need I have to see her again.

Unfortunately I don't know the area very well, I have only received one tour from Stella and Seth.

I rely on my sense of smell to track her.

I growl.

Damnit, I wish I had Stella advanced smell.

I calm myself knowing I won't be able to do much If I get angry.

I'm the best hunter in my pack, If I can track a rabbit I can track my pretty Imprint.

I think back to her scent.

It was a lavender-like smell, light and fresh.

With her scent in mind, I run through the forest looking for her scent.

After a few minutes, I pick up a slight trace of her scent.

With determination swirling inside of me I follow the scent.

Not long after I find her leaning against a tree with a frown on her face.

I wonder how she would look with a smile on her face.

Her face then snapped towards mine and her eyes narrowed, not liking that I was here.

I felt a pang of hurt at that.

No! I finally found her I'm not giving this up.

I walk up to her and with each step she tenses and I can sense her guard is high.

Just what happened to her to make her so wary of me?

"Listen I know we didn't meet in the best terms but I really want to get along with you." I tell her hoping she can hear the sincerity in my voice.

Her brown eyes are centered on me and I feel warm just knowing she's here with me.

"You don't want that." She says firmly before turning to her side.

What? Of course I do! I've been looking for her for **YEARS**.

"I really d-" I was saying but her piercing eyes turned back to me and sharply said, "No, you don't."

I felt exasperated, I can tell she's stubborn but I am too and I will get to know her!

Before I could talk again she said, "I'm a very complicated girl, I… have a lot of baggage."

She was looking down and I could see the sadness, and tiredness she held in her gaze.

"I can handle it." I tell her firmly.

She looks at me and she barks out a self-deprecating laugh.

"No, you can't."

I felt sad by her lack of faith in me but what hurted me more was how sad her smile was.

She looked at me and said to me in a broken voice, "I can't love you."

Those words froze me in place as I felt enormous pain inside of me.

She… can't love me?

Why? I haven't done anything to her.

What did I do to deserve this.

I felt tears form in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall.

No, no!

I can't give up, I'll fight for her.

I blink the tears away and get closer to her.

She's looking down, deep sorrow obvious in her features.

"Why do you think you won't be able to love me?" I ask.

"Because I've loved before and I got my heart broken." Leah mutters.

I feel my chest hurt as I think of Leah with another guy but the sadness in her face hurts me even more.

"What did he do?" I ask, suppressing a growl.

"He imprinted on another girl." Leah said, her voice sounding detached.

I widen my eyes, "He's a..."

Leah nods, "He's a shapeshifter."

"And it wasn't just any girl, he Imprinted on my cousin." Leah continued.

"Leah..." I mutter.

"I know he couldn't help it, we don't choose on who we Imprint but it still hurt." Leah sighs.

"We had been dating for three years when he phased and then Imprinted on my cousin." She continued. "Not long after my Dad died and both me and Seth phased."

"His death must have caused you to phase." I say.

"Yeah and my breakup didn't help." Leah said sadly.

"Things turned even worse when I found out he was Alpha." Leah glared at the ground.

"Jacob's your ex?" Nate asked, confused.

Jacob is younger than Leah, I didn't think they had been together.

"Oh god no. He's my current Alpha but at the beginning there was only one Alpha."

"Sam..."

Leah nods, "Yeah... and as my Alpha I couldn't avoid him even though I wanted to."

I could understand Leah turning bitter after that.

Leah sighs, "Things got better when Jacob challenged Sam and created his own pack."

"I'm surprised he was able to challenge an Alpha." I tell her.

"Jacob has Alpha blood so he was able to do it." Leah explains.

"Anyways Seth and me quickly joined his pack. Seth did so because he admired Jacob from a young age while I did so to protect Seth and to distance myself from Sam."

I understand now, Stella and Seth had told me about her sarcastic attitude and this explains it.

I can imagine how hard it is to hear your ex's thoughts about their Imprint all the time, it must be torture.

"I still see Sam and Emily since our meetup and hang out place is her house but it's more bearable now." Leah tells me.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that." I tell her, sincerely.

I'm glad she doesn't have a boyfriend that would have made it harder for us to be together but its also awful she had to endure that much pain because Sam Imprinted on someone else.

"Now you understand why I can't be with you?" She asks looking at me. "I'm still hurting from my past relationship and it wouldn't be fair for you to be with a girl who can't completely love you."

I feel a pang of sadness.

"Do you still love Sam?" I ask her.

She shakes her head, "No…not anymore. It's been years and I've given up on him but I'm still healing."

I feel a surge of hope knowing that she's given up on him.

I grab her chin and tilt her towards me, "I'll work hard to earn your love."

Her tears begin to fall and she tries to hide from me but I don't let her.

"Leah, please give me a chance. I know I didn't give a good first impression but I can show you I'm worthy of your love." I tell her, genuinely.

She takes a deep breath and replies, "It's not you. It's me. I'm incapable of loving anyone."

Incapable?

I think anyone can love.

"You deserve someone who can truly love you back and that's not me." She says sadly, looking to the side.

I grab her hand and pull her to me, "I don't want anyone else. I want you!"

I feel the electricity come to me the minute my hand touches her and I can tell she feels it too.

I kiss her hand.

"I know you can feel this. How much you affect me and the way I know I affect you." I say as I stare at her rosy cheeks.

She stays silent for a bit, regaining her bearings.

"You're going to regret choosing to stay with me." Leah mumbles.

My heart leapt with joy knowing she had accepted (in her way) that I'll stay with her.

"I know I won't." I smile.

I put my hands on the sides of her head, and get closer to her.

She tenses and closes her eyes in reflex.

I kiss her in the forehead and I feel her instantly relax.

"Relax, let's take baby steps." I smile at her.

She rolls her eyes.

"You think you're so smooth, don't you." Leah grumbled.

"Eh, I know I can be." I say with a grin.

She glares at me and shoves me.

Her strength actually surprises me and almost makes me lose my balance.

"Hey!" I barked.

"You're fault for being such a flirt." She scowls.

"But I'm your flirt." I wink at her.

"Ughh you're impossible!" Leah blushes furiously and shoves me with more force.

This time I do fall to the grass but with my luck Leah also fell.

In top of me.

She quickly jerks her head back.

"Damn, well we can go at a faster pace if you want." I tease her.

Her glare intensifies and she hits me on the chest before getting up.

I don't know if it's a good thing that she's a shapeshifter…

With a wry smile I also stand up.

"With that smooth tongue of yours, I wouldn't be surprised if you left a string of broken hearts in Canada." Leah narrowed her eyes at me.

"That's not…true." I say, hesitantly.

Leah's eyes flash at me, her lips forming a tight line, silently fuming.

Oh god I can feel her guard coming back up.

"Of course my Imprint had to be a player! Lucky me!" Leah growled, sarcastically and started stomping away.

"Hey! I'm not a player!" I grabbed her arm. "Listen to me."

She turned her sharp glare in my direction and I internally gulped.

"Will you please listen to me?" I asked her nicely.

Her hardened expression didn't lessen but at least she hadn't stormed off so I continued.

"I'm not a player. I actually haven't dated in two years." I let my hand slide down to her hand. "Since I've been waiting for my Imprint." I smile gently. "For you."

With each word I tell her, her posture relaxes as do her features.

She told me a bit about her life, I think it's fair I do the same.

"Let me tell you a story. "I tell her and guide her to the floor, where we sit side by side.

"I was never a player, but I did went on many dates, hoping I would meet my Imprint. If the girl was nice enough we even dated but my relationships only lasted a month or two since I wanted to go back to looking for my Imprint." I explained.

"I can imagine the girls didn't take it well." Leah said with an unreadable expression.

"No they didn't and well to be honest I didn't really give too much care on how they felt." I tell her, being maybe too honest.

She narrows her eyes at me, "You're awful."

"I'm sorry! Now I know better but years ago I just had the pack and looking for my Imprint in my mind, what someone else thought and felt didn't really register to me." I explained, trying not to sound like a douche.

"So what made you realize other people also have feelings?" She peered at me.

Damn it, she totally thinks I'm a douche.

"It was Stella actually." I tell her with a wry smile.

Leah eyes widen, "Don't tell me you dated her too?"

"What?! No! no, no." I quickly deny it. "Stella has always been like a sister to me. Like an adorable little sister. Totally platonic." I made sure to specify.

Leah gave me a look that read, 'You better.'

God, she really has the worst view of me.

"Anyways as my **close friend, sister-like figure** she is," I made sure to put emphasis. "She gave me advice and told me what I was doing was wrong."

" **She** gave **you** advice? Your little sister figure?" Leah says with a mocking smile.

She's mocking me but at least she's smiling.

"Yeah so? Hasn't Seth ever gave you advice?" I countered.

"No." she quickly says. "I'm the one always advising the goofball."

I highly doubt Seth never gave her advice but I'm not going to risk angering her by telling her that.

"She really was mature for her age." I chuckle. "A 14 year old girl giving me advice."

I notice Leah giving me a gentle smile.

I still remember the day.

 _I was walking home, I had just finished my patrol._

 _I hear my phone vibrate and check who messaged me._

 _Olivia 2:34 pm_

 _I'm so confused... we were happy, why did you suddenly want to break up...?_

 _I had broke up with Olivia yesterday, she was a nice and gentle girl. And there was nothing wrong in our relationship, I just started feeling restless and wanted to look for my Imprint again._

 _I found it mean to look for my Imprint while in a relationship so I decided to break up with her and focus on my search._

 _I get another text._

 _Olivia 2:36 pm_

 _Did I do something wrong? Why do you suddenly 'not feel the same for me'_

 _Of course I can't tell a human girl, I'm looking for my Imprint. It's against the rules so I simply tell them that I don't feel the same for them as I did before._

 _I give her a quick text back._

 _Nate 2:38 pm_

 _I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll find a better guy than me_

 _With that, I put my phone back in my pocket and continue my way home._

 _I hear the phone vibrate again but choose to ignore it._

 _She'll get over me, humans have that advantage._

 _They get to choose who they love and can move on to someone else if things don't work out._

 _Not us though._

 _When we meet our Imprint, they are everything, we can't move on from them, we are forever irrefutably in love with them._

 _It has its pros and cons._

 _Pros_

 _1\. That person is our soulmate._

 _2\. The person will complete us in every way._

 _3\. We will feel inmense love and adoration for our Imprint._

 _4\. They will make us happier._

 _Cons_

 _1\. We can't choose our Imprints so if we get a bitchy Imprint we're stuck with them. CoughJenniferCough_

 _2\. We might never meet our Imprint._

 _3\. If they die, your life would lose its meaning and you will feel unbearable sadness._

 _4\. If they reject you, you have to accept it and stay as a friend but will forever love them, which must be the worst friendzoning ever since_

 _5\. You can't move on from them, we will have to be in pain as they choose someone else._

 _There hasn't been any Imprintee to reject the shapeshifter in Shapeshifter History but it could still be possible._

 _In a way our Imprint is our Strength and our Weakness._

 _By your side they make you happy and strong but if they were to die our life would be destroyed._

 _But even though there's risks, I want to know the feeling._

 _I watch my parents and other Imprints and I can tell nothing else can compare._

 _No amount of relationships I have can make me as happy as my Imprint could._

 _I still try to be happy with my girlfriend but its hard._

 _Knowing my Imprint is out there and I'm not there with her._

 _I sigh loudly._

 _But I'll find her._

 _I'll take a quick shower and start looking for her further North._

 _"_ _Why the long sigh?" I hear a familiar voice say._

 _I turn and see its Stella._

 _I smile._

 _The mischievous girl has been my friend since she phased two years ago._

 _She has quickly become one of my closest friends._

 _Much to my annoyance my friends (from high school) bothered me about being friends with a middle schooler._

 _Of course I didn't care, she's my packmate and friend, we share a different type of friendship than I do with them._

 _Her and Jade are definitely what made the pack fun._

 _"_ _It's just Olivia." I tell her with a tired smile._

 _She frowns, "I'm guessing she didn't take the break up well."_

 _I nod, "Yeah, but I can't help it y'now?" I smile. "I need to find my Imprint and I know that its not Olivia."_

 _Stella narrows her eyes, "Or Sophie, Lyla, Abigail, Sophia, Chloe, Elena, Addison, Lily, or Emy."_

 _"_ _Emy? Wasn't her name Amy?" I ask confused._

 _Stella sighs, "No it was Emy."_

 _Huh all this time I thought her name was Amy._

 _Wait…_

 _"_ _Wait, why are you naming all my ex's?" I ask her._

 _"_ _Because you knew none of them were your Imprint and you still dated them." Stella frowns._

 _"_ _Well yeah..." I say uncomfortably. "But they wanted to date so I didn't see a problem with it."_

 _Stella's frown deepened, "What would you do if you found your Imprint but you're dating someone?"_

 _"_ _I'd break up with my girlfriend, of course." I say without hesitation._

 _"_ _Then why bother dating her when you know you're gonna leave her?" Stella asks seriously._

 _"_ _Well..." I say, not knowing how to reply to that._

 _"_ _Put yourself in their shoes, you're having a happy relationship and out of nowhere the girl you've been happily dating breaks up with you. How would you feel?"_

 _"_ _I'd feel really sad." I reply, looking down._

 _"_ _That's how they feel, most of them wanted a serious relationship with you and you didn't." Stella says, looking at me sadly._

 _"_ _I do want a serious relationship." I defended myself._

 _"_ _But not with any of them." Stella debates._

 _"_ _Well yeah I want to seriously date my Imprint." I say._

 _"_ _Then why do you play with their feelings?" Stella asks._

 _"_ _I don't play with their feelings." I frown._

 _"_ _Yes you do Nate. I know you don't realize it but you do." Stella tells me._

 _"_ _They can find another guy, they're amazing human girls. They have that advantage." I tell her._

 _"_ _That still doesn't take away that you hurt them, you broke their hearts."_

 _"_ _I don't mean to…" I sigh._

 _"_ _I know you don't, you're a good guy but you're doing the wrong things by dating girls you know you aren't going to stay with." Stella says, and puts her hand on my shoulder._

 _"_ _Well yeah..." I look at Stella, helplessly. "I just get so lonely sometimes, I really want to meet my Imprint."_

 _Stella gives me a hug._

 _"_ _You will find her." she tells me and I hug her back. "You just need to stop dating girls and instead focus on looking for her."_

 _"_ _I will." I promised._

"Afterwards I stayed single and focused on my pack, my friends and looking for you." I smile at my pretty Imprint.

"Two years later, I have a new pack, met my close friend again and finally found you."

Leah gently smiles.

She doesn't say anything but I can feel her softly grab my hand.

With newfound happiness and hope, I interlock our fingers together.

* * *

Awww! They solved their differences! Also for anyone wondering Leah has been wanting to find her Imprint more than anything but at the same time she was scared of getting hurt again.

In a way through this flashback you can get some background information on Nate.


End file.
